Sin escapatoria
by TheGenesis
Summary: Pensándolo en retrospectiva, fue un poco raro hacerse amigo de ellas tan fácilmente, pero creyó que solamente querían un amigo cercano. Se equivocó. Ellas querían mucho más. Ahora, sus deseos reprimidos son liberados y él, el objeto de su anhelo, deberá intentar arreglar esto sin perderse en la locura. ¿Pero cómo arregla algo que nació roto? Creyendo que es posible. Sólo eso tiene.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 1: Erase una vez, un amor sangrientamente pasional**

* * *

No estoy seguro de que sea una gran sorpresa, pero yo, un pobre chico de preparatoria estándar, quería tener una novia. No solo una novia, sino un escenario idilico donde habría varias chicas peleando por mi atención mientras era rodeado por buenos amigos. Aunque claro, esto era tu fantasía estándar convencional. Puede que estuviera feliz si eso pasara, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de esforzarme por hacerlo realidad.

Excepto por la parte de los amigos. Ahhh~~. Como envidio a la gente popular, a la que tener a gente feliz de estar contigo les resulta como una segunda naturaleza.

Sobre la parte de tener muchas chicas peleando por mi atención, hay que hacer una aclaración. En primera, ¡no te pienses que yo soy un otaco promedio que desea vivir en un harem de bajo presupuesto! No buscó eso como un objetivo, sino como parte del camino. Quiero sentir la dicha que un hombre normal puede gozar cuando varias chicas se sienten atraidas hacia ti. ¡Es un sueño! ¡El mejor de los sueños!

Pero al final, seguramente habría sido un caballero y rechazado a todas, cortando toda la situación.

¿El motivo? Bueno... Podríamos decir que se lo deben a cierta chica hiper-ultra-mega-activa. Me hizo tener, de un modo accidental, un cierto temor hacia el sexo opuesto. ¡Pero no pienses mal! ¡No le tengo miedo u odio hacia las mujeres! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Pienso que son los seres más bellos y que deben ser apreciadas en todas sus formas! ¡Cuanto más grotesco, mejor, porque así rompemos barreras!

... Ugh. Olviden que dije eso, ¿quieren?

En fin, dejando mis estupideces habituales de lado, no quiero decir que les tenga un miedo espantoso que me impide relacionarme con ellas pero... Sayori, mi amiga de la infancia y la razón por la que los vecinos se espantan cuando la ven con un pato al que llamo ¨Mister Duck¨, es una chica que, a pesar de tener sus... em, ¨excentricidades¨, es una chica increíble. Puede que no sea la más inteligente de la clase... De hecho, creo que es la última, solo por debajo de Kyosuke-san... el tipo que faltó a la escuela por medio año ya.

... Como decía, Sayori tal vez no sea la más lista, algo adicta a la comida... Un poco demasiado... Recuerdo que, cuando eramos niños, Sayori y yo compramos un helado cada uno, pero resulta que a ella se le cayó de manera muy torpe, haciendo que me riera de su desgracia... Sayori luego me exigió que le diera del mío porque ¨los mejores ultra-hiper-amigos se ayudan en los momentos de necesidad¨. Yo me negué, tragándome todo de una y ella... y ella... y ella...

Ella me tiró al suelo y comenzó besarme para, según ella me dijo después, ¨degustar el sabor¨... Recuerdo que me sentía confuso, sin entender lo que pasaba, salvo que eso no me dejaba respirar... Intenté empujarla y decirle que parara, pero ella no se detuvo... Me veía de forma rara, como la cara que encontrarías en esos locos en los animes shonen... Ella siguió, siguió, siguió y siguió... Finalmente l-logré quitarla de mí y ella...

Y ella... Y ella... Y el-l-l-la m-me...

...

...

...

¡Bueno, como decía! Sí, puede que Sayori no sea la más lista, tal vez un poco demasiado amante del helado, impulsiva y con grandes habilidades para fastidiarle el ánimo a todos los que buscan la dupla de Paz + Rutina establecidas... Ella era castrantemente hiper-activa si eras una compañera pelirrosa... Pero aún así, creo que ella es increíble. Ella es amable, comprensiva, con grandes capacidades para hacer sonreír a los demás, que siempre sepa qué decir para animar a la gente, especialmente a este pobre y normalucho yo. Ella es mi mejor amiga en el mundo, casi como la hermanita que me habría gustado tener para estropearla con mis mimos.

Sin ella, mi vida hubiera sido mucho más infeliz de lo que es actualmente. Ella y su club, _nuestro_ club, son la razón por la que creo que valió la pena matarse estudiando para entrar aquí.

Aprecio a cada una de mis compañeras, viéndolas como ese gran grupo de amigos que están ahí para ti que soñé tener. Y aunque nunca me lo dicen, estoy seguro de que piensan lo mismo que yo...

... O eso pensaba, pero parece que una me ama un _poco más _de lo que pensé.

_***Sé que puede parecer un poco repentino y extraño, pero te aseguro de que no lo es. Al menos no lo es para mí.**_

_**Muragawa-kun, te amo.**_

_**Te amo profundamente, tanto que no pude resistir las ganas de hacer que lo sepas de una vez. No sé cuándo empezó exactamente este sentimiento, pero estoy segura de que no es algo reciente. Lo que me haces sentir no puede ser algo salido de la nada.**_

_**Me gustaría explicarte más, pero aunque ame la escritura, sé que hay cosas que se deben decir de frente. Te espero en el salón del club después de que termine la escuela.**_

_**Atentamente y con amor, Yuri.***_

... No hace falta decir que no sé cómo debo reaccionar ante esto.

Digo, Yuri es una buena amiga y todo, ¿pero en serio ella está enamorada de mí? No creo que sea una broma, ya que ese no es su estilo. Con todo lo que vivió antes de conocernos, dudo que quiere gastarnos la misma clase de bromas que sufrió. Pero en serio es difícil de creer. ¿Yuri, la chica que le tiene miedo a los hombres, está enamorada de mí? Estoy halagado, desde luego, ¿pero cuándo ocurrió? Hemos tenido el mismo trato prácticamente desde que nos hicimos amigos. ¿Acaso ella es en secreto una muy buena actriz que logró engañar a todos?

... Hum. Es algo sospechoso, pero eso no es lo importante.

Si esto, de alguna forma, es real, ¿entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Rechazarla? ¿Aceptar su propuesta? ¿Decirle que antes me gustaría tener unas citas con ella para ver qué tal?

Ugh. Qué complicado. Ósea, yo quiero una novia linda, como todo adolescente en su edad dorada/asquerosa, pero aunque Yuri es linda... La veo más como una hermana mayor tímida a la que le cuesta abrirse con otros, en lugar de una posible pareja...

... Guau. Tal vez sí sea un otaco promedio.

**¡RINGGG!**

Ah, la campana sonó. Es el final de clases.

Mierda, ¿por qué no pudo durar una media hora más? ¡Mi corazoncito no está listo!

-Bien, clase. Se acabaron las clases por hoy. Recuerden que la próxima semana tendremos exámenes, así que asegúrense de estudiar correctamente.- El profesor Ryuugamine es bastante intimidante, incluso si tiene la voz más suave que he escuchado en toda mi vida de ir corriendo de pastelería en pastelería para buscar ¨el pastel definitivo¨. En serio, ¿qué pasa con esa disonancia aquí? ¿Cómo puede un maestro de color negro, musculoso y de facciones claramente americanas, tener una voz que me hace pensar en una sirena cantando?

-Síiii.- La mayoría respondió de forma desganada, no contentos con eso, igual que yo. Para los tipos normales como su servidor, que no tenemos ninguna habilidad especial para los estudios, debemos esforzarnos bastante si queremos aprobar. Gracias a cierta bombilla andante de color rosado, no he tenido tiempo de estudiar. No lo tenemos tan difícil como los peores alumnos, esos que directamente no le dan importancia al estudio, pero aún así no podemos descuidarnos... Cosa que he hecho por culpa de mi mejor amiga.

Sé que no debo cuestionar a Sayori si quiero que no me dé migraña, pero en serio, ¿a quién se le pasa por la cabeza que darse un maratón de todo To aru Majutsu no Index, que incluyen las tres temporadas y su película, era una buena idea? Ahhh~~. Realmente mi mejor amiga es una cabeza de aire. Desearía ser tan despreocupado.

-Pero antes de que se vayan, ¡recuerden que el equipo de soccer jugará la final contra el Rakuzan! ¡Deben hacer que sus padres firmen la autorización o no podrán asistir! ¡Aprovechen que fueron una de las pocas clases elegidas!- De nuevo, contestaron que sí, pero esta vez con mucho más animo, con algunos incluso sonriendo de forma estúpida ante esas palabras.

Dokisai era una escuela prestigiosa cuando se trata de deportes, particularmente de soccer. Grandes atletas japoneses del deporte dieron sus primeros pasos en Dokisai, con la última generación llegando incluso a ser jugadores excelentes en clubes importantes de Europa, convirtiéndose en un referente para un Japón que creó Captain Tsubasa/Oliver y Benji/Supercampeones hace ya tantos años. No hay duda de que en estos momentos la gente está viendo de forma mítica a Dokisai.

... Pero incluso así, perdieron contra Rakuzan incluso teniendo a jóvenes que hoy en día se destacan en las grandes ligas. No es exagerado llamarlo una maldición a ojos de la escuela, ya que siempre que se jugaba una final entre ambos equipos. Rakuzan ganaba con un simple gol de diferencia, algo que ocurrió más de diez veces seguidas. Este año vuelven a tener promesas importantes, incluso siendo mejores que la ¨generación dorada¨ en su misma época. Los mismos alumnos, que no tienen interés en el deporte, se tomaron esto muy personal y por eso se organizó para que una clase por año, llamados ¨los privilegiados¨, vayan a la sede a ver el juego en vivo mientras el resto observa por un televisor.

¿Y adivinen quién es uno de los afortunados que podrá perder un día de clases yendo a ver soccer en el estadio, donde puede conseguir comida? ¡Así es! ¡Su servidor la pasará en grande!

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando recibí un mensaje de texto. Aparte de mí, ahora solo estaba el maestro y un par de chicas que tienen una relación de tutoría, usando este salón gracias al permiso del profesor Ryuugamine. En serio, hombre, esta contradicción es más fuerte que Dragon Ball GT y Super. ¿Cómo puedes actuar tan amable con ese aspecto que me hace pensar en el Titan Bestia?

Ahora sería cuando Sayori aparezca por detrás para lanzarme un ¨Sayorin Punch~~¨ que, a pesar de su nombre horriblemente adorable, es demasiado fuerte para mi pobre cuerpo de adolescente que no se ejercita. De alguna manera, ella decidió faltar a clases hoy, por lo que mi billetera puede respirar en paz, sabiendo que no le quitaran su fuerza vital por dulces que pudren los dientes. Tremenda suerte tengo. No me imagino cómo reaccionaría si se enterase de esta situación con Yuri.

... A veces, cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa... Sayori es un poco... **aterradora...**

...

...

...

-Muragawa-kun, ¿tienes un momento?- ¡Ah! ¡Profesor, no me asuste así! ¡Creí que Pie Grande vino a robarse mi alma!

... ¡Ahhhhh~~~! ¡Que suerte! ¡Por poco se lo digo!

-¿Necesita ayuda con algo, Profesor Ryuugamine?- Profesor, sé que intentas parecer amable, ¡pero estás consiguiendo lo contrario! ¡Veo a mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos!

... Hay demasiado Sayori en medio...

-Tranquilo, que no es nada malo. Sólo quería saber si quieres aún quieres ir a ver la practica del equipo antes del gran juego. Sé que Hiraga-kun dijo que sí, pero tú sabes cómo es él, ¿verdad?- Créame, profesor, lo sé. No terminas siendo su mejor amigo no sabiendo cómo de mentiroso es él cuando quiere que ¨sus amigos se diviertan¨. Es francamente molesto que me fuerce a hacer cosas con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Es un maldito idiota, la verdad.

... Pero no tanto como el idiota mayor que aún así lo quiere cerca, supongo.

-Sí, iré a la practica. Ikuto insistió demasiado en ello, al punto de incluyó un pastel de, literalmente, dinamita, un Pikachu tamaño sofá... y un tipo con cosplay de Hikigaya Hachiman cargando una zanpakutou de madera que duele mucho.- Sentí un fuerte dolor fantasma en mi frente... Dios, ese golpe fue hecho a matar. ¿Cómo es que un tipo tan escuálido y claramente un otaku de anime puede golpear tan fuerte?

No, aún más importante, ¡¿cómo pude arreglar con él para jugar de Duelo de Monstruos todos los martes y sábado?!

-Jejeje... Sí, fue una semana alocada. Por cierto, espera a ver mi nuevo mazo. ¡Esta vez te juró que voy a ganar!- Ahh, si, cierto. De algún modo, mi profesor se unió al Duelo de Monstruos conmigo y Tenma-san. Parece que me forcé a borrarlo de mi sistema... Y sé bien por qué.

Oír gritar a un tipo de estas proporciones ¨¡Ven a mí, Dragón de Ojos Azules!¨ es la razón por la que dejé de usar dragones en mi mazo.

-Lo espero con ansias, profesor Ryuugamine.- Realmente no.

-¡Sí!

¡Demasiado entusiasmo! ¡Tienes demasiado entusiasmo!

-Bueno, si eso es todo, entonces...- Quería largarme de aquí lo antes posible, pero cuando el profesor se aclaró la garganta, me detuve totalmente, temiendo instintivamente que este Golíat me aplastara hasta dejar mi cuerpo hecho pulpa.

Si tan solo tuviera una roca colocada convenientemente al lado...

-Antes de que te vayas... ¿Sabes si pasó algo con Monika?- Le miré de forma probablemente extraña. No entiendo por qué preguntaría algo tan aleatorio de repente.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Acaso le pasó algo a Monika?- Eso es extraño. Ayer las cosas parecían normales. Cada quien estuvo metido en sus asuntos, con Yuri leyendo un libro absurdamente complejo, Natsuki leyendo manga shou-digo, novelas para gente grande, Sayori metida en su propio mundo lleno de comida y Monika...

Monika... ¿Estaba mirando todo lo que hacía?

-Bueno, es que hoy Monika ha estado extraña, no prestando atención en clase y escribiendo algo que no quiere mostrar a nadie. Sé que la vida para la clase alta debe ser estresante, pero nunca la había visto actuar así.- Cierto. A veces olvido que, aunque parezca una chica normal cuando la conoces, Monika es tan rica que puede comprarme y venderme con un llamado... Eso no es bonito. -¿Ocurrió algo ayer? Seguramente ustedes, sus amigos, habrán notado algo.

Hum. Sé que no soy la mejor elección para recordar cosas del pasado y analizarlas, pero hagamos el intento.

Lo primero que recuerdo es que entré al salón del club y Monika ya me estaba mirando fijamente. Las demás actuaban igual que siempre. Ninguna notó nada extraño sobre nuestra presidenta... ¿Me lo habré imaginado entonces? Es posible.

Yuri era igual de tímida, como siempre. Sayori seguía robando mi dinero para comprar dulces... como siempre. Y Natsuki...

-... Bueno, no sé si tiene algo que ver, pero Monika y Natsuki estuvieron actuando raro ayer.- El profesor Ryuugamine levantó una ceja ante esas palabras. Mierda, ¡no me mires así, que siento que soy un enemigo random apunto de ser destruido por el poder de un descendiente de Jotaro!

-¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno... Podrá ser solo mi imaginación pero... estaban muy extrañas. Natsuki estaba muy irritable, enojándose conmigo por hablarle a Sayori.- Pese a que sólo fue una vez, me sorprende que ella, la Natsuki que todos queremos, amamos y sufro por sus golpes demoledores, se enojó conmigo por hablarle a Sayori como siempre, sin nada diferente a lo usal, ósea, con mi querida amiga aprovechándose de mi nobleza. Ella no me dirigió la palabra desde entonces y Sayori... Ups. Lo olvidé... -Y Monika no habló con nadie, mirando a la mesa, sin tocar nada sobre el partido contra Rakuzan, aún cuando hace dos días dijo que pensaba planificarlo a la perfección.- Decidí dejar de lado el hecho de su mirada fija en mí porque no sé cómo comprobarlo y tampoco creo que sea relevante. Tal vez simplemente Sayori aprovechó y me hizo un gesto insultante detrás de mí sin que me diera cuenta.

Pero lo otro si me pareció raro... Monika, aún cuando dejó un ¨cargo importante¨, es tan respetada que fue elegida para ayudar a organizar la salida para el partido más importante del año, pero ella, siendo tan responsable, eligió no hacer su trabajo diligentemente, como suele hacer. Eso es algo raro.

Ahhh~~~. ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgarla? Monika ciertamente está a otro nivel. Y pensar que yo planeaba declararmele hace unos meses.

-Eso sí que es extraño. Sé que el club de literatura es donde están la gente más ¨especial¨... y tú, Muragawa-kun.- Me reí por compromiso. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hará si no lo hago, a pesar de que su voz me hace querer ser abierto. ¡No me des estos sentimientos tan confusos, profesor, que mi pobre corazón no puede con la emoción!

-Sí... Pensaba preguntarle a Monika y Natsuki qué se traían entre manos después del club, pero se largaron apenas acabó la hora y no las he visto en todo el día.- De repente, el profesor Ryuugamine dejó de sonreír de forma perturbadoramente amigabl4 y empezó a actuar de forma intimidante. ¡Espera, ¿qué he hecho?! ¡¿Acaso dije algo mal?! ¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde está una roca colada convenientemente a mi lado cuando la necesito?!

-¿Monika y Natsuki? ¿Ambas? ¿Por qué querrías hablar con ellas después del club?- ¡Oye, oye, ¿qué pasa con esta escena de terror?! ¡Prefiero mil veces tu actitud perturbadoramente amable, profesor! ¡Perdón por pensar que eras un primo lejano de King Kong en secreto! ¡Y perdón por creer que tu hija tiene unos muy grandes pechos! ¡Y también decir que quería pasar tiempo contigo en salidas cuando solo lo hice para no tener que hacer fila en el cine!

... Guau... Empiezo a creer que podría merecer ese golpe.

-B-bueno, es que cuando acabó la sesión, las dos se fueron sin ayudarnos a arreglar la sala, ¡además de que nos ignoraron cuando las llamamos! C-cómo estaban actuando raro antes de eso, creí que podrían tener un asunto urgente en el que no podían perder tiempo y que estaba relacionado. Pensaba preguntarles hoy pero...- El profesor Ryuugamine se tranquilizó visiblemente ante mi explicación. En serio, ¿qué te estabas imaginando? ¿Acaso también tienes la misma imaginación que yo? Eso nos hace un poco parecidos...

No me gusta...

-Así que sólo es eso.- ¿Qué quieres decir con ¨sólo eso¨? -Escucha, Muragawa-kun... No te extrañes si las dos empiezan a faltar a la escuela, ¿entiendes?

-Q-que... ¿Por qué lo dice así, tan de repente?- Pese a mi pregunta, el profesor Ryuugamine me ignoró totalmente y comenzó a empujarme hacia la salida, con las dos chicas que estuvimos ignorando totalmente curiosas por este intercambio de acciones. ¡Oye, profesor, no me averguences frente a mis compañeras! ¡Tengo una imagen que mantener, ¿sabes?!

-... Muragawa-kun, pase lo que pase, intenta estar ahí para ellas, ¿sí? Tú y el club son lo más importante para ellas.

-Esp-

Y me cerró la puerta.

**ZUUMMM**

¡Ah, mierda, olvide que recibí un mensaje!

Saqué mi teléfono y desbloquee la pantalla. Entré en el icono de mensaje y leí el más actual.

_***Oye, Chou-chan, ¿cómo te fue hoy? ¡Perdona que no haya estado ahí para alegrar tu vida con mi Sayo~Sayo~Sayorin~Rin~Power, pero mis padres querían tener una ¨charla de la vida con su pequeño rayito de sol¨. ¡¿Por qué aún me tratan como si tuviera 8 años?! ¡No es justo~~!**_

_**Como sea, ¡hoy iré a tu casa a comer pastel, y no puedes negarle nada a tu comandante, Chou-chan! Hoy fue suuuuuuuuuuuuper aburrido, ¡así que necesito mucha azúcar!**_

_**¡Besitos de tu linda Comandante Suprema del Divertimento Sayori-chan!**_

_**¡Bye~!***_

Típica Sayori. Siempre siendo tan efusiva. Es bastante entrañable una vez le agarras el ritmo.

¿Y qué te dije de ese apodo, Sayori? ¡Es muy vergonzoso! ¡Me prometiste que nunca lo volverías a usar! ¡Te acompañé a esa feria del helado! ¡ME PERDÍ LA BATALLA ENTRE ARCHER Y LANCER POR TU CULPA!

Ahhh~. Maldición. ¿Qué le pasará a ella en el futuro? Más que una amiga, siento que estoy frenando a una hija problemática, conmigo siendo su padre comprensivo y cansado que teme por un futuro en el que ya no esté presente.

Bueno, ahora a ver el otro.

_***Recuerda, Muragawa-kun. Te espero en el salón del club ahora, después de clases. Las demás faltaron, así que estaremos sólo tú y yo. Ven rápido, pero si tardas un poco, te haré una pequeña sorpresa.**_

_**Atentamente, Yuri.***_

¡Mierda, me olvidé totalmente de Yuri! ¡Las clases ya terminaron hace 5 minutos! ¡Ella va a mirarme con ese puchero regañón si no me apuro!

... Oye, tal vez no estaría mal si tardo un par de m-¡No, ¿qué estás pensando, Chouchiki?! ¡No puedo posponer esto más tiempo! ¡Debo ser firme! Si una chica quiere hablarme de sus sentimientos, ¡lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrar firmeza! ¡Chouchiki malo, malo he dicho! ¡No dejes que las hormonas hablen por ti!

Corrí rápidamente, no queriendo hacerla esperar más de lo necesario. Aunque no estoy en excelente forma precisamente, al convivir con alguien tan alocada como Sayori, tiendes a encontrar la forma de correr adecuadamente por periodos largos de tiempo. Me asusta pensar en la cantidad de pasteleros que nos persiguieron a ambos en nuestra niñez en busca de venganza.

Ahh~, que nostalgia... Pero no sé si llamar a eso ¨los buenos tiempos¨.

En unos tres minutos llegué a la puerta del club de literatura, con una foto que nos mostraba a todos posando de forma extraña luego del festival cultural del año pasado. Esa quizás fue la etapa más extraña del club. Yo había entrado, generando sin querer una tensión que amenazaba con aplastar todo lo que Monika construyó de un momento para otro. Natsuki me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, Yuri no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, Sayori era tan densa que se perdía de todo y Monika se veía apagada, pese a intentar mantener una actitud alegre.

¿Yo? Estaba en medio de todo esto, siendo un total desconocido que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento posible. Estaba desesperado, temeroso de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Mis sentimientos ahora muertos por Monika me hicieron querer, por lo menos, intentar entablar una amistad con ellas, para calmar los ánimos. Fue un proceso que a día de hoy no está hecho del todo y bastante lento.

...

...

No, esperen... Funcionó muy bien... y fue rápido... MUY RÁPIDO. Lo logré en solo tres días, ahora que recuerdo.

¿Cómo podría olvidar algo así?

-Como sea, no es momento de pensar en eso.- Cierto, Yuri me está esperando al otro lado de la puerta, esperando mi respuesta. Honestamente, no quiero ir, y mi cuerpo lo demuestra al vagar sus ojos por los alrededores, esperando encontrar algo que me distraiga. No sé qué esperaba conseguir con eso, la verdad. Es est-

...

...

...

¿Qué es eso?

Ahí, en el cesto de basura que está al lado de la puerta del club, está un pañuelo blanco... con una mancha enorme de color rojo.

Con una poderosa curiosidad, me acerqué para mirarlo más de cerca.

...

...

...

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Es esto... sangre...?- Con un extraño presentimiento que me picaba la nuca, lo agarré para verlo mejor.

¡¿P-P-P-Pero qué es esto?! ¡Está lleno de sangre! ¡Incluso está goteando! Lo inspecciono más de cerca, esperando que sea de esos pañuelos a los que les ponen el nombre del dueño por una razón que escapa a mi comprensión...

... ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre? Creo que tenía uno de esos que me regaló la abuela, que en paz descanse. Recuerdo que se lo di a-

_**-¿E-E-E-Estas seguro de darmelo, Muragawa-kun?**_

_**-Por supuesto. No hay drama. Sólo recuerda devolverlo cuando termines, ¿vale, Yuri?**_

_**-C-C-C-Claro.**_

Un quejido que venía del otro lado de esta pared, en el salón del club, fue todo lo que necesité para juntar las piezas.

Solté ese pañuelo de mierda y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡¿ESTÁS BIEN, YURI?!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras miraba de un lado a otro. En el medio, donde estaba la mesa con las sillas, no había.

¡Ahora el der-

_***Te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo***_

¿Qué mier-

Unos brazos me abrazó suavemente por detrás.

Un escalofrío me invadió, haciendo que de repente mis pies pesaran el triple.

Miré hacia abajo... notando que los brazos que me agarraban estaban llenos de cortes que aún sangraban, manchando mi ropa.

Pero lo peor de todo... era ese pequeño canturreo alegre, que me descolocaba totalmente de esta escena.

_**-Te amo~.**_\- Ese abrazo suave se volvió posesivo en un segundo. _**-¿Tú también me amas, Muragawa-kun?**_

* * *

_**Hola... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué algo en este fandom. Volver aquí me trae tantos sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos, pero no es eso a lo que vine hoy. Vine a presentar un nuevo proyecto. ¨Sin escapatoria¨ es mi intento de devolverle al fandom lo que me dio como escritor, en forma de una historia algo más digerible y que, a diferencia de la anterior, no durará mucho. De hecho, el boceto ya está completo.**_

_**Para los que sigan mi otro fic llamado ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨, les quiero decir que publicaré un nuevo capítulo el 7 de Julio. Ya voy unas 6.000 palabras escritas en estos 4 días. Todas las escenas de dialogos ya están hechas y sólo falta la larga escena de combate. Para los que esperan una continuación, creo que es una gran noticia.**_

_**Este es un proyecto que, a diferencia de los otros, no busca recibir comentarios, aunque si los hay serán muy apreciados y harán que quiera actualizar más rápido. Mi objetivo es tener una historia ambiciosa en este fandom que este completa. Planeo completarla y, sabiendo lo que me espera, no pienso echarme para atrás al no recibir ningún comentario. Para eso ya tengo a ¨Autoconvencimiento¨ y otro proyecto que publicaré más adelante, cuando esto acabe.**_

_**Esta vez, a diferencia de mi otro fic de Doki Doki, es imposible engordar demasiado la pelota.**_

_**De acuerdo. Con eso zanjado, vayamos a este fic en sí.**_

_**La idea madre de esto es bien sencilla: ¿Qué pasaría si meto las personalidades de las Dokis en una trama fuera del videojuego? A diferencia de la otra historia, quería escribir algo más centrado en los personajes en problemas más ¨simples¨, sin mucha grandilocuencia en el medio. La premisa base, algo que notarán todos los que leyeron el titulo, es que las Dokis aman al MC, Muragawa Chouchiki. Sería una historia simple en otros fandoms, pero esto es Doki Doki, así que ya deben saber a dónde va.**_

_**Incluso así, quiero ir más allá y no solo centrarme en el lado yandere de las chicas, sino su lado más humano, el lado que Chouchiki conoce bien. Leí un fic con una temática similar, pero aunque me gustó, al final se fue por el lado fácil y mostró lo que todos querían ver/leer. Este MC no será lo que esperas si viniste aquí solo por el morbo de las yanderes y lo que causan en su amado. Tendrá desarrollo y no se relacionará solo con ellas, sino con más personajes, tanto OC totalmente inventados, como los propios familiares de él y de las Dokis. También formará otras relaciones aparte de con ellas porque, a diferencia de ellas, él no está obsesionado. No tiene por qué centrar su atención en esa única cosa.**_

_**Meteré un poco de misterio, aunque probablemente no sea para tanto.**_

_**Si esto tiene de genero ¨Horror¨ es meramente porque es el único que encaja en este tipo de historias. No espero asustarte porque francamente no sé del terror ni me interesa aprender. No es lo mío.**_

_**A ver, ¿qué más...?**_

_**Las actualizaciones podrían ser o de dos semanas, como ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨, o un mes, como lo fue ¨Autoconvencimiento¨ hasta hace bien poco. Depende de la recepción, ósea, los comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos.**_

_**Les repito que, incluso si no recibo nada, no me deprimiré y cancelaré todo. Si empecé a escribir esto es meramente porque no me apetecía escribir una larga batalla para el otro fic y tampoco quería perder el ritmo de escribir X cantidad cada día. Esto es más un descanso de las que, para mí, son más importantes.**_

_**Bueno... Creo que es todo.**_

_**Ah... Creo que es apropiado decirlo.**_

_**¡I´M BACK, BITCHES!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 2: Un pequeño GRAN problema con esta confesión de amor**

* * *

...

...

...

Respira.

Cálmate, Muragawa Chouchiki. Si sigues por ese camino, terminarás diciendo cosas que no debes decirle a la chica con el cuchillo. Hay que tranquilizarse, pensar con calma la situación e intentar hacer como que esta cosa **CLARAMENTE ABERRANTE, ASQUEROSA Y DE MIEDO **no te importa. Tu madre te hizo actuar en algunas obras de teatro cuando eras niño más muchas clases de actuación, ¿cierto? Pues es hora de sacarle provecho.

Respira.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Repite el proceso.

Con calma. Usa esto para hacer ver que estas calmado.

-¿P-Por qué estás hiperventilando, M-Muragawa?

***¡ABORTAR LA MISIÓN! ¡REPITO, ABORTAR LA MISIÓN! ¡EL ENEMIGO ESTÁ CUESTIONANDO NUESTRAS EMOCIONES!**

**¡N-N-NO PODEMOS, MI GENERAL SUPREMO TO´O GUAPETÓN MURAGAWA-SAMA!**

**¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! ¡TENEMOS A AGENTES ESPECIALIZADOS EN LA MATERIA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN NUESTROS AGENTES?!**

**¡E-ESTÁN OCUPADOS REPRIMIENDO EL RECUERDO DEL... P-P-PAS-T-T-TEL DE H-HELA-**

**¡NO EXISTE NINGÚN RECUERDO DEL PASTEL DE HELADO, ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!**

**P-PER-**

**¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO?!**

-¿P-Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño, Muragawa-kun? ¿Acaso t-te disgustó la sorpresa?- ¡Desde luego que sí, mujer! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo depravado sexual crees que soy?! ¡¿Crees que tengo un fetiche con la sangre?! ¡DEVUÉLVEME LA ILUSIÓN DE UNA CONFESIÓN DE AMOR PASTELOSO! ¡TE LO EXIJO!

... Espera un segundo. ¿No debería, como, reaccionar a una escena hecha por un fan de Mirai Nikki en vez de quejarme sobre mis sueños rotos?... Espera otro segundo. ¿Desde cuándo vine con la mentalidad de disfrutar de vivir un anime shoujo? ¿No se supone que le tengo miedo a las chicas por la que** NO DEBE SER MENCIONADA**?

...

...

Espera un segundo. ¿De qué hablaba?

Miré a Yuri y finalmente lo recordé. Es el hecho nimio de que ella tiene las manos con cortes, con las mangas del uniforme sacando sangre a montones y un mensaje perturbador que lo es por cómo está escrito.

...

_Oh boy._

-¿Estás bien, Muragawa-kun? ¿A qué vienen esos cambios de humor? E-es... ¿Acaso es por mi culpa que estés así?

Mierda, el primer paso para salir de esto es no hacer enojar a la mujer del cuchillo que parece de colección. Intento desesperadamente ignorar todo lo absolutamente mal que está con toda esta confesión para pensar un poco más fríamente. Sé que es algo que sólo se ve en la ficción pero...

...

¿Debería ser tan fácil?

-Me encuentro bien, Yuri. Estoy bien. Sólo...- Miré alrededor para intentar ilustrar mi punto. Aparte del mensaje de amor más aterrador que jamás se haya inventado, la habitación era un total desastre ahora que lo miraba mejor. No es que hubiera cosas desparramadas... cosas que _deberían_ ser normal que lo estuvieran, al menos. -No me esperaba esta bienvenida... ¿Ésta es la sorpresa que me querías dar?

Yuri, a lo largo de mi explicación, comenzó a sonreír gracialmente, pero al mismo tiempo con una felicidad palpable, bajando su cuchillo hasta estar a la altura de su cadera. Aguarda un momento, ¿acaso ella pensaba...

... No pienses en eso, Chouchiki. Céntrate en lo importante. La prioridad es salir de aquí con mis cinco litros de sangre.

-Sí. Dudé un poco de si hacerlo ya que aún no somos pareja.- Mi concentración se detuvo en el ¨aún¨. -Pero al final decidí no ocultarme a mí misma frente a ti. Si queremos ser una buena pareja, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros. Debemos hacer que haya confianza entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Y la confianza se construye a través de la verdad, ¿o no? No estás decepcionado, ¿o sí?

Mierda, el cuchillo. ¡No levantes el cuchillo!

Fuerzo a mi cuerpo a no temblar como la gallina que soy, temiendo lo que pasará si Yuri descubre mis verdaderos pensamientos respecto a esta... _cosa _que creó. La tipa que está más preocupada de lo que piensa su supuesto enamorado de ella que en su salud física no es alguien con quien pueda jugar a la suerte. Me esfuerzo todo lo posible para darle una sonrisa convincente.

-Hiciste bien, Yuri.- Realmente no. -Una buena relación no puede ocultar cosas como... esta _pasión _tuya y esperar que vaya bien.- En realidad, habría sido mucho más feliz si me ocultaras esto hasta que muera, preferiblemente como un anciano que sufrió de una muerte natural. -Aprecio que fueras honesta desde el comienzo.- Ya quisieras.

-Muragawa-kun...- Yuri me regaló una hermosa sonrisa que casi llega de oreja y oreja, pero lo que es más importante, ¡bajo el cuchillo de nuevo! Le intenté devolver la sonrisa lo mejor que pude, temiendo que se notara su falsedad. Afortunadamente, Yuri no lo notó. Me volteé hacia el ¨mural de amor¨ que, aunque me dan ganas de vomitar, sigue siendo mucho mejor que verle la cara a... a...

¿A quién le estuve viendo la cara todo este tiempo?

-Te quedó bonito...- Dije en un desesperado intento de que no se notara mi nerviosismo. Necesito hablar. Necesito una puta distracción de esta mierda, cualquier cosa, hasta el punto de que voy a decir puras mentiras como esa. No supe qué cara puso Yuri, pero sí escuché sus pasos veloces hasta al lado mío y sentí cómo me agarraba de la mano.

... Requirió todo mi autocontrol no alejarla por mi autoconservación. Sentí que una jugada en falso mía y todo terminaría en un baño de mi sangre. No soy atlético y la experiencia ha demostrado que Sayori, esa explosión de azúcar compactada en un cuerpo tan diminutamente adorable, es mucho más fuerte que yo. Sus ¨golpecitos de la amistad¨ me dejaron un moretón esta semana.

... Al menos no fue un ¨Sayorin Punch~~¨. Dios escuchó mis plegarias ese día.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-S-S-Sí...

-¡Qué alivio! ¡Temí por un segundo que estarías asustado de mí!- Un escalofrío inundó mi cuerpo ante palabras que no pueden ser más ciertas. -Creí que si se lo contaba a cualquiera, me miraría con miedo, con horror... con rechazo... Que todo el mundo me tacharía de loca y psicópata.- Me estás lastimando, Yuri. No me lo aprietes tanto, por favor, que Xbox-chan se pondrá de malas si no puedo prestarle la atención que merece. -Creí que... me quedaría sola...

-...

-¡Pero fue un temor infundado! ¡Muragawa-kun no es esa clase de chico que me dejará sola! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando al dudar?!- Yuri se empezó a descontrolar de la felicidad por unos segundos, antes de calmarse repentinamente. Mi mano seguía siendo comprimida, pero eso no es lo que más me llamaba la atención... Los ojos de una chica hermosa no deberían mirarme con tanto amor. No es correcto. -Después de todo... tú prometiste que siempre me apoyarías, incluso si actuaba de ¨mala manera¨... Por eso te amo.

-...

...

-¡Así que ahora que oficialmente somos una pareja, debemos hablar del futuro!- Eso me sacó de mi ensoñación. -No te pediré que seas el novio modelo, ya que Muragawa-kun no es esa clase de chico. Al igual que yo, nunca has tenido una relación con alguien.- Yuri comenzó a ignorarme mientras recitaba estas palabras con las mismas ganas que uno de sus adorados libros. -Somos estudiantes y tenemos reglas que acatar, así que estaba pensando en tener citas los sábados y domingos, turnándonos en la casa de cada uno. Un viernes ocasional podemos planear una cita en algún centro recreativo, pero no soy muy fan de esas cosas, así que creo que tendré que encargarte esa tarea. Los días de semana serán días de estudios normales, ¡pero ahora yo te ayudaré! A cambio, almorzaremos juntos~.- Por favor, no digas lo último en un tono tan adorable. Me confundes.

-Yur-

-Por supuesto que será un momento en el que harás lo que te gusta y me incluirás en ello, ya que no tengo experiencias en entretenimiento que se haga fuera del hogar.- Me interrumpió sin querer, sin dejarme oportunidad de hablar. Empezó a hablar a una velocidad increíble, sorprendiéndome de que no necesitara respirar. -Una buena novia sabe al menos intentar disfrutar las mismas actividades que su novio. A cambio, me gustaría que dedicaras un tiempo a aprender sobre verdadera literatura.- Su dialogo se volvió mucho más emocionado de repente, si eso es posible para empezar. -Entiendo que los ¨mangas y animes¨ son muy populares entre los chicos de nuestra edad, pero te aseguro de que los medios convencionales no pierden contra lo clásico. Hay grandes obras que sólo pueden existir en los libros.

-Escuc-

-El paso más importante es decirles a nuestros seres cercanos. Pienso que sería una excelente idea si hablas con mis padres lo antes posible.- Esto ya comenzaba a asustarme. Pareciera que estoy definiendo mi vida romántica de aquí a varios años en el peor lugar posible, con una espantosa decoración y un ambiente nada romántico. -Son un poco... conservadores y sobreprotectores, pero es importante para mí que les causes una buena impresión... ¡Pero tranquilo, que incluso si no te aceptan, sé cómo hacerles cambiar de opinión!- Tengo miedo de preguntar cómo piensa hacerles cambiar de opinión. No puedo evitar imaginar sangre, gritos y cuchillos por todas partes.

En serio, _**¿a quién le estuve viendo la cara todo este tiempo?**_

-Yu-

-Aunque estoy algo temerosa de la reacción de tus pa-

-¡Yuri!

Ella se calló ante mi grito, mirándome con una expresión sorprendida. Traté dentro de lo posible pensar en frío y encontrar una buena forma de decir esto, de ser posible con el cuchillo fuera de la ecuación. Luego de exprimir mi cerebro por unos cuantos segundos, llegué a la horrible conclusión de que yo, aparentemente, tenía el suficiente valor moral como para no querer escudarme en una mentira piadosa.

¡Mierda, yo, ¿por qué tenías que ser un buen chico?! ¡¿No sabes que son los chicos malos quienes se quedan con las chicas?!

...

¡Seamos un chico bueno, entonces!

-Muragaw-

-Escucha, Yuri.- Le interrumpí lo más amablemente posible, esperando que de algún modo ella lo tomara como un gesto de buena fe para tranquilizarla. Creo que funcionó, porque se quedó quieta, con el objeto punzante a la altura de la cadera y con el maldito cuchillo mirando al suelo, justo como debería estar... Aunque que sus ojos estén cubiertos por su pelo no me da un buen presentimiento. -Creo que eres una chica increíble. ¡Quiero decir, no sólo eres una belleza total, sino que encima eres la mejor estudiante de nuestro año! ¡Puede que no seas muy sociable, pero siempre hemos podido contar contigo cuando teníamos un problema! ¡Eres como una buena y confiable hermana mayor!

-...

¿Me habré equivocado al llamarla herman-¡Malo Chouchiki, concéntrate! ¡Que no sepa que estás dudando!

-Yo... siempre estuve envidioso de ti, ¿sabes?- De nuevo, sin saber qué reacción tiene, pero a juzgar por su ligero jadeo, parece que sí presta atención a mis palabras. -Aquí como me ves, yo soy tu típico estudiante de preparatoria promedio, que no tiene demasiadas aspiraciones. El que tiene buenas notas, pero que solo aplica para estándares promedios. No soy un gordo que se queda en casa todo el día, pero la idea nunca me pareció mala. Soy capaz de ser un portero medio capaz, ¿pero has visto a Ikuto lanzándome una pelota? ¡Siento que me están lanzando una jodida bala de cañón! En serio, ¡¿cómo es que alguien tan idiota como él es una leyenda en ascenso del soccer?!- Eso es uno de los grandes misterios del mundo. ¡La octava maravilla del mundo si se quiere!

-...

Mierda, ¡¿no podría reaccionar de alguna manera?! ¡Necesito saber si la cagué para intentar superar en correr al jamaiquino con apellido de un nombre de perro de Disney! -A donde quiera que mire, estoy rodeado de genios. Ikuto con su habilidad para perseguir un balón, Monika siendo la mejor en todo lo que intenta, Natsuki siendo tal vez la mejor cocinera que he visto y tú con tu inteligencia que me deja como un burro. ¡Demonios, hasta Sayori tiene un toque de genio por haber robado a cientos de pastelerías de la ciudad y escapar con un... p-pastel de helado!- ¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡No existe un incidente de un pastel helado! ¡Pero no puedo retroceder, o sino Yuri sabrá que estoy mintiendo como un pinocho salvaje!

¿Sentirme inferior a ellos? ¡Ja, ya quisieras! ¡Me doy la gran vida al no tener que cumplir las expectativas de los demás y ser libre de elegir mi propio camino! ¡Ustedes son los que verdaderamente sufren en este mundo! ¡Es el precio del éxito! -Son increíbles. ERES increíble... Por eso nunca pensé realmente en buscar una relación contigo, ni con ninguna de nuestras compañeras de club. Siento que estaría rebajándolas a mi nivel al pedir que salgan conmigo.- Sonreí lo más tiernamente posible mientras agarraba del hombro a Yuri. Tengo miedo de que algo malo pase, pero si quiero ser convincente, debo actuar como si estuviera tranquilo.

-...

_**¡¿DONDE ESTÁN MONIKA Y NATSUKI CUANDO LAS NECESITAS?!**_

-Me hace muy feliz que quieras salir conmigo... pero...- De acuerdo. Aquí viene lo duro. ¡Ánimo, Muragawa-sama, que mi vida depende de ti! ¡Triunfemos donde Makoto falló! -Yuri... Lo que creo que quieres es un amigo.- En toda mi perorata de mierda, ella no hizo ningún ruido aparte de su aparente sorpresa a mi envidia inexistente. Qué miedo. Das mucho miedo, Yuri. -Decir que te enamoraste porque dije que no te rechazaría... Eso es lo que cualquier amigo haría por ti. Creo que estás confundiendo el amor romántico por el de la amistad.- Sin reacción... Me estoy asustando... -Yo soy un tipo demasiado común para alguien tan brillante como tú. No soy digno de ser un novio para ti. E incluso si lo fuera, te decepcionarías de lo malo que seré. No se me da bien eso de las chicas.- ¿Tal vez la dejé en shock? ¿Se sorprendió tanto al comienzo que estuve hablando al aire todo este tiempo? ¡Pero entonces todo este monólogo de prota harem genérico fue para nada!

-...

-Creo que temes que me vaya un día, pero te aseguro que me quedaré contigo hasta el final, incluso si tú no lo quieres. No dejaré pasar la oportunidad de relacionarme con alguien tan deslumbrante como tú.- Maldición. ¿Estoy tan desesperado por una reacción que tengo que halagarla? ¡Es cierto, pero es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡Mami no pagó clases para esto! -Pero, si me llego a ir, que no lo haré de momento, podrás contar con las chicas para apoyarte. Ellas serán una gran compañía y apoyo, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez seré. Un desgraciado como yo nunca podr-

-_**No**_.

-¿Eh?

-Dije que no.

-Per-

-Cállate. Sólo dices estupideces.

Por instinto, miró la puerta que da hacia la salida de este infierno y recordé las palabras de un sabio del lejano reino de tenretni.

_***¡Simplemente hazlo!**_

Ahhh~~. Gracias, Shaia. ¿Algún otro consejo?

_***¡Lee el nombre de mi reino al revés!**_

Tú nunca decepcionas.

Haber, ¿en qué est-

¡Mierda, ya lo recuerdo!

-Escucha, Yur-

-¡He dicho que te calles!- ¡El cuchillo no! ¡Todo menos el cuchillo! ¡Los cuchillos son malos, Yuri! ¡¿No sabes que muchos accidentes en la cocina ocurren precisamente por eso?! ¡Y por favor deja de salpicarme tu sangre! -Aunque sabía que el rechazo era una posibilidad, estaba preparada para convencerte ante cualquier argumento. Y si te ponías muy insistente, un buen sexo hace que los hombres hagan cualquier cosa.- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Ella dij o lo que creo? ¿No habré escuchado mal? ¡Por favor díganme que escuché mal! -Esperé cualquier resultado, por más inverosímil que fuera pero... ¡PERO NO ESA ESTUPIDEZ!- ¡Es hora de una retirada táctica!

Empecé a avanzar con velocidad hacia la salida de este infierno, pero Yuri me agarró peligrosamente del brazo. Esta vez no me contuve y luché valientemente para liberarme, pero fue inútil. ¡Yuri es demasiado fuerte, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo alguien que sólo come libre es capaz de ser más fuerte que yo?! ¡La carne tiene vitaminas, ¿no?! -¨Sólo deseo un buen amigo¨, ¨estás confundiendo la amistad con el amor¨, ¨no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti¨. ¡¿Esa es tu razón para rechazarme?! ¡¿Creerte poca cosa, creer que mis sentimientos no son genuinos y desear que, aún con todo el dolor que me das, siga siendo tu amiga?!

-N-No... Y-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡ME ESTÁS TRAICIONANDO! ¡ME ESTÁS TRAICIONANDO, IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS!- Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Yuri, ojos que estaban, increíblemente, temblando y apuntando en todas las direcciones, como si de repente perdieran el control. Como si Yuri perdiera el control... Intenté separarme con más fuerza, pese a que mi corazón no podía soportar la idea de abandonarla en tal estado. -Fui una idiota, ¿verdad? Pensar que habría alguien capaz de corresponder mis sentimientos, que sería finalmente Muragawa-kun quien querría de verdad mantener un vínculo conmigo.- Esas palabras me dejaron sudando algo frío, helado hasta un punto angustioso. -Todos siempre dicen lo mismo. ¨Mantendremos contacto¨, ¨seremos amigos a pesar de todo¨, ¨realmente te aprecio¨... ¡TODOS SON UNOS MENTIROSOS!

Mi brazo me está doliendo. Escuché ligeramente como algo tronaba.

-¡Dicen palabras bonitas, pero nunca las cumplen! ¡Tan solo lo hacen para escapar de mí! ¡¿Soy algo de lo que hay que escapar?!- No me atreví a decirle la pura verdad. -Deposité mi confianza en ellos, pero todos se fueron... incluso cuando me hicieron hacer esas cosas vergonzosas.- Me vas a romper el brazo, Yuri. Así no hay quien te ame.

De repente, me miró con enojo. ¡Mierda, no dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Soy demasiado honesto para mi propio bien... de puertas para adentro, claro está! -Creí que eras diferente. Estuve actuando de forma cariñosa, dándote pistas, y tú no te alejaste de mí. Pensé que finalmente encontré al indicado, ¡PERO RESULTA QUE SÓLO ENCONTRÉ AL MAYOR DE LOS IDIOTAS!- ¨Hermana mayor confiable¨ un cuerno. **¿Quién es en realidad Yuri? ¿Por qué actúa de esta manera?**

-...

-Pero fue mi culpa. Dije que esperé todo los resultados posible, pero aún así nunca preví esta... burla al intelecto. Fue mi error. Discúlpame por esto, Muragawa-san.- Pese a sus palabras, no me tranquilicé en lo más mínimo. -Ahora...- Ella levantó su otra mano...

El cuchillo sangrante fue iluminado por los rayos del atardecer.

No puedo escapar del agarre de Yuri. Ni tampoco tengo a alguien presente para ayudarme. El salón esta lejos de cualquier sala de maestros o aula de estudio.

Yuri me ve con frialdad.

No soy el más inteligente, pero sé unir las piezas necesarias de un rompecabezas tan obvio.

Voy a recrear la escena histórica de School Days aquí mismo, con el mismo estado patético de siempre.

Yo... voy a morir.

Tal... ¿Tal vez es lo mejor?

Si esto ayuda a Yuri de alguna forma, ent-

...

...

¡No, ¿a quién estoy engañando?! ¡¿Qué pasa con ese monologo triste de prota harem genérico?! ¡No importa que tan bien haga sentir esto a Yuri, no hay manera de que mi vida sea una recompensa justa! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡Aún tengo una vida que vivir, Yuri, y no dejaré que me la quites en pleno mejor momento de mi vida! ¡Además, ¿crees realmente que saldrás limpia de esto?! ¡Incluso si no lo sabes, te estoy ayudando!

¡Tú, yo, AMBOS NOS SALVAREMOS!

¡Incluso si no tengo esperanza en que esto funcione, al menos debo intentarlo! ¡Muragawa Chouchiki no se irá sin luchar, incluso de la forma más patetica que existe!

-¡Fue una broma, Yuri! ¡Sólo te estaba probando para divertirme un rato! ¡¿Cómo podría rechazar la confesión de una belleza como tú?!- Bajo ningún concepto esto debería funcionar. Es totalmente ilógico, amoral y rastrero a más no poder.

Es...

-¿E-E-E-En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

_***¡Es súper efectivo!**_

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Disculpa si te dí una idea equivocada y lamento mucho herir tus sentimientos! ¡Pensé que sería divertido, justo como lo hice con Sayori hace un par de años!- En realidad no fue divertido... Sayori actuó de forma... extraña, diciendo cosas fuera de lugar. Cosas como cuántos hijos tendríamos, el lugar en el que viviríamos, de qué íbamos a trabajar y... cuantas veces tendríamos s-s-sexo... Cuando le dije que era una broma, ella...

Ella...

Ella...

... Qué extraño. ¿Por qué de repente me duele tanto la cicatriz en el estómago que me quedó por caerme de un columpio de una forma que nunca entendí?

-Sí... Es cierto...- Yuri, ¿por qué me sonríes así? Me estás asustando. Y por favor baja el cuchillo, ¿quieres? -Muragawa-kun nunca me traicionaría, él es el único que no huyó antes mis acercamientos. Fui una tonta al creer que eras como los otros, ¿verdad? Exageré de manera apresurada, como siempre hago... Jejeje~~.- Me reí con ella por puro compromiso hacia mis cinco litros de sangre, esperando que de alguna forma eso disuadiera la atmosfera opresiva que no paraba de sentir... Sobra decir que eso no funcionó ni un poco.

-¡E-Exacto, Yuri, fue una brom-

**¡SMACK!**

a...- Cuando vi lo que hizo Yuri en frente mío, no supe cómo tomármelo. Fue como si mi cerebro quisiera negarse a reconocer esto como la realidad. El aire se me estaba escapando, dificultándome respirar, pese a que no me sentía particularmente nervioso... De hecho, me sentía... desconectado de todo... Como si viera algo que no existe, que NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR...

Luego se me pasó, y ahora quería gritar o correr. Cualquier cosa que me ayudara a liberar mis emociones era atrayente ahora.

Yuri, la chica con la que he convivido con normalidad hasta ahora, la belleza tímida con la que siempre podía contar, incluso si muchas veces ella no sabía cómo. No la amo románticamente, pero la considero una gran amiga, una de las pocas que he tenido. La chica que valoro tanto, la que me apoyó indirectamente en mi tonta cruzada para ayudar a Monika junto a las demás.

La supuesta ¨chica compuesta y amable¨... se apuñaló el estómago...

-... ¿Yuri?- No sé cómo me las arregle para pronunciar eso sin pausarme, pero mi garganta pasó factura. Me picaba dolorosamente, como si alguien estuviera rascandola con un cuchillo de carne. Incluso si sé que por fuera estaba medianamente bien, ya que Yuri no parece haberse dado cuenta de mi estado, siento que mi cuerpo me pesa, como si de repente todo aumentara su peso por tres. Ella, la chica _**obsesiva**_, en ningún momento vaciló su sonrisa enferma, como si nada estuviera mal. Como si ella no se hubiera apuñalado sin razón.

-No te preocupes, Muragawa-kun, que este es solo un pequeño castigo mío por faltarte el respeto.- No, eso está mal. Cada palabra que has dicho hasta ahora está mal, Yuri. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡NO HAY RAZÓN PARA LASTIMARTE POR ¨MÍ¨! -¿Estas preocupado... por mí? ¿Incluso después de todo el susto que te di? ¿Que pensaba matarte?- Por extraño que parezca, esas palabras, por más tenebrosas que fueran, no me impidieron mirar con miedo su herida. Sentí que ella se iba a morir. Sentí un impulso de acercarme a ella, pero mi miedo me impedía avanzar...

-...- Je... Soy una mala persona. ¿Cómo no lo ves, Yuri?

... Oye, ¿por qué estás sonriéndome con tanto amor? ¿Por qué no estás asqueada?-... Sin duda escogí al mejor chico. Los anteriores ya se habrían largado mientras gritaban cosas bastante crueles... pero tú te quedaste. Realmente eres amable.- No, te equivocas. No soy amable ni toda la mierda que piensas de mí. Sólo me quedé porque soy un maldito cobarde que no tiene la voluntad de hacer nada al ver a su amiga siendo apuñalada por ella misma.

Soy todo menos alguien amable.

-T-T-tu h-

-¿Qué? ¿Ésta herida?- ¿Por qué te estás riendo con felicidad? No entiendo. No te entiendo. ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?! ¡Deberías pensar por ti misma, ¿no?! ¡NECESITAS TRATARE SERIAMENTE! ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡VAS A MATARTE SI SIGUES ASÍ! -No te preocupes. Ya tengo experiencia en esto. Me aseguré de darme en una zona no vital y no demasiado profunda. Si lo trato a tiempo, entonces estaré como nueva para el lunes.- ¿C-C-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? -... Realmente eres diferente de todos los demás con los que he salido... Por eso no pienso dejarte ir.

-¿Eh?

-Todavía no tengo planeado nada especial, pero me gustaría salir contigo el lunes, después de la escuela. ¿Qué tal?- Yuri me está sonriendo, con una la palabra felicidad calcada en su bello rostro... Estoy asustado de esto. Asustado de todo. Quiero rechazarla. Si me intereso por mi salud DEBO rechazarla. No estoy enamorado de ella y ahora ese pensamiento se hizo más fuerte. Quiero hacerlo pero...

Una imagen de mí siendo el Makoto en la vida real vino a mí...

No quiero morir. Mucho menos a manos de mi amiga...

Además... si, en algún caso hipótetico, Yuri se lastima por mi culpa...

¿Tal vez pueda ayudarla? Si me hago su... novio, podría llevarla por el camino correcto de a poco, ¿verdad? Todavía hay esperanza, ¿o no? Tal vez... Tal vez ella está así porque nadie nunca la trató seriamente. Si le doy mi ayuda. Si consigo que alguien más le dé ayuda, entonces es posible que... es posible que...

Me pregunto... ¿qué es posible...?

Sólo sé una cosa: Como estamos ahora, ella no me escuchará, no importa qué argumentos le dé. Ella no va a escuchar ni siquiera a su enamorado Muragawa Chouchiki, pase lo que pase.

Pero... Si es su **novio **Muragawa Chouchiki quien lo dice...

-... ¡Si! ¡Estaría encantado de hacerlo! ¿No reunimos en el centro comercial a las seis? ¡Escuché que habrá una especie de feria del libro ahí! ¡Es perfecto para encontrar buenas obras que no se suelen vender por aquí!- Dios bendiga a Google y sus millones de anuncios por paginas de cualquier tipo.

La sonrisa de Yuri creció más, así como la ahora euforia que adornaba su rostro. -¡De acuerdo! ¡Es una cita!- Aquellas palabras inocentes nunca antes habían tenido tanto peso en mi vida. Yuri estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero de pronto pareció notar un _minúsculo _detalle (mi trasero que eso es minúsculo) -Oh, cierto. Mi herida...- Ella miró hacia abajo con cara decepcionada. De nuevo,_** ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO?!**_

-Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, Yuri, pero creo que deberías atender tu, em, _pequeño castigo_. Yo también tengo que irme a casa. Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados.- El sol ya se estaba por ocultar y yo aún aquí, en el bendito salón del club. Yuri lanzó un suspiro triste antes de asentir. Quería hacer lo mismo, pero a duras penas puedo mantener mi voz estable, y eso se debe a las clases de actuación.

De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias, mamá!

-Sí, creo que debería irme.- Y con eso Yuri se fue corriendo, seguramente para tratar su herida. ¡Ya era hora de que esta chica tuviera una actitud medianamente normal!

Pero espera un segundo...

-¿Quién va a limpiar todo es-

-De eso me encargo yo.

¿Quién e-

**¡PAAAAMMM!**

Sin saber cómo, fui golpeado con tal fuerza que salí de la habitación. Gracias a la experiencia que tuve como saco de lanceo (sí, esa es una palabra que inventé), pude al menos usar mis manos como protección, pero no sirvió de mucho.

Creo que se me está moviendo un diente...

-Hum. Apariencia promedio, fuerza promedio, sin nada que destacar aparte de sus buenos reflejos junto a una... amabilidad difícil de encontrar... y un sentido del humor terrible.- Escuché a alguien hablándome desde el cuarto, pero ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza del todo. ¡Mierda, ¿quién me golpeó?! ¡¿Un camión?! ¡¿Bruce Lee?!

No... esos dos no me dejarían con tanto dolor.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Y encima aún puedes hablar? Pareces estar acostumbrado al castigo. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que lastimes a mi preciosa hermanita. Ahora, si me disculpas, agradecería mucho que te fueras al demonio de una vez.

**¡POOOOMMM!**

En serio, ¿no me puedes tener un poco de compasión aquí? ¡No estoy para aguantar ruidos fuertes!

Este día... es una maldita mierda. No hay discusión en eso.

Como pude, me levanté con la fuerza infrahumana que pude reunir. No tengo ni puta idea de quién es esa persona, salvo que es un bastardo de mierda que es... ¿el hermano de Yuri? No sé ni me interesa.

Sólo... quiero estar solo un momento...

Avanzar es un martirio, pero uno que estoy dispuesto a sufrir si con ella puedo alejarme de este lugar. Pensé en ir con Ryuugamine-sensei, pero si lo hago, vendrán preguntas molestas que no puedo contestar por mi bien y el de... esa chica.

Así que caminé.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos, salí hacia la calle.

Mi cuerpo se siente débil. Está débil. Cansado no solo físicamente, sino también de forma mental. Requirió todo mi esfuerzo no gritar del puro rencor o caerme al suelo y tener un merecido descanso... Esa no es mala idea, ahora que lo pienso. Digo, ¿quién robaría a un estudiante? Que Japón sea un país tan seguro ayuda bastante.

¿Un violador sería el problema, tal vez?... Correría ese riesgo.

Ahhh~~~. Tengo frío. ¿Cuando bajó tanto la temperatura? ¿Por qué me has abandonado, sol?

... Genial, ahora está lloviendo. Fabuloso. Simplemente excelcior. Ya nada puede empeorar.

-¿M-Muragawa?

Oh, creo que debería empezar a controlar mi boca... o mente. No sé si son lo mismo...

No me importa tampoco, honestamente.

-H-hey, ¿qué pasa? Te extrañé en la escuela. No es lo mismo sin tus momentos tsun y dere.

-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Qué me estás contando, tú, maldito idiota?!

Esa, mis amigos, es la Natsuki que todos queremos, toleramos y a veces amamos.

-Sí, esa actitud tsun-tsun es música para mis oídos.

-¡HIJO DE P-... ... ...

-¿Qué pasa?

-... Muragawa...

-¿Sí? ¿Hay algún problema?- Dios bendiga a los actores de todo el mundo. Si no supiera mantener una máscara, habría mandado a mi amiga a la mierda.

-...

-Vamos, puedes decirlo.

-...

-... No tengo todo el día, Na-

**-¿Por qué estás llorando?**

...

...

...

Sí... es un día de mierda...

* * *

_**¿A que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronta? ¡Pensaba publicar en un mes, pero de repente me entró la inspiración y decidí escribir esto! Al final no pude parar y tenemos un capítulo que se completó en tres días. ¡Sin duda es mi mejor época!**_

_**En fin, si hay alguien a quien pueden agradecerle por un capítulo tan pronto, ¡es al usuario que comentó! Estaba muy sorprendido. No esperaba que nadie me comentara hasta ya pasar varios capítulos, así que aquellos que escriban entenderán la euforia que me invadió en ese momento. Como ya dije, esto planeo terminarlo y tampoco es que sea muy difícil. No creo que me tome ni siquiera un año completarlo si mantengo un buen ritmo.**_

_**Como sea. Ahora pasemos a mi opinión respecto al capítulo o detalles que quiero comentar. No estoy del todo conforme con este resultado, incluso si sé que no se puede hacer mejor con mis habilidades. Al releerlo noté dos cosas: Que la escena se siente un poco vacía para mí y... que, aparentemente, inconscientemente le he metido comedia a esta historia. Pensé en agregar más contenido, pero la verdad es no sé muy bien cómo hacer eso sin romper la escena. Plantee este capítulo centrado casi exclusivamente en la conversación entre Chouchiki y Yuri. Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con eso será puro relleno o info-dummping no necesario. Aún así, creo que salió bien. Sin duda esta historia tiene un mejor inicio que el otro de Doki Doki.**_

_**Respecto a los personajes, sí estoy un poco más pensativo. Por un lado, esta versión de MC me encanta, mucho más que la otra versión que le hice. Para mí, en mi humilde opinión, MC es un amigo de mierda, pero una buena persona. Es tu típico adolescente estándar que solo le interesan las Dokis en un comienzo para conseguirse una novia. ¡Incluso rechaza e ignora a Sayori por eso! Eso lo hace un amigo de mierda. Llegué a odiarlo mucho... Pero, la escena del suicidio de Sayori cambió mi percepción. Me hizo dar cuenta de que si bien hizo cosas horribles, es capaz de sentirse mal por alguien que le importa. Que se arrepiente de sus acciones y se queda sufriendo ante la escena de su amiga muerta.**_

_**... La segunda vez que lo vi, y conociendo a personajes increíbles con esos mismos problemas... llegué a sentirme mal por MC. Lo odio como persona, pero me encanta como un personaje por lo que simboliza aparte de su estado de ¨sin vida¨ en el juego, que también es un plus. Sumado a que supe y viví todo esto en un momento frágil para mí, me hace amar al personaje y por eso no suelo leer fics de DDLC, que tienen la costumbre de tratarlo como una mierda. Así que, en palabras cortas, me encanta mi versión de MC, pero MC en general siempre me da sentimientos de amor y odio.**_

_**Yuri, por otro lado, la siento algo... extraña para mí. Dejé de jugar a Doki Doki hace bastante tiempo, tiempo multiplicado por dos si hablamos de mi contacto con Yuri. Reconozco sus rasgos generales, pero me olvidé de bastantes cosas suyas fuera de su gusto por la literatura. Por no decir que siento que hice a Yuri mucho más grosera que en el canon del juego. Siempre puedo escudarme en el hecho de ¨esto es un AU¨ que viene como anillo al dedo con la frase ¨sólo estuvo ocultando su verdadero ser¨, pero lo siento más como una excusa.**_

_**Preguntaría si alguien sería capaz de dejarlo en comentarios, pero sé que eso no funciona de nada xD. Tendré que vivir con la intriga y ver si tengo tiempo de volver a jugar el juego en algún momento.**_

_**Bueno, ¡ahora vamos al comentario, que estoy contento de recibir una respuesta tan alentadora!**_

_**...**_

_**¿A quién engaño? ¡Me pondría contento con que alguien escriba ¨conti plz¨!**_

_**PowerRedLegend: ¡Gracias por el halago! Se siente bien ver que alguien piensa esto de un proyecto mío. Yo siempre tuve ese sueño tonto de que, de alguna forma, podría inspirar a otros usuarios con mis proyectos/constancia. Desde luego no funcionó, ¡pero hey! ¡No todo es malo! Mejoré bastante mi escritura gracias a ¨Recordando lo que debería ser olvidado¨ que no me importa todo lo demás ahora. Este proyecto sólo está aquí gracias al amor que siento al fandom de Doki Doki. Me importa mucho más que el juego en sí. Y no está TAN muerto. Al menos tenemos cuatro buenas historias que se publican con cierta frecuencia y uno que saca buenos one-shots cada tanto, ¡por lo que aún hay esperanza! ¡Tengo que creer en mi sueño! ¿Verdad, Shirou?**_

_**-¡Este sueño no es un error!**_

_**¡Bien dicho, mi eroge-prota favorito!**_

_**Sí, el humor es algo que sólo cobró vida propia. En su comienzo quería meter ¨relleno¨ para dar contexto a la historia al mismo de dar un momento ameno, en lugar de ir al grano, que es algo que muchos hacen aquí. Leyéndolo de nuevo, noté que metí bastantes más chistes de los que esperaba. Aún así, ¡me gusto el resultado! Mi humor se basa mucho en las referencias, por lo que es comprensible que algunas se pierdan. Intento dentro de todo hablar de cosas bastante conocidas, pero siempre termino soltando alguna de una serie/anime no muy conocida. El problema de no ir totalmente a la moda, supongo. Te lo dice el tipo que es un protector impulsivo TEAM-Emilia en pleno 2019 xD.**_

_**Si te gusta mi otro proyecto, ¡entonces tengo buenas noticias! ¡Ya terminé el capítulo con casi todo corregido! Sólo le faltan las notas de autor que suelo hacer en una tarde, ¡pero lo que importa ya está completo! Es sin duda mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora con diferencia, pero creí que iba a serlo aún más. Pensé en escribir más escenas, pero siento que lo terminé en el momento justo, con todo lo que quería contar puesto en escena.**_

_**Se publicará el 7 de Julio sin falta. ¡Si no lo abandonas y aún te gusta, estás de suerte! ¡No eres como los otros dos que se esperaron más de medio año!**_

_**Y, por último, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te haya gustado. No es perfecto, pero estoy satisfecho con él. ¡Espero que tú pienses lo mismo!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, ya está. El próximo capítulo TAL VEZ salga también el 7 de Julio, pero sin promesas. Sólo lo haré si tengo tiempo. Estoy ocupado planeando el boceto de cómo terminará mi fic de Oregairu. ¡Debo darle atención a mi Masterpiece!**_

_**Con eso dicho, ¡goodbye!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 3: Mi mejor amiga y mi amiga tsundere son peligrosas**

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Muragawa?- Dos jóvenes adolescentes solos, sentados uno al lado del otro en un parque hermosamente iluminado sin nadie alrededor puede dar la impresión de ser algo romántico para algún transeúnte... hasta que ese sujeto cualquiera conoce a Natsuki. Entonces la ilusión se rompe, los sueños se pisotean y nunca verás a una chica bajita de pelo rosado de la misma manera.

A menos que te guste el anime. ¡Entonces serás un guerrero capaz de entrar al Valhalla por tu lucha por mantener la pureza de una autentica tsundere! ¡Las Valquirías te adoraran como el macho alfa que eres y el propio Odin se arrodillará ante ti! ¡Te lo garantizo!

¡Está sellado con la garantía de la marca ENTUS-FANTAS-SIASPEND-EJAS!

... Has caso de mí y leélo detenidamente...

-Lo estaría si no hubieras jalado mi brazo hasta hacerlo tronar.- Es verdad. Poco después de verme llorando con una cara de mierda, Natsuki me arrastró por un cuadra sin compasión, destruyendo mi orgullo masculino al no solo ser incapaz de soltarme, ¡sino que encima casi me caigo un par de veces!

Natsuki sí que camina rápido.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Creo que puede haberlo sido, ¿pero qué clase de amigo sería si no te molesto un poco?

-Recursos humanos puede no opinar lo mismo.

Ahh~~. Pero volviendo a lo importante, no puedo creer que acabara derrumbado emocionalmente en plena calle. Aún menos que tenga a Natsuki preocupada por mí... a su manera... que consiste en ser igual que siempre, solo que la excusa de ¨es por mi bien¨ se convierte en un mantra para justificar su malt-digo, cuidado.

Estuvimos convenientemente cerca de una plaza con una fila de máquinas expendedoras, así que Natsuki ¨amablemente¨ me ¨regaló¨ una soda de uva.

En realidad ella me lanzó insultos cuando le pregunté si podía comprarme un poco de agua, y al final estando de acuerdo en _prestarme _el dinero, obligándome a devolverlo si no quería sufrir las... consecuencias.

En serio, ¿qué pasa con mi manía de rodearme de chicas peligrosas? Casi parece mi Habilidad de Raza. Una que está al nivel del Legendariamente Estúpido y sensual conquistador del cielo... ¡El Todopoderoso Dodo!

El Dodo es el mejor animal por excelencia. ¡Sin ninguna duda! ¡¿Saben cuántos memes se pueden hacer con eso?!

-Oye, Murabaka, ¿qué tanto está pasando en tu retorcida cabeza? Esa cara es repugnante.- Los insultos de Natsuki son legendarios porque le pone mucho empeño a ello. ¡Mira, mira, si hasta pone cara de asco y todo! ¡Casi te hace creer que de verdad eres una basura! ¡Te intimida hasta tal punto que nunca puedes negar sus afirmaciones porque temes provocarla! ¡Eso le pasa a todo el mundo!

Sí... no es como si esto solo ocurriera conmigo o algo por el estilo.

-¡Oye, qué grosera! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que yo tengo sentimientos?! ¡¿Lo sabes?!- Pese a decirlo con un tono exageradamente ofendido, la verdad es que me he acostumbrado al maltrato verbal y físico de esta chica. Podría decirse que he generado una cierta resistencia, pero yo lo veo más como aceptar que ella me ve como un saco de basura...

Sé que eso es verdad, algo que Natsuki nunca ha parado de remarcarme desde que nos conocimos. Tener a una chica linda diciéndote que eres un friki raro que es patetico con las chicas y que por eso ama el anime harem solo para hacerte sufrir es algo intenso, ¿cierto? ¨Casi me hace pensar porque Sayori te quiere¨, dijo ella...

...

Eso es lo que ella dice, claro, pero sé que somos amigos en el fondo ¡y que en el fondo es un trozo de pan dulce que no sabe expresar bien sus buenos sentimientos!

¡Sólo hay que mirar en el fondo!

-Tch. Repugnante.

En el fondo... MUY en el fondo.

-Como sea, pinky, ¿qué haces estando aquí a esta hora? La escuela terminó, ¿sabes?- No he pensado mucho en ello, pero la verdad es que me resulta muy extraño que Natsuki estuviera aquí a esta hora, en la dirección en la que casualmente está mi casa, cuando la suya no solo está en la otra dirección, sino que debe tomar un autobús para llegar. Lo único que hay por mi camino aparte de esta plaza son casas, sin nada que destacar en realidad.

Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haya visto mal o mi mente me esté jugando una mala broma, pero creo haber visto una mancha rosa a lo lejos cuando salí de la escuela... que no se movía de su posición, como si esperara algo... -¿Estabas esperando a alguien?- Si eso es verdad, explica algunas cosas, pero deja sin responder otras.

-...- Natsuki no me respondió, sin embargo. Dejé de prestarle atención para comenzar a observar las luces de las máquinas expendedoras, que tenían tonalidades lo suficientemente distintas como para ser algo hermoso, pese a que todas eran básicamente distintos tonos de blanco y amarillo.

Alguien se despertó un día y se puso en modo Piccaso, ¿eh? Qué raro debe ser ese tipo.

... Aunque tiene su encanto, supongo.

-Ustedes fueron muy malas, ¿saben?- Luego de unos segundos, comencé a hablar para rellenar el extraño silencio que hay entre nosotros. Me cansé de esperar el insulto de rutina de esta chica. -Haciéndome ir al club pese a que ustedes no iban a ir. ¿Tanto me quieren ver s-

-¿Qué dijiste?- De repente, Natsuki me interrumpió con un tono... apagado. Me pregunto a qué vino eso. En lugar de admirar la extraña belleza que tengo al lado mío, me quedo maravillado por las luces de las máquinas expendedoras, por lo que no le vi la cara. Si Ikuto me viera, sé que tendría unas cuantas formas diferentes de llamarme gay. Ese idiota sería capaz de hacer eso.

Ya hace tiempo que la luz del sol dejó de dar este parque si el frío es un indicativo.

... Mirándolo mejor y con más calma, da un poco de miedo este lugar. El ambiente que genera casi parece sacado de una película de terror de Clase B.

-¿Eh?- Mierda, ¿por qué tuve que hacer el sonido típico de un idiota? ¡Se supone que debo ser el amigo genial de las verdaderas protagonistas de este cuento, mis queridas compañeras del club... y Yuri...!

Natsuki gruñó ligeramente pero sin mostrar ningún sentimiento...

¿Cómo se hace eso, por cierto? ¿Acaso se puede practicar?

-Hace un momento... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pese a que Natsuki siempre tenía un tono altivo... ahora no pude percibirlo. Nunca dejaré que ella lo escuché, pero escuchar a Natsuki actuando de una forma que no sea ella misma... se siente mal... ¡Pero solo un poco! ¡No hay que sacar esto fuera de contexto, ¿vale?!

Su voz era apagada, pero se escuchaba más alto que antes. Por disonante que sea esa oración, créanme que no sufro de ninguna maldición. Sé que suena un poco mal decirlo, pero le tengo un poco de miedo a las chicas, como bien he aclarado antes. No deja de ser una incomodidad pasajera y que puedo dejar pasar con práctica, pero cuando hablamos de una Natsuki enojada...

Bueno, ¿saben cuál es su nivel de intimidación?

¡Es más de 8.000!

-Eh... Pensaba saltearme la sesión de hoy per-ro...- Natsuki me agarró sorpresivamente del brazo, lo que me sorprendió un poco. -Y-Yuri me dijo que Monika exigió que los que pudieran debían asisti-ir p-por... por c-cosas de la d-dilig-Natsuki... me estás lastimando.- Natsuki en algún punto comenzó a apretar mi brazo cruelmente agarrado conforme hablaba, lo que dolía como la patada que me dio el bastardo de Ikuto.

Pese a su tamaño, ella es la más fuerte de nuestro grupo, solo por detrás de Monika... Y ahora tal vez Yuri... Creo que Sayori la venció en pulseadas una vez...

... Sí, ¡estoy invirtiendo los roles de género! ¡Ayudo al progreso de la humanidad!

**-... Esa puta.**

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Eh?- No sé si mis palabras tuvieron algún efecto sobre ella, pero cuando las dije, parece que Natsuki hubiera salido de algún estado hipnótico o una mierda de esas. Mi brazo y yo le agradecimos bastante cuando dejó de ponerle presión. Segundos después lo soltó mientras la mano le temblaba un poco. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando vi su cara consternada, ¡pero dios, qué fuerza tiene! ¡¿Cómo hay tanta fuerza compactada en un cuerpito que me llega hasta el cuello?!

Ella es muy fuerte o yo soy muy débil... ¡Entonces ella debe ser muy fuerte! ¡Sí... tiene que ser eso!... Debe ser eso...

... Espero que lo sea...

Mientras me sobaba mi pobre brazo lastimado injustamente, Natsuki parecía estar... ¿asustada, tal vez? No lo sé con exactitud, ya que, por extraño que suene decirlo, nunca he visto a Natsuki de un modo que no sea violento o en sus momentos tsunderes. Casi parece una chica salida de un anime, a decir verdad, sin mostrar mucha ¨profundidad¨ en el sentido más narrativo de la palabra. Es hasta... un poco simple.

Pero bueno, yo también creí que Yuri era un poco simple y luego... bueno, supongo que se puede decir que **destruyó **mis expectativas... totalmente.

Natsuki estaba mirando con ojos fijos la mano que me lastimó y la veía con... odio. Su cara se estaba transformando en algo que seguramente habré puesto en algún punto de esta tarde. Se ve... mal. Siento que Natsuki, esa chica altiva y de probable buen corazón, no debería tener esa clase de expresión. No digo que tenga especial pena por ella, ya que se buscó eso al tratarme tan injustamente, pero...

Por alguna razón, empatizo con esa cara. Creo que la tuve una vez, cuando Sayori...

...

...

...

¿Eh? Me pregunto porque estaré temblando. Qué raro.

Como sea, ¡me debes una, Natsuki!

-¡Mira nada más, pero si tenemos a la tsun-tsun de Natsuki mostrando su lado dere-dere al fin! Ya era hora de que actuaras de forma linda, ¡y dios! ¡Si eres una coshita hermocha que quiero abrazar en mis brazos de otakuuuuuarrrrgghhhh!- ¿Saben? Cuando un protagonista estándar de anime harem hace el idiota para hacer sentir mejor a su waifu a costa de dolor físico, a uno por lo general le sobra el tiempo de escribir por internet lo cliché que es. Me sumaría a ese grupo con honores si no fuera porque la ¡HIJA DE PUTA DE NATSUKI ME ACABA DE CASI DESTROZAR A MI MURAGAWA JUNIOR, CON EL RIESGO DE DEJARLO SIN USO!

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTO ME GANO POR QUERER SER EL HÉROE! ¡NO LO VALE! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO LO VALE!

-¡¿E-EHHHHHH?! ¡¿P-POR QUÉ TE TIRAS AL PISO, M-MURABAKA?! ¡LEVÁNTATE!- ¡Crees que es tan sencillo, mujer! ¡Esta al mismo nivel del ejemplo de: ¨¿Cómo puedo curarme del cáncer?¨ ¨¡Pues curándote!¨

¡¿En serio crees que pedirle a alguien eso funciona?! ¡Es cruel! ¡Es groseramente cruel, ¿lo sabías?!

Me agarraba mi ¨zona preciada¨ con una variante de fuerza y delicadeza que iba rotando conforme uno hacía que cambiara al otro por el dolor. Natsuki no paraba de decirme cosas inútiles al comienzo, para terminar dándome palmaditas en las espalda que solo ayudaban a mi hombro adolorido. Me costaba tener una imagen clara de mi alrededor, ¡pero juro que mis ojos no me engañan! ¡Natsuki, ¿por qué eres tan cruel como para reírte felizmente de mi miseria y mirarme con ternura?! ¡Tus burlas van demasiado lejos!

Además, ¡se nota desde lejos que tus ojos cariñosos son falsos! ¡¿Crees que soy un idiota?!

...

...

Por alguna razón no tan desconocida, siento que varias manos se levantaron.

* * *

Fue complicado y requirió ignorar los pinchos ilusorios que perforaban mis joyas lastimadas que definitivamente no eran ilusorias, pero finalmente llegamos. ¡Al fin estoy en casa! ¡Hogar dulce hogar! ¡Como bien dicen, no hay lugar como el hogar! Quería correr hacia mi cómoda y solitaria cama, pero me abstuve cuando me di cuenta de que apenas y puedo andar como si necesitara muletas. Mi dolor me impedía no solo moverme como quisiera, sino que su ¨punto de dolor¨ hacía que estuviera con las piernas abiertas... MUY ABIERTAS.

Miré a un lado mío, haciendo que la mancha sucia de color rosado bajara la mirada.

-L-L-Lo siento, ¿sí? ¡No sabía que a los chicos les dolía tanto ese lugar! ¡Un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿no?!- Puede ser cierto, pero eso no lo hace excusable. Natsuki, ¡¿qué dirás si me quedo ester-Espera, por favor, no contestes, que ya te puedo imaginar diciendo algo como: ¨¡Qué bueno! ¡Ahora tu ADN ya no no contaminará al de una mujer!¨ con un jodido rostro de niña buena. Eres así de hija de puta, Natsuki. Te cambiaría por cualquier otra, pero no estoy dispuesto a acercarme a una chica desconocida de ser posible.

Al menos ustedes no me ponen nervioso con sus bellezas y quieras que no es una victoria.

Dejé de mirar a nuestra adorable rompe hombrías y me concentré en un problema más apremiante que esta chica notó también, si es que el hecho de que no nos hemos movido desde hace un minuto es una muestra de ello.

... Definitivamente no quiero que Natsuki entre en mi casa.

Ahora, no es que le tenga un particular odio a Natsuki o algo así. Pese a que su trato hacia mí es... mejorable, en realidad me he acostumbrado bastante al maltrato que me da esta ¨chiquilla revoltosa¨. De hecho, tal vez lo único redentor de mí es que tengo una tolerancia algo fuerte al maltrato de cualquier tipo. No sé bien por qué, pero ha sido así desde que era un pequeño niño que quería ser como Naruto, nunca llorando cuando los bravucones de mi escuela primaria me golpeaban o hacían cosas peores.

No diré que me gusta el dolor porque no me va el BDSM, pero es cierto que TAL VEZ, si me golpeas en la cara y me dejas un moretón, no haré nada más que mirarte con odio.

Si ahora actúe ¨exagerado¨ cuando me dieron una patada en los bajos... Chico, ¡es una patada en los bajos! ¡¿Qué clase de bestia inhumana no reacciona así cuando te patean las JODIDAS BOLAS?!

Pero en fin, volvamos a lo importante, que Natsuki me está viendo mal por la cara rara que seguramente estoy teniendo. No le temo particularmente a la Natsuki que es una chica de mi edad atractiva... sino a la Natsuki que entrará en mi casa cuando mis padres no están y entrará a mi cuarto SIENDO UNA CHICA. Y aunque ya dije por tercera que no me da rechazo ella como mujer, cuando se trata de la chica que te golpeó los bajos por algo de poca importancia...

Bueno... Ahí la cosa cambia un poco.

Ahora que lo pienso, Ikuto me dijo una vez que más allá de resistir el dolor físicamente, soy tolerante en el sentido de que por lo general no me afecta psicologicamente. Es un contra-argumento interesante y algo que quisiera debatir, pero DEFINITIVAMENTE no quiero hacer pruebas de campo. Al menos con los bravucones del barrio tenía la chance de huir si se ponía feo.

... Me hace pensar si alguna deidad en la lejanía planeo todo esto para verme sufrir. Si es así, Lovecraft tenía razón.

Este es el momento idílico para demostrar por sacar una respuesta con una maestría digna de un campeón golpeteando el suelo como lo hacen en algunas peliculas románticas de occidente, ¿verdad? Creo que no estaría mal intentarlo.

-¡GAAHHHH!

-¡¿M-M-Muragawa?!

La realidad, de nuevo, destruye mis fantasías, así como la cordura de Yuri destruyó mi fe en las chicas tímidas y hermosas de preparatoria con grandes pechos. Nunca podré mirarlas igual.

Me puse en posición cuasi fetal y grité como si se me fuera la vida en ello, ¡pero no lloré! ¡Por más que estuviera sintiendo como si me golpearan las joyas con un martillo, no derramé ninguna lágrima, pese a que si lo hiciera nadie me habría mirado mal! ¡¿Ven?! ¡Les dije que tengo resistencia al dolor! ¡Tengo la suficiente claridad mental en este momento critico como para saber que no debo hacer ruido! ¡¿Por qué creen que me tiré al suelo y uso el suelo para intentar reducir el sonido?!

¿Creen que me salió de accidente y que en realidad pienso en estas cosas inútiles para no pensar en la cara de asco que estará poniendo Natsuki? ¡Tonterías! ¡Soy como una roca, sin apenas romperme a menos que el mundo quiera especialmente hacerlo! ¡Soy una roca pequeña que no molesta a nadie porque todos se olvidan de mi presencia! ¡Así de conveniente e intrascendente es mi existencia!

Ahh~~. Es tan cómodo esta posición y este suelo sucio. ¡Les envidio, vagabundos sin oficio ni beneficio, por tener el lugar más reconfortante para descansar sus atrofiados huesos! Es tan cómodo que... da para echarse una siesta...

-¿Qué es este escándalo? Son muy mol-¡¿C-C-C-CHOUCHIKI?! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, IDIOTA?!- ¿Eh? Qué raro... Eso suena como a Sayori, pero no hay forma de que Sayori sea así. ¡Ella es esponjosa y tierna como una oveja bebé! ¡Esas que te hacen preguntar porque nadie le está dando amor a cada momento! Esa es la Sayori con la que he crecido desde pequeño pero...

Esa voz... sonaba demasiado hostil. Sayori no es así... O por lo menos, no recuerdo que fuera de esa manera.

Mientras finalmente me alcanza el sueño, creo escuchar que Natsuki y esa voz... se lanzaban insultos... muy duros...

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me saludó un techo bien iluminado. La bombilla blanca me cegó temporalmente, haciendo que inmediatamente después los cerrara para no quedarme viendo manchas de los colores del arco-iris. Apenas recuperé los sentidos, sentí una gran molestia entre mis piernas que se hizo más fuerte cuando intenté moverme. Como un estúpido, moví mis manos y cubrí la zona afectada, como si eso de alguna forma hiciera más pasajero el dolor.

Unos cuantos segundos bastaron para que el dolor se fuera, no por una causa externa de mi parte, sino por un simple desarrollo natural de las cosas. De a poco abrí mis ojos, consciente de que de hacerlo de golpe me causaría repetir la misma estupidez de recién. Ya después de un tiempo, puedo mirar perfectamente el techo... mi techo.

Estoy en mi habitación, ¿eh? Ha sido un día de mierda, pero al menos ya estoy en la comodidad de mi hogar, tapado con la sabana que tengo desde pequeño con el buen Ichigo estampado en él y a la temperatura ideal que me hace no querer mancillar mi boca con los insultos de un marinero... demasiado.

Aún así, es curioso. Me pregunto quién me habrá llevado hasta aquí. Natsuki no tiene las llaves de mi casa, así que no puede ser ella... A menos que ella hurgara en mis pantalones y... ... ... Nah, no es posible. Natsuki, incluso con lo grosera que es, respeta hasta un punto ridículo la privacidad de los demás, no queriendo preguntar algo tan sencillo y banal como el nombre de mis padres.

No sé por qué actúa de esa forma tan irracional cuando, por ejemplo, le pregunto cómo es su casa, pero creo que es un alivio en este caso. Estoy casi seguro de que dejé un doujinshi algo... intrigante en mi escritorio.

-En serio que amo a las monjas...

-Sí, es cierto. ¡Chouchiki es una escoria pervertida, después de todo~!- Esa voz... No hay duda de quién es... Sólo una chica en este mundo es capaz de hablarme de forma tan cruel y de algún modo pensar que es algo lindo. ¡Dije algo, ¿sí?! ¡Que después tengo a Ikuto preguntándome por qué no la hago mi novia o algo así!

Miré a un lado mío, encontrándome a la sagaz y causa de pesadillas de todos los pasteleros a la redonda Sayori, una linda chica de pelo rosado un poco menos fuerte que el de la tsundere de mis sueños/pesadillas. Sé que se puede malinterpretar nuestra relación, pero créanme que no somos novios. No podría aguantar, la verdad. Sé que Sayori sería un poco DEMASIADO demandante.

... Dicho eso, admitiré que, si tuviera que elegir a una chica como novia, creo que esa sería Sayori. Es la que tiene más posibilidades de ganarse mi corazón.

Pero no se confundan, por favor. ¡No pienso relacionarme con el sexo opuesto dentro de lo posible! Si dije eso es porque...

...

Porque...

...

...

Porque sentí que si no lo confirmaba... algo malo iba a pasar.

...

...

...

¡Mierda, me quedé congelado! ¡Deja de mirarme así, S ayori! ¡Esa cara de asco es demasiado cruel! ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!

-En serio que te permito muchas libertades, Sayori. Te estoy malcriando demasiado.- En serio me siento como un padre terrible que no para de mimar a su hijita consentida cada vez que pienso más en nuestra relación. Incluso si al final no te voy a abandonar, ¡no estaría mal un cambio, ¿no?! ¡Intenta mantener a tu mejor amigo contento de vez en cuando!

Sayori cambió su cara de asco pobremente disimulado y en su lugar mostró la cara de niña anime moe que tanto me gusta. Cada vez lamento más haber elegido verdad en lugar de reto.

-¿Tú crees~? ¡Para mí sólo estás siendo justo con la hermosa doncella que te brinda el honor de tener su atención!- Claro que sí, chica. Eres la ¨hermosa doncella¨ que comió leche con cereales como una bárbara, manchando tu ropa y destruyendo mi amor por los cereales de colores sin duda.

Pese a mi mirada acusadora, ella no dejó su acto de niña buena.

Cada vez estoy más convencido de que debería ser actriz. ¡Hasta podría ganar unos premios!

-Dices eso, pero me parece que más bien yo te honro con la comida jugosa de mi queridisima madre.- Porque cuando yo cocino, no te apareces ni para robar galletas. Sé que comparado con mi madre mi cocina no es para tanto, ¡pero al menos es comestible, ¿no?! ¡Me esforcé mucho en aprender precisamente para cuando ella no esté, ¿sabes?! ¡Eres una malagradecida que debe pagar mis clases de cocina! ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer!

-Eso puede ser cierto... ¡pero no lo es~! ¡Chouchiki-kun no es tan especial~!- Tú, mocosa...

Resistí el impulso de golpearla porque está lo suficientemente lejos como para no alcanzarla si no me muevo, ¡y definitivamente no me pienso mover!

Lo planeaste todo, ¿verdad? Este fue tu plan desde el comienzo, ¿verdad? Te aprovechas de mi nobleza hasta un punto que ya puede pasar al abuso, ¿sabes?

-¡Para de decir cosas tan crueles con ese tono tan dulce!

-... No~ Lo~ Haré~.- Grrr... Me siento tan patético al dejar que ella se meta conmigo y no poder hacer nada más que mover mis brazos hacia esta chica de forma estúpida. ¡Y encima te estás riendo de mí!

Por favor, recuerdame por qué somos amigos, Sayori. Francamente ya lo he olvidado.

Aquí entre nosotros, Sayori puede ser buena con todos los que se cruza, pero me da la impresión de que ese es más bien un acto cruelmente diseñado para atraer a incautos como yo, que se confían de su actuación dulce que engaña a tus sentidos, para luego terminar aprovechándose de ti sin que puedas hacer nada. Estoy seguro de que así fue como nos conocimos... O puede que no. No recuerdo mucho de esa época.

Por supuesto no estoy diciendo que sea malvada o una mala persona que desea la desesperación de los demás en secreto que usa un acto amable para guardar las apariencias, como cierta Enoshima Junko, sino que su constante amabilidad podría más bien ser auto-impuesta por algún motivo que desconozco.

Conmigo, Sayori es bastante más... cruda, aunque nunca mala sin motivo. Me suele decir cosas feas y que harían a cualquier otra persona perder su auto-estima cruelmente, pero me da la impresión de que nunca es con el fin de lastimarme.

Por supuesto que no es exactamente así y que me expliqué como un retrasado. El punto al que quiero llegar es que ella actúa de forma cruel conmigo... hasta el momento en que sus palabras parecen herirme cuando me encuentro en mis momentos bajos. Cuando llegan esos raros eventos, ella suele tratarme con dulzura e intentando animarme de cualquier forma que se le ocurra. Muchas de ellas son... cuestionables, pero aprecio la intención.

... ¿Qué te parece? Recordé porqué somos amigos.

Aún así, si su objetivo no es lastimarme como tal, me pregunto qué es lo que busca entonces...

¿Tal vez es simplemente una sádica con corazón? O...

...

...

...

Creo... Creo que mejor no hay que pensar en eso...

Dejé de prestarle atención a Sayori y me quedé mirando alrededor. Me doy cuenta de que mi habitación parece más revuelta que de costumbre. Miro a Sayori con sospecha a cambio. Ella, como si de un niño malo de caricatura se tratase, sonrió de forma inusualmente grande y me miró con ojos sospechosamente dulces.

De repente recordé el comienzo de la conversación y mi mirada se estrechó.

-Sayori-chan, ¿otra vez te has puesto a hurgar en mi habitación?- Por desgracia, eso no era tan infrecuente como me gustaría. De vez en cuando, ella se pondría a desordenar mi habitación en busca de ¨cosas incriminatorias¨. Uno puede pensar que se refiere al material... que contiene el exquisito arte del caballero con clase, pero me dejó claro que no se refiere a eso.

¿Entonces qué es? Ni puta idea, pero... siento que no debo preguntar. Cada vez que siento ese impulso... me duele el estómago, por alguna razón.

-... Sííííí...- ¿Por qué alargaste la palabra y rodaste los ojos hacia la pared? Sayori... has estado viendo caricaturas occidentales de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¡¿No sabes que el anime es el verdadero camino?

Ahora sé cuál será nuestro siguiente tema.

-¿Qué se dice cuando alguien hace algo malo?

-... ¿Lo siento?

-¿Me estás preguntando?

-... ¿No?

En serio, ¿qué será de ti sin mí, Sayori? Esa cara linda no puede llevarte siempre a donde quieres sin costo, niña. Siento que parezco más un padre cansado de la vida preocupado por su hija irresponsable que va por la vida escapando con saltos hacia mí cuando hay un bache en el camino. Y sí, ya lo dije/pensé, ¡pero nunca lo haré las suficientes veces! ¡Por tu culpa siento que estoy a punto de llegar a la crisis de mediana edad en espíritu!

¿Qué será de ti, mi amiga? ¡A este paso, tendré que casarme contigo para evitar que destruyas tu vida, condenando la mía en el proceso!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Yay~~! ¡Contigo a mi lado, podré hacer lo que qu-debería hacer una adulta responsable!- ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? ¡Mierda! ¡Hice de nuevo algo típico d-

...

Espera un momento... ...Ibas a decir ¨lo que quiera¨, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Planeas protegerte del mundo a costa mía para hacer lo que quieras, ¡¿o no?! ¡Para que entiendas bien, ABSOLUTAMENTE ME NIEGO a matarme en el trabajo para que tú vivas como una reina a costa de mi felicidad! ¡Planeo ser un padre presente, ¿entiendes?!

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No pienso ser padre! ¡Mira lo que me haces decir/pensar!

-Sigh~.- Suspiré de la fatiga mental que tengo y que esta pequeña cosa rosada ha ayudado a acrecentar. Este día ha sido definitivamente el peor que he tenido de largo y que vence al día en que mi sexualidad se puso en duda con el tipo en traje de Bayoneta en esa convención, contigo recordándome ese día sin parar hasta el punto en que le contaste al hijo de puta de Ikuto.

Lo único bueno que saqué de esta mierda es que al menos mañana y pasado no debo ir a la escuela. No iría de todos modos con el dolor que tengo, pero es bueno que eso no se sume a mis faltas, que no son pocas precisamente. Hay que mantener el perfil de estudiante promedio, ¿no? No quiero problemas con mis padres.

O bueno, más bien mi madre... A mi padre no creo que le importe mucho... yo, en general.

-¡Chokkun está pensando en cosas malas de nuevo! ¡Malo Chokkun! ¡Eres un niño malo!- Y así Sayori me dio un golpe sin verdadera fuerza en la cabeza. Dije un ¨auch¨ sin emociones, que provocó en ella una sonrisa hermosa que no lo es tanto después de castrarme figuradamente los huevos.

-¿En serio debes usar ese apodo, Sayori? ¡Parece algo que le pondrías a un perro!

-¡¿Ehhhh~?! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! ¡Es lindo, y todo lo lindo es, em... bueno... Lo lindo es lindo y ya está!

-Esa ha sido tu mejor sintaxis hasta ahora, Sayori... Y lo digo en serio.

-¡Mou~! ¡Chokkun es un idiota!

**PAMM**

-Auch.- De nuevo solté el grito genérico y sin sentimiento que parece hacer feliz a Sayori por alguna razón. Espero algún día entender por qué. No entiendo la manía de las mujeres en mi vida con golpearme... Cierto. -Oye, Sayori, ¿qué pasó con Natsuki?

De repente, el ambiente se heló y toda sonrisa en la cara de Sayori desapareció.

-... ¿Qué?

Ella lo dijo... mal. No sé cómo describirlo, pero... sé que se siente mal. Sé que ESTA mal.

-Dije... ¿Qué pasó con Natsuki?

Lo dije de nuevo, intentando ocultar mi incomodidad todo lo humanamente posible. Sayori, como respuesta...

-...

Me contestó con el silencio.

-Say-

-Típico de ti.

-¿Eh?

Justo cuando iba a hablar, ella me interrumpió con un tono cansado, como si estuviera viendo un resultado irremediable, pero igualmente molesto. Lo sé porque... algo me está dando la respuesta. No sé qué es, pero siento que esa es la respuesta correcta.

... Extraño... ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza de repente?

-Chouchiki-kun es amable. Siempre lo ha sido. Fuiste el único que se acercó a hablarme en ese parque, cuando todos los demás se alejaron de mí. Fuiste un verdadero héroe ese día para mí.

¿Por qué ahora actúas con tanto cariño, Sayori? ¿Y por qué... no recuerdo nada de eso?

-Eres tan amable que nunca te alejaste de mí, incluso cuando no fui la mejor de las amigas.

Bajé la mirada del intenso dolor que recorrían partes varias de mi cuerpo. Sayori no parece haberse dado cuenta, si su falta de sorpresa es un indicativo.

-Eres ese chico que prefirió quedarse conmigo a tener muchos amigos en la primaria. El que hizo de mi aislamiento el suyo. Todo porque eras amable. Todo por tu amabilidad. Eso me hizo enamorarme aún más de ti.

No prestaba atención a sus palabras. O más bien, no tenía la capacidad de procesar correctamente sus palabras. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo martillazos hechos por un orco y mi cabeza no paraba de dolerme, como si tuviera un golpe de frío por comer mucho helado.

_¿A-Acaso este es el llamado ¨dolor fantasma¨? Y si es así, ¡¿por qué me está pasando a mí?!_

-Todo iba perfecto... **hasta que lo arruinaste.**

**PAAAM**

**-¡AHHHHH!**

¿P-P-Por qué me duele la cara? ¿Por qué siento que alguien me golpeó?

Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, _por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué_, _**por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qu-**_

-Todo iba perfecto hasta que-**¡MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!**

Demonio... **¡Estoy viendo los ojos de un demonio!**

**-¿Por qué tuviste que ser amable con esas putas? ¿No entiendes que tú, el mejor chico de este mundo, atraería a las mujeres si les das la oportunidad? ¡¿CUÁNDO TE DARÁS EL SUFICIENTE VALOR PARA VERLO?!**

**¡PAAAAM!**

**¡PAAAAM!**

**¡PAAAAAAMM!**

-Me duele...

¿Por qué está lloviendo en mis ojos? No me gusta el agua caliente. Hace que mi cara arda y no pueda hablar bien.

**-¡¿ERA TAN DIFÍCIL ACTUAR COMO TU CHICO DETESTABLE PROMEDIO?! ¡SÓLO YO PUEDO TENERTE, ¿ENTIENDES?!**

-E-eh... P-pero-

**-¡¿¨PERO¨?!**

**¡PAAAAMMM!**

Me duele. ¡Me duele, me duele, me duele! ¿Por qué me está doliendo? ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!

... ¿Por qué salpica algo rojo de mi nariz?

**-¡RECUERDA ESTO, CHOUCHIKI MURAGAWA!**

Esos ojos...

Esos ojos... **no son humanos.**

**-¡TÚ! ¡ME! ¡PERTENECES!**

¡A-A-AYUDAAAAAA!

**-¿tE qUedÓ cLaRo?**

**-¡! A... Aah... ¡Ahh~~...!**

-¿Has vuelto a ese estado?... Da igual. Parece que has aprendido la lección... Espero que la hayas aprendido.

El demonio me soltó... y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El terror ha pasado... por ahora, al menos.

-Ahhh~~. ¿Te está sangrando, Chokkun~? ¡No te preocupes, que esta Sayori-chan te atenderá de inmediato! ¡¿Alguien debe hacerlo cuando tus padres no están, después de todo?! ¡Ya vuelvo~!

Y con eso, ella se fue...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mierda, ¡Natsuki sí que pega duro! En serio, ¡¿cómo haces que alguien caiga al suelo de una patada en las joyas y haces que se destroce la cara en el proceso?! ¡Definitivamente eres peligrosa y para nada dere, Natsuki! ¡ Necesitas aprender a controlarte!

Pero hablando de algo más importante, ¡parece que estoy en mi habitación! Sayori dijo que iba a casa hoy, ¿no? Es obvio que ella me trajo aquí y me está cuidando. ¡Qué conmovedor!

¡Sayori es la mejor chica! Es linda, graciosa, amable, ¡y nunca me ha hecho daño! ¡Es la mejor de todas!

Sayori es una linda chica. La mejor amiga que puedo pedir. E s linda, graciosa, amable, ¡y nunca me ha hecho daño! ¡Es la mejor de todas!

Y nunca he podido agradecerselo...

... ¡Supongo que cuando me recupere podemos ir a comer helado como hacíamos de niños! ¡Sí, eso la alegrará sin duda!

¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el trato que recibo de ella! ¡Hoy fue una dulzura!

Sayori es la mejor chica. Es linda, graciosa, amable, ¡y nunca me ha hecho daño! ¡Es la mejor de todas!

**¡Ella me trata bien! ¡Ella nunca me ha maltratado! ¡Nunca me ha golpeado de forma irrazonable y me ha causado temor a las chicas de forma irreversible! ¡Definitivamente no ha hecho que no tenga auto-estima ni me hizo cosas indecentes cuando era pequeño!**

**¡ELLA ES LA MEJOR, ¿NO?! ¡ELLA ES AMABLE, ¿NO?! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME DA MIEDO! ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ LOCA! ¡ELLA... ELLA... E-ELLA...!**

**¡ELLA HIZO DE MI VIDA UN INFIERNO~~~!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sayori es la mejor chica. Es linda, graciosa, amable, ¡y nunca me ha hecho daño! ¡Es la mejor de todas!

* * *

_**... Aparte de disculparme enormemente por la larga demora, no tengo más que añadir a este capítulo que no diré en los comentarios. Estoy en blanco...**_

_**... Bueno, vamos a los comentarios.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**¡Gracias por el cumplido! Aunque no creo que esto sea considerado como ¨excelente¨, aprecio las palabras. Sí, la comedia es algo que realmente nunca planee meter en esto, pero al final creo que era inevitable. No solo quería hacer puro drama/horror psicologico para el prota, sino que también quería hacer un mundo más ¨vivo¨. Ahí nacieron los OC que solo están de nombre por el momento y la extraña trama cuasi-harem se puso en marcha. Con el tiempo, al igual que con Autonconvencimiento, esto se pondrá más serio.**_

_**... Por cierto, ¿qué referencias pensaste? Me es curioso, pero no hace falta contestarlo si no quieres.**_

_**¡Me alegra tener a alguien que concuerda conmigo sobre MC! Y sí, los fics con OC que he leído mandar a MC a la mierda o de plano se olvidan de él, usando la excusa de que es un mero avatar para el Player. Los OC no son malos en sí, ya que he leído alguno por ahí que son relativamente buenos. Lo único que me molesta es que su trato a MC en la historia es horrible, ¡cuando Monika es en realidad quien causó la mayoría de desgracias en el juego! ¡Hasta los mismos autores dejan ver su odio o desinterés por él en alguna ocasión!**_

_**Son como las yanderes: Se lo perdonan porque es una Waifu...**_

_**...**_

_**¿A quién engaño? Yo también perdoné a Monika y a las demás desde la primera vez que jugué.**_

_**Sobre los Mods... ¿Cuáles hay? Es que me interesa jugarlos para darle ¨más vida¨ al juego, pero no sé donde buscar o qué me voy a encontrar. ¿Podrías recordarme alguno? ¿Y de paso decirme cómo instalarlo? ¿Se necesita un programa externo o algo así? ¿Y se puede revertir? Me ayudaría un montón si me respondieras.**_

_**No, en realidad la comunidad está muerta... es español. La de inglés aún está viva y sigue sacando cosas medianamente interesantes. Lo que pasa es que aparte de mí, sólo hay tres historias ¨ambiciosas¨ y un usuario que suba one-shots muy cortos cada tanto. Y de esas tres historias con más contenido, solo una actualiza con frecuencia. Una se pausó porque el autor quiere escribir algo propio y la otra vuelve cada tanto para después irse. Por eso dije que está muerto en español.**_

_**Sobre sugerencias... No leo mucho en este fandom, pero te diré las que creo son buenas.**_

_**Te aclaro que todas son en inglés, pero el traductor de internet debería funcionarte bien. Al menos lo hace conmigo.**_

_**Una es ¨Obsessive Insanity¨, la que de hecho me inspiró a escribir esto. La premisa trata básicamente de que el MC tiene a todas las Dokis persiguiéndole por ¨amor¨ y él, como toda persona con sentido común, huye con deseperación. Es tu historia de yanderes estándar, pero me impactó en su día. Si te gusta mi premisa, creo que pasarás un buen rato leyéndolo.**_

_**El siguiente es ¨Doki Doki Chuunibyou Club¨. Si te suena el nombre por un anime, ya debes saber de qué va, pero sino, trata básicamente de que todas las Dokis sufren de ¨delirios¨ que les hacen creer que tienen superpoderes. El MC sufría de lo mismo, pero se ¨recuperó¨ y quiere alejarse de las chicas lo más rápido posible... Claro que, igual, eso no pasa, porque sino no hay historia.**_

_**El último, y mi favorito, es ¨Only Monika¨. Es un One-Shot algo largo que considero lo mejor que he leido del fandom. Si quieres ver la versión más humana y realista del Main Character, entonces debes darle al menos una oportunidad.**_

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**_

_**Guest Villian:**_

_**¡Me gusta Muga! ¡Me parece un buen apodo!**_

_**Ahora, respecto al parecido entre Muga y el Hachiman, debo decir que no era mi intención, pero creo entender porqué salió así. A diferencia de Hikigaya, Muga no tiene una verdadera personalidad más allá de la vista pobremente en el juego, ¡y obviamente no podía hacerlo tan plano! Creo que el solo estar escribiendo Autoconvenicmiento me ha afectado un poco ahora que quiero escribir algo nuevo. Se me pegaron cosas de la de Oregairu con esta. Pido perdón por eso.**_

_**El trauma con Sayori, como ves, es bastante más profundo de lo que parecía al comienzo. Me sentí mal cuando escribía esto, ya que no suelo escribir maltrato como tal, pero creo que debo salir de mi zona de confort de vez en cuando. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Crees que lo hice bien o salió horrible? Espero que me puedas contestar.**_

_**Al menos estoy seguro de que ahora no es tan gracioso su trauma...}**_

_**Yuri siempre será Yuri, y nada la puede cambiar...**_

_**Guest Villian (De nuevo):**_

_**¡Ahh~, ya no puedo controlarme! ¡Creí poder hacerlo, pero ya no puedo guardar el secreto! ¡Tengo que decirlo, o sino siento que voy a explotar! ¡Te lo diré!**_

_**Lo que ocurrió con el pastel de helado es...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**... algo XD.**_

_**Ahora, poniéndonos serios, esa es la principal diferencia entre Hiki-pol y Muga. Muga, incluso con su probable problema mental y su increíblemente baja auto-estima, no está TAN roto como Hiki-pol. Desde ya aclaro que ambos tienen problemas serios que se ocultan entre sus chistes, pero la diferencia radica en que mientras Muga reprime esos recuerdos, Hiki-pol los enfrenta y vive con ellos, junto a sus problemas. Si Muga no los reprimiera, lo más seguro es que tendríamos al segundo Hiki-pol, pero como no es así, entonces son personas con rasgos parecidos, pero totalmente diferentes.**_

_**Muga es, dentro de lo que cabe la palabra, una persona normal. O al menos se autoconvence de ello (entendí esa referencia), y como toda persona normal, comete el ¨pecado¨ de ser un Hayama en parte. Podría decirse que Muga sacó la locura de Hiki-pol y la falsedad del Hayama del canon. Una combinación que nació para hacer que cualquier fanboy de Oregairu que me conozca me lance insultos como un marinero.**_

_**En fin, con eso dicho, espero que la ¨locura¨ de este capítulo te haya saciado de momento. ¡Espero verte/leerte de nuevo!**_

_**PD: ¿Qué significa ¨mainly¨? No lo entendí.**_

_**...**_

_**Con eso dicho, me despido.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sin es****capatoria**

**Capítulo 4: Mi mejor amigo es un maldito idiota...**

**Matenme, por favor. O mejor a él.**

* * *

_**Mi nombre es Muragawa. Muragawa a secas.**_

_**Ya sé lo que preguntarás. 'Eso es imposible', dirás. Pero es la verdad. Mi nombre completo es Muragawa. Muragawa y ya está. No hay nada más.**_

_**(Bueno, parece que sensei se ha puesto malhumorada con esto, así que dejaré en claro que mi nombre es Chouchiki Muragawa. ¡Pero que conste que esto es una violación de libre expresión! ¡Exijo usar mis derechos!)**_

_**Soy tu tipo común de secundaria. Ese que ves por la calle y no te molestas en dedicarle atención. Tal vez no es el mejor ejemplo porque, vamos, ¿quién presta atención al tipo intrascendente que te encuentras como unas mil veces al día en colores distintos? Piensa en mí como... ¡un cliché andante, ¿tal vez?!**_

_**No. Eso está mal. Yo me quiero sanamente, y que me llamen algo tan ofensivo me ofende. Chico normal. Quedémonos mejor con eso, ¿vale?**_

_**Bueno, sensei parece que quiere que cuente cómo me veo en diez años laboralmente y qué pienso de mí. En serio no sé por qué. ¿Acaso hay una finalidad oculta en mezclar el futuro empresarial con cosas personales que no les importa a los jefes? Estoy confuso, pero me miró feo cuando lo cuestione. ¿Por qué será? ¿Tal vez Yamada-sensei le rechazó de neufvv¿f...**_

_**Sensei, me dolió. Su golpe me dolió. ¿Los maestros pueden golpearnos? ¿Que no estaba prohibido?**_

_**En fin, contar cosas sobre mí, ¿eh? La verdad es que me siento arrogante por creer que alguien está tan interesado en mí que leerá atentamente todo lo que pongo. ¿Nadie más piensa eso? Se siente raro. ¡Es como si fuera alguien importante y estuviera haciendo una biografía sobre mí!**_

_**Sensei, no ruede los ojos, por favor, que es demasiado hermosa para eso.**_

_**Sensei, ¿por qué está roja?**_

_**Sensei, ¿por qué me volvió a golpear? Me duele.**_

_**... Bueno, sensei, voy a hacerlo rápido si es lo que quiere.**_

_**No soy interesante. Cualquiera que me conozca sabe eso. No creo ser aburrido, pero en el salón hay por los menos unos diez que tienen vidas y actitudes increíbles que me hacen ver soso. He vivido cosas emocionantes, pero se deben más a cierta compañera pelirrosa con una obsesión impactante con los dulces.**_

_**Si quiero contar las mejores cosas de mi vida o mi actitud, tendré que hablar de ella. ¡Soy como su patiño persona!**_

_**... Eso no suena bien. Ni un poco. Secuaz es mejor. Suena mucho más elegante y formal.**_

_**Sayori es su nombre. La debe conocer, sensei. ¡Esa chica no ha parado de hacer escándalo tras escándalo desde que llegó! Y me ha atado en sus travesuras, la muy malvada. La ves que creó la pelea de comida más épica de la historia fue legendaria y muy desastrosa. ¡Nunca antes me habían tirado tantos tipos de helado en la cara! ¡Fue muy divertido!**_

_**Fue la vez que destruimos su auto por error, ¿verdad? Lo siento. No sabíamos que la sopa de miso era mala para el motor o que el wasabi no se despega fácil del asiento. Pero le pagamos el arreglo entre todos, ¿no? ¿Entonces no podría olvidarlo, por favor?**_

_**Sensei, usted es muy rencorosa. Aunque sé que es solo un acto.**_

_**Sensei, yo le respeto mucho. A pesar de que le digan bruja, estricta, adicta a la cafeína, comedora de carne compulsiva, amante en secreto del anime, solterona y demás, siempre he creído que es una persona increíble que no se deja intimidar. De hecho, creo que es alguien hermosa y hasta mi mujer id-**_

_-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡VETE! ¡TE DOY UN 6!- Ese grito estridente me tomó por sorpresa. ¿A quién no? Que tu maestra grite justo al lado tuyo cuando no estaba ahí la última vez que te fijaste es un shock. Por cierto, sensei, su voz es demasiado aguda cuando quiere. Y su cara roja es algo linda, aunque extraña. No sabía que esto lo hicieran las mujeres mayores._

_-¿Eh? Pero aún no terminé...- Aún hay mucho que contar. Mucho Sayori haciendo locuras. Como la vez que pintó la sala de maestros de rosa o la vez que dejó en el hospital a mi amiga Tamayo por algo que no sé. Algo sobre lastimar a la persona que le gusta fue lo que me dijo Sayori. No puedo creerlo incluso ahora. Tamayo es una chica demasiado dulce para ello. ¡Hasta me invitó al cine a ver la nuevo película de Dragon Ball!_

_Pero cuando fue internada, me envió un mensaje diciendo que 'Aléjate de mí. Te odio. Espero no volver a verte.'_

_¿Habré hecho algo mal? La duda me ha hecho no poder cerrar ese capítulo._

_Me habría gustado arreglar las paces entre nosotros, pero nunca me permitió verla. ¿Qué habré hecho mal?_

_¿Sayori tendrá algo que ver? Ella dijo que..._

_..._

_..._

_... ¡Imposible! ¡Ella dijo que fue un accidente y es demasiado pura para lastimar a alguien!_

_Pasó hace un año, pero la extraño. Fue mi primera y única amiga en esta escuela._

_¿Aún me recordará? Espero que sí. Fue mi amiga, aunque por corto tiempo. Es importante para mí._

_... ¿Por qué me duele la cicatriz del estómago de repente?_

_-¡No importa! ¡Sólo vete!_

_-Pero no sería just-_

_-¡Obedece a tu maestra!- Sensei, grita mucho... aunque sigue siendo linda. Tal vez nuestra altura similar tenga que ver. Casi parece una chica de mi edad._

_-S-Sí. Si usted lo dice.- Sensei es rara, pero una buena persona. Se siente tan mal por hacerme quedar aquí mientras los demás se van a sus casas que me deja pasar la prueba sin completarla. La voy a extrañar._

_Hablando de eso, estamos a tres meses del final._

_La escuela preparatoria, ¿eh? Dentro de poco dejaré este lugar al fin. Ahí es donde todo empieza de verdad._

_Es extraño... Tener que dejar atrás todo esto. No tengo amigos además de Sayori, pero sí mucha gente que se ha vuelto parte de mi rutina. Goenji-san, el capitán de voleybol, que me invitará a almorzar después de ayudarlo a estudiar. Kazemaru-san, con quien siempre he podido compartir mi gusto por el anime, aunque solo vea gore y seinen. Murasakibara-san, ese bastardo que es grosero conmigo llamándome 'Chunchun', ¡pero diablos! ¡Incluso a él lo voy a extrañar!_

_No sé si estoy inseguro. Nunca me he sentido así antes y yo ya he sentido mucho eso. Será un reinicio total, sin todo esto a mi alrededor. No volveré a esta escuela en la que tengo que tomar el autobús para venir. Ya no veré la sala de maestros rosa, el mural de arcoíris del festival cultural, el hueco que dejó la lanza-papas definitiva._

_Ya nada será como antes._

_-¡Chouchiki-kun!- Excepto por ti._

_Sonreí de felicidad genuina._

_-¿Me estabas esperando, Sayori?_

_Sayori, mi única y mejor amiga de la infancia, es una chica linda con una personalidad exuberante. Es bajita, hiperactiva, y de un pelo rosado que me recuerda a un algodón de azúcar. Es bastante linda, pero de una forma más adorable. Como una hermana pequeña a la que no puedo evitar complacer, por ejemplo._

_-¡Sip! ¡No puedo irme sin Chouchiki-kun! ¡¿Quién me comprará galletas sino?!- Esta chica... Entiendo que no tienes malas intenciones, pero me haces sonar como tu sirviente, Sayori. A mí no me gusta eso._

_Hablando de no gustar..._

_-No me llames Chouchiki. Es un nombre feo.- Sayori me contestó con una cara demasiado linda y que no sé explicar con palabras. Es demasiado otaku para que las palabras puedan explicarlo. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas un tiempo antes de que la bajara, admitiendo mi derrota. Sayori dijo un '¡Yay!' bastante lindo que solo me hizo sacar otra sonrisa._

_Esta es nuestra rutina de siempre. Yo salgo tarde por alguna razón, Sayori me espera como el ángel en incógnito que es, me saluda con mi nombre, lo que odio, y yo le contestaría de la misma forma, con la misma respuesta._

_Es uno de los tantos rituales que tenemos._

_-Tranquilo, Chouchiki-kun. ¡Cuando seas mayor, podrás ponerte algo genial como 'Kisabe Maborokami' o algo AÚN más genial!- Suena genial. Lo admito. Y ese es el problema. Parece el nombre de un prota de shonen badass, ¡y eso está mal! ¡La gente no me va a tomar en serio con eso! ¡Se van a burlar de mí por el resto de mi vida! ¡Si me hago famoso como mangaka, me llamarán 'Maborokami-sensei' con una cara de respeto! ¡¿Quién se lo puede tomar en serio?! ¡Parece el seudonimo de un artista hentai!_

_Además, ¿qué es 'maboro'? Le falta una 'shi' para que sea algo genial. Y no sé si 'Kisabe' es siquiera un nombre._

_... No me juzgen, ¿sí? En los animes todos tienen nombres parecidos y por lo general increíbles. Es decir, ¡vamos! ¡¿Quién no quiere llamarse 'Emiya Shirou' o 'Kirigaya Kazuto'?! ¡Gritan 'protagonista' por todos lados!_

_¡Y se las chingan a todas!_

_-Sí, sí. Aprecio tu entusiasmo, Sayori, pero intentaré elegir algo más... normal.- Ante mi uso de palabras, Sayori infló las mejillas. Tierno. Esto es demasiado tierno para mi cuerpo. Me dan diabetes._

_-¡Hum! ¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Si vas a decepcionar a tus padres, ¿por qué no hacerlo en grande?!- Malo. Lo que has dicho es malo. Sayori, no debes decir eso con una cara tan linda. Me hace sentir raro._

_-Aunque sea divertido hacerlos odiarme, me gustaría estar en buenos términos con quienes me pagarán la universidad.- No creo tener las notas para una beca, por desgracia. Ugh, pero tampoco creo poder trabajar con mi padre en su compañía. No se siente bien. Mi padre sufre mucho y es miserable. ¡Yo quiero ser feliz como lo son en occidente! ¡¿Por qué no podemos ser 'libres' y elegir lo que nos gusta?!_

_-¡Chou-chan idiota! ¡Mi futuro esposo no puede ser así de irresponsable! ¡Necesitas ganar tu propio futuro o sino, ¿cómo voy a mirar a nuestros vecinos sabiendo que a mi marido le pagaron la escuela?!- No es tan malo eso de que te paguen la educación, ¿sabes? Muchos lo hacen aquí... creo._

_Además..._

_-¿Sigues con eso?- Sayori desde hace un tiempo ha estado lanzando bromas sobre que 'vamos a casarnos' y 'que nuestra familia será muy numerosa' para 'envejecer jugando con nuestros nietos' y demás cosas de ese estilo. Aunque le he pedido que pare, ella se rehúsa, diciendo que no hay nada de malo en contar nuestro futuro para que todos lo sepan y 'alejar a las arpías', cosa que no me entra en la cabeza._

_Esta chica... Entiendo que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y que quedarse solo no es algo muy agradable (sin mencionar que ella espera seguir siendo una mantenida, la muy bastarda), pero no es para casarnos. Suena un poco desesperado y demasiado artificial. Todavía no me he rendido en la búsqueda del amor (que es encontrar una mujer que me mantenga si es posible), por lo que estas bromas... si, no son de mi gusto._

_Además, ¡no te pienso mantenerte! ¡Sé alguien de provecho, Sayori! ¡Si yo sufro tú también, ¿entendido?!_

_Además, Sayori, te veo como una hermana menor malcriada porque no puedo dejarla de consentir. ¡No le puedo hacer eso a mi familia! ¡No me va el incesto!_

_-...- Sayori no me respondió y en su lugar me miró fijamente... Extraño. Y perturbador. Nunca la he visto quedarse callada por más de tres segundos. Ni siquiera cuando está durmiendo, no parando de hablar en sueños. Me hace preguntar si sus cuerdas vocales están bien. No debe ser sano._

_Pero dejando mis preocupaciones por su salud, creo que es mi oportunidad ahora que está calmada. Tal vez esta vez si me haga caso y pare._

_-Escucha, Sayori, yo te aprecio mucho.- Empecemos con buen pie y algo cliché pero efectivo. Siempre funciona. -De veras que sí, pero ¿casarnos? Me parece un poco apresurado y artificial.- De acuerdo, pude haber sido duro con lo último, así que suavicemos un poco las cosas. -Digo, no me amas. Yo no te amo. ¿Ves? No podemos hacerlo así. Deben haber sentimientos de ESE tipo para que funcione.- ¿Habré sonado condescendiente? Espero que no, porque sino pude empeorar las cosas._

_El ambiente se siente extraño... Opresivo, de hecho. Y eso que el atardecer está hermoso allá afuera. -Sé que solo estás bromeando, pero me siento incómodo, así que para, ¿sí? Si lo haces, te compraré un pastel este fin de semana._

_-..._

_-Em, ¿Sayori? ¿Te parece bien?- Mierda, creo que sí fui condescendiente. ¡Tonto Chouchiki! ¡No debiste tratarlo como una niña! ¡Ella está en secundaria, por amor de dios!_

_..._

_Ya en serio, ¿por qué no dices nada? Es anormal en ti. Me estás preocupando._

_-...- ¡Por favor no un Sayori Punch~! ¡Todo menos un Sayori Punch! ¡Aún no me recupero!_

_-E-Estooo-_

_-¿Que bromeo?_

_-¿Eh?- De acuerdo... Esta calmada, por lo que tal vez sea algo bue-_

_-Chou-kun, Chou-kun, __**¿eres idiota?**__\- ¿Eh? Ella no dijo eso, ¿verdad?_

_¡Espera, no importa lo que dijo, sino __**CÓMO **__lo dijo!_

_Ella sonó muy... fría e... inhumana. Sayori no es así. Nunca ha sido así._

_... ¿Qué mierda?_

_-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dices de rep-_

_-No aprendiste nada. Nada de nada. ¿Acaso Chou-kun ama hacerme sufrir? ¿Es eso? ¿Disfrutas mi sufrimiento?- Sayori está mal. No debería actuar así. Ser tan... mala. Ella no es mala. Ella es una explosión de esponjosidad._

_-Sayori, ¿qué dic-_

_-¿O tal vez __**te gusta sufrir**__?- ..._

_Esto es raro. ¿Será una nueva forma de castigarme? ¿Quieres meterme miedo actuando como alguien mala?_

_Porque está funcionando. Muy bien._

_... ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo y dolor? Es extraño. Todo es extraño._

_-¿S-Say-_

_Antes de terminar de decir algo, ella me agarró del brazo._

_Duele... Duele mucho..._

_-Parece que debo disciplinarte aún más.- ¿Eh? ¿D-D-Disciplinarme? ¿P-Por qué eso me da tanto miedo? ¿Por qué? No me gusta esto._

_No me gusta._

_No me gusta._

_No me gustas... Sayori._

_Miedo... Tengo miedo._

_Ayud-_

**¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

¡¿Una explosión?! ¡Pero que mierda! ¡¿Acaso Yuri contrató asesinos?! ¡Sabía que mi hora había llegado!

¡No me iré sin luchar, Yuri! ¡Caeré luchando!

¡Intenté levantarme pero-

-¡GAAAH!- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué mierda me duele todo? ¡Esto no es divertido, maldita sea! Así que, seas quien seas, ¡deja de reírte, hijo de puta! ¡Me siento como basura!

Le intenté gritar eso a la voz, pero solo salieron gruñidos guturales. ¡Y el muy bastardo solo se rió más fuerte!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Odio esa voz. La odio con toda mi alma. -¡Eres un comediante nato, Muragawa! ¿Has considerado ser un payaso? ¡Porque me haces reír como uno! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Ya tienes la nariz roja!- Fuerte. Esto es demasiado fuerte para mis pobres tímpanos. Me está entrando migraña, ¡y aún soy muy joven para tamaña mierda! -¡Este rintong se paga solo! ¡De verás que sí! ¡Esos 1.000 yenes fueron los mejores 1.000 yenes gastados en mi vida!- Exagerado y sin gracia. Así resumo tu oración, bastardo sin compasión.

Solo hay una persona que puede ser así y conocer mi dirección además de mi abuelo. Esa voz de retrasado me suena horriblemente familiar también. Y además, ¿botas rojas de marca? Solo alguien con un horrible gusto por la moda creería que eso queda bien. Y también solo conozco a una persona con esa obsesión con el rojo.

Solo puede ser él, pero tal vez me equivoque.

Espero hacerlo.

Miré hacia arriba como pude, encontrándome con la cara de lo que sería un guapo joven de preparatoria y sueños húmedos de muchas chicas... si no tuviera una cara de retrasado profesional. Pero, tristemente, sé que eso no ha detenido a unas cuantas chicas... como una cuarta parte de la escuela y todas en mi aula.

Bajé la mirada tan rápido como la subí para calmar mi estrés. Si no lo veo no es real: Me convencí de esas palabras.

El dolor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo demostró que no fue mi idea más brillante jamás hecha. ¡Y no te rías, bastardo! ¡Mi sufrimiento no está para tu disfrute! Me lamenté en mis pensamientos mientras por fuera solo podía murmurarlo porque tenía la boca demasiado seca, haciendo que el idiota se ría más.

Empiezo a notar un patrón aquí. ¿Acaso no debo respirar ni moverme para que se calle?

... No, se reiría de que tengo la cara morada, el hijo de puta.

Quería gritarle sus verdades, pero demasiado esfuerzo por cero recompensa. Y no estaba para levantar la voz al mismo nivel que este idiota también, por supuesto.

Señoras y señores, con ustedes, mi 'mejor amigo' entra en escena.

... Yuri, vuelve. Te necesito para un trabajo.

Mierda, tenías que ser tú, ¿verdad? ¿Quién te dejó entrar? Nadie en esta casa te quiere cerca... o te quiere en general. Mamá te odia y mi padre apenas puede tolerar a una idiota como para meter dos a la ecuación (lo siento por compararte con él, pero es verdad, Sayori). La última que estuvieron juntos vez le diste a mamá un ataque de nervios que le hizo atacarme a mí y solo a mí con lo que tenía más a mano. Creo que por eso te tiene rencor y te llama 'yankee' con cara de oler a padre cuando vuelve del trabajo.

La entiendo totalmente. Pero tirarme una espátula en la cara es algo que ninguna cantidad de juegos me hará olvidar, mamá. No importa si es el inexistente y memetico Half Life 3, nunca voy a dejarte olvidarlo.

-Vete a la mierda, Ikuto.- El hijo de puta en cuestión solo se rió más fuerte, con más ganas y de forma mucho más molesta, agitando su largo cabello rojo teñido de un lado a otro al compás que su cuerpo que grita cochinamente 'atleta' por doquier. Lo típico que suele hacer. Sé que eso de 'los guapos son idiotas' es un cliché estúpido, pero el mundo me da razones para al menos creer que hay una relación oculta.

Que molesto. En serio eres una molestia. Ve a explotar por ahí, hazle un favor al mundo y cumple la fantasía de muchos ilusos que deben compartir el aire contigo.

Y pensar que tienes fangirls... ¿Por qué el mundo da todo a los idiotas mientras me manda a la mierda? No es justo. No es nada justo.

-Vamos, hombre, no seas así. ¡Y me tome la molestia de venir a animarte después de la práctica! ¡¿Así le pagas a tu querido amigo?!- Créeme que me muero por pagarte TODO lo que me has hecho. El plan aún está en proceso.

-Llévate mi PSP hasta el lunes y largo.- No creo poder jugar estando así, ¡por lo que no pierdo nada y gano todo! ¡No hay agujeros en mi plan!

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Qué chistoso, Muragawa! ¡Casi me lo creí!- Te quiero hacer un agujero, Ikuto. Además, no es una broma. Sobrestimé tu inteligencia, como siempre.

Y gritón. Eres un gritón que me hace desear estar en un tifón para no escucharte otra oración. Y es hasta el punto de que rimo como un autentico retrasado para calmarte sin éxito, demostrando que me desprecio. -Por cierto, Muragawa...

-... ¿Sí?- Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ¿sí? No eres tan cruel, ¿verdad? Aún tienes sensibilidad, ¿no? Tus papás no te tiraron de la cuna TANTAS veces, ¿no? Por favor dime que sí. Déjame tener razón por una vez, Dios.

-¡Estas hecho mierda!- ¡Y LO DIJO!

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA!- ¡Estas muerto para mí, bastardo! ¡Tú también, Dios de mierda! ¡Devúelveme la fe que deposité en ti! ¡Damela!

-¡JAJAJAAJA!

¡No te rías, que lo digo en serio! ¡Y contéstame, Dios!

Estaba maldiciendo a mi supuesto creador hasta que la risa de este humano inferior empezó a escalar en frecuencia. Y no podía cubrirme los odios junto a los ojos, así que lo escuchaba a toda potencia mientras veía el retraso en forma física.

...

¡Ya no aguanto más!

¡Siento que mis oídos van a estallar de tanto retraso! Te golpearía si al menos pudiera moverme un poco sin hacerme desear estar muerto. Como ahora. Eso pasa cuando quiero cosas bonitas como no sufrir.

-Ugh. Odio mi vida.- Primero Yuri me muestra su yanderismo, luego me siento como si me atropellara un camión que se movía como un Formula 1, ¿y ahora esto? Por favor alguien tengame piedad y acabe con mi sufrimiento. Piedad para el débil.

-¡Vamos, hombre, no seas tan negativo! ¡Al menos no te está cuidando tu novia! ¡Nunca vi a alguien quemar el agua con tan poco esfuerzo cuando quería hacer helado! ¡Tiene millones de visitas! ¡La he vuelto viral!- Pero si están muy generosos, mejor acaben con él, ¿sí? Hasta iré a la cárcel por ustedes si tienen miedo de unas cuantas décadas en la cárcel.

He estudiado actuación. Hacerme el rudo no será muy difícil. Si conseguí engañar a una asesina que aspira a ser Gasai Yuno, todo es posible.

... Además, Sayori no es mi novia. No le des cuerda, Ikuto. Puede volver a sacar esas bromas.

Estoy de verdad encantado por seguir en esta situación (¡ja! ¡cómo no!), pero hay un problema...

-¿Ikuto?

-¿Qué pasa, Muragawa?

-... No siento la cara ni la pierna izquierda.

Y lo más triste es que este no fue el peor despertar en lo que llevamos de año.

Luego de unos angustiosos y horribles segundos en los que Ikuto, el epitome del infra-intelecto, me llevó hasta mi cama como si fuera una bolsa de papas, seguido de unos minutos en los que no dejaba de implorar estar muerto, pude calmarme más o menos. Miré al que encarna la frase 'músculo por cerebro' con mi molestia habitual, y me respondió con su sonrisa habitual. Le maldije unos minutos de forma habitual, y él se puso en 'retarded mod' como, por desgracia, es habitual.

Finalmente llegamos a una medio paz y pude tomarme un respiro muy necesario. Con él siento que diez minutos son como diez... millones...

Hiraga Ikuto es, en palabras simples y que no incluyan insultos hacia todo lo bueno por crear algo tan malo, lo que ocurre cuando una mujer que vive la ideología de Peter Pan al límite y un americano campeón de peso pesado con un fetiche por las japonesas gracias a Sailor Moon se conocen, interactúan, desgraciadamente se enamoran, tienen su jodida intimidad que es pseudo-pedofilía, para terminar dando vida a la aberración que llaman 'hijo', jodiendo a todos en el proceso. ESPECIALMENTE a mí.

Este idiota es perfecto físicamente. Alto, musculoso, de piel blanca pero con buen color, facciones maduras pero no tanto, y un gran paquete que tuve el horror de ver unas cuantas veces. Es un jodido adonis asiático pero con todo lo bueno de un occidental, con rasgos extranjeros pero conservando algunos orientales que le dan un aire 'exótico', según la opinión femenina que no he parado de escuchar para 'entender mi gran honor'.

Pura mierda. Eso es lo que es.

Pero claro, Dios se dio cuenta de que hizo a este engendro totalmente roto y la mejor manera que tuvo de bajarle los stats fue reducir su inteligencia hasta lo más bajo. Eso y que le tiraron muchas veces de bebé. Creo que también hay que mencionarlo. Recursos humanos también lo cree.

Todo ese buen aspecto que hasta a mí me hace considerar mi sexualidad levemente está opacado por su personalidad arruinada por sus padres y su horrible 'crianza' que deja a la del padre del señor alemán con bigote como el ejemplo a seguir.

Crecer con una mujer sin control junto a ninguna noción de madurez y un padre demasiado permisivo por estar más preocupado en jalar el ganso con la asiatica para cumplir el sueño de todo otaku extranjero le ha hecho mucho mal a él y a mí. Principalmente a mí, que debo soportarlo más que sus padres. La mujer le ha dado su actitud de mierda y su fase retardada que sigue hasta estos días, con un hombre que permitió todo eso porque está demasiado enamorado de esa mujer como para llevarle la contraria. ¡Es tan irresponsable que una vez lo llamó 'Akuto' EN SU MALDITO CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA TE VAS A CONFUNDIR CON ESE CARTEL ENORME QUE TIENE SUS LETRAS Y EL JODIDO PASTEL QUE TIENES EN FRENTE?!

Lo llama amor, el muy bastardo. Los especialistas y yo lo llamamos obsesivo compulsivo, que le hace casi ignorar a su hijo salvo cuando su mujer no lo hace.

Que conmovedora familia, ¿no?

Aunque Ikuto no es malo por naturaleza, y hasta me pregunto si sabe lo que está 'mal' en verdad, su extrema idiotez hace que más de una vez termine metiendo en problemas a los demás con facilidades absurdas. Lo ha hecho unas tres veces este mes y el mes apenas termina su primera semana. Sus putas fangirls se lo perdonan todo y los hombres en la escuela no tienen más opción que seguir el juego para no quedar mal frente a ellas. Los del soccer, por supuesto, están dispuestos a matar por él siempre que siga jugando como un campeón.

¿La gente que no lo conoce? Es un medio extranjero de casi dos metros en Japón. Con eso digo todo.

Todos los tratan como a alguien especial menos el pobre incauto que tiene su atención...

-Muragawa, tranquilo, ¿sí? Me disculpe. ¿Qué más quieres?- Wow. Nunca antes deseé golpear a alguien con tantas ganas desde que mi bully de la secundaria me llamó por ese horrible apodo. Forcé el calmarme a través de largas y pausadas respiraciones. -¿Qué haces, Muragawa? Te ves raro. Parece que quieres un beso.

Repite el proceso con ganas. Y trata de no hiperventilar en el proceso.

-¡Qué chistoso! ¡Parece que quieres ir al baño!

... No te hiperventiles, Chouchiki. Este tipo no lo merece.

Luego de un tiempo, creo que finalmente logré recuperar el control y no cometer una estupidez de la que me arrepentiré. Dios sabe lo que voy a sufrir si me muevo solo un poco.

Miré hacia mi motivo para no querer socializar con nadie y solo suspiré después de unos segundos, ante el sonido de confusión idiota de este tipo. Aunque sea molesto, irritante, idiota, ahorcable y un poco narcisista, sé que el idiota no es así por maldad, sino por sencillo retraso. Él cree de verdad que no ha hecho nada mal. Ese pensamiento hace que me calme lo suficiente para no guardarle rencor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, Ikuto? No estoy para tus tonterías. Mi cuerpo no puede soportarlas.- Solo hablar hace que mis labios se sientan dolorosos e inflamados. Ni hablar de mi cara, que ahora SI deseo no sentirla. Este día empezó horrible, pero al menos no está Sayori. Pase lo que pase, ella y Ikuto nunca deben encontrarse. Jamás. Mis padres se encargarán de ello. Tienen qué. La lavadora cuenta con nosotros.

-Qué duro. Pero te entiendo, hombre.- Oh, chico. Esto me da TAN mala espina que casi quiero llorar. -Parece que...- No lo digas. Juro que te haré sufrir si lo dices. Soy capaz de matar a tu madre si hace falta -... te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama.- Y lo dijo...

Tú y tus comentarios se pueden, con toda cortesía, IR A LA REVERENDA M*****.

... Me tomó todo mi auto-control no abalanzarme contra él y ahorcarle. Ese cuello me está llamando. Resistir la tentación es difícil. Tal vez no será tan dol-

...

Olvídalo. No vale la pena. Si mover mi brazo me hace querer cortarlo, entonces no vale la pena.

Me siento diez años más viejo cada vez que te hablo, Ikuto. Sé que es un logro no haberme matado aún, pero no creo poder resistir mucho más. Necesito una solución. ¿Como le hago para ser como usted e ignorar todo esto, señor Hiraga? Dígame su secreto. Piense en esto como una retribución por todo mi sufrimiento.

Pero si es una mierda como el 'poder del amor' que sueltan sus animes, entonces va después de su hijo y antes que su madre. Toda la familia sentirá mi ira correcta y totalmente justificada.

-Sí, sí. Muy gracioso.- Te quiero golpear. DE VERDAD que quiero golpearte, pero no tiene sentido. Eres cochinamente más poderoso que yo en todos los parámetros habidos y por haber. Nuestros niveles son demasiado injustos. ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser más justa? Si no voy a ser especial, al menos alejénme de ellos, ¿sí? Una cucaracha no debería vivir entre elefantes. -Pero ya en serio, Ikuto, ¿por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar en la práctica. El capitán me miró feo la última vez que 'te tome prestado'.- El muy hijo de puta lo hizo ver como mi culpa solo para obligarme a distraerlo en esa salida para comer después del partido. Maldito niño pijo.

Miré al idiota que no me contestó y...

Ikuto, ¿por qué me miras así? Da asco. Tu cara de sorpresa me da asco. Detente. Solo detente. -Muragawa, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Tan mal te golpearon?- Tu tono preocupado es extraño. No me gusta sentirme extraño. No me gusta tu tono. No me gustas. Vete y explota por ahí. -Hombre, me siento mal por hacerte esa broma. Soy un amigo terrible.

Eso lo sabe hasta la vieja que me vende pan. No dijiste nada nuevo. -No te vengas todo misterioso y dilo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal?- Me siento enojado por este misterio forzado a límites absurdos. Tu lentitud y retraso no conocen límites, ¿eh? Siempre estás buscando formas de molestarme de cientos de ángulos distintos. Olvídalo. Ya no tiene sentido todo esto.

He sufrido mucha mierda últimamente. MEREZCO un momento de relajación más que el jodido Emperador. Yuri me preocupa por su salud así como por MI salud. Esa chica es peligrosa en cualquier lugar no controlado. Y tengo una cita con ella en DOS DÍAS. ¿Cómo mierda terminó así? No puedo rechazarla sin arriesgarme al cuchillo y, por dios, ese cuchillo era demasiado grande para estar a la venta. Parecía estar hecho para matar.

Suspiré y rasqué mi cabeza para quitarme esto de mi mente.

... Bueno... no fue mi idea más brillante, pero al menos no grité. Eso es un avance, ¿no?

En fin, no debo pensar en eso. Yuri y mi dolor se pueden ir a la reverenda mierda.

Mejor hay que mirar el sol del alba que me entra por la ventana junto a esta pequeña brisa que me sienta perfecto. Hará que me olvidé al menos por un momento de todo el dolor y crisis que estoy sintiendo. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Ah~, es relajant-

...

Un momento... El sol no se ve por mi ventana en la mañana. Mi ventana está del lado opuesto.

-U-Um.- La voz de Ikuto me recordó que no estoy solo y que él no ha vuelto a hablar. Tch. ¿Por qué nunca puedo contar contigo para las cosas importantes?

-Ikuto, ¿qué hora es?- Pregunté con impaciencia. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-...- ¿Por qué te ves preocupado? Hombre, queda raro en ti. Prefiero al tipo seguro y que no me muestra tanta lástima. Como si yo necesitara tal cosa.

-Oye, no me hagas golpearte.- Por favor no, que sufriré un martirio para tan poca cosa sin ningún resultado.

-... Cinco de la tarde.

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué dijo...?

...

Escuche mal, ¿verdad? Debo haberlo hecho. Si, definitivamente lo hice.

-Son las cinco de la tarde.- Esas palabras me golpearon duro... pero no tanto como tu cara seria, que es de miedo, Ikuto. Y se ve mal en ti. No te queda. Debes verte como un retrasado o sino no serás el Ikuto que todos odiamos y muy rara vez toleramos. -Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas dormido?- Esa pregunta me provocó incredulidad. '¿Qué cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?', pregunta el idiota. Hombre, tú sin duda eres especial, ¿no?

Por supuesto que llev-...

...

...

...

-Y-Yo... ¿Y-Yo...?

-¿Muragawa? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo...

-¿M-M-Murag-

-YO... YO... YO... YOYO.

-Oi, ¿qué te pasa?

-YO YO YO YO YO YO YO YO

-¿S-SEÑORA? ¡¿D-DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

-Yo. Yo. Yo. Yo. YO. YO. YO. ¡YO YO YO YO YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO!

-¡SEÑORA, SU HIJO ESTÁ MAL! ¡CREO QUE TIENE UN ATAQUE DE PÁNICO!

-YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

-¡SEÑORAAAAAAAA!

-YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

_**-Muragawa-kun, de verdad que eres denso. No tienes remedio.**_

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

_**-¿Tan difícil es creer que me enamoré de ti? Date más crédito, ¿sí? Odio el como te desprecias tanto. Me hace doler el corazón.**_

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO

_**-Sé que no soy la más apta para ti y que no te merezco, pero... pero si estás dispuesto, ¿me darías una oYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO**_

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO**

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO**

**YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO**

**-¡YO NO QUIERO!**

* * *

_Dolor._

_Siento mucho dolor, maldita sea._

_Mierda, ¿acaso me golpeó un camión? Me siento como si me acabara de usar un boxeador como su saco personal._

_Todo está muy oscuro... ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y cuando me dormí? No recuerdo haberlo hecho... De hecho, no recuerdo muchas cosas en general. Sé que hablé con Natsuki en el parque y que me golpeó la muy tsun-tsun, pero ella no me machacó tanto. ¿Por qué me duele casi todo? Mis dedos están tiesos y no puedo moverlos._

_¿Dónde está Sayori? ¿Ella no me cuidaba? ¿Entonces mi mamá ya está en casa? Pero ella es demasiado canguro para dejarme solo en este estado. Ni siquiera debe ser tan tarde, ¿verdad? Espero que no, porque tengo hambre y cero sueño._

_¿Tal vez si le grito ella vendrá?_

_¿Pero que tal si es mi padre el que está y mamá fue a una de sus salidas con amigas? Eso no es bueno. Demasiado riesgo en medio para actuar. Me duele el estómago, mi garganta está seca y... me dan ganas de hacer del uno._

_Miro por el costado de la habitación como puedo, y me encuentro con la ventana abierta, por la que entraba una ligera brisa helada nocturna, sin ningún rastro de la luna. Aunque sí parecía haber luz lunar afuera. Qué mal que no pueda verla. Tendría algo lindo que ver al menos. Pero si está tan alto, entonces no debe ser TAN tarde. Despertarlos es posible._

_Pero no lo haré aún. Mi padre odia los ruidos fuertes y no poder descansar sus seis horas. Está de malas cuando no lo consigue y yo pago las cuentas porque le encanta abusar del débil._

_Mi cuarto está helado, pero por suerte quien quiera que fuera el que me cuidaba fue lo suficientemente amable como para taparme con dos sabanas bien gruesas y suaves al tacto. ¡Es como si estuviera en una nube de algodón! Debe ser porque esta sabana está de... bueno, no cuero, precisamente._

_Intenté moverme, pero un pequeño rastro de dolor me detuvo al instante. Cuando el dolor no desapareció hasta casi un minuto después, supe que estaba más mal de lo que creí._

_Parece que estoy hecho mierda, ¿eh? En serio, ¿por qué me duele todo? ¿Y hay alguien más aquí cuidándome? Porque si padre de nuevo quiere hacer que se olvido de que existo para dormir, juro que voy a quemar esas revistas porno que tiene escondidas. Una promesa que el muy bastardo no se toma en serio._

_Ya verá._

_Oh, bueno. Al menos no tengo a Sayori haciendo un escándalo. Esa chica es muy entusiasta para mi bien y el de mi recuperación. No me recuperaré si están tratándome como un saco de boxeo sin querer, por más que sus disculpas me hagan sentir como un hermano mayor que es respetado. Incluso aunque es linda y tan tierna como un buen pan, Sayori no nació para ser enfermera o cuidar de las personas. Más bien al contrario... en las dos._

_Tiene más capacidad de matar que de curar. Da miedo cuando tiene una simple venda. Ni hablar de alchol_

_Esa vez que estuve un mes en cama sin poder caminar por un hueso roto EN LA MANO aún es legendaria entre mis familiares y el amigo que no quiero ni necesito. Un tío me dio su colección de juegos de Pokémon junto a otros de Nintendo como regalo al compadecerse de mí y, de algún modo, 'hacerle ver que el amor puede doler en más de una forma y mucho peor'._

_Haber, que eso de tenerme lástima no me hace mucha gracia ni antes ni ahora, ¡pero regalos son regalos! ¡No puedo discutir con esa lógica!_

_Ah~. De verdad quiero echarme unas partidas al Inazuma Eleven. ¡Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a Brasi-_

_-Auuu...- Pero tal vez no sea buena idea. Ni siquiera puedo mover los dedos. Menudo gamer que soy. He deshonrado a mi pueblo y a mi patria. ¡Que verguenza!_

_Pero en serio, ¿no hay nadie cuidándome? No puede ser tan tarde como para echarse a dormir, ¿verdad? ¿Tan cansados estaban que me ignoraron totalmente y lo que sufriría si no puedo cumplir la llamada de la naturaleza? Menudo momento para tener el sueño cambiado._

_Oye, esto de verdad va a ser un problema cuando vaya a la escuela. Cambiar el ciclo de sueño no es bueno. Hablo desde la experiencia. Ese maratón de Dark Souls me hizo mal... aunque valió jodidamente la pena cuando lo completé al fin._

_Tengo sed. Mi boca se siente seca y ni hablar de mi garganta. Intento girar mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero no puedo y solo me hago sufrir como un imbécil que parezco ser en secreto, aunque al menos lo conseguí para ver que mi celular está cerca, Si solo pudiera alcanzarl-_

_... Maldigo al cuerpo humano que cree que dándome dolor me está 'ayudando'. ¡Y una mierda que eso es así!_

_En serio, ¿puede esto volverse peor?_

_-A-Agua...- Ya no tengo opción. No puedo quedarme con sed y ganas de usar el baño. Por lo menos podría saciar una de dos... Aunque, ¿no será peor si tomo agua?... Meh, lo sufriré cuando llegue. -Agua. Alguien, por favo-_

_-Aquí tienes._

_-G-Gracias.- Que considera. Hasta lo puso en un sorbete para que pueda tragarla mejor y no mojar estas sabanas calientes y suaves. Especialmente suaves. Tomé con impaciencia y creo que por casi un minuto sin apenas detenerme. Hasta me costaba respirar cuando me detuve._

_La sensación placentera de mi garganta siendo sacudida por una sensación refrescante y que nunca envejece ni envejecerá es gloriosa. ¿Que la droga es adictiva? Pues no han tomado agua estando tan sedientos que sentirían como si estuvieran en un desierto._

_-Ahh~~.- No pude evitar suspirar del alivio y satisfacción. Me siento mejor, más relajado y con la mente clara. Ya no me siento con tanto dolor. El milagro de tu reino, Poseidón._

_-¿Mejor?- Me preguntó la voz afablemente. Su voz es melodiosa, casi como si fuera un ángel. A mis ojos lo era. Ha hecho de mi miserable existencia algo más tolerable._

_-Si, muchas gracias.- Agradecí de forma idiota. La voz se rió de mis gestos de retrasado, pero no me molesta. Se siente bien el agua y esta persona ya tiene más puntos que mi familia en este día._

_-Estoy para servir.- Que profundo. Eso es lo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo M-_

_-..._

_-... ¿Qué pasa, Muragawa-kun? De repente te quedaste callado. Y tu cara da miedo. Parece que viste un fantasma._

_-..._

_-No. Un fantasma es algo exagerado. Tal vez como 'Oh, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo inquietante de repente' o algo así._

_-..._

_-Oye, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¡AH, ¿tal vez usé mal el maquillaje? ¡Perdón, pero es que estaba apurada en venir y en el proceso me olvidé un poco de mi apariencia para verme presentable! Aunque me consideran por encima de la media al natural, por lo que aún debo verme bien, ¿no? No temas alagar. Me gusta cuando tú lo haces._

_-..._

_-Sayori da mucho miedo cuando estás mal, ¿sabes? ¡Hizo un gran conmoción! ¡Tus vecinos se enojaron, tus padres también y alguien amenazó con llamar a la policía por seguridad! Daba miedo, pero pensándolo bien, es un poco lindo que se pusiera así por su querido 'Chou-kun'. ¿O era 'Chou-chan'? Esa chica nunca se decide por un apodo._

_-..._

_-Ella casi iba a quedarse, pero por desgracia, la pobre se fue a su casa por órden de su padre. ¡El hombre da miedo! ¡Nunca vi a Sayori tan mansa frente a alguien! ¡Hasta a tu padre le sorprendió! No se parecen en nada. El tipo es demasiado alto y músculoso._

_-..._

_-Por eso, ya ves, ¡decidí tomar su lugar como tu enfermera personal! ¿Cómo se siente, Muragawa-kun? El que dos chicas hermosas te cuiden con tanto mimo y amor es el sueño de muchos hombres, ¿no? ¡Muchos chicos morirían porque les diera este trato!... O eso me han dicho. La verdad es que no pienso mucho en ello. No me importa lo que piensen otros chicos que no sean tú._

_-..._

_-Aunque eso del cuidado que quieren los hombres de una mujer es, em... ¡Es muy vergonzoso, ¿sabes?! Es como el regazo almohada y esas cosas que te gustan a ti. ¡Ustedes los hombres son los que disfrutan el momento mientras nosotras nos morimos de verguenza! ¡Es una injusticia!_

_-..._

_-P-Pero no estoy del todo en contra. Si es para hacerte sentir mejor, estaría dispuesta a h-_

_-Monika._

_-¿Sí, Muragawa-kun?_

_-¿Cómo entraste?_

_Una sonrisa condescendiente apareció en su hermoso rostro._

_-Por la venta, tonto. ¿De que otra forma pude haberte cuidado a estas horas? Mi dedicación es excepcional y no tiene rival, ¿no? No es por presumir, pero cuando me propongo algo, lo hago hasta las últimas consecuencias. Debías ser así si querías que te tomaran en serio en los debates._

_No hay ninguna duda en ella. Esta chica no dudo en ningún momento en lo que dijo. Cree que no hay nada raro en esto._

_... Típica Monika, supongo. A veces uno cree conocerla del todo y te viene con algo nuevo. Es un carro festivo del que desgraciadamente ya no quiero formar parte. Ya me baje del carro 'fanboy de Monika' hace mucho tiempo. Comprendí sabiamente que ella es demasiado perfecta e inalcanzable para mí. Debo agradecer a toda deidad conocida que al menos me considera digno de su presencia._

_Nadie en nuestra escuela es digno de ella, y el único que medianamente podría considerarse apto, es demasiado retrasado como para tomarlo en serio. Nadie puede acercarse a Monika, sin importar cuánto se desee. Fuera del club no habla con nadie y a este punto de la escuela, solo los de primer año fantasean con declarársele. Los de mi año entendimos especialmente bien que no tenemos una oportunidad._

_Dicho eso, tener eso claro y no fantasearlo son cosas distintas. Casi la totalidad de mi clase está enamorado de ella en mayor o menor medida, incluso con algunas chicas sintiendo algo más que admiración por ella. Una antigua senpai corrió el rumor hace un tiempo que todos en mi clase eran su harem personal para que la despreciáramos, pero si bien la mayoría no pensamos en eso, ¡hubo quienes se alegraron!_

_Sabes que eres superior a los mortales cuando pasa eso y nadie se lo cuestiona o cree que es raro._

_Ella es una chica increíble. Lo es._

_Es increíble... Demasiado increíble. Hasta que deja de serlo._

_Ella es inalcanzable. Nadie se le puede comparar. Cualquier pareja que pueda tener se sentirá indigno de ella si la ama o tendrá malas intenciones si es de los que van tras su dinero y prestigio._

_Ella está sola debido a su perfección. Y el único lugar en el que no lo está es..._

_Nuestro club es muy importante para ti, ¿eh? No fue como esperé, pero me alegra haberlo protegido. Es lo más que puedo darte._

_Yo ya me he rendido, pero seguro que alguien más te amará. Alguien com-_

_-Muragawa-kun, ¿sabías que soy buena en leer a la gente?- De acuerdo... Eso me tomo por sorpresa. No me asustes así, Monika. Pero tal vez fue lo mejor. A veces recuerdo esos sentimientos y me pongo a pensar en prosas hacia ti. Es perturbador._

_-¿En serio? ¿Es algo que aprendiste al debatir?_

_-No exactamente.- Me contestaste muy rápido, Monika. Demasiado rápido y seria para tus estándares. -Mis padres fueron... un poco estrictos sobre mi crianza. Entenderás que la clase alta tiene que aprender a moverse entre los nuestros si no quiere ser devorado.- Sí, y puedo notar perfectamente que no te gusta lo que estas diciendo. Tu cara te delata y ni hablar de tu voz. La cara de asco cuando dijiste 'clase alta' no tiene precio._

_-Yo puedo entenderlo, creo.- La verdad es que de solo imaginarlo ya me entra comezón. He visto a los padres de Monika y no son tan amables como su hija. Mierda, hasta Natsuki me parece más amable que esos señores._

_-Sí, sé que lo haces. Lo sabes muy bien.- Lo dijo algo... dolida. Que extraño. -Bueno, una de las habilidades que me enseñaron fue la de... entender a las personas. C-Conocer lo que piensan en base a su lenguaje corporal.- ... Sí, a tus padres no los toco ni con un palo. Parece que me fueran a mandar un asesino por no decirles 'señor' en cada oración._

_-¿Ósea que lees la mente?- Eso es asombroso... Y peligroso. Muy peligroso._

_-¡N-No es tan así!- Monika se puso nerviosa y la defensiva mientras tartamudeaba. Y tiene razones para hacerlo. No debe sentirse bien que estén insinuando que intentas descubrir los secretos de los demás sin su permiso o que puedes hacerlo si quieres. Ha de sentirse horrible. Yo me enojaría si me lo dijeran, pero eres muy amable para eso._

_-..._

_-Eso se trata más de intuir lo que uno siente por tus palabras, ¡pero no es todopoderoso! Si digo algo hiriente, sabré que le dolió, pero no sabré por qué le dolió. ¡Además, la gente con la que se asocian mis padres son perfectos para esconder lo que sienten!... Un poco demasiado bien. Son algo aterradores._

_Sí, han de serlo, o sino no serían políticos. -De acuerdo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

_De repente, Monika cambió su expresión a una mucho más... fría. Extraño. Es perturbadoramente extraño... Y me da un deja vu horriblemente familiar._

_-Muragawa-kun, ¿tú me querías?_

_¿E-Eh? ¿Ella dijo lo que cre-_

_¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo estás confundiendo palabras, Chouchiki! ¡Las malinterpretaste porque eres un otaku que ama el hentai en secreto y por eso piensas en cosas asquerosas!_

_-Querer... ¡Aún lo hago! ¡Así como quiero a Sayori, Nats-_

_-No me refería a eso. Hablo de un modo romántico._

_... Ella... Ella..._

_-¡No bromees, Monika! ¡Esas palabras pueden romper las ilusiones de muchos hom-_

_-Contesta, por favor._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-Yo... Yo... ¡Yo...!_

_-..._

_-Supongo que... sí, hace mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.- En realidad no tanto, pero, ya sabes, efecto drámático y esas mierdas._

_-¿Ya no me quieres?_

_-... No. No te quiero. Creo que ya te he superado.- No es del todo cierto, pero tampoco del todo falso. La mejor manera de mentir es decir la verdad, dijo un sabio. Un gran sabio, sin duda._

_-Entiendo._

_-..._

_-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?_

_-Esa pregunta es estúpid-_

_-Contéstame, por favor.- Tch. Que fría y directa. Has perdido tus puntos, Monika._

_-Porque entendí la realidad._

_-..._

_-Monika, eres increíble, No es un halago, sino la simple realidad. Eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, atenta, determinada, educada y mucho más. Literalmente creo que eres todo lo bueno que puede tener una persona. Es natural que me enamorara de ti.- Traté de no verla a los ojos. Es demasiado vergonzoso y extraño (sobretodo extraño) hablar de esto con esa 'persona especial'. Estás buscando crear un trauma en un pobre adolescente que se enamoró tontamente, Monika. Si aún quisiera tener pareja, estarías siendo muy mala y cruel._

_-..._

_-Eres increíble. Muy increíble. DEMASIADO para mí.- Mentí sobre lo que sentía hacia Yuri sobre la envidia que le tenía, pero honestamente si creo todo lo que dije de ella. Al igual que con Monika. Entonces, ¿por qué me es fácil mentir con ella y no contigo?_

_... Es broma. Sé la respuesta._

_-...- Tu cara no traiciona emoción, así que supongo que voy por buen camino_

_Yo no amaba Yuri y nunca hubo atracción más allá de lo típico. Monika fue y es la única con la que sentí algo más que camaradería o deseos impuros. No sentí amor, pero quiero creer que fue importante para mí. Algo más allá que un simple enamoramiento pasajero que no tiene trascendencia._

_-A tu lado no soy más que tu estudiante genérico 24684. No destaco en nada ni tengo siquiera una gran amabilidad para ser un prota de harem genérico. Soy malo hasta para ser genérico. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso?_

_-...- A juzgar por tu cara, puede que me pasara de friki con ese ejemplo. Lo siento, Monika, pero soy un otaku puro. Sé que es asqueroso, pero no puedo cambiarlo._

_-El punto es que entendí mi lugar. No importa cuánto me esfuerce o quiera, sé que nunca seremos algo más. Por dios, es un milagro que me consideres tu amigo. Es más de lo que merezco y aún así me lo diste.- Amistad... Creo que eso es algo que no tiene porque ser inferior al amor. Quiero a mis amigos y estoy dispuesto a mucho con tal de no perderlos. Pase muchos años con una sola amiga como para querer perder estas nuevas conexiones que me han dado tanto. -Me diste mucho, así que me rendí. Me rendí en buscar algo más para no perder lo que ya tengo.- Sonreí levemente. -Me podrán llamar cobarde por no atreverme a seguir lo que deseaba o un idiota por no querer algo mejor, pero fue mi respuesta._

_Y en mi opinión fue la correcta. Eso es lo que importa al final._

_-..._

_-¿Por qué me preguntas esto, por cierto? ¿Te preocupaba que aún guardara sentimientos y buscara algo?_

_-..._

_-No te preocupes. Ese barco ya zarpó. No tienes que darle importancia. No te haré perder lo que quieres.- Quieres amistad. La amistad no pierde ante el amor. Te apoyo totalmente._

_-..._

_-¿Monika? ¿Por qué no contestas?_

_-... Id..._

_-¿'Id'?_

_-Idiota. Eres un idiota._

_-¡Oye, ¿por qué el insult-_

_-__**Muragawa-kun...**_

_¡!_

_Esos ojos... Esa cara... Esa sonrisa._

_No... No... No... NONONONONONONONONONONONON-_

_**-Te amo.**_

_**NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO**_

* * *

_**Perdón por la laaaaaaarga espera, pero la verdad es que he sido un vago con todo hasta hace bien poco. Lo único que escribí por Agosto y casi todo Septiembre fue una historia que tenía capítulos muy cortos... No, en serio. Los capítulos los escribí en un día Y FUERON DOS.**_

_**... Sí, pueden lincharme en comentarios si quieren o les interesa.**_

_**Para medio compensarlos, este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho con diferencia para este proyecto. Superó al más largo por casi 3.000 palabras. No es tanto, ¡pero hey! Es más de lo que consiguió mi fic más popular. Siéntanse afortunados.**_

_**Quería agregar más cosas. La conversación con Monika se cubriría totalmente y luego tendríamos un momento entre Ikuto y la mamá de Chouchiki con el prota en medio, pero aunque me gustaría, el capítulo ya se haría muy largo y tomaría mucho tiempo. Quería publicar ayer, pero no se pudo porque me extendí de más. Releí esto unas tres veces y SIEMPRE le agregaba más cosas.**_

_**Para que entiendan, cuando comencé la presentación de Ikuto, volví a leerlo y agregé 1.000 palabras como mínimo. Piensen en eso pero por tres.**_

_**Sobre el capitulo en sí, pues no hay mucho que comentar. Lo de Sayori ya se sabía, a todos les da igual Ikuto porque es un OC (¡no me digan que no!) y Monika...**_

_**Hablemos un poco de Monika y las chicas en general.**_

_**Ya lo dije antes, pero aunque estas chicas estén locas por él (literalmente), no iré por el camino fácil. Dejar que su lado yandere sea lo único que se destaque puede gustar más, pero a larga cansa y hace que la abandones cuando te empieza a aburrir. Que sea repetitivo tampoco ayuda. No me creo capaz de darles a todas un increíble desarrollo ni nada, pero SI creo poder hacerlas más humanas. Que no todo sea sangre y terror, sino también momentos cómicos, relajantes y en el que las chicas se lleven bien con el protagonista.**_

_**¿Qué quiero decir en pocas palabras? Que si bien tenemos a personajes como Yuri o Sayori, también hay chicas como Natsuki, que es más tsundere que yandere. y Monika, que no es tu yandere típica. De hecho, para mí es más obsesiva y dependiente que una yandere promedio. Hay más de una forma de estar 'roto'.**_

_**... ¿Por qué dije esto? Porque cuando le mostré este trabajo a un conocido mío en internet, dijo que era un mentiroso porque no eran yanderes y no transmitía ningún 'miedo'. Me preocupaba que alguien más pensara igual, y esta es mi respuesta. Perdón si parece relleno o obvio.**_

_**Bueno, solo me queda rogar con que haya comentarios. Que si, planeo terminarla, pero al venir recibiendo comentarios y escribir un fic que ya tiene 65, me desanima bastante y termina como el de Undertale. Intento controlarlo, pero a veces no puedo evitar que vaya perdiendo motivación y ganas.**_

_**Quiero llevarlo hasta el final, pero la lucha entre si hacerlo en un año o tres está siempre ahí.**_

_**En fin, a los comentarios.**_

_**Villian:**_

_**La relación de Sayori y Muga es un poco diferente a lo que has dicho. Él le tiene mucho aprecio a Sayori y la ve como una persona que es incapaz de ser mala, a pesar de que se ha demostrado que no es así. Podría decirse que él niega su otra cara y se queda con lo que cree es verdad. El reprimir sus recuerdos es una forma de seguir creyendo que es una buena persona. En parte porque es traumático y en parte Sayori es su única amiga, y a este punto de su vida él ya no puede hacer amigos normalmente, porque no puede relacionarse de forma sana y normal.**_

_**Ikuto es su amigo, pero dejé bien en claro que no es normal y su relación es una versión ligera de la que tiene con Sayori. Las Dokis son otra historia, pero si él aún hace esto por ella es por una razón que no diré porque sería un spoiler gordo. No es un fallo en el guión.**_

_**Me alegra que creas que estuvo bien cómo conté su relación. Era un temor mío porque era la primera relación tóxica que escribía. Todo esto surgió porque me preguntaba qué pasaría si Sayori fuera más activa en su amor a MC. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabamos teniendo la rival para Yuri.**_

_**Mi mente es un lugar extraño.**_

_**Síndrome de estocolmo... Podría ser, pero el que no esté consciente de eso lo vuelve algo más difícil de definir. Eso es cuando quieres a alguien que tiene poder sobre ti, pero Muga justamente ignora ese hecho, por lo que no creo que aplique todo lo del síndrome. ¿Tal vez una variante extraña?**_

_**... Oye, acabo de notar que todos mis personajes están un poco mal de la cabeza.**_

_**Sí, me costó un poco, pero entiendo en qué se parecen Muga y Hiki-pol, ¡y dios! ¡Es mucho! No puedo quitar su humor, porque ya lo planteé así y quedaría raro que de repente fuera todo serio, pero intenté darle algunas cosa diferentes. Cosas tontas, pero que me ayudan a diferenciarlos un poco más.**_

_**Al menos en cómo van ambas historias hasta la fecha, ahora Muga no tiene los grandes monólogos de Hiki-pol dentro de lo posible, es mucho más malahablado que él, intento hacerlo más un fanático de los videojuegos que del anime, se tiene un amor propio saludable (pero irónicamente una falta de autoestima que comparte con Hiki-pol) y, tal vez lo más importante, ¡intento hacerlo más directo que Hiki-pol!**_

_**Me refiero a no alargar tanto sus oraciones, no conocer tantas palabras y, como dije, ser más directo.**_

_**Sé que es algo tonto, pero siento que es la mayor diferencia que puedo hacer con ellos ahora.**_

_**Sé que será difícil porque mi estilo de escritura creció con el otro fic y que a veces no puedo evitar hacerlo, pero creo que me ha salido algo un poco diferente de Hiki-pol.**_

_**Haber, que tampoco es que sean seres totalmente distintos, pero me siento bien con esto por ahora. ¡Es un pequeño paso para crear protagonistas distintos!**_

_**Gracias por comentar y perdón por haberme extendido tanto.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**¡No te preocupes por la retroalimentación, que conque me digan que estuvo bien el capítulo ya me doy por satisfecho! Me alegra que te haya gustado el otro capítulo y espero que este haya valido aunque sea un poco la pena. Es mi mayor temor el que esperaran tanto para tan poca cosa. Y más cuando gran parte del capítulo lo ocupó un OC que podría no haberles caído bien.**_

_**Espero no haberte decepcionado.**_

_**¡Gracias por la información sobre los mods! Yo jugué DDLC en android, de hecho, pero lo borré porque era una versión no completa. No se podía terminar porque no se podía acceder a los archivos chr. O al menos no sé cómo se podía. Me gustaría volver a jugarlo ahí, pero tengo tantos juegos y aplicaciones que no puedo descargarlo. Usaría la memoria externa, pero esa esta llena de anime xD.**_

_**Meh, ya tengo el juego instalado en PC, así que correré el riesgo con los mods en PC. Encontré una guía de pasos a seguir hace poco y volver a escribir esto me dio el coraje para consumir más DDLC.**_

_**... Aunque primero me terminaré la ruta de Sayori... Algo me dice que no me va a gustar...**_

_**Y no, por suerte no contó como spam XD.**_

_**Bob Esponja, ¿eh? Sí, recuerdo esa escena. Casi nunca me reí con esa serie, pero disfrute casi todos sus capítulos. Raro, ¿no? Que vea una serie de comedia cuando no me hace reír, digo.**_

_**Y el tipo de las elipses... mierda, me siento mal. Pensé en contestarle en el anterior capítulo, pero como pensé que tal vez no seguiría leyendo la historia, preferí hacerlo por PM.**_

_**... No lo hice porque me olvidé.**_

_**Hyenadrangea, perdón por olvidarme de ti. Si estás leyendo esto, espero que entiendas que los perezosos a veces somos... bueno, no productivos precisamente.**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, esto es todo.**_

_**Espero que alguien se acuerde de esta historia y comente si es posible.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 5: 'Reír para no ll****orar'... A que es una buena frase, ¿verdad? **

* * *

Ahh... Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo ese momento. Esa horrible confesión y lo que vino después que intenté suprimir.

_**NONONONONONONONONONONONONON-**_

_Tranquilo, Chouchiki. No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Esto no es una repetición de lo de Yuri. Absolutamente no puede serlo. Piensa en las explicaciones más lógicas._

_... Me engaña o escuché mal. Una de las dos debe ser._

_-¿Qué dijiste?- No, en serio, ¿qué dijiste? Porque lo que creo dijiste antes no puede ser real. Debe ser un sueño. No, una pesadilla hecha para atormentarme sin descanso por un motivo que no entiendo. ¿La reencarnación existe, tal vez? Podría haber sido un autentico hijo de puta en otra vida y ahora estoy viviendo esta para pagar mis pecados porque el infierno es demasiado mainstream para la administración._

_Si, eso tiene que ser. Tiene lógica. Mucha más que esta mierda sin sentido. Lo más seguro es que escuché mal. Todo es un invento de mi cabeza._

_-Dije que te amo, tonto.- ... ¿Entonces ella me está jugando una broma tan cruel y sin chiste? Monika no es así y disfruta más con verme enredado en mis propias palabras, pero si no es eso, entonces está diciendo la verdad..._

_... Eres mala haciendo bromas, Monika. No es gracioso._

_-... No bromees con eso, por favor.- Un suspiro escapó de mí mientras mis nervios se relajaban al saber que no hay peligro inminente. Yuri aún está ahí afuera y aparentemente debo tener una c-cita con ella el lunes. Descubrir que hay OTRA chica enamorada de mí, siendo MONIKA, de todas las opciones posibles, que eran cero, es suficiente para ponerme a rezar a cualquier deidad de toda religión. Lo mejor es tener cada base cubierta por si alguna religión resulta ser verdad._

_Y si todas lo son, oye, igual me envian a otro mundo como castigo._

_¿Me pregunto si podré cancelar-digo, posponer la cita con Yuri para después? No creo que pueda ir a la escuela el lunes... ni en la semana en realidad. Tal vez ella sea comprensiva y me deje en paz hasta entonces._

_... O podría querer cuidarme. En tal caso, mejor empezar por el sintoismo._

_-¿Broma? ¿Por qué bromearía sobre esto?- Monika ladeó la cabeza confundida... Linda se queda corto. Sé que lo he dicho sin parar, pero Monika es perfecta en todo sentido. Eso incluye el físico. ESPECIALMENTE el físico. Hay anécdotas de chicos yendo a gimnasia solo para verla exponiendo más piel. Eso sería entendible... si nuestra escuela no fuera una de cierto prestigio que las vestiría de monjas si pudiera._

_¿Qué clase de placer oculto hay en verle los brazos? ¿Acaso ese fetiche es popular? ¿Siquiera es un fetiche?_

_O bueno, eso es lo que yo quiero creer, pero saber que querían verla sudar y que tuvieran esas caras grotescas mientras lo hacían me hace querer bloquearlo por mi seguridad mental. Prefiero quedarme con la respuesta más cuerda y que da más tranquilidad, muchas gracias._

_Ja. ¿Japón la cuna de los recatados? Cómo no..._

_-En realidad no sé porqué bromearías sobre esto. No es tu estilo. Lo tuyo es que yo me haga quedar como un tonto- Dije sin darle mucha importancia. Algo curioso y que solo a los que le tiene confianza saben sobre ella es que tiene la manía de empezar discusiones de la nada, seguramente la razón de que fuera la presidenta del club de debate, para verte enredado en tus palabras y festejarlo de forma linda... No, en serio lo es de forma linda. Ella muestra una cara seria mientras levanta su puño a la altura de su cabeza y lo aprieta como si hubiera completado una dura prueba._

_Cosas como esa hacen que ni siquiera yo controle mis pensamientos de cierta índole. Maldita sea ella y su lindura._

_Ella es un alma gentil, como gestos como esos indican, y por eso sé que ella no me haría una broma así._

_Esta broma podría llegar a ser hiriente si estuviera en un mal momento y Monika lo sabe bien. Como lo sabe, se esforzará todo lo posible para no decirla, temiendo que pueda 'destruir nuestra amistad'. Estúpido, pero a la vez tierno y algo inocente. No sé si es así con todo el mundo, pero sé que es capaz de mucho por quienes le importan de verdad. Como son pocas, aprecia cada lazo con cariño._

_Eso es lindo... pero también triste._

_-¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?- Un viento ligero sopló por la ventana, enfriándome la cara. Pude ver a Monika temblar ligeramente y agarrarse ambas manos del frío, pero de algún modo mantuvo su mirada seria en mí. No voy a negarlo y admitiré que este escenario me da un poco de miedo, pero no lo dejaré ver. En su lugar, me concentraré en algo diferente._

_Como, em... erm... Como... ¡COMO LA VENTANA!_

_Mis padres no serían tan desgraciados para dejarme la ventana abierta y no parece que ellos sepan... que Monika está aquí._

_..._

_..._

_... No es muy difícil adivinar el resto. Me regalaron la respuesta desde que presté atención. Monika... lo hizo..._

_... Guau. Gracias por matarte pensando, cerebro. ¿Cómo estaría sin ti?_

_Seguramente mejor. Seguramente sí._

_-Es obvio. No debería decirlo.- Lo dije para cambiar el tema, pero..._

_-No es obvio.- Hablaste un poco más seria y rápida ahí, Monika. No pega contigo. ¿Dónde está tu voz melodiosa que cautivó a mis compañeros machos de clase inferior? La extraño. Todos la extrañamos. No podemos vivir sin eso. -¿Podrías decirla, por favor? Quiero saber.- Estaba a punto de rechazarla por ser algo que no debería decir y que cualquiera debe saber solo mirándonos, pero cuando la vi a los ojos, supe que para ella no parecía obvio. Ella no sabía porqué es imposible._

_... Es demasiado amable y considerada para su bien. Temo que alguien se aproveche de ella y yo no esté para ayudarla en el futuro._

_-... Porque es imposible que alguien como yo pueda interesar a alguien como tú.- Ahora espero el resultado más factible. Monika se enojará un poco y dirá que es mentira, pero se tranquilizará después. Yo le explico mis datos lógicos y sin refutación alguna. Ella lo niega igual, pero al final verá la lu-¿Por qué estás tan callada, Monika? ¿Y por qué tu cara se ve tan... plana? ¿No deberías negarlo por impulso y seguir el guión? ¿Por qué no lo haces?_

_-..._

_-Um. O-_

_-Muragawa-kun._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Exactamente __**qué **__soy yo?- Que pregunta tan rara, pero ya tengo una respuesta preparada. Espero que no se me vaya la lengua con los halagos._

_-Eres Tachibana Monika, la chica más perfecta que jamás he conocido. La que puede destacar en todo lo que se proponga si quiere. Amable, cariñosa, leal a sus amigos. Eres la mejor amiga que podría desear o que merezco. Me debo sentir honrado de que siquiera me consideres alguien digno de tu atención.- Obviamente me he guardado muchas cosas sobre su apariencia y elogios sobre el cabello o ojos porque aún quiero que me hable._

_Y tampoco es que me quiera poner a la altura de sus fanboys. Ella está conmigo porque soy capaz de verla como persona y no me ciego ante su luz. Si sabe que yo también soy como ellos y le lanzo flores hasta por ir al baño... hombre, es un 'bad ending' garantizado._

_-... Entiendo. __**¿Y qué eres tú?**_

_No hay ninguna duda._

_-Soy tu tipo promedio Muragawa Chouchiki, ese chico que puedes ver todos los días y no notar su presencia porque es demasiado cliché. No destaco en nada salvo en mi patético consuelo de 'una vida normal'. Un friki de los videojuegos y un poco del anime que es incapaz de hablarle a alguien desconocido sin ponerse nervioso. Ni siquiera puedo hablarle a las chicas a menos que me recuerda lo mierda que soy. No merezco tu amistad, ni siquiera que me dirijas la palabra.- Una sonrisa tonta cruzó por mi cara luego de recordar todas estas cosas divertidas. __**-¿Es extraño que sepa lo imposible que es eso? Nadie me querrá si quiere ser feliz.**_

_Ja... Jajajajajajaja... ¿A que sueno patético? Hombre, hasta yo mismo me alejaría de mí si no fuera... bueno, yo. ¡Pero oye! La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Eso me ha dado algunos puntos de compasión al menos, ¿no? Por favor díganme que sí._

_-..._

_-Sé que puedo parecer patético, pero así son las cos-_

_-¿Patético? No, no eres patético.- Monika de repente se ve... furiosa. Extraño. Esto es extraño. ¿Dónde está la compasión o las palabras de ánimo? Esto no es como tú, Monika... Me estás asustando. __**-Eres un idiota. No, eres el mayor de los idiotas. Nunca conocí a alguien tan idiota como tú.**_

_-¿E-Eh? ¿Monika, que estás-_

_-Muragawa-kun, estoy enamorada de ti. Seriamente._

_-... Imposible. Eso no tiene-_

_-'sentido'. Lo tiene. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Y que no seas capaz de verlo es estúpido. Eres estúpido, Muragawa-kun._

_¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo esta chica? ¿Que enamorarse de mí tiene 'todo el sentido del mundo'...? Eso es mierda. Un chiste tan malo que es asqueroso._

_-Ya deja de bromear. No eres graciosa._

_-Que alegría, porqué no quiero serlo. Estoy siendo seria. Te amo y quiero que aceptes mis sentimientos._

_-Monika, estás delirando.- Esta broma ya fue demasiado lejos... -Es obvio que debes estar bromeando. Nunca nadie se interesaría en alguien como yo.- Créeme que es cierto. Yuri puede contar, pero ella parece estar tan destrozada que seguramente cree estar enamorada de mí por ser el único chico que la trata bien desde hace quién sabe cuánto. Cuando encuentre a alguien mejor, ella se dará cuenta de su error._

_-Kuh. Eres demasiado terco.- Esa eres tú, que aún sigue con esta farsa más de lo que debe. -Muragawa-kun, de verdad eres denso. No tienes remedio.- Monika se veía... triste y decaída. Sé que estaba actuando y que dejaría el acto en cuanto me lo creyera, pero falso o no, no me siento bien. Es como si fuera un ser abominable que acaba de hacer un acto imperdonable._

_Resiste, Chouchiki. Ella solo te está engañando_

_-Claro que no. Soy tan asqueroso que es imposible borrar mi peste. Me he rendido hace mucho. Ríndete también.- Cierto. Debes rendirte, Monika, así como todos los demás lo hicieron._

_-... ¿Tan difícil es creer que me enamoré de ti?- Quería reírme cuando escuché eso. Y creo que lo hice, porque el pecho me duele._

_-¿Difícil? Más bien imposible. No he hecho nada para merecer tu amor. Solo he sido una piedra en el camino que te mantiene estancada._

_-... Odio que te desprecies tanto. Me hace doler el corazón._

_-E-Eso es...- Bueno, esto es algo que sí no puedo contestar con confianza. Sé que Monika en verdad odia como me veo. No creo que a muchos les guste que lo diga abiertamente tampoco. Creo que puede quedar muy lamentable para los demás. Más lamentable de lo que intento al menos._

_-Has hecho tanto por mí y yo no fui capaz de ayudarte. Ni sé cómo hacerlo. En verdad soy una pésima amiga.- Mal. Mal. Mal. Monika, no estés triste por esto. Monika, no parezcas que quieres llorar. Monika, por favor no me hagas sentir esto. Es muy cruel. Has sido muy cruel conmigo hoy._

_-¡No!- Por eso debo detener este acto de payasos. Por nuestro bien -¡Eso no es c-_

_-Por eso... Sé que no soy la más apta para ti y no te merezco, pero si estás dispuesto, ¿me darías una oportunidad?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-... De nuevo con esa brom-_

_-No es una broma._

_-Lo creeré cuando me lo demues-¡¿M-Monik-¡!_

_Fue demasiado rápido. Tanto que no pude notarlo hasta que fue muy tarde. Tampoco podía detenerlo en mi estado aunque lo deseara._

_Lo último que vi con claridad fue a Monika estando exasperada y luego..._

_Se levanto y luego..._

_Puso su cara en frente de mí y..._

_Y..._

_Y..._

_Y..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sabe a fresas..._

* * *

Mal. Mal. Mal. Todo esto está mal. Está muy mal. No tiene sentido. Nada de esto lo tiene.

Mal. Mal. Mal. Esas chicas están mal. Lo sé. Lo sé. Tienen qué. No hay forma realista de que esto sea real.

Mal... Mal... Mal... Mal... Mal...

Mal... MaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL. ¡DEBO ARREGLAR LO QUE ESTÁ MAL!

PIENSA. PIENSA. PIENSA. **PIENSA. ¡PIENSA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, CHOUCHIKI!**

_..._

**-¡*****************!**

**-¡*********************!**

Ruido molesto. Maldita sea, déjenme pensar.

-¡***********!

Ignoralo, Chouchiki. Solo ignóralo. Si lo ignoras se irá.

-¡***************************-

Ignóralo. Ignóralo. Ignóralo para concentrarte.

Piensa. Piensa en una solución. Piensa, sufre y equivocate para seguir pensando. Sufre y sufre ahora para que sea la última vez.

Si. Esta es la única vez.

Por una vez, intenta actuar como el tipo genial. No seas el secundario. Tú amas al secundario, pero el secundario no escribe la historia.

Escribe la historia. Escríbela a tu antojo. Escríbela para que todos sean felices y nadie sufra.

Profundo. Profundo. Métete más en el hoyo.

...

Sí... Eso es.

Sigue así.

-**... **... *...

...

...

-*...

...

...

...

-...

**Está hecho.**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mal. Todo está mal. Sé que yo no tengo la mejor de las suertes, pero esto es el colmo. Es el maldito colmo. ¿Tan mierda fui en la otra vida como para recibir este castigo? ¿Fui una basura irredimible que vive otra vida para __**pAgARRRr**__ por mis pecados? _

_Oye, Dios. Si estás ahí y no eres una invención estúpida de gente que quería controlar a las masas, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente? ¿Qué __**SUFríiiiiiiiiiiiiií**__ lo suficiente y que ya me he remidido? ¿Ser capaz de obtener un lugar en tu reino si estás de buen humor incluso? Porque lo merezco. Merezco eso y más después del peor día de mi vida por excelencia._

_**EESsto es deMASIAdoooooo. Yaaa tUvEE suficiente de ek0dk0ck0rjer0k0k0ksto.**_

_Soy un tipo normal con pensamientos normales y que quiere mantener una vida de normalidad absoluta. Lo normal es bueno. La emoción está sobrevalorada. No hay lugar como el hogar, y el hogar debe ser un lugar de confort, ¿por lo que qué mejor confort hay como la tranquilidad de la paz?_

_El confort viene de la tranquilidad. La tranquilidad es buena. Lo emocionante es lo opuesto a la tranquilidad, así que es malo. No hay discusión. Es una verdad absoluta. Lógica en todo su esplendor._

_Estar siendo amenazado con cuchillos por una __**lUNNNNNátik0j0kjca **__para que acepte su falso amor no es confortable. Sentir que voy a morir si me levanto de la cama no es tranqulidad. Tener que aguantar un jodido triangulo amoroso no es bueno. Nada en mi vida ha sido bueno, pero es la primera vez que me siento así. La primera vez en la que estoy considerando la muerte como algo que me traerá menos sufrimiento._

_Me siento cansado._

_Cansado y __**con miedo. (Quiero MORIRIRIRIRIRWJ9ZJE9JX9J9J)**_

_Miedo... Si... Es miedo lo que tengo, ¿verdad? Que sentimiento tan extraño. No recuerdo ni un momento en que lo haya sentido, pero... de algún modo se siente... familiar. Como un amigo. No... como un compañero. Es como si el miedo siempre estuviera conmigo y solo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Que ha estado a mi lado desde mucho más tiempo del que debería ser sano._

_Un sentimiento raro. Y malo. Me siento__** (AYUDA)**__ mal._

_Pero... también __**me siento yo mismo, **__por extraño que suene. Un '__**yO**__' diferente, uno que está oculto siempre, pero que al final es parte de mi 'yo' real. Es como si uno de los 'fundamentos' de Muragawa Chouchiki fuera el miedo a algo que no sabe explicar__** (Ayudebnbh49hj9eh89eh89ehe9hmeeeeeeeeee)**__, a pesar de que es tan familiar que le cuesta imaginarse sin él._

_¿Tiene algún sentido?_

_... Seguramente no._

-¡¿M...g..wa?!

-¡Cho...!

_**(Dolor. Dolor. DOLOR. dolor. dOlOr. DolOORRRR.)**_

_**(¿Por qué no dejo de sentir dolor?)**_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué lo que debería ser una simple confesión que podía rechazar derivó en esta mierda sin sentido?_

_**(qUiEro mOrIR)**_

_Que Yuri se enamore de mí ya es lo suficientemente malo. Es como vivir una tragi-comedia griega. Cuando vi su locura, creo que empecé a dudar de si esto era un sueño o me estaban filmando para un programa que se ganará mi desprecio absoluto al instante._

_¿Pero ahora que Monika también me mostró que es una idiota? ¿Monika, mi antiguo enamoramiento que abandoné al notar que era 'inalcanzable'? ¿Esa Monika, la chica más perfecta que he conocido, se quiere __**humillar **__al estar con un perdedor sin futuro como yo?_

_Oh... Eso fue como un MUNDO de emociones. PODEROSAS emociones._

_..._

_**(dEbISTe mAtArmEEE, Say***********or****i)**_

_..._

_Eso está mal._

_Todo está mal. Todo está muy mal. Nada está bien. Nada está jodidamente bien._

_¿El mundo se volvió loco acaso? ¿Esto es otro mundo, un 'isekai', pero en lugar de escapar de problemas sin importancia, me sirven crisis de vida o muerte en una puta bandeja de plata? ¿Un mundo que se parece al otro, pero que está perturbado de un modo aterrador e inentendible? ¿Ese fue el giro de tuerca?¡_

_Dios, si tú tienes algo que ver, ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!_

_**(mIeRdA. sOy mIerdAAAHJ9HW8H8)**_

_Dos._

_Dos chicas están enamoradas de mí y lo dicen en serio. Creen estúpidamente que YO, Muragawa Chouchiki, EL JODIDO BASTARDO QUE NO PUEDE RELACIONARSE BIEN CON ALGUIEN, MERECE SER AMADO POR MUJERES INCREÍBLES._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Je... Jejejeje... Jejejejejejejejeejeje..._

_JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA__**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¿I0UUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA09JU09JU09J09HJ0JK9JU0JAJAJA0JA0JUA0JZ0JW0JJS0WJ0JQ0QWJ0WJZJAZJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA9J9WJS9WJ9DJSW9JS9WJM9DNE9CNE9CN0EMX0ENMC0EMC0NMEC0ME09DXNEJM9NJDE9N9ENME9NM9JMJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJS9J9EWJD9XNMEX9NMW09NMW9XW0NMX09EXM0EWNMC0JMAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA9JA9J09AJ09JS09JMA09JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ9KJ09M09NM0M09NM0M0NM09M0M0M0M0MJAJAJAJAJA09KJ09JAJA**_

_No da risa __**(No como yo) **__Esto no es para reír __**(A diferencia de mí)**__ Solo un retrasado sin remedio como mi mejor amigo creería que algo como reír sería apropiado. Y solo un demente lo haría en serio y con ganas. _

_Mis dos pretendientes, mis dos rivales en este juego de la supervivencia son mi antiguo enamoramiento que solo superé casi totalmente hace unos meses y la amiga que creí era normal, pero resulto ser una asesina en potencia con poco amor propio que lo gasta tontamente en mí._

_... Oh mierda. Esto solo puede terminar de una forma._

_Yuri es una yandere. Monika me ama y quiere luchar por mi amor. Monika es una rival para Yuri. Yuri está loca. Yuri tomará acciones. Habrá sangre. Me volveré loco en el proceso._

_Fin del cuento. Un cuento patético y que no debería existir._

-¡Re...io..., mal...!

-¡Ch.u...an, ..j. .. ... ..e!

_¿Qué hago, maldición? Yuri es peligrosa. No sé si está lo suficientemente ida de la cabeza como para ser capaz de matar a Monika, pero prefiero ser precavido antes que perder a una amiga querida por mi culpa._

_**(¿Por qué debo esforzarme tanto?)**_

_¿Rechazo a Monika mañana para salvarla? No. Eso no funcionará. Ya la rechacé y aún así no quiere rendirse la muy idiota. No podré impedirlo antes del lunes. O antes del próximo año conociéndola. Para cuando logré abrirle los ojos, seguramente estará muerta y yo seré un asesino indirecto. El club se destruiría y yo estaré a merced de Yuri, que si es capaz de matar a su amiga, no le impedirá hacerlo con otra. Probablemente Sayori y Natsuki no sobrevivan._

_**(Lo considero sin llorar... Soy unA MIEErdaaaaAaAAAAAAAAAAA)**_

_¿Entonces debo decirle que ocultemos esto del club? Muy pobre. Ella preguntará porqué y por más que no le diga sobre Yuri, acabará sospechando algo. En el peor caso, ella puede pedirle ayuda a las chicas sobre esto. En hipótetico caso de que esté en el infierno, Yuri será una de esas persona o se enterará por Natsuki o Sayori. La matará, y dependiendo de si Dios me tiene manía, silenciará a los testigos o a quienes puedan sospechar de ella._

_**(nUnCa pEdí eStOO)**_

_¿Decirle sobre Yuri? Tentador, pero al final no tiene sentido. Monika es demasiado amable y cariñosa como para estar en contra de Yuri. Seguramente termine intentando hablar con la coleccionista de cuchillos y se recreé la escena del cuchillo de School Days. Alternativamente, puede pensar que estoy en contra de ella, y yo me una a la recreación, muriendo como el idiota que soy._

_**(sÓlO qUeRÍaaa aMiGoS)**_

_¿Avisar a la policía? Eso podría arreglar mis problemas si tuviera pruebas, pero no las tengo. Yuri no me hizo ningún daño y usar sus heridas como prueba en su contra no es una idea muy brillante, por no decir la más estúpida que se me puede ocurrir. Parece haber tenido otras relaciones con tipos menos afortunados que yo, pero no tengo pruebas más allá de las palabras de una chica que estará tan despechada que querrá hundirme de cualquier forma posible. No sé quienes son esos pobres diablos tampoco. Ni siquiera conozco la vida pasada de Yuri ni cómo investigarla sin ir YO a prisión. Su familia parece estar metido en esto o al menos saben la verdad. Podrían organizarse para meterme una denuncia por acoso o incluso intento de violación. Ahí estaré jodido._

_**(¿nI sIqUiErA mErEZcO eSo?)**_

_¿Avisar al Profesor Ryuugamine, que parece saber algo? Me gustaría, pero bien puede ser solo una confusión mía y tal vez saber solamente lo mismo que yo sobre ellas. Además, por las que pregunto eran Monika y Natsuki, que viven con quienes tienen las mayores posibilidades al título de 'peores padres del mundo'. Podría ser algo sobre eso y ya está. Pero, por otro lado, tal vez pueda sacar información sobre la familia de Yuri el martes cuando estemos jugando Duelo de Monstruos si aparento bien._

_**(¿nO pUeDo sEr fEliZ?)**_

_¿Hablar con Natsuki, que tiene un padre yakuza? No. Su relación es demasiado horrible como para que ese hijo de puta quiera ayudar a menos que gane algo. Además, corro el riesgo de que Natsuki no me crea y me mire como un loco, informándole a Yuri en el medio sin querer. Lo que pase a partir de ahí es censurable. Y si me cree, podría meter a Monika y Sayori, volviendo al problema de querer dialogar con ella._

_¿Sayori? Lo mismo que las demás._

_**(... yA bAsTa)**_

_¿Mis padres? Ni en sueños. Lo que harán si es que me creen es enviar una denuncia a Yuri, pasando por todos los problemas que surgen al querer meter a la policía. Además, eso podría arruinar nuestra reputación si tenemos la atención de los medios, Podrían perder sus trabajos y entonces viviríamos en la calle. Ahí es muy fácil matar y que a nadie le importe. Si en cambio nos mudamos, no sé qué pasará con las chicas con Yuri teniendo camino libre para su locura._

_**(nO iMpOrTa qUiÉn sEa...)**_

_¿Ikuto?... Corro con más suerte contándole a Bob Esponja._

-¡O**, REAC****A! ¡ME E**ÁS ***STA*DO! ¡** ESTÁS *AST*MAN**!

-¡CHOU-CH**, PO* FAV** PA*A!

_**(mAtEnMeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)**_

_¿Qué puedo hacer? No tengo nadie a quien recurrir ni una acción que no traiga sangre y cuchillos. Estoy solo en esto. No puedo hablarlo con nadie._

_Mierda, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien se parta la cabeza? No soy inteligente. Solo soy un tipo promedio que quiere una vida promedio. ¡No soy el puto Sherlock Holmes, maldición! ¡No estoy para estos juegos mentales que no llevan a nada! ¡Pensar en esto ya me hace doler la cabeza!_

_Dolor. Dolor. Siento dolor en todo el cuerpo._

_Dolor... respiratorio._

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué me cuesta respira-_

-¡CHOU-CHAN!

-¡MURAGAWA!

¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Son Ikuto y... Sayori? ¿Qué hacen juntos? Creí que mamá y padre se encargaríannnnnnugh.

-**COUGH. COUGH. COUGH.**\- ¡E-E-Este dolor es demasiado! Mierda, me duele todo. Siento que mis latidos están perforando mi pulmón. Intenté agarrarme el corazón, pero un dolor casi inhumano me llegó apenas moví los dedos.

Ahh~ Sé que usualmente me siento como una mierda, pero es la primera vez que esto es tan literal. No puedo hacer nada.

Jajaja. ¿Qué tan lamentable me veré? Hombre, hasta yo me reiría de mí. Este espectáculo triste parece algo que solo un genio bizarro daría luz.

La luz del día no me llega y en su lugar tengo a la bendita bombilla siendo un incordio. En serio, ¿quién fue el desgraciado que creyó hacer a un foco de luz capaz de empezar un concierto del jodido Michael Jackson a toda potencia apuntarme en toda la cara? En serio, ¿quién? Porque quiero tener una conversación con ese... bondadoso sujeto.

-¡CHOU-KUN, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?!- ¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios...?

Oh, cierto. Ellos están aquí.

Maldición, ¿cuántos problemas les habré causado? ¿Tan molesto soy? Oye, tal vez debí dejar que Yuri me matará en lugar de defenderme como un cobarde que solo es un idiota irredimible. Seguramente haría a todos más felices.

-E-E-E-Estoy bi-ien-n, Say-yori. Me lo merezco.

-¿Eh?

-¿Muragawa?

¿Ah? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos, viéndose y sonando como unos tontos? No dije nada raro, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué pasa?- Parece que dolor está desapareciendo. O al menos es más soportable. No sé muy bien, pero al menos ya no siento dolor... No siento nada en general, de hecho. -¿Tanto asco doy? Oigan, eso es muy cruel, ¿saben? Me lo merezco, ¿pero no podrían tenerme un poco de piedad? No estoy en mi mejor momento.- Eso es un eufemismo, pero no tienen que saberlo. Nadie tiene. Este es mi problema.

-...

-...

-¿Qué ocurre? ... **¿Quieren matarme?**\- Me harían un favor.

-M-Muragawa... ¿Qué ocurre, amigo?

-¿Que qué ocurre, Ikuto? Nada. Estoy bien... Estoy muy bien... Je. Si, estoy jejejejejejejejejejejejEJEEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ**EJEJEEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE-**

**¡PAAAAAMMM!**

... Qué dolor. ¿Por qué me diste una cachetada, Sayori? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

-¡Muragawa!- Ikuto, gritas demasiado. Me haces doler la cabeza. -¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, SAYORI-CHA-

-¡LARGO!

-¡¿EH?!

-¡DIJE QUE LARGO! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE CHOU-CHAN Y YO!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No tiene sentido!

-¡Dije que largo!

-¡Pero!

-¡V-V-V-Vete de aquí!- Sayori, ¿por qué tu voz parece estarse quebrando? Sayori, ¿por qué haces tanto ruido al respirar? Sayori, ¿por qué estás gimiendo de dolor? -P-Por favor...

-...

-...

-... De acuerdo. No tardes mucho. Esperaré abajo.- ¿Puedes sonar serio, Ikuto? Mal Ikuto. No debes salirte de tu molde estúpido y retrasado.

El sonido de la puerta vino acompañado de los pasos de Sayori. Hombre, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Me perdí algo? ¿Me estoy muriendo y no me di cuenta? ¿Tal vez por eso no siento ningún dolor? Eso es posible. Es la explicación más lógica.

Sayori dejó de caminar. La sombra que me tapa la maldita luz debe ser ella. Quisiera voltearme a verla, pero estoy tan adolorido que ni siquiera creo poder hacer eso. Je, sin duda soy patético. Patético e inservible. Así me recordarán cuando me vaya a un lugar peor.

-... Ahhhh~.- ¿Por qué estás suspirando? Ese es mi trabajo. No me quites mi vocación. Es todo lo que tengo. -¡Chou-chan es un idiota!

-¿A que viene es-¡Auch!- ¿Ella me acaba de golpear con el dedo en la frente...? -¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡No soy un niño para recibir este trato! ¡Exijo usar mis privilegios de adulto!- Sayori hizo un 'hmph'. ¡No me 'hmph'ees, tú, enana que se roba mi dinero para comprar dulces! ¡Trátame con respeto!

-¡Chou-chan está actuando como un niño malo, así que lo trataré como un niño malo!- ¡Qué descaro!

-¡¿Yo, un niño malo?! Para que recuerdes, ¿quién es el que te ayuda con la tarea?

-¡Chou-chan!- ... Esta chica nunca deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Y le estás gritando a...?- Esto es tan fácil que-

-¡Un niño malo!

-¡Te equivocas!

-¿Me equivoco?

-¡Sí, te equivocas! ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy Muragawa Chouchiki, por el amor de dios! ¡Prácticamente te crié con el dinero de nuestros padres!

-Eso es cierto.

-¡Entonces-

-¡Pero ese es Chou-chan! ¡No eres Chou-chan!- No tiene sentido. Esta chica desafía toda comprensión normal y lógica. Menuda chica que tengo por amiga de la infancia, ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué crees eso? ¿CÓMO vas a demostrarlo?

-...

-¡¿Y bien?!

-...

-No puedes, ¿verdad? Como dije, estoy bie-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Sayori se movió rápidamente. Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo ella se acercó a mí y...

...

...

...

¿Pero qué mierda es esto?

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sayori?

-¿A qué te refieres? No estoy haciendo nada raro.

-Si lo haces. ¡¿Acaso una chica se metería en la cama de un chico y lo abrazaría?!- A demás, duele mucho. Me estás lastimando, Sayori. Para, por favor.

-Ehh. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

-¡Tú, maldita mocos-

-Tú eres el mocoso, Chou-chan.

-¡¿AHHHH?! ¡De nuevo con eso! ¡¿Por qué sigues diciéndolo?!

-... Porque quieres un abrazo y mimos, como un niño.

-¡!

... ¿Ella dijo lo que cre-

-¿Sorprendido?- Incluso si no le podía ver la cara, sé que ella mostraba un rostro de petulante orgullo. -Para que sepas, Chou-kun, tú puedes mejor en los estudios, ¡pero yo nunca pierdo cuando se trata de entender a otras personas! Y ahora puedo ver a Chou-kun herido.- Me 'abrazó' un poco más fuerte, por alguna estúpida razón. -Quieres esto, ¿verdad? Es vergonzoso, ¡pero todo por mi futuro esposo! A que seré una buena esposa, ¿verdad?

... Qué broma tan mala.

-Oye, Sayori. Acaba con esto, ¿sí? Este chiste no tiene gracia.

-No es ningún chiste. Te estoy consolando. Ahora solo relájate y libera tu dolor. No te voy a juzgar.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? Yo no tengo problemas.

-...

-Estoy bien. ¡Estoy más que bien! ¡No tengo de qué preocuparme! ¡Alguien como yo no sufre estas cosas y no aprende a lidiar con ellas! ¡Y eso es si tengo problemas, QUE NO TENGO!

-...

-Que nadie espere nada de mí es increíble. Es _**jodidamente **_increíble. Te quitas un gran peso de encima solo admitiendo que eres una mierda. ¿No es asombroso? ¿Que la felicidad se obtenga tan fácil?

-...

-¿De qué podría quejarme? ¡De nada! ¡No hay nada malo en mi vida! ¡ESTOY BIEN, ¿SABES?! ¡LO SABES, ¿VERDAD?!

-...

-Oye, **¿lo sabes, verdad?**

-...

-Contéstame.

-...

-Oye, di algo.

-...

-... Me estás molestando.

-...

-... No me crees, ¿verdad?

-...

-¿Es eso? ¿No quieres creerme? Eres muy terca, Sayori. Estoy bien.

-Entonces dímelo a los ojos.

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué haces, Sayori? ¿Por qué tan cerca de mi cara? ¡Estás violando mi espacio personal! ¡¿Que diría mi padre?! ¡NO, ¿qué diría TU padre! ¡Si me ve estoy muerto!

-Dímelo.

-Sayori, esto es-

-Dímelo.

¿Que lo diga mirando sus ojos? ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a aferrarte a algo tan cliché, Sayori?

Bueno, supongo que puedo darte el gusto. Tal vez así me dejes en paz.

-Es... Est...

-...

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siento seca la boca?

-Esto... Est-to...

-...

Sayori, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Es... Est... ¡Es...!

-...

Detente... Detente...

-Es...

¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡QUE TE DETENGAS!

-E... E... ... ... ...

-...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿A-Ah? Qué raro. De repente me arden los ojos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué es este sabor? Es tan... salado.

Mi garganta hace ruido, pero no escucho nada.

Qué raro. Es muy raro en verdad.

Sayori, ¿qué me hiciste? ¿Y por qué me estás abrazando tan fuerte? Duele mucho, maldición.

... Raro en verdad.

Si no me conociera bien, casi parece que estoy llorando.

Una tontería, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué lloraría?

Estoy bien. Estoy perfecto. No hay nada malo en mí.

... ¿Verdad?

* * *

_**De acuerdo... **__**Este capítulo puede ser considerado el mejor o el peor dependiendo de qué tan bien lo haya manejado. Debo admitir que aunque la idea la tenía desde prácticamente el final del capítulo anterior, nunca supe cómo ponerlo de forma correcta. Incluso ahora creo que no sé hacerlo.**_

_**Les dejo a ustedes la decisión final.**_

_**Ahora, porque sé que habrá alguno que no entenderá o me acusara sobre cómo acabo de 'arruinar la obra', explicaré los puntos que creo necesarios.**_

_**Este capítulo muestra varias cosas. Por un lado, vemos finalmente le que pasó casi totalmente en la charla entre Muga y Monika. Luego tenemos a Sayori siendo una buena amiga, cosa rara por todo lo que mostró hasta ahora. Finalmente tenemos a un Muga enloquecido y a mí poniendo 'distorsiones' en los textos. Salvo lo de Monika, creo que todo lo demás merece una pequeña explicación que intentaré acortar todo lo posible.**_

_**Sobre Sayori, sé que puede chocar a muchos, pero es que ella es la 'mejor amiga' de Muga por algo. Aunque no lo parezca dado cómo la presente, ella quiere mucho al MC y constantemente intenta animarlo cuando está decaído. Es cierto que cuando hay otras chicas en el medio vemos su otro lado, con el que seguramente todos se quedaron, pero por lo general suele ser bastante dulce con él. Solo deben tener en cuenta que ella de verdad quiere al MC y lo demuestra de forma 'normal'. Algo exageradas, pero también dulces.**_

_**Respecto a Muga enloquecido, solo puedo decir que no, no se volverá como Yuri o Sayori y no tiene un yo asesino queriendo salir de él. Él es, dentro de todo, una persona 'normal'. Aunque es cierto que en esta historia, 'normal' es sinónimo de inofensivo. Podríamos decir que él sí tiene una especie de 'locura' en su interior, pero va más para el lado de lastimarse a si mismo en lugar de los demás. Él puede desear amistad o amor, pero nunca atacará a los demás. SIEMPRE será él.**_

_**Ya lo dije antes, pero tal vez el mayor problema con esta historia es que Muga empezó siendo una copia de la versión de Hikigaya Hachiman de mi historia 'Autoconvencimiento', con expresiones similares, chistes similares y una actitud medianamente similar. Intenté cambiarlo de a poco, pero en algún me di cuenta de que Muga tiene un pasado y vive/vivirá cosas mucho más jodidas que Hachiman, por lo que decidí meter una personalidad más acorde.**_

_**Él no está loco... pero tampoco está cuerdo. Órbita un poco entre las dos, más inclinado a la cordura... por ahora, y quise dejarlo ver en el texto.**_

_**Para el que se lo pregunte, no, esto no ocurrirá siempre. De hecho, solo pude hacerlo porque Muga estaba metido en sus pensamientos y mientras él tenía un monólogo normal por un lado, de vez en cuando se filtraba su 'locura', dando esa 'distorsión' que pudo haber quedado increíble o del asco. Depende de ustedes decidir cuál fue.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo y la 'distorsión'? ¿Creen que lo hice bien? Espero que al menos alguien conteste.**_

_**Siento que pude haber exagerado con la distorsión, pero creo que algunas partes son genuinamente 'épicas'.**_

_**Bueno, ahora a los comentarios.**_

_**sohck:**_

_**¿De casualidad eres 'Villian'? Perdona, pero no sabía que tenías cuenta si es el caso XD.**_

_**Muga es diferente a Hiki-pol, pero también parecidos en muchas cosas. Sus habilidades sociales o más bien la falta de ellas son su mayor parecido. Si alargamos la comparación con Hachiman, Muga es muy parecido al Hachiman que le declaró sus sentimientos Orimoto, pero tal vez un poco menos vilipendiado. Muga no es que sufriera discriminación precisamente y no tenía ningún defecto como Hachiman para ser rechazado, pero su timidez, mezclado con mucho Sayori, hizo que se volviera alguien incapaz de relacionarse bien con gente nueva. El que pueda hablar tan tranquilamente con el club de literatura e Ikuto muestra que solo le falta confianza.**_

_**Si, Muga desea una novia, pero no te creas que es su meta en la vida o algo así. Él quiere una novia de la misma forma que cualquier adolescente heterosexual normal. Es en gran parte por no poder hablarles sin creerse una basura que desarrollo tan baja autoestima. Y Sayori fue Sayori en el medio XD. Ya sabemos cómo le fue a una chica que intentó acercarse a él.**_

_**Si, si quisiera resumir a Muga en pocas palabras, sería alguien algo parecido Hachiman en ideales e hipocresía, pero con la actitud cómica falsa de Hiki-pol, solo que sale naturalmente de él. Incluso con todo lo que mostré en este capítulo, no cambia nada de él. Sigue diciéndose que está bien con ser llamado basura a pesar de que sufre por ello y de algún modo espera que todo cambie para mejor. Como es una persona normal, obviamente tendrá miedo de Yuri y con eso, sumado a su auto-impuesta degradación a basura, no se tomaría de la mejor manera la confesión de Monika.**_

_**Podríamos decir que él deseaba el amor de una chica, pero NO ASÍ. NUNCA así.**_

_**Ya dije antes que hay más de una forma de estar 'roto' y eso voy a mostrar con Monika. Ella está rota como las demás, pero no de la misma forma. No diré cómo, pero ella no es que golpeará a Muga sin piedad porque está enojada. Podríamos decir que es la más inofensiva de las chicas y la más dulce. Aquí perfectamente puede ganar el título de 'Best Girl' sin problemas.**_

_**Hay que ver primero cómo será Natsuki con él...**_

_**Y oye, aunque no lo planee, las cosas SI se volvieron más raras con ella. Qué curioso.**_

_**PD: Se lo mandaría, pero como él me ayudó a comprarme la Nintendo 3DS y me ayuda a ahorrar para la Switch... Si... Como que mejor esperemos unos meses, ¿no?**_

_**Espero honestamente que este capítulo no te haya asqueada tanto que no quieras continuarlo más.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**No, no tuve una buena razón. Fui yo siendo un perezoso. ¡Pero mientras escribo esto, ya me encerré en mi bunquer ultra-mega-hiper-ultra resistente ante golpe de cualquier tipo, balas, bolas de cañón, a prueba de fuego, de terremoto, tsunamis, tornados, bomba nucleares, gases de cualquier tipo, el sol explotando, el universo explotando, Arceus, Kame-hame-has, Rasengans, Lost Canvas, los vectores de Accelaretor, Caladbolg 1-2-3-5-154-879-, Superman, CUALQUIER cosa del cinturón de Batman y que cambia la realidad a su antojo cuando la defensa falla!**_

_**... Sí, fue una inversión XD.**_

_**Ya hablando en serio y dejándonos de tanta tontería, me alegro que no te moleste el OC. Sé que hay gente que no puede soportarlos y siempre escribo con eso en mente. Me quita un peso de encima.**_

_**Monika está aquí y si no fuera una cuestión de vida o Yuri, ella tendría todas las de ganar. Ya he dejado en claro que Muga tiene un 'pequeño' enamoramiento con ella que dice haber superado, cosa que hizo... en parte. Porque sí, voy a usar el rollo de 'Monika siendo un idolo de la escuela' para variar. Ella enamoró a muchos chicos y hasta chicas, con Muragawa entre ellos. Él la quiere, pero quitando su atracción física, la verdad es que la ve más como una amiga.**_

_**... Aunque no creo que eso sea lo que te importe cuando dijiste 'su nueva faceta'. ¿A que te refieres, exactamente? Estoy curioso.**_

_**Si, ahora mismo estoy jugando. Primero quiero jugar las tres rutas antes de ponerme a jugar mods. Voy por el segundo día en la ruta de Natsuki actualmente e intentaré variar las respuestas y acciones cuando llegue el acto 2. Hasta entonces, viviré feliz esta mentira...**_

_**Sobre Bob Esponja, supongo que es cierto. Personalmente no es que me atraigan mucho los cartoons por ser muchos de ellos comedias mientras tocan temas de crecimiento personal, tolerar a los demás, ser mejor persona y demás mierdas que yo, siendo casi mayor de edad, no me suelo tragar. No ayuda que muchas veces odie su estilo de dibujo y prefiera mil veces más el del anime. Tampoco que el anime me ofrezca continuamente cosas como Fate/Zero mientras que con los cartoons tengo suerte de haber visto un Gravity Falls en esta década.**_

_**Pero con Bob Esponja creo que hice una excepción... Pero aún así prefiero a Konosuba en cuanto a comedia XD. Soy un otaku de corazón.**_

_**Me alegra que te gustaran mis recomendaciones y si, el one-shot es bastante interesante. Eso de hacerte ver al MC como lo que es en el juego y que sea consciente de ello lo hace el mejor fic que tiene el fandom... Igual no es que lea mucho para empezar. Es que me gusta tanto el MC y aquí abundan tanto los OC, además de que muchos de sus autores parecen odiar al MC, que al final termino siendo casi un noob total en el fandom a pesar de escribir sobre él desde hace más de un año.**_

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y no te haya decepcionado el capítulo. Es mi mayor temor.**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero si mantengo esta rutina, no debería superar el mes.**_

_**En fin, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	6. PAAS 1

**Sin escapatoria**

**PAAS: Ese tonto que se convirtió en su primer amigo**

* * *

_**-L-Lo siento, Monika... san, pero no podemos seguir hablando. La gente está hablando mal de mí porque eres demasiado popular con todos.- Dijo un niño con el que compartía su pasión por los libros. -Pero aún así ten siempre ánimo, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que encontrarás a alguien de tu nivel en la alta sociedad.**_

Pero yo lo quería a él...

_**-Estoooo... Em, Tachibana-san, creo... creo que no debemos seguir viéndonos. Mis amigas están empezando a esparcir rumores s-sobre nosotras.- Le declaró una niña con la que se juntaba estudiar desde que empezó la primaria. -Y-Y no sería j-justo para ti, ¿verdad? Eres increíble. No podemos dejar que manchen tu reputación.**_

Mentirosa. No querías que dudaran de tu sexualidad... aún cuando sé que ahora tienes una novia que va a la universidad.

_**-Monika... Esto no es sencillo para mí pero... debemos terminar...- Su novio de casi un año pronunció con un gesto determinado. -Mira, yo te amo y todo eso, pero... pero sabes todo lo que he estado sufriendo durante todo el año, ¿verdad? Créeme que estaría dispuesto a seguir sufriendo si es por ti, pero mi familia... como que no. Nos mudaremos a America y me prohibieron volver a contactarte.- Su temple vaciló, estando dolido por sus propias palabras. -Lo siento, pero tú también lo harías si tu familia te lo pidiera llorando, ¿verdad?**_

¿Por mi familia?... No, y te envidio tanto por tener tanta suerte.

_**-¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡TODO, TODO, TODO!- Le gritó la única persona que llegó a durar tres años con ella. Su mejor amigo sin duda. -¡¿Por qué tenía que juntarme con alguien como tú?! ¡Por culpa de que eres perfecta esos lunáticos casi me matan! ¡MIRA CÓMO ESTOY!- Su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente enyesada e inutilizable y así se quedaría durante años... Su carrera como corredor de atletismo llegó a su fin antes de siquiera comenzar. -¡Jamás debí juntarme contigo! ¡Sólo traes problemas! ¡Ojalá algún día sufras aunque sea un poco del dolor que yo viví!**_

Ese es mi recuerdo más doloroso, el que me persigue todas las noches sin descanso.

...

... Así es como siempre termina. Así es como vuelvo a quedarme sola y sin nadie querido a mi lado.

Siempre estaré sola. Eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.

Sin importar cuánto lo desee, nunca puedo tener amigos o siquiera gente cercana. Nunca puedo acercarme a la gente por más que lo intente, por más que haga todo lo posible por mostrarme abierta.

De hecho, eso al final espanta aún más a la gente.

Todo porque soy perfecta. Porque soy inalcanzable y no se sienten dignos de mi atención, como si de verdad importara tal cosa para mí. Nunca importó mi opinión en esto, de hecho. Siempre fueron los demás quienes lo hicieron por mí.

Siempre me han dicho cosas así de estúpidas como si fuera lo correcto o algo que no se puede cambiar u evitar. Me dicen sin cesar que viviré así hasta el final de mi vida y que eso está. Que mi dolor está bien y es lo normal o correcto.

Es tonto. Es demasiado tonto para mí. Si quieres ser amigo de alguien y la otra persona también lo quiere, ¿por qué entonces nada resulta al final? ¿Por qué debe ser imposible? ¿Es que soy la única que lo ve así?

¿Todos los demás se han rendido conmigo? Ni siquiera pude mantener unido al club que tanto me costó crear. Que tantas quejas de mis padres trajeron.

¡Y todo por culpa del chico nue-...

... No, corta ese pensamiento, Monika. Eso no llevará a ningún lado. Ninguno bueno al menos. Además, Muragawa-kun no hizo nada malo. Él solamente es un chico inocente y algo incómodo socialmente que entró al club en el peor momento posible. Ni siquiera fue su idea para empezar y no puedo echarle la culpa a Sayori. No cuando ella ha hecho tanto por mí.

¿Pero entonces de quién es la culpa?... ¿Es mía? ¿Yo tengo la culpa de todo?

...

Si... Es cierto. Soy la causante de to-

-Monika-san, ¿estás bien?

Aquellas palabras me hicieron finalmente despertar de mi ensoñación. Todavía algo atontada, miré a un costado mío y me encontré con una de mis pocas 'amigas', aunque es más bien una chica que tiene demasiada poca autoestima y no sabe ni quiere aprovecharse de mi reputación.

Era una de primer año que vino de intercambio desde Chiba y mi 'elegida', según mis admiradores. Algo que la verdad nunca entendí qué significa para empezar ni porqué todos hacen tanto drama por esto.

Y por eso creo que la palabra 'elegida' se ha desvirtuado bastante. Tan solo fui la encargada de mostrarle la escuela cuando vino de intercambio y ella, tan tímida hasta el punto de no poder hablarle al maestro aún cuando está sola, me pide consejo cada tanto o sino solo una simple charla para calmar sus ansias.

Usualmente a ese punto ella sería amenazada de muerte, pero parece que su familia tiene conexiones con una familia yakuza bastante poderosa. Incluso parece que tiene de amiga a una de las cabecillas de la organización. Todo lo suficientemente comprobable y realista como para ahuyentar a cualquier pesado que quiera 'poner a alguien en su lugar'.

La razón principal por la que sigue queriendo hablar conmigo es que soy la única que no tiene miedo de sus antecedentes familiares.

... Me da mucha pena decirle que nunca había oído hablar de la Familia Sumeragi hasta hace un mes...

-Esto... ¿M-Monika-san? ¿Me escuchaste?

Que tonta de mí. Volví a quedarme metida en mis pensamientos, ¿verdad? Tonta Monika. Sabes muy bien que eso preocupa a la gente.

-Lo siento, Touko-chan. Solo estoy... pensando en... cosas.

Touko-chan me miró con confusión al comienzo, no entendiendo a qué mre refería porque no me estaba hablando de nada y era una excusa para hacer avanzar la conversación.

-¡!

Pero al poco tiempo después terminó poniendo una cara de preocupación genuina y un miedo exagerado, como si de repente hubiera dicho algo ma... l...

Oh... ¡Oh, que tonta de mí!

-¡N-N-No te preocupes, Touko-chan, que no hablaba de nuestro acto ni nada relacionado a eso! ¡Me refería a la charla que tuve con mis padres esta mañana!

Debía deshacer las confusiones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar algo y que todo escale a peor. No decir nada cuando se debe fue lo que me metió en esta situación para empezar. Incluso arrastré a un chico inocente y desconocedor de todo esto porque no pude abrir la boca cuando debía.

Ser 'perfecta' tiene muchos problemas. Tantos que no entiendo como nadie más los ve.

-¿E-En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad?- Touko-chan, eres demasiado demandante cuando recibes disculpas a pesar de parecer tan frágil. Con eso vas a hacer caer a muchos chicos sin siquiera desearlo.

-¡Sí! ¡Es verdad, así que no te preocupes por mí! ¡No me hiciste nada malo! ¡Me encuentro perfectamente bien!

Ella se veía aún insegura sobre mis afirmaciones, pero gracias a que no estamos lo suficientemente cerca, ella al final dejó ir el tema y después de una pequeña charla, se fue con su pequeño grupo de amigas inadaptadas.

... Qué envidia. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener cosas así?

Un ligero viento sopló por la zona, dándome un golpe de frío que me recordó porqué estaba tan mal. Me recordó que el festival cultural empieza en una hora y nuestro acto en unas dos. Me recordó que se suponía que todos los integrantes del club debían relatar poemas con una ambientación que dejamos a cargo del nuevo integrante, el que no siente ninguna clase de pasión por la literatura y que solo sigue con nosotros porque le damos pena. Porque le doy pena.

Muragawa-kun, el mejor amigo de Sayori, a pesar de que solo se interesa en un libro cuando tiene una caratula anime o se trata de un vídeojuego, ha sido el que más se ha esforzado para levantar el ánimo del club. En esta semana fue el único que siguió haciendo poemas y que de verdad intenta mejorar las cosas al empezar conversaciones por más que Natsuki incluso le golpeó con un libro. Su terquedad y buenos deseos eran envidiables.

No consiguió nada, pero se esforzó mucho más que yo por este club.

Tal vez, si ellas aún quieren seguir con el club, podría hacerlo presidente. Tiene más madera de ello que yo al menos.

-Y lo peor es que son lo más cercano que he tenido a amigos de verdad...

Solté una risa tonta. Era eso o llorar, y aún no era tiempo para lo último. Eso será cuando llegue a casa y reciba la charla usual de mis padres sobre las maravillas del club de debate y porqué debería volver. Diciéndome que mis 'pasiones tontas' son algo que morirá con la edad y que no me dará ningún beneficio a largo plazo.

Cuando noté que ellos podían tener razón, me di cuenta de que ellos me distorsionaron mucho más de lo que creí o esperé. 'La manzana no cae lejos del árbol', supongo.

Miré al cielo soleado, que alumbraba de forma tan cegadora que sentí que quiere burlarse de mis problemas. Me enfrenté a su mirar, como para decirle que no me dejaría intimidar, pero su única respuesta fue dejar ver a la ciencia hacer su trabajo.

Al no poder aguantar más, bajé la vista con solo poder ver manchas de colores varios pero que apenas podía distinguir. A pesar de que no es recomendable, me fregué un poco los ojos. No tanto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que hiciera su magia. O bueno, sentí que hicieron su magia. Sé bastante bien que esto no mejora nada y que de hecho puede empeorarlo.

Pero aún así lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo. Quiero sentir que hago algo para mejorar las cosas. Es un impulso necesario para mí.

Miré el suelo, incapaz de atreverme a levantar la vista. No sé si estoy a punto de llorar, pero prefiero no correr riesgos. No debo dejar que nadie me vea llorar. Y no es por simple vanidad, sino porque sé que mis compañeros de club saldrán perjudicados. Serán acusados de hacerme sufrir y podrían sufrir hasta maltrato.

Y aunque Natsuki o Yuri aparenten ser fuertes, en el fondo son demasiados frágiles para aguantar cualquier clase de agresión, sin importar cuál sea.

Sayori es demasiado pura y dulce para recibir eso de buena manera. Podría incluso destrozarla.

Y Muragawa-kun recibirá la peor parte. No solo es un chico, sino que encima ya de por sí cae mal a los demás por relacionarse conmigo. Incluso pueden llegar al maltrato físico si no controlo esto.

Por eso... debo controlarme...

-...

Controlate, Monika. Llorar no traerá nada bueno.

-...

Eso es... Sigue así...

-... Ah... ahhhh...

¡Así no! ¡No te dejes llevar! ¡Debes aguantar!

-Ahhhh... ahhhh...

Resiste... Es por el bien de los demás...

Todo es para que ellos no sufran. Al menos puedo hacer eso como presidenta.

-Ahhhhh... a-a-a-ahhh-h-h...

No... ¡No...! ¡Así no!

-Ahhh-

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Monika? Si es un nuevo ejercicio, creo que debe ir acompañado de unos buenos estiramientos. ¿No lo crees, Muragawa?

-¡Cállate de una vez, bastardo, que me tienes harto! Por última vez, ¡definitivamente NO intenté manosear a Natsuki! ¡Fue un honesto accidente que todos han entendido mal! ¡Sólo quería darle un abrazo y nada más!

-Jum. Por más que digas una mentira mil veces, no se volverá verdad, pervertido.

-¡Que no es una mentira! ¡Y Ikuto, ¿por qué le haces caso a Natsuki?! ¡¿Que yo no soy tu 'mejor amigo' o alguna mierda de esas?!

-'¿M-Mierda?' Qué vulgar...

-Si, somos amigos y tienes todo mi apoyo... Por eso me aseguraré de que no cometas el mismo error de nuevo y te guiaré por el buen camino.

-Jum. Lo espero con ansías.

-¡Chou-chan, ánimo, que te estaré apoyando en tu re-educación! ¡Sin duda te convertiré en un hombre capaz de controlar sus impulsos lascivos y te llevaré al camino correcto!

-¡El único camino correcto que existe es el que ME ALEJA DE USTEDES, PANDA DE SUBNORMALES!

-Qué vulgar. ¿Y yo soy compañera de club de alguien así?

-¡Tranquila, YuriYuri, que con el tiempo le agarras cariño a sus crueles palabras!

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡Bien, tenemos una actuación estelar que hacer! ¡Let's Go!

-¡Se ve divertido, así que cuenten conmigo!

-En serio, ¿cómo me llamaste?

-Jum. Me debes una por esto, Muragawa.

-¡No, TÚ Y TODOS USTEDES ME DEBEN! ¡HE PERDIDO TODA MI DIGNIDAD POR ESTO! ¡LO MÍNIMO QUE ME DEBEN ES HACERME ESTE FAVOR!

-¿De qué hablas, Chou-kun? ¿Dignidad? ¿Cuándo tuviste una para empezar?

-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! ¡RECUERDEN MIS PALABRAS! ¡ES UNA PROMESA!

Risas estridentes resonaron en todo el lugar. Risas que trajeron sensaciones demasiado poderosas para mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis piernas perdieran fuerza.

En algún punto, me caí de trasero.

En algún punto, ellos se dieron cuenta.

En algún punto, corrieron hacia mí preocupados.

En algún punto... me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Desde el comienzo, supe que estaba feliz. Tan feliz que borró cualquier mal sentimiento que pudiera haber tenido.

* * *

Nuestra actuación fue un éxito, aunque al final no pudimos atraer a ningún nuevo miembro porque todos se sintieron demasiado intimidados por quienes éramos. Pero no importa. Nunca fue mi intención reclutar a más gente. Esa solo fue una excusa para dar sentido mi emoción por el festival cultural.

Cada una de nosotras recitó su poema a la perfección, pero quien se llevo los reflectores fue Muragawa-kun... Bueno, más bien el dúo cómico que hizo con Ikuto-san sin querer. Aunque no fue planeado de ninguna forma, de algún modo Ikuto-san pensó que debía cuestionar todo lo que decía Muragawa-kun para 'ver en acción como alguien cualquiera corrige a un novato con el fin de alentarle a mejorar y terminar todos congelados en mitad de un salto'...

Fingí que lo entendí. Eso es más de lo que hizo Natsuki.

Resulta que Muragawa-kun venía estando cargado con tantas cosas en la espalda que terminó reventando en una ráfaga de insultos vulgares hacia Ikuto-san, que los devolvía con una normalidad anormal y luego le cuestionaba las cosas desde una posición... especial... Ikuto-san demostró a todo el mundo que es... especial...

Y también se demostró que Muragawa-kun no tolera mucho lo... especial... y su acto terminó con él encima de Ikuto-san para 'someterlo ante su rey babilónico'.

... Eso fue lo que no paraba de gritar al menos.

Aunque intenso, todos lo terminaron tomando como una especie de acto cómico y muchos se rieron con ganas. ¡Incluso hubo quienes aplaudieron cuando logramos calmar a Muragawa-kun al amenazarlo con algo tan 'tierno' como un 'Sayori Punch~'!

Bueno, al menos ahora él es visto en una mejor luz... aunque no sé si él está feliz con la forma en que la obtuvo.

Puede que no de la forma que quería, pero definitivamente dejamos una impresión duradera en el público y el festival en general. ¡Hasta ganamos unos cuantos premios, incluyendo al 'más gracioso e ingenioso'!

Me siento mal por tirarlo apenas estuve sola...

Pero eso ya no importa. El festival terminó de maravilla, cumplí uno de mis sueños y creo que por una vez estoy en buen camino para obtener verdaderos amigos.

Y todo es debido a él...

-¡Muragawa-kun, espera un segundo!

El más reciente miembro del Club de Literatura dejó de caminar hacia la salida y me miró con algo de confusión mezclada con una buena dosis de sorpresa. Se quedó parado en su sitio y logré alcanzarlo al fin después de unos segundos intensos para mí. Incluso con mi buen estado físico, no es como si pudiera recorrer toda la escuela sin que me faltara el aire. No soy tan perfecta.

No soy perfecta y punto.

-¿Ocurre algo, Monika? Si crees que me voy a ir y abandonarlos, despreocúpate, que no soy tan cruel. Solo fui a comprarle los pastelillos que le prometí a mi extorsion-quiero decir, a mi querida mejor amiga Sayori.-

Sonreí mansamente ante sus palabras. Aunque no lo parezca, Muragawa-kun es realmente un buen tipo. Tal vez alguien demasiado bueno. El como regaña a Sayori por su comportamiento y aún así le da lo que quiere es demasiado tierno. Es como un padre que intenta educar a su hija consentida y diciéndole que no le consentirá más pero al final no puede evitar seguir haciéndolo, seguramente porque no quiere verla triste.

Esa relación suya fue lo que todas nosotras notamos casi al primer día. Eran tan unidos y demostraban tanto su cariño que... bueno...

Estoy un poco envidiosa...

-Tranquilo. No tiene nada que ver. Ya sé que solo fuiste a comprarle algo a Sayori... Sólo quería hablar contigo un momento.

Muragawa-kun ladeó la cabeza en clara confusión.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Entonces por qué no esperaste a que volviera? Seguro alguna de las chicas debió decírtelo, ¿no? Por lo menos Yuri no se habría quedado callada... a diferencia de cierta bromista y satan reencarnado en un cuerpo que compacta su maldad para que explote en una pobre víctima. Es el mayor miedo de cualquier MC, sin duda.

Me reí ligeramente ante cómo se refería a la tierna y tsundere Natsuki. Simplemente me reí cuando entendí el chiste del 'MC'. Todo por culpa de este chico y su necesidad de empujarme hacia el mundo de los videojuegos.

Muragawa-kun se vio contento mi reacción y tan solo se quedó parado, con una sonrisa algo pretenciosa en su rostro.

-¿A qué viene esa mirada, Muragawa-kun?

-Por nada en especial. Solo pensaba que hacer reír a la gran, hermosa y perfecta Tachibana Monika debe ser alguna clase de logro, ¿no?

No me reí... De hecho, creo que puse un rostro algo serio, descolocando bastante a Muragawa-kun.

-¿Pasa algo, Mon-

-Muragawa-kun, ¿por qué hiciste tanto por mí?

-¿Eh?

Muragawa-kun miró sin comprender y abriendo su boca ligeramente, como si quisiera decir algo pero no supiera bien el qué. No quería decirlo así, pero siento que pronuncié la pregunta de una manera algo demandante. Lo sé porque lo puedo ver un poco más cerca y él parece un poco temeroso de mí.

No sé qué cara estaré poniendo, pero a juzgar por su expresión preocupada, no fue una buena. Pero al final no me importaba tanto, porque quería respuestas y las iba a obtener de cualquier manera.

-Ellas me lo dijeron, ¿sabes? Como tú las convenciste para hacer nuestro acto prácticamente suplicando de rodillas para no entristecerme. Incluso yendo tan lejos como para dejar que el padre de Natsuki te golpee con una botella.

Honestamente me cuesta creerlo y a ellas también, pero Muragawa-kun hizo hasta lo impensable para que vinieran al evento durante todo el fin de semana. Incluso fue tan lejos como para quedarse afuera toda la noche intentando localizar a Yuri. Si Ikuto-san no la hubiera contactado gracias al número que le dio Ryuugamine-sensei, quién sabe qué estaría haciendo ahora.

Ni siquiera parece haber dormido el fin de semana, con unas terribles ojeras que casi se ven negras y varios golpes en toda su cara. Sinceramente, cuando supe que sufrió todo esto por mí, me sentí como basura. Yo estaba tentada a culparlo de todos mis problemas mientras él se dejaba maltratar por mi bien.

Sería romántico... solo que da miedo y definitivamente no me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago como dice el libro.

Da miedo lo lejos que llegó por mí.

Ninguno de nuestros problemas se arreglaron. Seguíamos estando mal. Lo único que nos hizo seguir con el club fue la pena que daba Muragawa-kun y el miedo de no saber hasta dónde iba a llegar. ¡Incluso estaba a punto de cortarse las venas para que Yuri viniera!

No sé cómo llegaron a eso y Yuri se ha mantenido callada, pero Ikuto-san lo confirmó cuando le pregunté, aunque él también se quedó callado al respecto.

Con todo esto, es natural que quiera respuestas. Las necesito.

-¿Que por qué te ayude?... Hum, la verdad es que no lo sé.- Esas palabras me dejaron en blanco. -Lo siento, Monika, pero estoy vacío hasta el coco.

¿Eh? ¿Qué acaba de decir...?

-... ¿Que no sabes por qué me ayudaste? Eso no tiene sentido. Debe haber algo que quieras ganar con esto, ¿no? Hay algo que ganaste de todo esto, ¿verdad? Tiene que haberlo. Definitivamente tiene que haberlo.- Lo sentencié con contundencia y una emoción que es impropia de mí.

-Bueno, si es cierto que gané unos cuantos hematomas, pero te juro que no es lo que quería. Me duele reír.- Y de nuevo con esas respuestas tontas para desviar la atención

Muragawa-kun hizo un gesto exagerado de dolor mientras se frotaba el vientre con una suavidad casi entrañable. Pero ahora eso no importa.

-Eso no tiene sentido, Muragawa-kun. No es posible que hayas ido tan lejos por mí solamente por un impulso, ¿verdad?- Traté de dirigirla nuevamente, esperando que Muragawa-kun no fuera tan cruel

Sin duda no puede ser así.

-Así me hice amigo de Sayori, ¿sabes?- Y volvió a hacerlo... -Desafortunadamente, soy esa clase de idiota que no puede quedarse quieto ni un segundo o pensar las cosas. Lo siento por eso.- Sacó la lengua, un gesto que me parecería entrañable si no me hiciera hervir la sangre. ¡Esto es inaceptable!

-Y otra vez te disculpas... ¿Tan poco te valoras, Muragawa-kun?- ¿Tal vez le saque respuestas si pruebo una táctica más sutil? Sé que hablar con preocupación y verte triste hace que los chicos me den lo que quiero. ¡Es una tontería, pero finalmente tendrá sus usos!

Él me miró sin entender y luego cambió su mirar por uno de cuestionamiento, como si intentara comprender el significado que no había entre líneas.

-No entiendo de qué te quejas.- No, lo entiendes, solo que te haces el tonto, tonto. -¡Al final todo salió bien! Destacamos en el festival, las chicas se unieron de verdad por una vez, Sayori tendrá su pastel especial, ¡y tienes la oportunidad de intentar tener amigas!

¿Eh?

...

...

¿Él dijo...?

...

...

-¿Qué dijiste?...- Mi voz salió con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano. De repente me sentía débil y mi cuerpo pesaba tres veces más. La ligera brisa que sentía por mis piernas ahora se siente como un tormento.

-¿Ah? Oh, ¿sobre el pastel?- Y él sigue actuando... -Pues le prometí a Sayori que si me cubría con mis padres, le daría un pastel especial de la casa Muragawa. Ya hablé con mamá y está dispuesta a hacer dos pasteles.- Sonrió con cariño, como si estuviera recordando un buen momento con su madre... Qué envidia... -Cuando le dije que venían unos amigos a casa, estuvo muy emocio-

-L-Lo que v-viene después...- No confío en mi voz ahora. Sin querer terminó saliendo débil y tartamuda. Espero que él no lo haya notado. Por favor que sea así. Me niego a verme más vulnerable de lo necesario. Eso no traerá ningún bien a nadie.

-¿Lo que viene después...?- Hizo un gesto facial de estar pensando, y como si fuera un programa infantil, la cara se le iluminó repentinamente -¿Sobre tu posibilidad de tener amigas finalmente?-

-...- Lo dijo como si no hubiera nada especial en esa frase.

-Pues sí, ¿qué mas hay que agregar? Sé que no soy muy bueno cuando se trata de hablar, pero vamos, no creo haber cometido un error de sin... sintrax... sirnart... de esa cosa que dicen los nerds... ¿cierto?

-...- ... Me estás enojando, Muragawa-kun...

-Por favor dime que no me equivoqué.- Muragawa-kun se veía temeroso, como si de repente alguien le atacara saliendo de ninguna parte. -Hombre, por favor que ese desgraciado no se entere. Espero que no haya enviado a sus hombres a seguirme.- No sé de quién estaba hablando, pero de algún modo parece tenerle miedo

¡Se acabó! ¡Al demonio las sutilezas! -... ¿Tú te diste... te diste cuenta...?- Eso le hizo dejar de mirar a todos lados con sospecha y miedo, para en su lugar mirarme a mí con unas emociones que no sabía definir con claridad, pero que de alguna manera podía entender su trasfondo.

¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

Mientras yo pensaba en ello, finalmente Muragawa-kun se quedó callado unos momentos, no sabiendo qué responder a juzgar por el hecho de que tardó casi diez segundos en dar una respuesta.

Me sentía débil y este silencio solo aumentaba la sensación con cada nuevo segundo.

-... Lo siento, pero soy muy consciente de esas cosas.- Confesó con un innecesario tono culposo. -O bueno, soy muy consciente de los ligeros tics que tiene la gente que vive estas cosas...

-... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta...?

-Bueno... No es que sea muy difícil atar cabos, ¿sabes? Cualquiera se daría cuenta si dejara de prestar atención a lo perfecta que er-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Me repetí exasperada.

Tardó unos momentos en dar una respuesta.

-... Lo primero que noté fue que en el salón siempre pareces estar... nerviosa. O esa impresión me dabas.- Eso se sintió como una flecha clavada sin piedad en mis sentimientos. ¿Cuándo fui tan descuidada? -Ya sabes, todo eso de hablar algo rápido, jugar tirando tu ropa o mirando de un lado a otro cada pocos segundos cuando no había clases.

-...- ¿Yo me dejaba ver así? ¿Y dejé que alguien pudiera juntar las piezas solo si quisiera? Parece que he fracasado como áctora. Mis padres estarían decepcionados.

... Tal vez no sea tan malo...

-No soy alguien inteligente ni nada de eso, si te lo preguntas.- No, no me lo estaba preguntando. -Simplemente he vivido muchas de esas situaciones y he reaccionado casi de la misma forma.

-...- Cierto... Muragawa-kun es como yo, ¿verdad? Le cuesta relacionarse con los demás y por eso aprecia tanto a la única amiga que tiene.

-Pero claro, eso sólo lo noté cuando entré al club de literatura. Verte sin nada de esos pequeños tics me hizo preguntarme qué era diferente. Qué tenía el club que las clases normales no.

-...- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba analizando? ¿Creí tan poco en las habilidades de Muragawa-kun?

-¿Debo seguir?- Se veía preocupado, como si temiera que se estuviera propasando conmigo. Como si dijera cosas que no deberían decirse

-... Por favor...- Y aunque lo sienta así, quiero seguir escuchando, como si de algún modo encontrara placer en este sufrimiento.

Dudó unos momentos, pero al final continuó.

-... ¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en que realmente desee tener amigos y por eso me esforcé mucho.- Lo admitió de tal forma que parecía un recuerdo del que debía tener rechazo. -Y lo dejaba ver de forma desesperada porque era un imbécil. Tanto que seguramente todos lo habrán notado en algún momento.

-...- ¿En serio te desprecias tanto, Muragawa-kun?

-Ahora, no te sientas insultada, pero... noté algunos patrones que yo creo haber tenido en ti.

-¿Cuáles?- Ah, y de nuevo dije algo como si tuviera el derecho de demandarlo.

-Bueno...- Se veía temeroso, tal vez porque se sentía preocupado por cómo me lo iba a tomar o mi actitud, pero al final siguió. -Por ejemplo, noté que no parecía gustarte mucho el silencio. Y no digo que no pudieras quedarte callada, sino que cuando empezabas una conversación, no querías terminarla, siempre intentando seguirla de cualquier forma. Y cuando no podías... em, te veías un poco... triste.- Esa palabra me dejó sorprendida.

-¿Triste?- Le miré sin comprender, no esperando que él dijera algo así

-Sí, pero no era notorio y bastante sutil. Probablemente solo yo me di cuenta y es porque... creo que yo he vivido lo mismo...- Le costó decir lo último, como si cargara un peso especial del que no se sentía cómodo.

-...- Justo como yo...

-Mirabas hacia abajo e intentabas no mirar a los demás a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.- Su cara se volvió un poco más nebulosa, como si estuviera metido en unos recuerdos que seguramente no son felices. -Sentías un pequeño dolor en el pecho, como si te hubieran quitado algo importante y no querías hablar porque temías que se dejara ver lo que sientes. Y... aunque creyeras que no se notaba, tu cara te delataba bastante.- Luego de eso, sus gestos volvieron a iluminarse, como si aquello nunca ocurriera para empezar. -¿Me equivoco?

-...

-...

-... No, no lo haces.- Al final, con tantas pruebas, no me queda otra que admitirlo. Al final él acertó en todo y no soy una mala perdedora que no es capaz de aceptar la derrota.

-...

-Pero aún no me dices porqué hiciste tanto por mí.- Era cierto. Tan solo sabía cómo le descubrió. -¡Y por dios, incluso hay manchas de sangre en tu cara! ¡¿Qué crees que habría pasado si la gente no creyera que todo era parte del 'acto'?! ¡Nos habrías metido en problemas!

-Jejeje... Lo siento por eso.

No parece sentirlo de verdad. Tu cara se ve perversamente malvada, casi como si fueras un dibujo animado

-Ahh~. Sin duda te encanta hacer enojar a la gente, ¿eh, Muragawa-kun?- Lo dije con una falsa exasperación

-¡Y con razón! ¡Todos me la van a pagar por hacerme sufrir tanto! ¡Esto es solo un calentamiento! ¡Lo verdaderamente molesto EMPIEZA AHORA!- Levantó su brazo derecho en alto, como si intentara hacer un gesto 'épico' o alguna de esas cosas raras que le gustan.

-... Jejejeje...

No pude evitarlo y al final me reí, aunque fuera de forma ligera. Muragawa-kun estuvo confundido al comienzo, pero al final sonrió con felicidad, como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde el comienzo.

Sé que no es así, pero de alguna forma ese pensamiento me hace sentir bien.

-Tener amigos es increíble. Es lo mejor que hay en el mundo.- Esas palabras no las vi venir. Me tomaron con la guardia baja. -Muchos dicen que el amor es mucho más fuerte que la amistad, y aunque entiendo el porqué, para mí la amistad es mejor e insuperable. No pierde contra el amor ni nunca lo hará.

-Muragawa-kun...- Se veía tan... decidido en sus palabras, como si de verdad las creyera... No, seguramente las cree...

-Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Quieres tener verdaderos amigos. Una verdad amistad que no perderá contra ninguna clase de romance.- Aunque es cierto que quiero tener amigos, tampoco creo que el amor sea peor, Muragawa-kun. El amor es lo más fuerte que hay. Estoy segura de eso.

-...- Aún así, no quiero decirle eso. Es demasiado cruel. Muragawa-kun finalmente se está abriendo y criticar su forma de pensar podría lastimarle demasiado. Con todo lo que hizo por mí, ¿cómo puedo devolverle el favor así?

Además, sé que él no lo haría conmigo. Confío plenamente en él.

-Tengo a Sayori, que puede ser una explosión de azúcar constante, y aunque no cambiaría lo que tenemos por nada en el mundo... Yo... em, yo quisiera tener más, ¿sabes? Más amigos con los que pueda pasar el tiempo y abrirme sin temor a ser juzgado. Es mi más grande sueño...- Muragawa-kun fue perdiendo emoción con el tiempo y bajando la cabeza. -Por eso... por eso no hace falta agradecerme. Sólo te usé para mi beneficio

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué dijiste, Murag-

-Monika...- ¿Qué haces, Muragawa-kun? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto? ¿Por qué me miras a los ojos de forma tan v-varonil? ¡P-Para, que es vergonzoso! -Sé que nunca estaré a tu altura y que no merezco nada de ti. También sé que todos piensan igual que yo, incluyéndote, pero... ¡pero...!

¡¿E-EH?! ¡Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?! ¡Esto no es una declaración de amor, ¿verdad?! ¡P-P-Pero si tú no me gustas, M-Muragawa-kun!

A-Aunque si al menos tuviéramos unas citas antes, lo tendría en cue-¡N-NO, ALEJA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS SUCIOS, MONIKA! ¡NO DEJES QUE LAS HORMONAS HABLEN POR TI! ¡NO DEBES!

-Yo...

-Sé que me estoy propasando, pero quiero decirlo. Siento que sino explotaré.

¡¿E-Explotar?! Explotar... ¡¿QUIERES EXPLOTAR EN MÍ?! ¡¿EXPLOTAR SALVAJEMENTE Y SIN PIEDAD EN MI POBRE CUERPO HASTA DESTROZARLO?!

-A-Ah.

¡NO, DEBO DETENER ESTO! ¡MIS PADRES NUNCA ME LO PERDONARÍAN!

-Monika, ¿me darías el honor...

... Aunque si mis padres nunca me lo perdonan, tal vez me dejen en paz al fin. Además, podríamos practicar algunas téc-¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!

-e-ehehh... ehhh

-de ser...

-...

**¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO DIGAS! ¡PODRÍA ACEPTARTE POR ERROR!**

-... tu amigo?

-**¡SÍ! ¡SI QUIERO! ¡LO QUIERO TOD**-¿eh?

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿No me estás haciendo una broma?!- Muragawa-kun, ¿por qué estás feliz? Muragawa-kun, ¿por qué jugaste tan cruelmente con mi corazón? Muragawa-kun, ¿acaso eres así de malo y aún esperas que seamos amigos?

Muragawa-kun, ¿por qué jugaste con las expectativas de una chica inoce-?

...

Monika-san, ¿por qué estás diciendo esto? Monika-san, ¿acaso querías que él te ofreciera ser tu novio solamente para experimentar las maravillas de ese relato... claramente artístico y que solo un adulto debería leer?

Monika-san, ¿por qué hablas de ti misma en tercera persona? Queda mal. Es demasiado infantil para ti, ¿sabes, Monika-san?

Monika-san, Monika-san, Monika-san... Es un nombre extraño, ¿no? Cambia una letra y es un nombre occidental.

¿Por qué los padres de Monika-san le pondrían un nombre así aún cuando tienen asco hacia los extranjeros?

-... Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-¿Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Monika? ¿Estás bien?

-...

-¿M-Monika? ¿Por qué estás enojada?

-...

-Monika, ¿por qué está temblando tu mano? ¿Y por qué la estás levantando?

-...

-... Monika, ¿por qué pareces tan decidida de repente?

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¡¿Esos son tus padres?!

-¡¿DÓNDE?!

Cuando me di vuelta luego de ver que mis padres no estaban por ningún lado, así como nadie, de hecho, Muragawa-kun estaba cruzando la otra calle corriendo a una velocidad inesperadamente rápida siendo él.

Pero aún así, Muragawa-kun, sabes que soy la más rápida de la clase, ¿verdad?

Muragawa-kun, ¿en serio crees que vas a escapar... ... ... ... **TÚ, MALDITO PERVERTIDO?**

Y lo corrí con todas mis fuerzas...

...

...

...

...

...

Cuesta creer que en algún punto los dos terminamos el día comiendo un delicioso pastel que la madre de Muragawa-kun llevó a la casa de Sayori cuando vio que nosotros dos desaparecimos por unas dos horas.

... Y cuesta creer aún más que, al final, obtuve un nuevo amigo.

Un amigo que me ayudará a tener nuevas amigas con las que podré abrirme sin miedo.

Un amigo que me dio nuevamente la esperanza de que habrá un día en que dejaré de ser vista como perfecta.

... Gracias, Muragawa-kun.

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que se estarán preguntando qué es lo que acaban de leer, ¿verdad?**_

_**En resumidas cuentas, esto son una serie de 'especiales' que tienen como objetivo clave mostrar los 'momentos especiales' que terminaron haciendo a estas chicas que necesitan ver un psicólogo urgentemente enamorarse de nuestro protagonista. La idea se me ocurrió cuando vi que el próximo capítulo sería algo más ameno y hasta esponjoso, obligándome a mantener la racha de 'buen capítulo' al menos un poco más.**_

_**La protagonista no fue otra que la querida y pocas veces odiada Monika, que dejará de ser el foco principal de atención de aquí a un bueeeeennn tiempo. No esperen mucha participación de ella. O bueno, no esperen que nos centremos en ella como tema principal hasta mucho después. Todavía tenemos a la chica de los cuchillos haciendo de las suyas.**_

_**Además, es hora de que Natsuki tenga un poco de amor.**_

_**No esperen que esto sea algo frecuente... O esa es mi idea al menos. El planteamiento es hacerlo solo cuando termina una 'saga' pero conociéndome, probablemente lo haga cada dos capítulos, con esa manía que tengo de no seguir el maldito plan.**_

_**Sobre este especial en sí... Pues no hay mucho que contar. Solo diré que siempre me imagine a Monika como una chica que finge ser perfecta en el exterior, pero que interiormente suele ser bastante más grosera de lo que se espera y algo débil a las emociones fuertes... Además de claro, ser alguien que fue tan protegida de pequeña que su interés en 'cosas adultas' es algo bastante... explosivo. Más explosivo que la media al menos.**_

_**Aunque más que interés de ese tipo, ella está más obsesionada con la fantasía del amor pasional. Esperen más situaciones así en el futuro.**_

_**Ahora vamos al comentario y acabemos con esto.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**Si, yo aún estoy preparándome para los finales de año, ¡y luego a hacer el vago hasta marzo! Además, es la última vez que podré hacerlo, así que quiero disfrutarla al máximo.**_

_**Me alegra que creas que mi historia se vuelve cada vez mejor. Personalmente no lo veo así, pero es lindo escucharlo. El capítulo siguiente, ósea este, originalmente era uno más cómico que tenía como objetivo ver a las Dokis interactuar entre ellas y Muragawa de forma amistosa, para ver qué es lo que él está tan desesperado por defender. Ese será el próximo y en su lugar quise indagar un poco en el pasado. Más concretamente en el momento en que Monika comenzó a encariñarse con el MC.**_

_**Dije encariñarse. Todavía no había amor ahí. Este fue el momento en que el MC finalmente se hizo amigo de Monika y ya está. La idea de contar el momento en que se enamoró pasó por mi cabeza, pero le restaría fuerza a este momento si lo mostrara después. Por eso escribí esto.**_

_**Espero no te haya decepcionado.**_

_**Y si, Sayori como amiga también necesita tiempo en pantalla. Jugué un poco con el cliché que suele haber aquí en cuanto a obras 'yandere'. Usualmente la chica al comienzo es presentada como alguien dulce pero que en realidad es una psicopata que debería estar internada por el bien de todos. Yo quise hacerlo a la inversa. Presenté a Sayori como una engendro de Satán cuya primera aparición real es ella maltratando al prota luego de construirla como alguien peligrosa, para después mostrar su lado más dulce y cariñoso.**_

_**No iría tan lejos como que 'subvertí' el estereotipo, pero sí tuve la intención de jugar con él. Necesito probar nuevas maneras de contar una historia si quiero crecer como escritor.**_

_**Pero claro, que diga esto no quiere decir que lo hice bien.**_

_**Muga empezó siendo una especie de clon del Hikigaya Hachiman de mi fic más popular, y he estado luchando por diferenciarlos todo lo que me sea posible. Al final, creo que la diferencia clave entre ambos es que uno está desquiciado hasta la médula y el otro es un tipo traumado que suprime esos mismos traumas para no sufrir. Mi Hachiman es mucho más fuerte a estos problemas, pero es a costa de volverlo alguien que está bordeando la locura.**_

_**Muga, en cambio, carece de la experiencia porque se negó a recordarla, y por eso es 'humano'. No es fuerte, ni inteligente y mucho menos alguien peligroso. Es solamente un chico normal que está rodeado de gente anormal. De hecho, el momento en que se pone a racionalizar como el Hachiman de mi fic es una contestación a eso. Mientras él se fuerza a ella, sufre, agoniza y, como bien dejo claro, quiere morir. Actuar de esa manera le hace sufrir porque el forzarse a ser así es una carga que su mente no puede soportar porque se niega a sufrir.**_

_**Esa es la clave: Él no quiere sufrir, y por ende, no sufrirá hasta convertirse en un tipo edgy genérico que de repente no tenga problemas con matar a quien se le cruce en el camino.**_

_**Pero eso no quita que tiene problemas. Tiene una distorsión que no es tan desquiciada como la de mi Hachiman, pero no por eso deja de ser importante o preocupante.**_

_**Si, Monika no es que tenga mucha personalidad, pero es que esa es la gracia del personaje. Es así de plana porque los creadores no la hicieron 'un personaje', sino un simple 'relleno' que no debería tener personalidad porque no la necesita.**_

_** Pero claro, sin todo el juego de por medio, no tengo de qué sostenerme. Por eso le intento crear una personalidad propia pero que no choque con sus raices. De hecho, gran parte de lo que mostré de ella es como yo me la imaginé mientras jugaba el juego la primera vez, cuando creí que era una 'heroína'.**_

_**Ahh~... Qué inocente fui...**_

_**Sobre el final bueno, he escuchado que existe, pero no me lo imagino XD. Digo, ¿cómo puede funcionar algo así en DDLC? ¿Y cómo se consigue? Sé que aparentemente tiene algo que ver con jugar todas las rutas, ¿pero en serio hay que jugarlo tres veces para sacar el final verdadero? Hombre, suena a mucho sufrimiento y cuchillos de por medio. No creo que mi corazoncito pueda aguantarlo.**_

_**Si, he notado que ya no te meten tantas lecciones de vida baratas que casi nadie sigue, pero en el fondo no han cambiado mucho. Digo, siguen tratando temas como la familia, no avergonzarte de quién eres o tus gustos o cómo funciona la amistad. Lo que si ha mejorado es la manera de mostrarlo, haciendo que casi lo pase por alto.**_

_**Igual, te habla alguien que solo ve cartoons en la televisión y en los canales típicos. Series como Bojack Horseman o Rick and Morty nunca las he visto y solo sé lo básico. No es que sea muy entendido en este tema.**_

_**Y en cuanto a los animes... depende, pero muchas de las grandes obras apenas alcanzan los 50 capítulos. Creo que te estás refiriendo más a las series del tipo Dragon Ball o Naruto. Esas SI son interminables. Pero son más bien una excepción.**_

_**De mis animes favoritos, el más largo es de 50 capítulos y la mayoría se quedan en 25. Si tienes tiempo, te los acabas en un día la mayoría de estas.**_

_**Pero si, es mejor ser friki y disfrutar de todos los mundos en lugar de atascarte en uno solo. Yo, por ejemplo, no he leido un comic en mi vida y he disfrutado bastante algunas películas de Marvel.**_

_**Aunque no tenga tantos problemas con los personajes edgy ni a los OC siempre que se queden en un rol secundario, ¡ODIO con pasión al self-insert! Usualmente suelo perdonarlo un poco si es alguien original, pero cuando le roba la personalidad al protagonista o alguien del universo, me dan ganas de dropearla en el momento.**_

_**Y no es porque no creo que se puede contar una buena historia así o que esa gente no sepa escribir, ¡sino porque es TAN simple!**_

_**Si es el protagonista, usualmente es porque quiere cumplir su fantasía de insertarse al estár tan roto que es chistoso, despreciar al protagonista y ser 'mejor que él', que se traduce en no tener ningún jodido conflicto, convirtiéndote en alguien sin identidad o tener un harem con toda chica que respire. Usualmente suelen ser las tres.**_

_**Y eso estaría bien para mí... sino fuera porque, por alguna extraña razón, son populares si el prota es 'inteligente'... que básicamente es despreciar todos los problemas de la serie principal, decir las falencias del prota o criticar su sistema de poder si llega a ser un anime de peleas... Oh, y crecer en base a planes que francamente me hacen odiarlos, porque muchas veces se resumen en perjudicar a protagonistas que son infinitamente más interesante que ellos.**_

_**... Si, no he tenido una buena experiencia con ellos. Perdón por desahogarme tanto.**_

_**Bueno, sobre ser un 'super noob'... gracias XD. Es lo que tiene haber fracasado tantas veces en fanfiction y aún así seguir adelante con esto. Aquí entre nosotros, esta es la tercera cuenta que me creo y esta es mi historia 13 en publicación. Así por 4 años.**_

_**... Si, he sufrido mucho para llegar aquí...**_

_**Bueno, espero que comentes de nuevo, que tu comentario fue lo que me dio fuerzas para continuar.**_

_**...**_

_**No es por ser rastrero, pero esta historia es con diferencia la menos popular, y eso está bien. Es comprensible viniendo de este fandom. De hecho, llegar a los dos dígitos aquí en español creo que ya es una especie de logro. Y también es cierto que el amor al juego es lo que me lleva a querer terminar esto.**_

_**... ¿Les cuento un secreto? Este capítulo lo terminé el domingo y desde entonces he avanzado con las notas de autor a paso de tortuga.**_

_**Aunque nunca la abandonaré, este fic casi pasa a algo secundario para mí. ¿Para qué esforzarme en traer un capítulo en dos semanas si solo uno comentará?**_

_**No es para pedirles que comenten. Ya dejé en claro que eso no funciona aquí. Lo sé mejor que nadie. Solo les aviso que las actualizaciones en esto serán mucho más irregulares. No diré fecha exacta, pero no se sorprendan si pasa más de un mes y no hay capítulo.**_

_**Si quieren un capítulo más pronto... con solo 2 basta. No pido más porque sé que es el límite.**_

_**No están obligados a hacerlo y no se cancelará. Pero si quieren un capítulo más pronto... bueno, ya saben qué hacer.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	7. Capítulo 6

_Aunque__ quiera con todo mi ser a esta bola de demolición contra el aburrimiento, Sayori puede ser muy molesta cuando se lo propone y está en el peor momento posible. De verdad que a veces pienso que lo hace a propósito._

_-¡Chou-chan, Chou-chan, ¿qué es esto?!- Mierda, ¿qué no ves que estoy jugando al Zelda aquí, Sayori-chan? Con molestia pausé el juego antes de la batalla final y avancé hacia la habitación de mi padre, rogando a los dioses que ella se esté muriendo para que al menos valga la pena._

_Llegué ahí y lo primero que vi fue una especie de tubo..._

_-Eso es... ¡AHHHHH! ¡NO ME DISPARES! ¡SOY MUY JOVEN Y VIRGEN PARA MORIR!- ¡¿Un arma?! ¡De todas las cosas posibles, ¿cómo es que ella terminó con un arma?! ¡¿Y por qué el mundo no ha explotado aún?!_

_-¡NO TE VOY A DISPARAR!- ¡Que agites el arma hacia mí no me está ayudando, Sayori! ¡De verás que no!_

_-¡Si es así, baja el arma lentamente y pon las manos arriba!- Era mejor no correr ningún riesgo con ella. Apenas baje el arma haré lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría y correré como un desgraciado que llamará a su mami para que le consuele como el niño que todos quieren ser en el fondo._

_-¡Mou~, Chou-kun es un idiota!- El efecto de lindura desaparece un poco con esa arma de destrucción chouchistica, Sayori. Esta fuerte disonancia entre tu gran adorabilidad y tu perversa peligrosidad me está dando ganas de tirarme por la ventana porque así al menos sufriré una muerte piadosa._

_Mis instintos gritan a fuego rápido que eres peligrosa, mi amiga._

_-Si, soy todo lo idiota que quieras, ¡pero baja el arma de mi padre, ¿si?! ¡Esa mierda está cargada!- Y Dios maldiga a esa basura de tío que nos regala armas en vez de útil y no mortal dinero. El dinero no mata... Bueno, no mata el dinero en sí, sino la gente que quiere obtener-¡¿PERO A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA ESO?!_

_¡Mi vida peligra aquí, maldita sea!_

_-¿Por qué tu papá tendría un arma cargada en casa? Nunca les han robado o asaltado... ¿verdad?- Ojalá lo hubieran hecho. Tal vez entonces mi mamá estaría horrorizada al ver que matamos a alguien por 'accidente' y obligaría a mi imponente padre a tirarla, no importa lo mucho que sufra ese maldito familiar que no me quiere dar dinero por mi cumpleaños._

_¡Sólo lo vemos durante fiestas, así que serán soportables sus quejidos de niño pequeño!_

_-Mi tío estuvo en el ejercito de los Estados Unidos, así que es fanático de estas cosas.- Comencé con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, intentando ignorar cómo esa pistola aún me estaba apuntando y como mi buena amiga Sayori tenía su dedo en el gatillo con una sonrisa de inocencia absoluta que podía entenderse como una psicópata..._

_No me vas a disparar, ¿vedad?_

_-Ohhh...- Demasiado adorable. Eres demasiado adorable pero también das mucho miedo, amiga mía. Me confundes. ¿Por qué me confundes? ¿Por qué encuentro una leve pero existente felicidad y deseo en esto? ¿Me gusta estar confundido?_

_No lo sé. No sé nada. Solo sé lo que sé._

_-Por eso nos regala armas en cada cumpleaños de mi padre.- Y por eso se ha ganado mi eterno desprecio._

_-Ohhh... ¿Y por qué está cargada?- Desearía saberlo... Eso pienso hasta que lo sé y entonces desearía NO saberlo._

_-Según mi tío, tener el arma cargada es un acto que simboliza la buena fortuna y grandes oportunidades de increíbles beneficios que podrás tomar si quieres en algunos países extranjeros.- Ya sabes, la mierda típica que le inventas a tu familia para hacer lo que quieres porque esto es japón y aquí el que no es extranjero no es interesante._

_-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo funciona eso? No le veo mucho sentido.- Ya somos dos..._

_-Según él, si esto está cargado, quiere decir que tenemos tanta voluntad que no tememos disparar del gatillo incluso si es a nosotros mismos si con eso podemos cumplir nuestras voluntades.- Y yo me pregunto cómo fue capaz de dirigir un pelotón con semejante mentalidad. ¡Y ENCIMA SER EL MEJOR PUTO GRADUADO DE ESA COCHINA ACADEMIA!_

_-¡SUENA GENIAL! Y peligroso...- Eso se queda corto, chica. Eso se queda muy corto..._

_-Sí... ¡Ahora dámelo!_

_-¡Mou~, Chou-chan nunca me deja tener cosas bonitas!- En serio me estás dando miedo, amiga mía, ¡y deja de apuntar a mis joyas, que solo tengo dos!_

* * *

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 6: El partido que marcará el futuro**

* * *

¿Sabían que los organizadores de este maldito evento nacido de las fauces del infierno son una jodida basura sin valor que no merece ni respirar? Porque no me explico como tienen la BRILLANTE Y FANTÁSTICA IDEA de hacer que nos mezclemos con las otras tres jodidas clases para 'aumentar el compañerismo'.

**¡Y UNA MIERDA CON PAPAS!**

¡LO ÚNICO QUE AUMENTAN SON EL TAMAÑO DE MIS HUEVOS POR TENER QUE SOPORTAR SEMEJANTE 'HUEVADA'!

Es más, al que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner a tres compañeras mías del club de literatura me hace sentir TANTAS EMOCIONES QUE TERMINAN CON SU PUTO CADÁVER VIOLADO Y CON TRES AGUJEROS POR DONDE NO PASA EL SOL.

...

...

...

Cálmate, Chouchiki. No es tiempo de cagarte en la vida de alguien con** TODA LA RAZÓN DEL JODIDO MUNDO**. Eso ya puedes hacerlo después de que toda esta situación se calme lo suficiente como para que no sientas que toda esta paz acabará de un día para otro. Ya sabes: lo típico en un día de mierda para Muragawa Chouchiki.

Mentaliza tus prioridades y no las sueltes nunca, Chouchiki. Si quieres que todos sobrevivan al final de esto y que ninguna buena o potencial amistad se pierda por culpa de los malditos cuchillos del infierno, tienes que usar la cabeza como nunca lo has hecho antes. Usa la lógica que este par de chicas parecen no conocer.

Te esforzaste mucho en planear los pasos a seguir sin hacerlo demasiado complejo para que puedas arruinarlo solo siguiéndolo, ¿no? ¡Entonces no es tiempo para dejarte llevar por la desesperación! Aprovecha el tiempo de descanso que tuviste a la fuerza y ten la voluntad de salvar todo lo que importa sin que esto caiga en un mal final para mi cuello.

Al final no fui a la escuela durante toda la semana, así que no sé cómo estarán las cosas con el club. Si Sayori sigue viva y no ha habido una tragedia escolar en las noticias, quiere decir que por lo menos no ocurrió el peor resultado. Eso es bueno, supongo. Aunque el pensamiento de que no falta mucho para que ocurra es uno que no me dejó dormir bien anoche.

Salvo por las visitas del desgraciado de Ikuto y mi buena amiga Sayori, he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo con mis pesimistas pensamientos de chico preocupado por cosas de las que no debería preocuparse cuando no estoy maldiciendo al que se le ocurrió que hacer a los jefes del Crash Team Racing capaces de lanzar obstáculos de forma infinita era una buena idea.

Mis padres están ocupados con las responsabilidades aplastantes que tienen todos los adultos, por lo que dentro de todo he tenido aún más tiempo para mí y mis cosas. Se ha notado especialmente en mis ojeras algo notorias y en que mi mejor amiga me ha hecho notar que sufro de temblor en todo el cuerpo.

Lo de que mi padre esté matándose en su trabajo de mierda no es nada nuevo, pero parece que mamá también se ha sumado a la desgracia máxima conocida como 'ser productivo para la sociedad'. Ella ha estado trabajando como limpiadora en la casa de un viejo con un montón de dinero desde esta semana y planea seguir por unos meses más antes de buscar otras opciones de trabajo.

Mi mamá odia su trabajo con una pasión desconocida para mí en ella, pero gana un muy buen dinero que nos hace algo de falta, así que continúa ahí a pesar de que me usa como terapeuta... si el terapeuta es alguien con quien solo te quejas sobre lo desdichada que es tu vida hasta cansarte de escuchar incluso tu voz, claro está.

No sé cuál es el problema, pero parece que la palabra 'verde' está muy involucrada con ese viejo.

Como sea, el punto es que no la veo hasta las tres de la tarde y me suelo despertar a las ocho, que es cuando ella ya se va a su casa por lo general, así que siempre despierto sin nadie a mi alrededor salvo los primeros días, cuando tenía esos... sueños...

Yuri no me ha visitado por una extraña razón que agradezco a cualquier deidad que me esté teniendo un poco de piedad, ni tampoco he vuelto a saber algo de Monika más allá de que Sayori me dijo que ella sí va al club y actúa como es usual.

Todas en el club parecen estar actuando de forma normal sin mí. Sayori no me ha dicho nada sobre Yuri estando loca o haciendo algo fuera de lugar y Monika aún no nos ha abandonado para ir a un lugar mucho mejor, así que no le contó a la persona equivocada sobre esa maldita noche que desearía olvidar. Eso es bueno pero es solo temporal. Llegará el punto en que alguien diga algo equivocado y todo se irá al carajo.

Pero eso es algo que me di cuenta recién ahora. En un impulso de nervios le envíe un mensaje a Monika para que no le contara a nadie sobre lo que pasó anoche como el retrasado honorario y sin remedio existente que soy en secreto, pero quedó sin respuesta, lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo. Lo que sí sé es que por lo menos el statu quo se ha mantenido intacto hasta hoy.

Natsuki tampoco me ha intentado visitar o siquiera preocupado por mí en general, pero sé que está bien y sobretodo viva. Ella parece que está muy metida en un grupo social bastante raro, diciendo tantas veces la palabra 'amor' que ya ha perdido todo posible valor para mí. Ha llegado al punto en que dejaba de usar mi celular asqueado por tantos colores pastel en mi cabeza.

En serio, ¿por qué tuvimos que enlazar cuentas? Me arrepiento de haber exigido eso como castigo cuando gané ese juego de cartas. ¡Ni siquiera uso esto más allá de descargar anime para empezar! ¡Mucho menos un acosador de tsunderes! ¡¿Qué clase de provecho retorcido le podía sacar a esto?!

Le hubiera exigido mejor su ropa interior o alguna mierda que diera unas buenas risas e intentar que no hayan golpes como bono especial.

Pero en fin, creo que al final no todo fue tan malo. Este descanso de los graves problemas que tenemos todo el club de literatura me ha hecho pensar las cosas más claramente. Todo con tal de poder escapar de esta situación sin que nadie termine con un cuchillo clavado en el estómago. Podría decir con seguridad que en estos momentos soy la mejor versión de mí mismo.

Aunque no tengo muchas opciones, todavía hay algo que puedo hacer para posponer este desastre al menos hasta después del partido contra Rakuzan. Pero no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo. Todo depende de los demás.

-Hola, eres Touko-san, ¿no?

-S-Sí. Y usted es Muragawa-san, ¿verdad?

Para librarme de Monika, solo puedo contar con ella.

-Sé que es repentino y que no tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros, ¿pero puedo saber si tienes a alguien con quien acordaste compartir asiento?- Como esperaba, ella no se lo tomó muy bien, a juzgar por su tartamudeo que no tenía el menor sentido. Y aunque me sentía un poco exasperado por esto, podía entender su actitud exagerada. Después de todo, yo era básicamente un desconocido sobre-valorado.

-¿P-P-P-Por-r q-qu-u-ué qui-ier-res s-sab-ber e-eso, M-Mura-agaw-wa-san?- Sé que soy asqueroso, ¿pero tienes que sonar tan nerviosa y preocupada al respecto? Ni que te pudiera matar con mi presencia o algo así. Además de que siempre trato de tratarte con mi mejor máscara. Deberías por lo menos verme como alguien con quien poder hablar libremente al menos a través de un celular.

-No te preocupes. No me interesa ni quiero ir contigo. No busco esas segundas intenciones. Te respeto demasiado como para hacerte algo tan bajo como eso.- Lo mejor es cortar el problema de raíz antes de que todo esto se dirija hacia el sur. Esa es una mentalidad clara que debo usar si quiero conseguir la ayuda de los demás para esto y si quiero tener la voluntad de arreglar el problema de Yuri de una vez por todas.

-O-Oh... Ya... Ya veo...- ¿Por qué suenas tan apagada de repente? Qué raro. Aunque por lo general sueles ser alguien más rara que la media, Touko-san, esto ya es extraño incluso para ti. Aunque pensándolo en retrospectiva, siempre estás sonrojada y tartamudeando cuando estoy yo o cualquier otro chico en general.

Pero recientemente solo ha sido conmigo y mucho más exagerado, casi como si te generara emociones poderosas que involucran reacciones clichés de una chica enamorada...

...

En fin, misterios que no importan de momento.

-¿Tienes a alguien?- Volví a preguntar mientras veía la hora a través de la televisión. El noticiero hablaba sobre un supuesto asesino en serie que mataba con cuchillos demasiado grande para ser de cocina, pero salvo por los paralelismos que me da miedo ahondar, no es nada relevante.

-N-no, no tengo. Todas mis amigan ya tienen a alguien.- Perfecto. Tienen mi gratitud, amigas sin nombre de Touko-san.

-Ya veo. Entonces, si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedes sentarte al lado de Monika?- Hubo un exagerado jadeo de sorpresa que se combinó a la perfección con el de mi confiable tostadora. Aún sosteniendo el celular con una mano, con la otra agarré el pan, alegrándome de que no estuviera tan caliente ni que se quemara.

-¿P-Por qué? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?- No pude evitar pensar un segundo en ese recuerdo de aquel sábado infernal en el que todo se fue a la mierda para mí. Mentiría si dijera que no me afecta, pero ya he tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerme a la idea.

-No. Digo, si... Tal vez... Es complicado.- Es complicado de entender, mas no de decir. Si quiero que todo esto salga bien, actuar es fundamental. Mentir es algo que me deja un mal sabor de boca, pero si quiero arreglar esto sin acabar con un asesinato innecesario, entonces tendré que acostumbrarme.

-Entiendo...- Touko-san lo dijo con un toque de pesar que no me merezco y que de hecho le quita sabor a esta deliciosa tostada.

-Monika y yo tenemos un... desacuerdo. Quiero tomar un respiro para pensar las cosas bien, pero temo que ella quiera abordarlo apenas pueda.- Es posible que al final esté siendo excesivamente precavido. Monika no me ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces y el deseo de que todo haya sido un mal sueño me persigue, pero no puedo arriesgarme.

Es aquí cuando debo deshacerme del problema de Yuri o al menos aplacarlo lo mejor que pueda. Si Monika interfiere, los dos podríamos morir. Eso es lo que pasa cuando mi mejor plan es una analogía de abalanzarse contra el tipo del rifle con un cuchillo de cocina como arma.

Esto es una mierda, pero debo ser el protagonista de anime harem genérico por una vez y dejar que otros me ayudan para que se vea en máxima resolución que soy un inútil que no sabe hacer nada bien si está solo. No importa qué tan sucio me sienta por dentro o cuánto desee morir por siquiera considerar ese ejemplo.

-Entiendo. Le pediré que nos sentemos juntas.- Gracias por aceptar, Touko-san. Estuve preocupado por un segundo.

-Gracias. Y si no es mucha molestia, intenta entretenerla hasta antes del partido, ¿si? No quiero tener una escena frente al equipo antes de la final.- Dios te bendiga, Ikuto. Tu insistencia a hacerme pasar tiempo con el equipo para 'darte aliento' me salvó de una conversación muy peligrosa.

-Entiendo. ¡H-Haré todo lo que pueda!

-Gracias, Touko-san. Cuento contigo.

Hablamos un poco más y luego corté la llamada, quitándome un fuerte peso de encima.

Me gustaría pensar que todo acabó en solamente esto, pero aún queda otra llamada. Una llamada peligrosa que debo hacer para quitarme otro problema de encima.

Falta solo poco más de una hora para que el autobús nos recoja en la escuela, así que es ahora o nunca. Me preparé para una ráfaga de abuso verbal que no tiene igual antes de marcar el número de una cierta chiquilla peligrosa que tiene la voz perfecta para gritar '¡k-kono baka!' con todo el encanto del mundo.

Unos segundos después, alguien tomó la llamada.

-Hola, Natsuki... Necesito pedirte un favor.

* * *

La página fue corrida nuevamente, siguiendo la escena de los dos amantes siendo separados cruelmente por causas que estaban fuera de su control.

Sinceramente, leer manga shoujo no estaba en mi lista de posibilidades cuando le pedí un favor a esta tsundere sin remedio y ella me exigió una retribución a cambio, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar... O bueno, lo sería si no estuviéramos en pleno autobús con MUCHOS OJOS mirándonos como si fuéramos una especie de divertimento callejero.

Puede que una pequeña parte sea porque esta mocosa me obligó a estar pegado a ella, pero...

**PAAAM**

**PAAAM**

**PAAAM**

**-Chou-chan...**\- Das miedo, Sayori. Das mucho miedo. Tanto que tu pobre compañera de asiento está sentada en pobre y movible piso de este autobús. Además de quedarse lo más lejos posible de ti. Y haces mucho ruido, querida amiga mía. Por favor para, que me está empezando a doler el trasero.

-¿Estás prestando atención, Muragawa?- ¿Y tú crees que es humanamente posible, demonio rosado? ¡Y borra esa jodida sonrisa de tu cara, Natsuki! ¡Borrala en este mismo instante o te haré pagarlo caro!

-L-Lo siento, p-pero es un poco complicado...- Dije ignorando como mejor podía la constante sensación de dolor en mi pobres nalgas. Creo que ahora deben estar rojas con un ligero tono a morado.

-Hum. Bueno, puede que para alguien de tu calibre, entender una obra de semejante nivel debe ser complicado.- Muchas palabras para referirte a una típica historia de amor que está solo un poco mejor que la media, Natsuki.

Quería rebatirla, pero al final como soy alguien tan inteligente, vi que no valía la pena y acepté mi humillante derrota con honor.

-Como sea...- Y como pude, intenté medio entender de forma general la trama, la cual, en mi humilde opinión, solo es un poco mejor a lo estándar. Y eso no es que la haga automáticamente algo bueno. Regular cuanto mucho.

Pero no puedo decirlo. Absolutamente no debo decirlo. Si lo hago, entonces solo me espera un mundo de dolor por la labor de una mano demasiado pequeña.

-Oye, Muragawa.- Natsuki me llamó repentinamente.

-¿Ahora qué? Piedad para el perdedor, por favor.- Y lo mismo va para ti, Sayori. Deja de patearme ahora.

-...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres decirme algo?- Mientras tú estás dudando, yo intentaré al menos leer los diálogos. No quiero que me vuelvas a dar preguntas sorpresa sobre lo que leemos de nuevo, Natsuki. Especialmente NO quiero la versión 'error es igual a golpe'.

-... ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Yuri?

...

...

Mierda...

-... ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Pasó algo esta semana?- Contrólate. No te dejes llevar, Chouchiki. Absolutamente no debes. Natsuki te está observando. Sayori está detrás tuyo. Y Monika no ha parado de robarte miradas de vez en cuando. ¡Así que contrólate, bastardo!

-... Esta semana ella ha estado... diferente.

-... ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente en qué sentido?- Sayori dejó de patear. Eso es malo. Eso es muy malo.

-Ella ha sido... bueno, más 'abrasiva' de lo usual.- ¿Por qué debes usar una palabra tan vaga, Natsuki? ¿Acaso disfrutas viéndome sufrir? ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta que quede como un retrasado, tú, demonio rosado?

-... Entiendo.- En realidad ni puta idea de lo que quieres decir, pero no puedo decirlo. No debo parecer interesado de forma sospechosa. Si lo hago, entonces ella podría creer que pasó algo entre nosotros. -¿Y por qué crees que tengo algo que ver? No he ido a la escuela en toda la semana. Ni siquiera hemos hablado desde el viernes.- Requirió todo mi esfuerzo evitar que se me notara el escalofrío.

-... Es que ella...

-...

-...

-...

-Nada. Olvídalo.

... No sé cómo debería sentirme al respecto.

-... De acuerdo. Si tú quieres...- ¿Por qué de repente me estás clavando esa mirada de miedo, Natsuki? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tanto maltrato por ti? ¿Es que nunca me vas a tener aunque sea un poco de piedad? Sin duda eres un demonio encarnado en este pútrido mundo para hacerme miserable. No hay otra posibilidad.

Pero en serio, ¿por qué estoy en el mismo grupo que ellas? Sé que debería alegrarme de que Yuri no esté con nosotros, pero la hubiera preferido a ella sola en lugar de las demás. Al menos así podría haber arreglado las cosas rápido.

Monika está mirándonos cada tanto con muy poco disimulo, con Touko-san trayéndola de nuevo a sus conversaciones sin sentido para mi suerte y porque es un amor. Aunque no fuéramos muy cercanos, ella todavía se toma las molestias de ayudarme a mí, un simple conocido suyo con el que ni siquiera habla tanto.

Puede que no sea bueno para mi orgullo, pero dependeré de ti un poco más, Touko-san, así que resiste.

Hasta que hable con Yuri, Monika debe alejarse de mí. Por su bien y por el mío. Y si Touko-san es el seguro contra Monika, entonces la que evitará que Sayori se meta donde no es seguro no es otra que esta maldita hija de fruta que actualmente tengo pegada a mí.

Quiero con locura a Sayori, pero ella es demasiado pegajosa conmigo para su propio bien y salud. Si me ve alejarme del grupo, ella seguramente vendrá conmigo y me sacara respuestas a la fuerza. Y eso sin contar que de por si Sayori buscará cada oportunidad posible para que estemos juntos, lo cual aunque no me molesta TANTO como antes, en estos momentos es lo peor que me puede suceder.

Por eso Natsuki es mi seguro. Es la única con la que puedo contar ahora. Una chica que no está enamorada de mí ni me quiere demasiado. Aunque me gustaría que me tratara mejor o pensara algo más positivo sobre mí, en estos momentos es una bendición. Una bendición a la que me aferraré hasta después del partido, que es cuando empieza lo jodido.

-Muragawa...

-¿Qué...?

-... Antes de que empiece el partido, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado? Quiero decirte algo importante.- A pesar de sus palabras tan cripticas, ella lo dijo como si no fuera nada importante. Esas palabras darían un mal rollo en cualquiera de las demás chicas, pero no en ella. Natsuki es diferente. Es casi un chico para mí.

-... Seguro. Cuenta conmigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- Por eso sé que seguramente tiene que ver con Yuri. ¿Tal vez ella está preocupada por ella y sepa algo que nadie me ha dicho? Es probable. Sayori no querría preocuparme y Monika está demasiado concentrada en mí si sus constantes miradas son un indicio.

Seguí intentando prestar atención a la historia, lo cual fue más sencillo, porque Sayori dejó de patearm-

**¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

... Olviden lo que dije, ¿quieren?

* * *

_-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? No te ves muy feliz, Chouchiki.- Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarme él de todas las personas posibles? Y eso que estaba tan bien pensando en cómo podré matar al bastardo de Ikuto por atreverse a hacerme pasar el peor momento de mi vida en ese festival de mierda._

_-... No es nada, abuelo. Sólo estoy pensando en cosas sin importancia.- Como ver si es mejor un martillo o un hacha para hacer el trabajo sucio._

_Esperaba de todo corazón que él se fuera a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, moviendo este banco ya avejentado, lamenté mi equivocación. Con unos gruñidos estúpidos, al final dejé que él empezara la inevitable conversación cuando claramente yo no lo haré._

_Un silencio de unos segundos fue lo que siguió, y admito que aunque estaba algo tenso, también me sentía relajado, disfrutando la tranquilidad de la noche. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, iluminando este vecindario de mierda, haciéndolo al menos un poco menos asqueroso._

_-Así que... veo que te has juntado con un grupo bastante... peculiar.- ¿Peculiar? ¿Solo peculiar? Las heridas que tengo en mi cara son 'peculiares'. Ellos son unos jodidos monstruos que buscan matarme de un paro al corazón._

_Resoplé con irritación ante sus palabras, dejando en claro lo que pienso incluso antes de hablar._

_-Peculiar se queda corto, abuelo. El retrasado y la bomba azucarada en estos momentos están destruyendo mi cuarto.- Si me concentro, puedo escuchar a mi PS Vita llorar de agonía. Un dolor indescriptible me recorre el cuerpo, haciendo que quiera ir y detenerlo, pero para la fortuna de mi supervivencia, no soy suicida, así que obviamente me quedé aquí._

_-No debes llamarlos así. Solamente son chicos... algo ruidosos.- El escuchar como algo fuerte se rompió en quién sabe cuántos pedazos y escuchar los gritos de horror de mis padres hizo que inevitablemente le alzara la ceja. Mi abuelo tuvo la osadía de mantenerse firme unos segundos, pero al final se derrumbó como debería haber hecho desde el comienzo._

_Con otra victoria en nuestro marcador, dejé de prestarle atención y en su lugar miré a la luna, intentando perderme en su belleza. Por supuesto que el escándalo de en frente no me dejó, pero no perdía nada importante con intentarlo._

_Este momento es bastante tranquilo... Me gusta así._

_-Oye, Chouchiki...- Mi abuelo volvió a querer iniciar una conversación, esta vez con un tono más serio. A pesar de que me intrigó, no fue lo suficiente como para dedicarle toda mi atención._

_-¿Hum?- Así que en su lugar respondí con un bufido que intentaba ser un signo de cuestionamiento. No sé cómo me habrá salido, pero todo apunta a que fue mal._

_-Tú... ¿tú finalmente tienes amigos?_

_-..._

_-..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-... Creo que aún no... O bueno, no como yo me lo imagino al menos.- Palabras que eran muy duras de admitir para mí. No tanto porque me molestara en sí, sino porque se sentía como una traición a Monika y Sayori, dos chicas increíbles que me quisieron dar su inmerecida amistad._

_-... ¿A qué te refieres?- El abuelo preguntó con curiosidad, pero no tanta como me hubiera esperado. Parece que se hizo a la idea de que no cambiaré en el futuro cercano. Temo que se haya rendido, pero decidí confiar en él antes. No es tiempo ni el momento de retractarse._

_-Bueno... Es extraño, ¿sabes?- Seguramente no lo sabes. Nadie que yo conozca debe saber lo que se siente. Y que no crea estar equivocado solo me hace querer abrirme aún más. -Finalmente logré hacerme amigo de alguien además de Sayori y estoy feliz. De verás que sí. Pero..._

_Me costó siempre seguir adelante después de este punto._

_-¿Pero...?- Abuelo, en serio no estás ayudando aquí. Estás empeorando todo de hecho. Así que sé un buen anciano y no hables a menos que se te pida porque asumiremos que serás grosero._

_-... pero no se siente como imaginé.- Me siento como basura. Soy basura por no valorar lo que me dan esas dos chicas increíbles. -Creo que le falta 'fuerza', aunque ni siquiera sé qué significa.- Y creo que nunca lo sabré. Todo porque entiendo perfectamente que esta fantasía de la 'verdadera amistad' es solo un producto de mi mente distorsionada por esa extraña infancia._

_-Entiendo.- Lo dijo con cansancio. Estoy seguro de que estaba cansándose de oírme decir lo mismo y que no me entrara en la cabeza la realidad. Lo sé porque yo me siento exactamente así conmigo mismo. Soy el primero que se frustra porque no soy capaz de aprender nada sobre el mundo real y en su lugar me aferro a esta jodida fantasía._

_Miré la luna, intentando tranquilizarme un poco antes de continuar. Lo que menos quería era sonar débil o necesitado frente al abuelo. Ya bastante está haciendo conmigo como para aumentar aún más su carga._

_-Abuelo... ¿Soy malo por querer que ellas me den más de lo que quieren y que no valore lo que tengo?- No le miré. No creí poder hacerlo sin demostrar mi insulsa y estúpida vulnerabilidad que no viene al caso, así que seguí mirando la luna, como si de alguna manera me diera fuerzas para continuar._

_¿Me pregunto quién es el verdadero retrasado aquí?_

_-¿Quién sabe?...- Esa fue la reveladora y completa respuesta de mi abuelo luego de segundos de silencio incómodo. -No te diré que estás bien, ya que no quiero mentirte, pero no estás mal por querer aspirar a más. Es algo casi inevitable cuando te estancas en lo mismo por mucho tiempo...- Quería reírme como un desquiciado ante su tan mal intento de consolarme._

_-... Pero que ninguna de mis expectativas se cumpla porque no existen, pero aún así quererlas, no es algo bueno, ¿cierto?- Supe que di en el clavo cuando noté cómo su expresión se volvió algo débil mirando de reojo. No sabía cómo debía sentirme, pero desde luego que no orgulloso de haber tenido razón... justo como lo estoy ahora._

_Sin duda estoy mal de la cabeza. En serio estoy mal._

_-... Igual, esa es la opinión de este viejo cascarrabias que no sabe usar un celular inteligente. Seguramente un psicólogo o alguien de tu edad tenga una opinión más comprensiva sobre eso.- Lo dijiste un poco más rápido, abuelo. No hace falta que sigas intentando consolarme, ¿sabes?_

_No hace falta y no es que seas el mejor haciéndolo precisamente._

_-Entiendo...- Lo dije despacio, como si fuera un hecho. Y era un hecho, solo que nuestros 'hechos' eran bastante diferentes entre sí. Justo como siempre, eres demasiado protector de mis sentimientos, abuelo. Te tomas demasiado en serio tu rol de guía._

_¿Soy malo por sentirme feliz de que te importe tanto?_

_-Oye, Chouchiki. ¿De casualidad sabes qué hacer respecto a tu fantasía de la amistad?_

_-... No. No lo sé. Y a este punto, creo que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Creo que soy así y a menos que tenga amnesia, eso no va a cambiar. No dejaré de estar felizmente insatisfecho._

_-... Apesta ser tú, chico.- El abuelo quiso aligerar el ambiente y lanzar un humor malo fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Decir cosas crueles pero geniales y sonreír con soberbia le queda muy bien a su apariencia. Y que decidiera dejar de prestarme atención para en su lugar mirar a un costado, hacia esa casa de locos._

_-Sí.- Lo dije en un tono más cansado de lo que intentaba. -De verdad apesta ser yo. Totalmente.- No necesitas recordármelo, ¿sabes? Ya lo tengo asumido desde casi siempre._

_-Exacto._

_-De verdad que tuve una infancia de mierda._

_-Sip._

_-... Púdrete..._

_El abuelo no se dignó en darme una respuesta, aunque nunca busqué una para empezar. Esto era una afirmación de mi parte. Un burdo intento de hacerme aceptar mejor la realidad que me tocó vivir._

_Miré hacia la luna nuevamente, la cual pronto fue cubrida por una extensa nube que no se iríá hasta dentro de unos minutos._

_-Ser yo es una mierda..._

_-Tú lo dijiste, no yo._

_-Cállate y ve a ponerte tu dentadura para comer carne, que escucharte hablar así es perturbador._

_Nos miramos a los ojos de forma intensa unos segundos, antes de que inevitablemente formáramos una sonrisa estúpida en nuestros rostros mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de piedad de mis padres junto al escándalo de niveles astronómicos de Ikuto compartiendo un cuarto junto a mi buena amiga Sayori._

_Nos quedamos mirando hacia el cielo quién sabe cuánto tiempo, pero cuando fue hora de volver, todos se habían ido y mis padres estaban de muchas formas pero no precisamente felices._

_Al final yo pagué por sus errores._

_... Me voy a vengar mañana, Sayori. Es una promesa._

_Te vas a quedar sin lo que más aprecias por dos meses como mínimo._

_Los restos esparcidos de Vita-chan estuvieron de acuerdo, exigiendo una retribución justa._

* * *

_**Este capítulo lo tenía listo casi desde la primera semana, pero por pereza y por querer centrarme en otros proyectos se terminó aplazando hasta hoy. Lo siento por eso. Aunque por lo menos no esperaron un mes. Eso es algo que los lectores de mi fic de Sagami no pueden clamar.**_

_**En fin, capítulo algo extraño para mí. Honestamente lo siento algo rápido. Aunque no tanto por el capítulo en sí, sino el hecho de que siento que debería haber un capítulo en medio de este y PAAS para que no se sienta tan brusco. O al menos esa es la impresión que tengo. ¿Qué opinan?**_

_**Por lo demás es un capítulo que no tiene ni de chiste el mismo impacto que mis mejores capítulos, que creo son el 2, 3 y 5, pero aún así sirve como configuración sólida para lo que viene. Diría que está al nivel del primer capítulo y tal vez también del cuarto, pero esa es solamente mi opinión subjetiva.**_

_**Algo que debo remarcar es que a diferencia de mi fic de Oregairu, que cuantos más capítulos tiene siento que se vuelve más largo, este tiene un final a la vista. De hecho ya están planeados todos los capítulos. O al menos de qué van a tratar o los temas de interés que tendrán.**_

_**No diré una cifra exacta ya que sería un spoiler, pero al ritmo que vamos veo factible acabarlo esto en el aniversario del fic.**_

_**Ahora vamos a los comentarios.**_

_**Trump:**_

_**... ¿Eh?**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**Siempre he querido preguntar esto, ¿pero acaso tu nombre de usuario es del Red de Pokémon? Porque si es así deberías saber cuál fue el nombre de mi primera cuenta también. Para ser 'hermanos rojos'.**_

_**... Si, doy mucha pena.**_

_**En fin, entiendo que pueda tomar por sorpresa. Esta táctica dio los mismos resultados en mi historia principal de Oregairu. Supongo que al estar tan metidos en la piel de un personaje choca un poco cambiar a uno totalmente distinto. Se siente extraño.**_

_**Si, es necesario explicar aunque sea un poco los antecedentes de estas chicas para medio entender qué fue lo que vieron en Muga. Hace al menos un poco más creíble su amor para mí.**_

_**La comedia es algo que me nace de forma involuntaria. Algunos personajes me hacen sacar mi lado más idiota, mientras otros en cambio me hacen querer transmitir una seriedad profunda. Muga entra en la categoría de 'idiota gracioso', mientras mi Hachiman, aunque también empieza siendo así, se termina alejando de eso para volverse alguien más parecido a su yo canónico.**_

_**Mi fic más nuevo de RWBY es pura seriedad y algo de cruel sadismo por mi parte, divirtiéndome cuando el prota la pasa mal y hasta queriendo agregar más sufrimiento. Con él no puedo hacer bromas tan seguido aunque a veces las fuerzo, todo lo contrario de una nueva historia que estoy haciendo, en la que el prota me exige que lo haga un idiota.**_

_**¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que está en mi naturaleza volver a mis protas idiotas que buscan hacer reír a costa de su inteligencia. Aunque siempre intento diferenciarlos de maneras sutiles o no tan sutiles**_

_**¿Y por qué lo digo?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Porque es grato ser leído.**_

_**Lo del cliché fue una manera de jugar con lo típico. De hecho es algo que suelo hacer bastante. Mi historia más nueva se basa justamente en eso. Pero siento que podría haberse hecho mejor si tuviéramos un capítulo de Sayori siendo esa amiga adorable. Probablemente cuando esto termine y si la idea aún me apasiona, podría agregar capítulos sueltos de esto a modo de interludio para ver cómo son el grupo cuando no hay crisis de por medio.**_

_**En serio nunca hay descanso aquí.**_

_**Al comienzo era difícil, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía porqué centrarme tanto en la personalidad, sino en sus ideales y creencias personales. La mayor diferencia que hay entre Muga y mi Hachiman es que este último acabó despreciando las relaciones sociales, mientras Muga lo desea más que nadie. Y es porque Muga no sufrió el mismo rechazo que Hachiman, por lo que nunca serán iguales.**_

_**Si Muga y Hachiman se encontraran, lo más probable es que se lleven como un perro que está cerca de un gato. Se odiarían a primera vista.**_

_**No te preocupes, que no es mi plan hacer a Muga alguien así. Él es solamente una persona normal con traumas después de todo. Está loco, pero no ese tipo de loco. 'Distorsionado' sería la palabra que yo usaría.**_

_**Yo soy alguien muy raro respecto a la tecnología. Soy el tipo que muchas veces se ve todos los anuncios de esa página de videos que no nombró por temor al completo porque me siento 'mal' por los publicistas. Así que con esa mentalidad de niño pequeño, leí todo lo que pude del texto de Monika por 'respeto'. Creo que estuve una hora haciendo eso.**_

_**Y no sé tú, pero con Yuri asustándome tanto y después con Monika diciendo lo mucho que me quería, acabé encontrándole un cariño extraño hacia ella. Cosas típicas que pasa un otaku sin amigos o vida social.**_

_**Mientras hablamos esto ya terminé las tres rutas. Aún no me puesto a hacer el final bueno porque he estado jugando mucho a Final Fantasy 7 cuando no escribo, por lo aún no he empezado.**_

_**Aún no me queda claro hasta qué punto debo jugar el juego. ¿Es solo antes del día del festival que es seguro? ¿O incluso hasta el instante antes de abrir la puerta de Sayori puedo empezar otra sin perder el progreso? Me gustaría que fuera algo más exacto, ya que no sé muy bien qué son las fotos, aunque me hago una idea.**_

_**De hecho he visto unos capítulos de Rick y Morty... en latino. Me han dicho que el idioma original es mucho mejor, ¿pero en serio es tanta la diferencia? Porque el doblaje no me parece tan malo. No es el mejor pero he disfrutado peores.**_

_**Recomendar anime, ¿eh?... Es difícil cuando no sé qué te gusta especialmente, pero intentaré hacerlo.**_

_**En cuanto a acción, recomiendo Fate Zero y su secuela, Fate stay/night: Unlimited Blade Works. Ambas son de mis animes preferidos, destacando más su secuela por motivos personales que seguramente no compartas. Si quieres empezar, recomendaría Unlimited Blade Works ya que es la que mejor explica el universo para mí.**_

_**No es tan buena como Zero y hay una no baja probabilidad de que odies al prota, pero su animación es increíble.**_

_**En serio. Es de 2014 pero por muchos momentos parece sacado de una película con mucho presupuesto.**_

_**Si buscas deporte, deberías ver Haikyuu. Es un anime de voley con una muy buena animación y personajes muy carismaticos. Si te gusta el rollo de Supercampeones, te encantará esta. Y sino, al menos se mueve bien, tiene buen humor para mí y sus partidos son dinámicos. Nada de cinco capítulos para cruzar la cancha XD.**_

_**En cuanto a misterio, Durarara y Baccano son tus mejores opciones. Son del mismo autor, por cierto. Estas series tienen la particularidad de contar las vidas de un montón de personajes que se relacionan entre sí de alguna u otra manera, además de meter una trama sobrenatural que los junta a todos. Puede parecer un lío dicho así, pero todo está muy bien hilado.**_

_**Como recomendación personal, te diría que pruebes Re:Zero. No es la mejor, pero su premisa de por sí es atrapante y engancha. Pero eso sí, no puedes mirar solo un capítulo para ver si es buena o mala. Al menos hasta el capítulo 4 todo es más o menos simple. Después de eso se vuelve más entretenido y es a partir del capítulo 14 que la cosa se pone mucho mejor.**_

_**...**_

_**Uff~ Escribir tanto me ha hecho doler los dedos.**_

_**Tienes suerte de no haber encontrado esos self-insert porque están como para cagarse en la existencia del autor. Personalmente nunca he encontrado ningún personaje edgy, o por lo menos no uno castrante, aunque si hablamos de historias, si he encontrado mis buenas dosis de cáncer. Cáncer que esa gente llama 'realista' por alguna incomprensible razón.**_

_**Si, es una pena que este fic no haya recibido la misma atención del otro a pesar de que este es mejor en casi todo, pero bueno. Al final empecé esto por amor a DDLC y eso no ha cambiado. Aún tengo muchas más ideas respecto a este juego que tanto me ha marcado. Y claro, voy a seguir esto hasta el final.**_

_**Y aquí entre nos, creo que el haber arruinado mi otro fic de DDLC hizo que muchos lectores no me vean con buenos ojos. Al fin y al cabo este es un fandom pequeño y no hay tantos lectores por ahí sueltos. Seguramente muchos antiguos lectores de mi otro fic no me tienen fe y pasan del largo.**_

_**Duro pero justo, supongo.**_

_**Gracias por comentar. Sé que me extiendo mucho, pero es que me gusta interactuar con mis lectores y que me cuenten cosas relacionadas al fic o de cosas más fuera de lugar. Me motiva a seguir con esto.**_

_**De hecho tu comentario me ha inspirado a sacar una nueva idea para DDLC en un futuro. Una idea que tiene que ver justamente de lo que nos estamos quejando ahora.**_

_**... Ah, y espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo. Porque aunque no lo parezca, dentro de poco empezará lo verdaderamente turbio en el fic. Todo lo que vino no se le podrá comparar.**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, actualmente tengo mucho espacio libre entre mis actualizaciones, por lo que si recibo dos comentarios, recibirán un nuevo capítulo en una semana. E incluso si no es así, al menos tendré unos cuantos capítulos listo de reserva.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 7: Al que dijo 'no hay mal que por bien no venga'... quemenlo...**

* * *

Cuando nos acercamos al gran grupo dirigido por el máximo exponente de la estupidez, unos ojos agudos me recibieron antes que todos los demás. Unos ojos que me hicieron arrugar la cara del asco por mero reflejo. Un rostro al que tengo ganas de golpear cada vez que me ve con esa arrogante sonrisa... Como la que tiene ahora ese maldito infeliz.

Vete a comer tierra, que para eso si eres bueno. Ikuto lo puede demostrar en cualquier momento.

-Me alegra de que te unieras a nosotros, Murabaka. No sabría que haría sin ti. El trabajo de bufón no lo llena cualquiera.- Esa sonrisa creció a niveles que no tiene permitido porque mi futuro régimen dictatorial no tolera las voces disidentes... Y tampoco tolera tu fuerte voz escandalosa, Ikuto. Ve a chupar limón y muérete del asco en frente de mí para mi disfrute.

La presencia detrás de mío ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No te preocupes, capitán, que yo cumplo mis promesas. A eso se le llama tener principios y decencia humana.

-Je. Yo lo llamaría bien un peón desechable, pero lo que sea que haga al peón desechable un buen peón desechable.

...

...

**¡DI PEÓN DESECHABLE UNA VEZ! ¡DI PEÓN DESECHABLE UNA VEZ! ¡TE RETO! ¡TE RETO! ¡TE RETO DOS VECES! ¡DILO UNA VEZ PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE!**

**...**

**...**

Tranquilo, Chouchiki... Recuerda la sorpresa que le tienes preparada para el partido.

... Si... Eso es bonito...

Cuando pensé en eso, pude encontrar la iluminación, logrando controlar mis bajos impulsos.

Me quede en silencio y con una mirada en blanco, observando al maldito engreído cuatro ojos que me estaba sonriendo con unas confianzas que no se merece. Tranquilamente levanté mi mano derecha y luego dejé que mi dedo de en medio se alzara solo en toda su gloria, iluminando la cara de este bastardo de la furia. A su lado el muy idiota de Ikuto estaba hablando cualquier tontería con sus compañeros de equipo.

Esa cara de retrasado ya me está dando migraña y eso que este día de mierda apenas está comenzando. Internamente me hizo suspirar y exteriormente meramente rodé los ojos ante el aumento en la voz del retrasado. Hasta el bastardo capitán del equipo sufrió por ese ataque, arrugando la cara y pareciendo como si quisiera taparse los oídos con sus manos cubiertas por esos viejos guantes.

-¿Qué pasa, honorable capitán? Casi parece que no tolera a nuestra querida estrella del equipo.- Me aseguré de bordar cada letra con un tono burlón que debería ser ilegal. El capitán del equipo, Takahashi Junpei, me miró con un odio muy bien resguardado en esos lentes de mierda que deberían ser carbonizados. En lugar de seguir la divina providencia del Chouchikismo, sonreí de forma soberbia, para demostrar mi obvio estatus superior.

-No me provoques, Muragawa. Has eso de nuevo y yo...

-¿Y tú qué?- Junpei abrió la boca para hablar y...

-¡Posaré desnudo para ti!

... Siento que acabo de escuchar algo que no debería ser escuchado en este contexto. La cara de Junpei estaba trastornada de la confusión, pero mayormente del asco. A nuestro alrededor escuchábamos aún la conversación estúpida de Ikuto y sus demás compañeros de club. Aparentemente Ikuto estaba intentando animar a un nuevo miembro que se sentía nervioso porque este sería su primer partido.

Ignorando la cara sonrojada del chico de primer año, Junpei se giró y bramó contra el retrasado con justa razón.

-¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo, Hiraga! ¡Ponte a calentar si estas tan exaltado!

-¡Si mi señor!

No me perdí el temblor leve pero existente del bastardo de cuatro ojos ni la sonrisa de 'todo esta bien en crazyland' de mi mejor amigo. Largándose a cualquier lugar donde no pudiera ser un incordio para nosotros, Junpei finalmente se permitió mostrar un momento de debilidad y suspirar del cansancio. Aparentemente el estar toda una semana con él sin mí para distraerlo le ha pasado factura.

Sentiría pena... si no lo estuviera gozando como una perra.

Aún así, como entiendo que tolerarlo es peor que las doce pruebas de Hércules juntas, no diré nada y me limitaré a reír fuertemente para que todos me escuchen. Y como quiero hacer mi buena acción del día lo más pronto posible para olvidarme de ella, ignoraré esa fea mirada que me estás dando y seguiré riendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Mejor reír antes que llorar.

-El capitán y Muragawa-kun están haciéndolo de nuevo.- De repente la voz de un extra sin importancia invadió mis hermosos oídos. Junpei dejó de darme esa mirada filosa y en su lugar miró con pasividad al pobre incauto que dijo eso.

-Si, es sorprendente la dinámica que tienen. Creí que algo así solo existía en los animes.- De acuerdo. Ahora SI me estoy preocupando, porque siempre que mencionan al anime cuando hablan de alguien más en este país es seguro que tu valor como ser humano ha caído a los más hondo del pozo de mierda.

-Mi prima se llevará una decepción. Ella le apostaba al 'Murakuto'. Ahora tendré que soportar sus quejas.

...

...

...

PERO. QUE. MIERDA. DICEN.

-¡No te preocupes, hermano, que aún no todo está perdido! Claro, puede que Takahashi-senpai sea un tsundere, ¡pero eso no significa que vaya a ganar!

-Nombra un anime en que la tsundere no gan-

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TODOS VAN A CALENTAR CON HIRAGA! ¡SIN OBJECIONES!- ¡Eso, cabrón cuatro ojos! ¡Demuestra quién manda y pon a callar a esos hijos de puta que están cuestionando mi sexualidad!

Con sonidos temerosos y algunos valientes pero resignados indignados, todos empezaron a seguir los pasos de Ikuto, donde sea que se haya escapado el muy infeliz que merece un buen golpe en los bajos solo por existir. Sabía perfectamente que todo este teatro de mierda lo montaron por la pequeña visitante que está en estos momentos detrás mío y en un aparente eterno silencio.

Mientras escuchaba al bastardo capitán de este equipo, miré hacia atrás mío, encontrándome con la mirada de piedra más tenebrosa que jamás haya visto... en los últimos siete días.

Lo siento mucho, Natsuki, pero nada puede vencer a la peligrosa locura encarnada que me mostró Yuri en ese horrible incidente que no debe repetirse si es que quiero evitar que nuestra vida se vuelva una tragedia adolescente comparable a la de School Days. ¡Y dios, nadie quiere parecerse aunque sea un poco a School Days! ¡Eso es enfermo!

-...- El silencio fue su respuesta. No cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo. Y aunque desearía que no fuera así, sé que yo no tuve el mismo privilegio. Junpei seguía con nosotros, murmurando algo inentendible mientras de fondo escuchaba el sonido de un lapíz siendo furiosamente destruido por el contacto con papel.

Él se volvió a meter en su mundo interior donde solo existían sus tácticas de fútbol y su mente... que creaba las tácticas de fútbol. Honestamente me perturbaba, pero una habilidad tan única sin duda lo hacía el perfecto capitán de este equipo de chicos que están siendo investigados por clubes profesionales de Europa.

En estos momentos, eramos solo dos mas uno que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte mis neuronas debido a sus murmullos sin sentido.

-... ¿Qué estás pensando, Natsuki?- Pregunté aparentando indiferencia no del todo fingida. Con toda la mierda que he estado pasando últimamente, el trato duro de esta chica se siente hasta agradable. Por un momento puedo olvidar que estoy debatiéndome el destino de todas mis amigas y solo ser el típico chico que de alguna manera retorcida aprecia a su abusadora.

El sol me pegaba con fuerza en este día en especial. De algún modo me sentía más pesado en general, como si estuviera cargando un peso demasiado grande en mis hombros y en cualquier momento fuera a desfallecer. Y aunque sé que son ilusiones mías provocadas por todo el asunto de Yuri, no hacía a la sensación menos molesta. De hecho me empeoraba el humor saber que no puedo hacer nada aún sabiéndolo.

-Te juntas con gente rara, Muragawa. Ahora entiendo porqué eres tan raro en general. Obviamente vives rodeado de malas influencias.

Y esto solo consiguió echarle un limón crudo a mi ser para estropearme aún más de lo norma el humor. Miré a Natsuki con molestia nada disimulada y su respuesta fue mirarme con confianza, creyendo que no me atreveré a hacerle nada porque soy un cobarde que prefiere ante todo la auto-conservación...

... Puta adivina.

-¿Y qué defines tú como malas influencias, Natsuki? Estoy muy interesado en tu opinión.- Pregunté con un interés fingido mientras miraba lo más disimuladamente posible a mi alrededor. Porque aunque confío en que Touko-san hará todo lo posible mantener a Monika alejada de mí hasta después del partido, ella no es una apuesta segura. Si de verdad Monika lo quiere, podrá escaparse de Touko-san y entonces su seguridad estará en peligro por mi culpa.

Sé que es solo una posibilidad, pero siento que Monika quiere hablar de esto cara a cara en vez de por mensaje de texto. Ella sería lo suficientemente honrada pero sobretodo ignorante del peligro que corre como para hacerlo.

-Todo lo que hace a Muragawa ser Muragawa, por supuesto.

... Hija de puta.

-Oye, ¿no crees que eso es algo demasiado cruel? Lo fue, ¿sabes? Deberías saberlo, ya que eres experta en ser cruel.

-¡¿AHH?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con que 'tengo experiencia en ser cruel', maldito otaku pervertido del 2D?!

-¡Precisamente a eso me refiero! ¡Tu existencia se basa en ser una jodida y pequeña dominatrix con lengua filosa!... ¡Y para tu información, soy un otaku de los videojuegos! ¡El anime es secundario!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo no soy cruel con las personas! ¡Nunca lo he sido!

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!

-... ¡Yo nunca he sido cruel con las personas!

-¡¿Ósea que no soy una persona?!

-... ¡Yo n-

-¡Entendí el punto!

Y en todo este lamentable intercambio el capitán del equipo ni se inmutó. Seguía susurrando, solo que ahora a una velocidad preocupante y con ruidos de un lapíz desintegrando poco a poco de fondo. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire muy necesaria para tranquilizar mi mente de toda esta mierda.

Natsuki se veía casi impertubable, aunque fijándome bien noté en mi no tan querida compañera de ese nefasto club que tomaba respiraciones mucho más largas de lo normal y que esa máscara de normalidad se veía un poco falsa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo hacen bien! ¡Vamos, a dar otra vuelta, que el día recién está comenzando y la Diosa de la Victoria necesita una ofrenda!

Justo detrás de Natsuki vi pasar al sinónimo de la estupidez que EN SERIO estaba siendo mirado con odio por los demás jugadores, quienes parecían estar a punto de desmayarse en el acto. Y por eso incluso si yo recibiera esas miradas de odio no me podría asustar cuando da la impresión de que una patada sería suficiente para matarlos.

-A pesar de que fue el capitán quien les obligo a acompañarlo, ¿por qué se enojan con él? Si ni fue su idea.- Natsuki de repente empezó una conversación mientras miraba a los pobres valientes que aún tenían las agallas o la estupidez para seguir con esto con determinación en sus ojos. Probablemente son los de tercer año que se sienten humillados por alguien menor que ellos y que trataba el deporte como si fuera un juego...

... Que objetivamente hablando lo es pero... si... No sienta bien que lo diga el prodigio.

-¿No es obvio? Cada uno de ellos sabe de lo que Ikuto es capaz y aún así una mera orden les hizo querer vivir ese martirio. Y obviamente ellos no son unos idiotas... Sabiendo eso, ¿por qué crees que le siguen el juego? Y te daré una pequeña pista: la unidad del equipo es casi un mito y eso de seguir todas las órdenes del capitán es algo que solo pasa en los animes.

-Ehhh... Ya veo... Así que en pocas palabras le tienen tanto miedo al capitán que siguen sin rechistar cada orden suya como unos patos bebé a su necesaria mamá pato...

-... Qué analogía más asquerosa has sacado, Natsuki... pero si, supongo que es una manera correcta de describirlo. Por mucho que me dé ganas de vomitar el solo pensarlo.

De a poco los demás jugadores fueron recuperando energía y parándose derechos, como si quisieran demostrar alguna clase de orgullo por querer seguir esa tortura china. Y aunque honestamente me parece estúpido, entiendo que ponerse a llorar mientras quieren a sus mamás puede quedar algo feo, así que no les juzgo por fingir ser valientes ante un cruel castigo... que ustedes se buscaron, adictos a la victoria.

-Pero aún así no entiendo algo.- Sentí que los ojos de Natsuki se clavaron en mí, dándome un escalofrío por alguna misteriosa razón.

-¿Qué no entiendes, mi no amiga claramente no amante del shoujo?- Hábilmente me alejé unos cuantos pasos hacia el costado, esquivando con gran elegancia la patada destructora de hombrías a la que esta chica llama 'piernas'. Mis instintos de hombre me tentaron a ver qué se escondía detrás de esas buenas piernas, pero...

-Tch.

Pero no caeré en ese truco de nuevo, Natsuki. Una acusación de abuso sexual es una más de la necesaria y Sayori está de acuerdo...

...

... Si... Sayori y la escoba están de acuerdo conmigo...

Totalmente...** profundamente metidos en el acuerdo...**

Si, el **acuerdo...**

...

...

...

-¿Sabes quién es el capitán del equipo, Natsuki? Aparte de que es un tipo que se merece un buen puñetazo en la quijada, por supuesto.- Pregunté con normalidad claramente normal porque soy normal y tengo **pensamientos claramente normales en el ambito normal de las cosas que llegan a ser consideradas como normal.**

Natsuki estuvo en silencio un par de segundos que no estuvieron exentos de lamentaciones penosas de algunos jugadores que se vieron forzados a seguir el calentamiento espartano de Ikuto porque la presión social es así de aterradora.

-Como arquero no es la gran cosa comparados a las grandes estrellas del club, pero sus tácticas son...

Asentí con una sonrisa derrotada.

-Aunque alguien tan mierda como yo pueda dejarlo callado y lleno de ira, la verdad es que es un genio en cuanto a tácticas de fútbol. No solo se limita a la formación, sino que estudia tan bien a sus compañeros y especialmente a sus rivales hasta un punto aterrador que sabe perfectamente cómo contrarrestar a cada jugador si se diera el caso. CUALQUIER jugador.

Incluyendo, por ejemplo, a la estrella goleadora del equipo o al mejor defensa. Eso es lo que hace que incluso clubes como el Real Madrid estén interesados en él. Como portero podrá ser solo un poco mejor que la media, pero como director técnico su talento es invaluable. Es un diamante en bruto al que solo hace falta limar un poco para sacar beneficios.

No hay duda de que me codeo con genios. Cada uno más loco que el anterior... con excepciones.

-Todo muy bonito, ¿pero por qué lo hicieron enojar?- Mi sonrisa de derrota se volvió repentinamente en una de cruda victoria.

-Porque solo trabaja bien cuando está furioso. Sino no se puede concentrar y llega a cometer errores que pueden costarles el partido.- Todo un personaje de mierda al derecho y al revés. Es como si hubiera sido sacado de un anime spokon que intenta desesperadamente copiar lo que hizo grande a Kuroko no Basket... pero desde china. ¡Como la PolyStation!

... Mierda... La jodida PolyStation... ¿Por qué me hice recordar tamaña mierda?

Para cuando salí de mi bucle mental que me hizo abrir la boca, haciéndome expulsar algo de baba, los pobres bastardos que parecían muertos vivientes se estaban perdiendo en la lejanía con Ikuto tarareando el intro de Star Wars, Junpei estaba aún más furioso, clamando por un verdadero lápiz que honre al Dios Árbol y Natsuki tenía una mirada en blanco que alternaba entre nosotros tres como si de alguna manera fuéramos algo de fantasía.

-... Es como un festival de Murabakas.

-¡No tú también!

-¿Murabaka? Murabaka... ¡MURABAKA, SÉ ÚTIL POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y TRÁEME UN LÁPIZ QUE HONRE AL DIOS ÁRBOL!

-¡No existe un Dios Árbol!

-¡EXISTIRÁ SI YO DIGO QUE EXISTE! ¡AHORA TRÁEME UN LÁPIZ, ESCLAVO, O TE CLAVARÉ UN CLAVO EN EL ANO QUE HARÁ TEMBLAR A ÚRANO!

-¡Las rimas no son lo tuyo, largirucho que escucho con... con... CON... ¡CON UN CERRUCHO!

-Ni para rimas sirves, Murabaka.

-¡A callar y ve a planchar tu pecho al que le falta ensanchar!

Sobra decir que luego todo escaló a niveles de mierda incuantificables cuando Ikuto dio su segunda vuelta.

* * *

-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué yo tengo que comprarle lapices? Ni siquiera soy parte del equipo.- Por no hablar de que ese cuatro ojos de mierda me arrastró con ellos SOLO para controlar y sufrir en solitario el infinito retraso de Ikuto. ¿Entonces por qué mierda debo hacer estas cosas en lugar de lo que verdaderamente debería hacer?

... Je, escuchándome ahora casi hace pensar que quiero pasar mi precioso tiempo con ese bastardo que solo sabe alterarme.

Riéndome ligeramente por mi propia estupidez un momento, pronto seguí caminando hacia la tienda que está a unas cinco cuadras del estadio... Y si, en lugar donde todos los sueños de esos idiotas se harán realidad o serán crudamente aplastados es básicamente un estadio en el que hay JODIDOS visitantes que COMPRARON su boleto para ver supuestamente un 'partido emocionante'.

Dios, esto en serio se parece cada vez más a un anime spokon. Y no me gusta saber que soy básicamente el sinónimo del aguatero en la gran historia de Hiraga Ikuto.

Solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de golpearlo para mostrarle quien manda en nuestra relación.

-No es que sea mucho trabajo. Caminas más del doble para ir a la escuela y nunca te has quejado.- Y Natsuki tenía que venir con sus comentarios ingeniosos. Comentarios que me hicieron dejar de mirar al frente y en su lugar darle mi mayor mirada de odio jamás hecha... la cual no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

Suspiré interiormente ante la muestra de que yo soy el dominado en esta relación. Me detuve en mi caminar y pude ver que Natsuki también.

Que se joda Junpei. Puede esperar unos cinco minutos... o veinte.

-La distancia no importa. ¡Se trata de principios! ¡Se trata de mantener mi dignidad intacta!

-¿Ah?- Me ofende esa expresión incrédula, Natsuki. De verás que sí.

-¡Nada de 'ah'! ¡Si yo acepto hacer estos pequeños mandados porque ellos quieren satisfacer sus simples caprichos de niños pequeños, entonces eso les hará pedirme más! Y más y más y más y más hasta que en algún punto me terminaré volviendo su esclavo de los recados sin que me diera cuenta. ¡No puedo permitir perder mi dignidad!- Finalmente acabé mi largo discurso sobre porque no es bueno hacerle favores a los demás.

Soy todo un ejemplo a seguir. Un ideal de lo que es correcto en este asqueroso mundo que cada vez va a peor.

Mis gritos de pura pasión por mis deseos de mantener mis derechos fue respondido por una risa melodiosa que me sonaba mucho más algo que sacaría la bruja mala del cuento. Una bruja que siento no me dirá cosas bonitas y que solo busca el sufrimiento de este desvalido príncipe azul en busca de cualquier campesina que lo pueda aceptar.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Muragawa? Tú ya no tienes dignidad desde que te uniste al club. TODAS podemos hacer que hagas lo que queramos con simples palabras. ¡Es hilarante pensar que crees tener algo como 'dignidad'! ¡La servidumbre no tiene tal cosa! ¡Eso es solo para gente con carácter!

... Wow, tantos insultos en tan poco tiempo y aún logra verse bonita haciendo esos falsos gestos de alta clase.

-... Jódete tú y tu pecho plano.- Pronuncié lo que en antaño habría sido una sentencia de muerte con la mimsa facilidad con la que hablo de los pasteles.

Nuevamente saqué a relucir mi Nostradamus interno y me alejé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, viendo por un breve momento la pierna extendida. Fue un breve momento porque rápidamente volteé la mirada hacia un costado para no ver la visita al cielo que seguirá de una estancia permanente en el infierno. Así de adivinador soy. Deberían pedirme que les lea su futuro a cambio de 100 yenes.

... Nah, mucho trabajo.

-¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Es que acaso eres tan poco hombre?- Tal parece que Natsuki no sabe que hay un grupo de tres niñas sentadas en un banco mirándonos de forma extraña. Porque sino ella me habría destruido la traquea por 'hacerle pasar tanta verguenza'... Ya saben: típica Natsuki haciendo sus cosas típicas.

De acuerdo. Ahora estoy realmente confuso... y ofendido. Mucho más ofendido. Y mientras volvía a mirar al engendro rosado que desea perforarme la pierna, dejé ver ambos sentimiento en mi expresión. Una expresión que causó un impacto insignificante en este monstruo de nivel 100 que disfruta atormentar a este simple héroe al que ni siquiera le dejan terminar el tutorial.

-Soy tan hombre como lo he sido siempre. En mi computadora tengo videos que lo pru... e... ... ... ¡Soy hombre y punto final!

-... Qué asco.- Duele la cara que me estás dando, Natsuki... Aunque no tanto como la mirada que me envía una de las niñas, la cual me está destruyendo por dentro.

... Mierda, la juventud es cada vez más retorcida.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Y deja de mirarme como si fuera basura! ¡Soy un hombre que tiene deseos, ¿sabes?! ¡Y como no puedo hacerlos en la realidad a pesar de convivir con tantas bellezas, lógicamente yo... ah... ah...

-...- Esa cara ya me dice todo lo que está pensando y lo que quiere hacerme el demonio rosado al que estúpidamente provoque con mis idioteces. Por lo que a pesar de que sentía que cuanto más la miraba mejor escuchaba esa canción fúnebre tan cliché pero a la vez tan espantosamente aterradora, acepté que era mi merecido castigo por no saber controlar mi gran boca.

Tomando una larga respiración para prepararme física y mentalmente, cerré los ojos e intenté mantener un gesto determinado que obviamente era falso pero que nadie tenía que saberlo. Mejor aparentar orgullo que un miedo real.

Lo genuino está sobrevalorado.

-... De acuerdo... Yo me busque esto. Esta vez me lo merezco, así que hazlo rápido y sin dud-

**PAAAM**

Me dio la patada justo en el muslo izquierdo, haciéndome caer como un retrasado de frente, haciendo que mi cara besara apasionadamente el suelo sucio de este parque del demonio. Todo mientras escuchaba exclamaciones de sorpresa de las niñas que creo van ya a cuarto o quinto grado de primaria.

Me pregunto por qué mierda no hay más gente aquí y... porque todas ellas tienen el cabello morado...

Con ese pensamiento, me morí y pasé a otro plano superior de existencia.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿E-Eh? ¿Acaso esto es el cielo? Porque veo blanco... No, no es blanco. Es rojo... Si, rojo como la sangre del mismísimo señor del infierno.

... No, no es rojo... Es... Es... Es...

... ¿Rosado oscuro con puntos blancos?

...

...

¡MIERDA! ¡SIMULA PAZ, CHOUCHIKI! ¡SIMULA COMO NUNCA ANTES POR EL BIEN DE TU HOMBRÍA! ¡IGNORA ESE REGALO VENIDO DEL CIELO PORQUE TE LLEVARÁ AL INFIERNO SI HACES UN MAL MOVIMIENTO!

-...

-... ¿Por qué no dudaste al menos un poco? Me habría hecho sentir mejor... Y deja de mirarme con asco, que tengo algo innecesario pero existente llamado sentimientos que harías bien en apreciarlos.- Eso es, Chouchiki. Simula normalidad. No reacciones bruscamente ni te quedes mirando mucho hacia arriba. Si lo haces entonces solo te espera el sufrimiento eterno que es no tener pene.

-...

-Realmente eres muy fuerte... O tal vez yo soy muy débil... De cualquier forma, el punto es que eres capaz de destrozarme con un puñetazo y me haría feliz si usaras con moderación ese gran pod-

**-¿Viste mis bragas?**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Me pregunto que debería decir en esta situación.

**[¡CORRE, PERRA! ¡CORRE COMO NUNCA ANTES HAS CORRIDO EN TU INSERVIBLE VIDA Y NO TE ATREVAS A MIRAR ATRÁS!]**

...

...

...

Eso suena correcto.

Siguiendo el camino correcto hacia la salvación, me levanté con toda la velocidad que podía hacer estando con un muslo adolorido con la intención de escapar del demonio rosado. En pocos segundos me levanté con gran esfuerzo e intenté ignorar el dolor que me provocaba estar recto con mi muslo siendo perforado por el pie de Natsuki.

Como pude tomé impulso para correr y...

...

...

...

Terminé siendo agarrado por unos brazos pequeños y...

...

...

de alguna manera que no alcanzo a comprender, terminé acostado sobre las piernas de mi compañera de club, con una vista perfecta hacia su cara.

...

...

Es una bendita suerte que estemos en una plaza... aunque no tanta que haya un grupo de niñas pequeñas viéndonos desde la distancia...

-Em... ¿Natsuki? Por favor explícame por qué me estás dando tu regazo de almohada. Preferiblemente ahora, antes de que mi mente hormonal saque conclusiones fuera de contexto.- Pese a que deje bien en claro nuevamente que esto puede no darme los mejores pensamientos sobre las mujeres, Natsuki no se movió. Sus manos seguían sosteniendo mi cabeza con firmeza, probablemente para evitar que escape.

-...- El silencio fue su única y decepcionante respuesta. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero ver como con cada segundo su rostro se volvía más rojo me dejó bien en claro que ella sabía lo vergonzoso que es esto. Menos mal, porque así queda descartada la idea de que este es un intrincado plan para asesinarme. Sé por experiencia que el sonrojo no se puede fingir y que a estas alturas estaría muerto si lo quisiera.

Lo que solo deja abierta una posibilidad...

...

...

...

No hay un tipo que nos está tomando fotos para dárselas al horrible padre de Natsuki y que este me mate, ¿verdad?

Me giré para intentar ver a mi alrededor, pero gracias a las manos firmes de Natsuki, eso se quedo a medio camino.

-No te muevas. Me hace sentir rara... a-ahí abajo.

La miré perplejo, con un sonrojo formándose en mi cara poco después.

-¿Por qué lo dijiste así? Había otras maneras de hablar, ¿sabes? Si yo ya me siento así de avergonzado, temo saber cómo te estás sintiendo tú...

-... P-Pero... pero...

-¿'Pero'? ¿Qué 'pero'?

-... ... ... Pero esta era tu fantasía, ¿no?

-... ¿Eh?

-¡Nada de 'eh'! ¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste el año pasado que tu fantasía no sexual era que una chica te dejara recostarse en su regazo, ¿verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!- No grites, por favor, que me estás poniendo aún más nervioso. Y no me quiero imaginar como se ve esto desde lejos. Probablemente no muy bonito.

-Bueno, e-es cierto, pero... ¿Pero por qué importa? No tiene sentido todo esto. Por favor dime por qué me preguntas eso.- ... No, espera un momento... Cerebro, estás mal. Estás MUY mal. Hay una pregunta AÚN más importa que debe ser respondida. ¡No te dejes amedrentar por esta situación, cerebro! ¡Podemos vencer a las hormonas! ¡La razón vence al instinto! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

-...

-... ¿Natsuki?

-... Nunca te lo agradecí apropiadamente, ¿verdad?

De repente el sonrojo bajo de intensidad. Aún estaba presente en su rostro, pero su mirada estaba más afilada de lo usual y sus gestos faciales eran más tranquilos. La presión en mi cara desapareció, pero aún así no me atreví a moverme por más que eso es lo que más quería en el mundo.

No puedo hacerle eso a ella. No cuando se está abriendo finalmente sobre ese tema, a pesar del dolor que le trae.

-... Eso no es verdad. Recuerdo muy bien que dijiste 'muchas gracias' como una veinte veces ese día. Hasta me agarraste de los hombros mientras me lo escupías en la cara... Sayori grabó el momento, por cierto, y me hizo verlo unas cuantas veces como castigo.- Era verdad. Ella ya me había agradecido en ese momento. Cualquier acción extra ya es innecesaria. Ese capítulo quedó cerrado.

-No... Luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí ese día, ¿cómo van a bastar unos simples gracias? No es justo.- ¿Simples gracias? Mis hombros no opinan lo mismo. Tuve que ir al doctor y no podía levantar o siquiera flexionar los brazos por más de diez minutos sin que me empezara a doler. ¿A ese sufrimiento máximo de todo gamer le llamas 'simple'?

Vamos a tener una gran charla cuando esto termine. Lo prometo.

-No hice tanto, ¿sabes? Digo, si, quizás yo haya sido quien se llevo la peor parte de ese día, pero nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ayudarte si Monika y Yuri no hubieran venido con ese plan. Y Sayori dejó de aprovecharse de mí por dos semanas, ¡así que creo que no todo fue malo!- Le di una sonrisa despreocupada para aliviar esta incómoda tensión entre nosotros, pero su cara no se suavizó ni un poco.

Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido a comprarle ese condenado lápiz al bastardo de Junpei. Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de que esto iba a pasar, entonces me habría tragado ese golpe bajo a mi dignidad con una sonrisa si hace falta.

-Admito que tal vez tu manera de arreglar las cosas fue... nefasta.- Eso se queda corto. El plan de esas dos nunca incluyó sufrir un abuso físico de proporciones bíblicas. Fue algo que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha para chantajear a ese horrible yakuza de mierda. Incluso si no fuera preso, eso le daría una excusa perfecta a la policía para iniciar una investigación. Y como nadie en esta ciudad puede enfrentarse a la familia Tachibana, eso de desaparecer testigos no es viable.

-Si, dímelo a mí...- A pesar de que me sentía un poco insultado por llamar de esa forma al mejor plan que se me pudo ocurrir, entiendo que es verdad. No puedo defender mi postura, sino simplemente los resultados. Buenos resultados que no hubieran sido posibles sin ayuda de gente mucho mejor que yo en todo.

-Para ser honesta, odio la forma en que arreglaste todo. Incluso si todo salió bien, no quita que podrías haber muerto si Monika no hubiera estado ahí. Por eso decirte 'gracias' es todo lo que mereces por tus acciones. No te daré nada más por eso.

-Entonce-

-Pero por tus sentimientos hacia mí... bueno... puedo hacer unas concesiones a mi orgullo. Te lo has ganado.

**-...**

**-Después de todo, quiero que hagamos más de estas cosas después de este partido. Es tu castigo por ser tan... tan tú...**

...

...

...

-Natsuki, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-...

-Dímelo, Natsuki...

-...

-Natsuk-

**-Te amo. Desde que me salvaste ese día, empecé a fijarme en ti. Y ahora estoy segura de que te amo... Aunque te cueste creerlo, es la verdad.**

¡!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No me importa quien sea...

-Oh... Entiendo...

**MATENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE923JWE0NJX0ZKM3E0JF3EK,D0¿EMX'¿3ENMCD'0,MEW0DFN2W'XMN3409EJMFR'D3E'DK'32K,D'32NJMD'32JMD0'32KJD'0J32F'0¿NM320D'KM0DNM'2W¿D023D023DN0NJM2W0RN02JM0RDJM20DJMQ'0WDJMQ0SDJMW0SDJ0ejmx03me0dm3emx'0m3e'cm3emx'3emx03emx'mo3emx'3e,mx',m3ex¿é,x',m3e',m'd,m'3e,md'3emd',m3'c,mx'3,mx'e,moc''km3'efkrmf04rmf0m4r0fm40md094nmf0k3'0dm04md'3md0m3e'md03emc03em0fm3e'dm03em'fm094rjf034mf9n4r9fmirnf94rnf9m3eodn 9drnmdonm3e9dnm03emnd98encidemx9enc93emco3nec03emc0n r9vm3cnmdewocmidencvkefvnefbvcdwlcmlwdncodenv9wnvpdwnmcodnvoednvoslnvksdnvkidowdnmcldsnckskndn**

* * *

_**No sé a qué hora se publique el capítulo, pero en mi país quedan dos hora para terminar el año. Por ende logré mi promesa de traer un último capítulo antes de que termine el año. Agradezcan mi divina voluntad terca que me hizo no querer despedir el año con solo una actualización desde el 10.**_

_**De acuerdo. Hay una buena y mala noticia que tengo que darles respecto a la historia. La mala es que probablemente el final que preví para diez capítulos será un poco más largo. Si hubiera sido al pie de la letra mi plan, la confesión debería ocurrido casi a la mitad del capítulo en lugar del final. No es que se me haya ocurrido más contenido, sino que el contenido que tenía pensado será más largo del que pensé.**_

_**La buena noticia es que a partir de ahora 'Autoconvencimiento', mi fic principal, tendrá actualizaciones de dos meses o un poco más. Esto es bueno porque al menos por Enero alternaré solo entre 2 historias. Si tienen suerte pueden que reciban tres dos actualizaciones antes de llegar a febrero.**_

_**Bueno, con eso dicho, vamos al comentario.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**Si, definitivamente se sintió abrupto y es por una razón: originalmente había un capítulo entre medio. Iba a ser uno más ameno y que se centrara en expandir mejor al protagonista, así como conocer mejor a Sayori. Era un capítulo generalmente cómico, pero tenía detalles importantes para el futuro de la trama. El más importante fue la conversación con el arma.**_

_**Fue un error saltearme eso, pero temí que a todos les pudiera parecer lento o aburrido teniendo en cuenta cómo fueron los primeros capítulos. Es algo que intentaré no estropear en mi siguiente fic de DDLC. Y tomando nota de tu comentario, intenté tomarme más tiempo para conocer mejor a Natsuki y su relación con Muragawa. Será importante considerando lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**No entiendo a qué te refieres con que estas confuso, pero si te refieres a que todo es muy rápido, supongo que cuando tenga tiempo extra podría agregar un capítulo extra entre e para que todo esté mucho más organizado. Tal vez es algo que haré cuando acabemos esta pequeña sub-saga que debería durar solo dos capítulos más.**_

_**El plan de Muragawa era de hecho improvisar sobre la marcha al comienzo, pero si quiero que las cosas vayan por donde quiero necesito construir el momento por adelantado, así que tuve que planear, y por ende, que Muragawa planeara conmigo.**_

_**Y si su plan funcionará... bueno, es Muragawa Chouchiki, un tipo normal. No es precisamente el protagonista más brillante.**_

_**Yo me refería a MAL, ósea 'My Anime List'. Es una página cuyo principal atractivo es puntuar a TODOS los animes, dar críticas, tener chats sobre cosas del mundo otaku o incluso seguir a actores de voz, directores, estudios. Por no hablar de que muchos en la comunidad se informan de las nuevas series de la temporada ahí.**_

_**No se puede descargar anime en esa página. Debí confundir las palabras en algún momento. Lo siento por eso.**_

_**A pesar de que ahora será un poco más largo, ahora que puedo hacer actualizaciones más seguidas, probablemente incluso pueda terminarlo antes de Junio si me esfuerzo.**_

_**¿Y en serio te gusta el nombre?... Wow, ¿dónde estabas cuando tenía 14 años? Me habría encantado conocer a alguien que pensara así. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un hater que se burla sin parar de tu nombre de usuario.**_

_**Nunca he podido jugar bien un juego online. No tengo buena internet en la computadora, así que juegos como LoL o Fornite nunca fueron alcanzables para mí. Y si bien intenté jugar juegos móviles, esa molesta necesidad de descargarme tantos datos cada tanto me impidió avanzar. No solo no tengo la internet para eso, sino que encima mi memoria es muy limitada.**_

_**Angry Birds... Recuerdo que tenía el juego original en la computadora, aunque tuve que formatearla en algún momento y perdí todos mis archivos. Aunque mientras escribo esto estoy tentado a darle una segunda probada al juego para ver si me puedo volver a enganchar. Ahora que terminé todo DDLC gracias a tu guía, creo que podría intentarlo.**_

_**Por cierto, tenías razón... Si hace a uno contemplar todo lo anterior en el juego hasta ahora...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Continuando con el comentario, si, es necesario explicar el por qué de sus sentimientos hacia el protagonista. A pesar de que muchos animes del estilo pecan de irreales, no se puede negar que por lo menos los que se destacan intentan darle una explicación a ese amor. Personalmente no me creo capaz de hacer algo revolucionario comparado con esas obras...**_

_**AUNQUE si hablamos de fanfiction, creo que soy de los pocos que se toman la molestia de hacerlo sin ir por la vía fácil. Y el único que lo hace en este fandom según tengo entendido. Hay tantos fics poli-amorosos aquí pero muchos pecan de irse a lo fácil... Y los pocos que no suelen tener OC de mierda.**_

_**Aunque he visto una que otra excepción por ahí, no es lo habitual. Pero esas excepciones son increíbles. De hecho me hacen querer mejorar aún más aquí y estar a su nivel en ese aspecto.**_

_**Me alegra que te guste la comedia. Siento que la comedia es lo que más diferencia a este protagonista. Mientras mis Hachiman y Jaune son por lo general tipos serios que intentan pensar todo de la forma más fría posible, Muragawa es lo opuesto. Él es chistoso por naturaleza y toma sus decisiones por factores emocionales. Siento que este es con diferencia el mejor protagonista que he hecho hasta ahora.**_

_**No te preocupes, que ya tengo pensadas unas cuantas ideas.**_

_**Supongo que tú fuiste un valiente que decidió jugarlo en el peor momento. Yo siempre he jugado DDLC de día. De hecho me leí los diálogos de Monika a la una de la tarde, así que el miedo no era tan fuerte, además de que mi familia estaba siendo molesta con sus ruidos, como toda familia debe ser. Tal vez en el futuro cuando no tenga tan fresco el juego me animé a completarlo de noche, pero de momento quiero un descanso de tanta emoción fuerte.**_

_**Aunque aún no pude probar ningún mod, así que... si... tal vez tenga oportunidad de probarlo pronto si hay alguno que sea de terror o mínimo tenga algo inquietante.**_

_**Me alegra no ser el único que le tomo cariño al final del juego. Me quita un peso de encima.**_

_**Acabo de terminar la tercera temporada de Rick and Morty y me ha encantado la serie. Al final seguí el doblaje latino porque es al que me acostumbré al inicio, aunque siento que el idioma original es mejor. Al menos siento que la voz de Rick es más 'acorde' en inglés, aunque puedo ser solo yo.**_

_**Así que empezaste Re:Zero, ¿eh?... Hombre, creo que te la recomendé en un mal momento. El 1 de Enero sacarán una re-transmisión de la serie de una hora cada semana antes de estrenar la segunda temporada. Un capítulo de anime tiene 24 minutos y estos son capítulos de 60 minutos. La serie tiene 26 capítulos en total, así que son casi doce capítulos más de contenido.**_

_**La serie original está bien, pero deja muchos cabos sueltos y no explica del todo bien la evolución del protagonista, que de hecho es la razón por la que me encanta tanto la serie. Te identificas con él pero por sus defectos, haciendo que te irrites o te dé sentimientos encontrados cuando él hace una estupidez y cuando sufre sin parar de forma a veces injusta.**_

_**Si te gustó mucho, si la abandonaste antes de terminarla o si de plano no la viste, esta es la oportunidad perfecta de darle una oportunidad. Todo depende de cuál fue tu experiencia con la serie.**_

_**Tuviste suerte con esa historia, hermano. La mayoría de los OC aquí por lo general son olvidables, pero hay unos que son cáncer puro. Es en parte a mi miedo por encontrarme un fic así que no suelo visitar mucho en fandom, aunque le doy una mirada de vez en cuando.**_

_**Por cierto, ¿has leído otros fics en español? Y si es así, ¿qué piensas de ellos? Estoy interesado en saberlo.**_

_**... ¿El fandom es Naruto? ¿O Harry Potter? ¿Tal vez High School DxD? Tiene que ser uno de esos tres. Son los únicos que conozco que tienen tantos fics de ese estilo.**_

_**Si, siempre que leo un fic, tengo ese miedo de que cada actualización sea la última. Recuerdo que seguía un fic que era medio constante y que cuando lo leí se había actualizado hace dos semanas... Fue la última actualización y han pasado casi dos años desde entonces.**_

_**Desgraciadamente, hay muchos fics buenos que terminan así, y generalmente son los malos quienes terminan estando completos. Toda una mierda.**_

_**DDLC me ha gustado mucho, pero no es por eso que amo tanto al juego, irónicamente. Yo empecé con esto de los fics hace unos tres años y a pesar de que iba mejorando con el tiempo, generalmente eso se limitaba a la ortografía y gramática. Fue con el otro fic de DDLC que empecé a mejorar como escritor de verdad. Empecé a usar mi imaginación, a planear cosas con antelación, crear buen drama entre personajes, un mundo que tenía más o menos sentido, un protagonista 'humano' según mis habilidades en ese entonces y muchas otras cosas más.**_

_**Esa historia me marcó tanto como escritor que indirectamente me hizo amar todo DDLC en su conjunto. Mejoré en tantos aspectos gracias a ella que estoy dispuesto a continuar para darle algo al fandom que me permitió mejorar tanto como escritor.**_

_**Suena raro, pero así es como son las cosas.**_

_**Gracias por creer que este fic va por buen camino. A pesar de que lo continuaría incluso sin comentarios, es grato tenerlos. A partir de ahora todo se va a poner mucho más serio. Espero que me puedas acompañar hasta el final.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena para ti. Y sino, tranquilo, que el próximo seguramente lo hará.**_

_**Y por cierto, creo que el límite de palabras solo aplica a la aplicación de android. Creo que en la página oficial no hay ese problema. Porque yo he escrito comentarios mucho más largos que el tuyo a una historia de DDLC en español y nunca se me cortaron.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Gracias por seguir conmigo en este año y espero que el próximo sea aún mejor.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_-Oye, Muragawa. ¿Por qué eres tan... tú?- Esas ofensivas palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñamiento en el que de alguna conseguía escapar de toda esta mierda llamada club de literatura sin que mi querida amiga de la infancia me vea con sus ojos de cachorro de tal magnitud que deberían ser considerados brujería de la más alta peligrosidad._

_Ya saben, lo típico que pasa siempre que me relaciono en las locuras de mi mejor amiga y causa principal de mi estrés en estos últimos años._

_Con lentitud dejé a un lado el gran libro con tanto contenido que me consigue dormir apenas leyendo la sinopsis, que en vista de que no servía para entretenerme, estaba usando como una buena almohada, lo único que parece hacer bien. Luchando contra mi irritación, levanté mi cara para mirar a esta enana con el ceño fruncido, todo ante la atenta mirada de Yuri, una de las otras miembros de este condenado club._

_-No lo sé, Natsuki-san. ¿Por qué eres tan asquerosamente cruel?- Respondí en tono respetuoso con clara intención de ofensa mientras lamentaba no recordar del todo bien las gloriosas palabras finales del retrasado de Ikuto que fue crucificado por todos sus pecados. Saber eso me podría haber hecho sacar una risa y tal vez, con suerte, hacer que estas dos me echen por ser 'demasiado asqueroso'._

_Como era un tipo con mucha habilidad actoral, fingí muy bien el hecho de que no sentía dolor cuando esta maldita enana me piso el pie y comenzó a rasparmelo como si no hubiera un mañana. E intente por todos los medios ignorar la pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me instaba a imaginar qué pensaba Yuri de todo esto._

_-Hablo en serio, Muragawa._

_-... Yo también..._

_Pronuncié esas palabras en tono tranquilo con muchísimo esfuerzo, algo que se vio muy recompensado cuando su cara se agrió aún más deliciosamente para mi propio disfrute. Internamente puedo estar agonizando por las diabólicas piernas de esta chica, pero exteriormente me estoy viendo con mucho estilo._

_-E-Esto... ¿Natsuki?- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso me vas a defender, Yuri? ¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Me arrepiento de todo lo malo que dije sobre ti! ¡De verás! -¿Podrías no abusar tan... tan cr... tanto de nuestro nuevo compañero? ¿O al menos podrías hacerlo en un lugar donde no los vea?_

_... Empezaste muy bien ahí, Yuri, pero luego mandaste todo ese esfuerzo en sonar como mi salvadora a la reverenda mierda. Gracias a tu esfuerzo por arruinar tus esfuerzos, ahora mi opinión sobre ti ha bajado mucho más que antes. Y nada de esa actitud tímida que me resulta atrayente te va a salvar de mi furia sin castigo._

_-Tch... Vamos a otro lado, Muragawa.- ¡Ja! ¡Claro que sí, señorita!_

_-Me niego rotundamente.- ... Dijo nunca nadie porque señorita es un título que te queda demasiado grande, perra._

_-¡¿Ah?!- El que quieras sonar como una Ojou-sama no te vuelve una Ojou-sama. Y ni siquiera has dicho una sola vez en tu vida ¨Ara Ara¨, ¡así que estás mal ¡Muy mal ahí, pequeña malcriada!_

_-No me digas que en serio esperabas que te hiciera caso... Dime que no lo hiciste, Natsuki.- Ese silenció tenso fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. -Si hace falta me pego a Yuri con pegamento si con eso no me quedo solo contigo. Ella es el escudo de carne perfecto después de todo._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-No estás perdonada. Fuiste demasiado grosera hace un momento conmigo al ofrecerme a este demonio. No esperaba eso de alguien tímida, pero supongo que eso fue producto de la mera fantasía colectiva de mi país.- La miré con lástima. -No es tu culpa haber nacido defectuosa, sino la del país, así que no te sientas mal._

_... Esa cara vale diamantes._

_Ah, ¿y Natsuki? No importa cuanto me estés mirando con odio, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Valoro lo suficiente mi integridad física, muchas gracias. Y no me intimida tu actitud cuando solo un vistazo mío te echa para atrás, Yuri. Mucho menos cuando parece que me estás viendo como un asesino serial porque tu cara es demasiado adorable para eso._

_Hiere mi autoestima, pero aumenta mi seguridad._

_-... Realmente eres de lo peor, Muragawa. Una basura total._

_Sonreí con gracia._

_-¿Por qué insistes en remarcar lo obvio?_

_-..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Natsuki?_

_-..._

_-..._

_-... Olvídalo. No tiene caso preguntarte esto a ti.- Me miró unos momentos antes de volver a sus 'historias profundas' con una cara ligeramente arrugada que desapareció apenas comenzó a leer su 'literatura'. Me reiría de esos mangas shoujos de mierda que lee, pero temo que no pueda vivir para contarlo._

_Mirando hacia la otra chica en esta habitación, Yuri simulaba estar en lo suyo, pero cuando vi que me intentó lanzar una mirada molesta que ocultó tan pronto se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, supe que ella no tenía futuro en el mundo del espectáculo. Pegó su cara a esos libros de terror que francamente solo una mente enferma podría disfrutar y decidió ignorarme... o eso intenta aparentar._

_Miré la hora, notando que aún quedaban veinte minutos antes de que se acabara la sesión de hoy. Y también confirmé que a estas alturas de la película es imposible que Monika y Sayori aparezcan, lo que solo puede significar que algo salió mal en el intento de nuestra Presidenta de comprarle dulces a esta problemática amiga mía._

_Hoy es mi tercer día como miembro de este club y siento que han sido tres días más de los necesarios. A pesar del poco tiempo en el que estoy metido con calzador en esta dinámica, ya deseo irme de aquí para nunca más volver. Y sé que estas dos también quieren lo mismo pero no se atreven a expresarlo por cualquier razón sin sentido que no me interesa._

_Suspiré sonoramente, no importándome que esto llamara su atención._

_-Maldito sea el día en que hice esa promesa._

_Me arrepiento de ese día y si pudiera volvería en el tiempo para decirle a Sayori que gustosamente habría decidido comprarle un pastel de helado cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas o hasta que fuera demasiado viejo para ir a la tienda, en cuyo caso irían nuestros hijos.. con mi dinero._

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando me vuelvo tacaño con el dinero, supongo. Una pena que el karma solo parezca aplicar conmigo._

_No te vendría mal inclinar la balanza. En la variedad está el gusto. ¿Lo sabes, mundo?_

_Miré de nuevo la hora, viendo que ni siquiera llego a pasar un minuto y volví a suspirar, esta vez por ver que es demasiado tarde para volver a intentar dormir. Claro, podría hacerlo, pero temo que si lo hago, estas dos 'se olviden' de mí y me dejen encerrado por todo el maldito día para liberar tensión a mi costa._

_Y no quiero lidiar con las preocupaciones entrañables pero molestas de Sayori ni mucho menos complicarle más las cosas a nuestra Presidenta._

_-... Debí ir yo en lugar de Monika._

_-Totalmente._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación._

_-... Cállense..._

* * *

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 8: Esto es todo menos romántico**

* * *

La cara de Natsuki reflejaba unos malos sentimientos demasiado notorios para el bien de mi salud mental que cada vez parecía ir aún más en declive. Las niñas que estaban mirando toda esta conversación ridícula aún parecen estar aquí, mirando este paisaje que es sinónimo de estupidez. Y lo insinúo solamente porque no escuché varios pasos correr en la lejanía para nunca volver a menos que sea con sus madres... Y tal vez unos cuantos policías.

Aunque Natsuki lo cubría en su mayor parte, todavía había una pequeña parte del bendito sol que me agriaba el humor aún más de lo que ya estaba y de paso me hacía ver colores extraños incluso cuando cerraba los ojos. Todo mientras juro que podía escuchar una puta cigarra haciendo sus ruidos de mierda que me dan ganas de incendiar todo el maldito parque con piedras si hace falta.

Qué molestia... Todo esto es una molestia.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Quieres que te golpee?- Si con esto termina la discusión, por favor hazlo. -¡¿Y qué pasa con esa cara?! ¡¿De verdad quieres que te golpee?!

-... Por favor haz que me desmaye. No te contengas.

-¡Tú, mald-... UGH! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer aún cuando ESTOY CONFESANDO MI AMOR HACIA TI!

-Ugh...- No estás ayudando a mis dolores de cabeza y crisis existenciales, Natsuki. De hecho estás empeorando todo, algo que todas ustedes parecen querer hacer últimamente como si no hubiera un mañana... Y al ritmo al que todo nuestro mundo se dirige hacia el sur, creo que no llegaremos a tener un mañana... hoy...

-¿De qué te estás quejando? Yo soy la que está sufriendo aquí. ¡Sé considerado con la chica que te está diciendo que le gustas!

-Lo haría si tú al menos tuvieras la consideración de darme una respuesta sobre cuál es la mierda inexistente que viste en alguien como yo para amarlo en condiciones...- Respondí tajantemente mientras intentaba masajear mis cienes, cosa difícil cuando las suaves manos de Natsuki se metían en mi camino.

Y hablando de esta chica, la cara que puso es ciertamente divertida. Hasta tenía los cachetes inflados.

-Por dios, de menudo tipo me fui a enamorar.- Natsuki agrió su mirada con una facilidad que no me tranquilizaba ni un poco. -A veces pienso que soy una idiota por elegir a alguien como tú...

-Totalmente. Apoyo la moción de que estás siendo una idiota total y yo tu pobre victima que tiene que recoger los restos de tu grandícima mierda... Kuuh.

Aunque no quiera hacerlo, terminé soltando un quejido patético al tener que entrar en estas mierdas verbales con toda esta situación. Mi cabeza no estaba para estas cosas. Y desde luego estaba aún menos preparado para intentar entender esta cosa llamada 'amor'.

Porque el amor es algo que no se puede entender... y que conste que lo digo desde el mayor cinismo posible. Por no hablar también desde la burla, obviamente. Porque el amor como concepto es falso y la ciencia ha sido la herramienta perfecta para explicar las mierdas de la vida con tanta frialdad que te congelas al tacto.

-¿Qué sonido es ese? ¿Te sientes bien?... ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la razón por la que estás actuando tan raro últimamente?- Esas últimas palabras me dejaron helado del miedo.

-... Esto... Bueno...

Mierda, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué mierda hago ahora que me he hundido aún más en la mierda? ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de esto lo más rápido posible y sin que nadie salga perjudicado más allá de lo necesario? No tengo tiempo para esta mierda ahora. Y de ser posible quisiera nunca tener tiempo para aguantar esto.

No tengo tiempo para esta mierda y punto.

De todas las desgracias que pudieron haber ocurrido hoy, ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente esto lo que me tocó? Contesta de una jodida vez, maldito Dios de porquería que necesita una seria conferencia de su hermano mayor exitoso, el señor Lucifer, para que le enseñé sobre el fino arte de atraer creyentes.

Dime por qué esta pasándome todo esto si no quieres que incendie todo San Pedro a base de frotar dos ramas si hace falta, Dios.

Dímelo. Dímelo. Dímelo.

**¡DÍMELO, MALDITA SEA!**

-... ¡¿Muragawa, qué haces?! ¡Quédate qui-AHHHH!

Esa voz me hizo volver a la realidad, dándome cuenta que de repente todo cobró su altura normal, justo como es normal en mi realidad.

He vuelto a la realidad.

A la cruel realidad que se está esmerando en hacer que me quiera alejar aún más de lo que ella se me acerca. Como soy alguien que en serio se tiene amor propio, giré mi cabeza hacia un lado... encontrándome con los ojos fijos de ese grupo de niñas que seguramente no deberían estar tan fascinadas por esta porquería.

Ellas aún está aquí mirando como mis planes se van a la mierda, ¿verdad? Y esta chica explosiva está seguramente esperando una respuesta mía porque también quiere verme sufrir, ¿no? Mierdas de ese estilo que no me merezco ni siquiera yo, ¿o no? Porque aunque sea una mierda de ser humano, no soy TAN mierda como para andar sufriendo estas cosas... O al menos eso quiero pensar.

...

...

...

Jajaja... ¿A quién intento engañar? Es obvia la respuesta desde el momento en que la formulé.

El pensamiento de todas estas cosas combinándose de forma tan espantosa me hace querer reír descontroladamente al cielo para evitar llorar patéticamente como el inútil que siempre he sido cuando pienso en lo mal que ha ido todo antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Todo porque fui un inútil.

...

... Si... Es cierto...

¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto?...

Siempre he sido un inútil. Alguien que no se dio cuenta de las desgracias que estaban ocurriendo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y que depende de personas mucho mejores que él para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que soy, Soy un maldito hijo de puta que estaría mejor siendo golpeado por estas chicas en lugar de amado.

-... Je...- Finalmente no pude aguantar y parte de mi risa desgarradoramente apropiada escapó de mis labios que urgen ser golpeados por mi salud mental. Ya me daba igual si un grupo de niñas inocentes o una de las personas más cercanas a mí me miraba como si fuera alguien asqueroso, un totalmente no humano.

Ya no me importa nada. Todo da igual.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Por qué te levantas tan bruscamente?! ¡Me asustast...

-Jejejejeje... Todo acabará aquí...

-... ¿Muragawa? ¿Estás bien?

Y en unos momentos todo será una absoluta nada.

Y esa nada absoluta que muchos aborrecen es lo que voy a buscar. Es lo que es correcto en este mundo que siempre me ha despreciado. Lo que está bien en el mundo y lo que debo hacer para que haya estabilidad en ambas partes.

No importa qué, solo hay un camino aquí. Una única ruta correcta.

-... ¿Crees que yo sentiría algo por ti, **puta**? No me hagas reír.- La miré con una diversión desagradable mientras me reía como un auténtico hijo de puta degenerado. Y a juzgar por su reacción, sé que mi actuación está cumpliendo su cometido. -Es demasiado gracioso. ¡No sabía que eras tan buen comediante!

Si, esta es la respuesta.

Si el mundo siempre me ha acusado de ser alguien asqueroso, ¿por qué no actuar como lo que soy en realidad? Me mostraré ante todos como la escoria que soy y todo irá bien ya que es lo que el propio mundo espera de mí. Lo que las personas esperarán siempre de mí.

Todo irá bien si hago esto. Nada estará fuera de la ecuación.

Así que deja de dudar y por una vez en tu vida ten algo de coraje, Muragawa Chouchiki. Acepta este odio como un hombre, sufre el rechazo que siempre debió pasar y luego céntrate en lo que es importante.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, tú, maldito b-

**Salvarlas. Tienes que salvarlas, Chouchiki.**

-'¿Bastardo?' '¿Hijo de puta?' '¿Alguien que no merece tu tiempo?'.- La interrumpí con sorna bien actuada, callándola y haciendo que me mire con sorpresa. Y es comprensible que ella esté así, ya que es la primera que la basura cobarde de Muragawa Chouchiki se llena de insulso valor. Es la primera y última vez que haré algo así.

-¡¿Cómo t-

-'te atreves a hablarme así?'. Créeme que ya me sé toda esa mierda de memoria hasta el punto en que puedo recitarla al derecho y al revés. ¿Y sabes qué más sé sobre ti?... Bueno, estoy mintiendo. No es sobre ti, pero tiene que ver contigo.- La miré con arrogancia que sé muy bien lo perturbadora que es mientras me acercaba lentamente hacia ella, intentando disimular mis nervios lo mejor posible.

-...

**-No podría importarme menos lo que me diga una enana abusiva como tú. Mucho menos una que es una marimacho que ni siquiera tiene un buen pecho para empezar... Sin duda toda una deshonra de mujer.- **Esas palabras fueron el comienzo de todo. El principio del fin de la relación entre Natsuki y yo. A partir de ahora todo iría cuesta abajo y me aseguraré de que esto siga su curso natural.

Y para hacerlo, intenté transformar mi sonrisa en algo aún más asqueroso.

La expresión de Natsuki estuvo en genuino en shock por unos largos segundos para mí, pero finalmente eso se transformó en una ira justificada que tanto me hacía querer deleitarme por un trabajo bien hecho. Porque ahora que ella está así, es mucho más crédula. Ahora solo no tengo que romper el personaje y todo terminará.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?! ¡Será mejor que esto sea una broma o te vas a arrepentir de esto, Muragawa!

Me arrepentiré si no hago esto, Natsuki. Pero agradezco que tú no seas capaz de verlo. Lo hace todo más fácil.

**-¿Crees acaso que me voy a arrepentir? ¿Tan poco confías en que no tengo esa 'hombría´ que 'tanto me falta'?...- **Asqueroso. Soy sencillamente demasiado asqueroso para este mundo.** -Aunque supongo que no puedo culparte por pensar eso. Digo, nunca antes me atreví a mostrarte mi verdadera cara, así que es natural que me veas como un cobarde.**

Para agregarle efecto dramático a esta mierda sin ningún sentido, levanté mis manos en una pose estúpida para demostrar mi altanería, con los brazos doblados y las palmas extendidas...

... Me da asco solo mantener esto un micro-segundo.

-¿Qué mierda me estás soltando? ¿Acaso crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Crees que degradarte como ser humano es chistoso?- ... Honestamente, si lo miro desde cierta perspectiva... pues como que tiene su gracia, ¿no?

Es mejor reír a llorar, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo lo sabe desde que son niños pero al mismo tiempo nadie quiere admitirlo por temor al que dirán los demás. Por estar muy preocupados de su imagen pública y por temor a que lo juzguen como algo inferior a lo humano... Cosa que a mí ya no me afecta cuando lo he recibido constantemente y nunca dejaré de recibirlo.

**-Hum. Supongo que debí esperar esta reacción de ti. Fue mi culpa por tener expectativas tan altas contigo. Por favor perdóname.**

-¡Retractate ahora mismo! ¡Deja ya el acto!- A pesar de tus palabras, puedo verlo bien, Natsuki. Puedo notar tu falta de seguridad en tus palabras. Sé que hay una pequeña parte de ti que está empezando a creer mis palabras. Y esa es la mejor versión de Natsuki sin duda alguna.

Lancé una carcajada que buscaba ser más asquerosa que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora mientras volvía a acercarme a paso normal hacia Natsuki, esta vez sin disminuir la velocidad e intentando mantener la cara de retrasado mental que merece un buen golpe en la cara lo más fiel posible a mi esencia como basura humana.

Ah... Si, soy una basura, ¿no? Lo que voy a hacer ahora no tiene perdón.

**-Mi querida Natsuki, lamento decepcionarte, pero no me estás intimidando. No esta vez. Antes podría haberlo hecho, pero ya no. Ya no más yo siendo intimidado por tus malditas piernas ni tampoco me tendrás cumpliendo cada capricho tuyo como si fuera tu sirviente.**

Luego de segundos que se me hicieron demasiado rápidos, me paré justo en frente de esta chica que tiene muy mal gusto. Tuve que agachar mi cabeza y ella levantarla para que pudiéramos vernos bien. Y admito que por unos momentos dudé de si ella merecía estas palabras, pero...

... Pero si su destino es un baño de su propia sangre por culpa de esto, entonces debo hacerlo.

No hay otra opción.

-...

**-Finalmente puedo decirlo sin temor a las consecuencias.**

-... ¿Qu-

-**Escucha bien, Natsuki, porque no quiero volver a repetirlo. No te mereces tanta consideración de mi parte.**

Es mentira. Mereces que te dé el mundo, Natsuki. Eres demasiado brillante para mí. Todas ustedes lo son. Incluso Yuri termina siendo alguien que está fuera de mi altura. Esto es algo que no me molesta aceptar porque desde hace mucho tiempo lo acepté como la realidad de este mundo.

Y por eso no me siento mal al respecto... O bueno, creo que no me siento mal porque sean tan brillantes para mí. Porque desde mucho antes de conocerlas ya acepté que era una basura que nunca podría cambiar, así que nunca sufrí por el hecho de convivir junto a su grandeza. Son solo hechos. Simples verdades.

Así que...

Así que no hay nada de malo en lo que voy a hacer.

... Quiero creer eso.

**-Mi odiada y abusiva Natsuki... La verdad es que siempre te he odiado, ¿sabes? Te odio hasta tal punto que a veces he fantaseado con acabar con toda esta mierda que formaste alrededor de nosotros que llamas 'buena relación'.**

-...

Su expresión me lo dijo todo. Ya me aclaró que iba por buen camino y que finalmente se tragó toda la mentira. Que todas las piezas finalmente están encajando en su lugar. Y el hecho de que al menos uno de los tantos rompecabezas que me han atormentado finalmente será completado me llena de una felicidad que me da incluso ánimos para seguir con esta mierda.

**-Desde que fuiste una hija de puta conmigo, mi odio hacia ti no ha hecho más que crecer. Día tras día tras día tras día tras día, solo he pensado en lo puta que eres y en cuanto quiero hacerte callar. Hacerte llamarme 'maestro' y dejarte como una zorra que no puede vivir sin mi pene.**

**-¡!**

Finalmente mi sonrisa se transformó en lo que quería mostrar.

En la de un pervertido asqueroso que estaba dispuesto a violarla hasta hacerla gemir mi nombre. **-Y créeme que usaría muy bien ese cuerpo tuyo. Sé que me apretarías muy bien ahí abajo con tu tamaño.**

Siento que voy a vomitar...

-¡!... Guug...

Pero no te dejes derrotar por el asco y mantente firme, Chouchiki.

No traiciones el destino de tus amigas solo porque no tienes las agallas de simular ser una basura, Chouchiki.

Sé convincente en tu mentira, Chouchiki.

Hazlo por ellas.

Arregla esto que está roto. Cree en eso con todas tus fuerzas y definitivamente tendrás las agallas de llevarlo hasta el final.

No importa que tú no creas nada de lo que dices mientras ella sí lo haga. No importa que esto te haga sufrir por dentro, tienes que soportar por el bien de todas... Si, porque esto es lo correcto y lo que debe hacerse. No hay de otra. Es simplemente lo que es correcto en el mundo.

**-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es tan difícil de creer que pueda tenerte odio? Porque no es raro, Natsuki. Deberías esperar que yo quiera humillarte como la perra que eres para hacerte pagar. Por tu culpa pasé el peor de los infiernos. Nunca tuve nada bueno.**

-...

**-No... Miento. SÍ había algo bueno entre toda la mierda que me has dado... Algo realmente... atrayente.- **Me relamí los labios de la peor forma que pude lograr, viendo como la cara de Natsuki se arrugaba del asco

-... Ugh...- Me acerqué a ella con una confianza que no tenía y con una cara de pervertido que hasta a mí me daba asco. Todo ante la mirada de unas niñas que no tenían nada que ver con mis mierdas y que probablemente acaben traumadas. Así de hijo de puta soy, perjudicando a los demás solo por existir.

Así que aprende de una vez y olvida esos sentimientos, Natsuki. Olvídalos por el bien de todos.

-**Tienes muy buenas piernas, Natsuki. La vista de estos carnosos muslos han sido lo único bueno que me has dado.-** Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me agaché un poco y... los manoseé de la forma más depravada que se me ocurriera. **-Bueno... Al menos por ahora. Ese trasero se ve muy apretado. Seguro que lo puedo aprovechar bien.**

Qué asco.

Qué asco.

Qué asco.

Acaba con esto ya, Natsuki. Golpéame y acabemos con esto de una vez, que ya no aguanto las ganas de escupir mi desayuno.

-... ¿Es eso cierto, Muragawa?- Finalmente ocurrirá. Ella ya cayó totalmente en mi engaño y a partir de ahora todo terminará de una vez. Todo volverá a la verdadera normalidad que siempre me merecí.

**-... ¿Tú que crees?-** Mi respuesta fue altanera hasta el punto en que incluso a mí me daban ganar de abofetear, justo como debí hacerlo desde un comienzo.

-¿Solo sientes odio hacia mí? ¿No hay ninguna clase de cariño? ¿Ni un poco?- A pesar de que no nombró nunca todo el abuso sexual que le estaba haciendo, sé que es en lo que ella más está pensando y solo está esperando mi confirmación para golpearme hasta dejarme en el hospital si hace falta.

Miré a sus ojos y lo único que podía llegar a apreciar era odio. Odio puro hacia mi persona. Un odio que tengo merecido y que aceptaré con mucho gusto si con eso logro salvarlas a todas.

**-... Si. Realmente te odio. Te odio con todo mi ser, puta enana. Finalmente pude atreverme a decirlo y ahora no me importa lo que me hagas. Por lo viejos tiempos, dejaré que me golpees una última vez. Así los dos podremos pasar página.**

Con esto me liberé de un problema al fin y tal vez algo realmente bueno para siempre... Aunque me da igual. Incluso si todos salimos bien de esto, no pienso volver a ese club. Ya bastantes problemas me dio-¡UGHHHHH!

... Mierda... Tenía que ser en mis joyas, ¿eh?... B-Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco por actuar como un maldito idiota. Aunque eso no justifica tener que besar el suel-

-**Odio que me mientan, Muragawa. Lo odio profundamente.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

¿Eh?

... ¿Qué acabas de decir, Natsuki? Definitivamente oí mal. Seguramente lo hice. Porque no hay manera de que haya visto a través de mi actuación perfecta, ¿verdad? ¡Obviamente no! ¡Yo soy un maestro de la actuación que ha podido engañar a todos, ¿NO?! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!

¡TIENE QUE SER ASÍ! ¡NO HAY OTRA EXPLICACIÓN!

-... J-Je, sin duda eres una crédulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡MIERDA, ¿POR QUÉ ME PATEASTE LA JODIDA ESPALDA, NATSUKI?! ¡AUNQUE ME ODIES JUSTIFICADAMENTE, NO ES PARA TANTO, ¿SABES?!

**-Deja de mentirme y actuar como un payaso, Muragawa. No me estás engañando. Nunca lo hiciste para empezar, así que deja de avergonzarte y dime la verdad.**

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué insiste en seguir aferrándose a mí y no caer en esta gran mentira? Incluso aunque supieras de verdad que estoy mintiendo y no te estás aferrando a la fantasía de que me importas demasiado como una delirante, ¿qué ganas con eso? Soy una mierda, ¿lo recuerdas?

No merezco tu atención y mucho menos el amor que dices sentir hacia mí. Nunca lo hice porque no merezco tal cosa y es algo que todos siempre han decidido por mí, ¿así que por qué eres diferente? Deberías ser alguien normal y abandonarme, al igual que los demás. Es lo correcto según todos y nunca he podido cambiarlo por más que lo siguiera intentando hasta que acepté la realidad.

Así es como siempre han sido las cosas, ¿así que por qué molestarse en cambiar?... No, ¿por qué TÚ te molestas en hacerlo? Eso es extraño. Eres extraña, Natsuki.

**nO tE eNtIeNdO.**

Eso es lo que todos siempre hicieron y es lo que deben hacer. Ya es suficientemente malo que haya una Sayori en mi vida, ¿pero ahora de repente son cuatro y todas siendo mujeres hermosas? Esto es sin duda una distopía de mierda que ni siquiera el más cínico y pesimista pudo pensar.

El peor resultado de todos.

-N-No estoy mintiendo, perra.- No tartamudees como un retrasado, Chouchiki. Así corres el riesgo de que ella se vuelva más agresiva con sus sin sentidos. -Estos son mi verdaderos sentimientos. Lo que siempre quise revelar pero nunca me atr-

**-Mientes. Y encima de muy mala manera.-** Cállate de una vez y acepta esto, Natsuki. ¿No has pensado que tal vez estoy haciendo esto por algo? ¿Que el fracasado en el amor que soy yo tiene una razón legitima para querer alejar a una chica linda que le declara su amor? Es demasiado obvio que hay algo más, ¡así que déjate engañar de una vez.** -En serio eres un muy mal mentiroso, Muragawa.**

-¡No me jodas! ¡No te pongas tan arrogante de repente, hija de puta! ¡No tienes derecho a asumir nada sobre mí!- La miré con enojo, esperando que ella al menos se sintiera intimidada por mis gritos... pero no pasó nada. Su expresión seguía en blanco. Era como si todo esto fuera nada para ella. Como si mis preocupaciones fueran nada para ella. -¡¿Qué sabes sobre mí, puta?! ¡¿Cuánto crees conocerme de verdad?! ¡Contesta o sino... o sino...

**-¿O sino qué? ¿Crees en serio que temo por mi seguridad por tus amenazas? No me hagas reír. Incluso aunque me quisieras lastimar de verdad, solo se limitaría a un mero intento.**

-¡MALDITA PUTA!- ¡Me acerqué a darle su merecido y... y...

... Y me detuve justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una cachetada... por mi propia voluntad...

-... **Muragawa no tiene el carácter para odiar verdaderamente a alguien. Mucho menos atreverse a decírselo a alguien de verdad y ni hablar de agredir físicamente...**

-... Cállate...

**-Él nunca se atrevería a siquiera bromear con eso hacia nosotras... a menos que esté fingiendo y en realidad todo sea una gran mentira por un motivo estúpido del que seguramente está dándole demasiada importancia.**

-...- No es así. ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte! ¡Si no hago esto, entonces todo se perderá!

**-Y sin duda él sería lo bastante estúpido como para creer que puede engañarme a mí, la chica que conoce sus peores lados pero aún así quiso seguir conociéndolo... Sin duda él es así de tonto.- **¿Por qué te ves feliz, Natsuki? ¿Y por qué eso me hace sentir en paz, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo?

No lo está.

Nada está bien.

Y todo es por tus malditas palabras, ¡así que cállate de una vez y deja de confundirme! ¡Y no pongas esa sonrisa cariñosa mientras lo dices! ¡Está mal está mal está mal está mal está mal está mal!

**¡ESTÁ JODIDAMENTE MAL!**

¿Por qué todo está pasando así en vez de ir hacia donde quiero? ¡No se suponía que esto fuera parte del plan! ¡Ni siquiera tendría que estar pensando en un plan si esta chica pensara como una persona normal y me dejara pudrirme!

¡ME CAGO EN TU CARA, DIOS DE MIERDA!

¿Por qué nada nunca puede como quiero, ni siquiera cuando lo hago por otras personas? ¿Nunca podré hacer algo bien en mi vida al menos por una vez? Probablemente haya sido así desde siempre y solo ahora es imposible de negar.

... Maldita sea. Esto no es justo.

¿Es que acaso mi sola existencia es de verdad una maldición que mata todo lo bueno de los demás? ¿Es realmente el caso?

... Jejeje**jejejeje...**

Conociéndome, seguramente lo sea.

-¡T-T-Te dije que no estoy mintiendo! ¡Estoy siendo honesto aquí, ¿sabes?!- Aún así no puedo rendirme. ¡Tengo que engañarla a como dé lugar y luego ponerme a salvar a todas de Yuri, incluyendo a esa misma lunática también!

-Ehhh... No te creo. Prueba a hacerlo mejor. Ponle más empeño.

¡¿Te crees que esto es un juego, enana?! ¡Todo depende de esto! ¡TODO lo que queremos depende de esto!

-¡No actúes tan arrogante, maldita puta! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces tuve que practicar este discurso de odio en el baño?!

-... ¿Quién sabe? Aunque no es para tanto. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudo haber pasado?

-¡Mi padre no me habla desde el martes porque me vio preparando esta maldita revelación que no te estás tomando en serio!

... Aunque en realidad toda la cuestión de la práctica sí ocurrió, era para hacer enfadar a Yuri lo suficiente para que ella piense aún menos racionalmente y sea más fácil de predecir en caso de que un combate sea inevitable, ¡pero ese no es el maldito punto aquí!

¡El punto es que en serio estás siendo pesada, Natsuki! ¡Déjame ir de una vez, ¿quieres?!

-Hmph. Si buscabas engañarme, tal vez debiste ocultar mejor tu cara de asco cuando te acercaste a mí y definitivamente vi que parecías estar a punto de vomitar cuando tocaste mi muslo.- No... ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Tiene que ser una maldita mentira!

-... No es v-

-Honestamente pienso que de verdad tú y Hiraga son tal para cual. Ambos son igual de estúpidos cuando se trata de entender a los demás.- No me hagas esto, Natsuki. No te hagas esto, por el amor de dios. -Nadie creería realmente que eres un violador en potencia... Y además eres demasiado delgado para forzar a una chica que no sea de primaria...

-...

-Y si intentas algo con una niña de primaria, sabes muy bien que entre todas te mataremos, así que nunca te atreverás.- Ella soltó una carcajada... y... y...

**... ¿Y por qué mierda me estoy relajando con ella? ¿Por qué de repente mi corazón se siente cálido?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Detente.

Detente de una jodida vez, Natsuki, que esto no está bien. Lo que me estás haciendo sentir y pensar no está para nada bien.

Así no es como deberían ser las cosas. Definitivamente no es así. Se supone que debes odiarme, patearme, alejarte y dejarme hundido en mi miseria hasta que me recuperé lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo el plan que las salvará a todas.

-No te pongas tan arrogante solo por ser más fuerte que yo, enana.- Acepta la mentira. Por favor acéptala para terminar con esto antes de que empiece. -¿Crees realmente que me conoces, Natsuki? Porque créeme que no lo haces. Porque si de verdad lo hicieras, te darías cuenta de que soy una basura sin remedio que solo merece que le escupan en la cara. Así que tu ¨amor¨ es todo menos genuino porque no quieres ver al verdadero yo.

¿Qué clase de mierda profunda estoy escupiendo? ¿Desde cuando estoy tan desesperado que incluyo frases que leí en un puto libro para adolescentes?

Aún así está funcionando.

Puedo ver tu amargura, Natsuki. Me dejas verla con lujo de detalle. La estas poniendo porque ya te estoy asqueando, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser eso. No hay otra explicación. No existe otra explicación. No TIENE que existir otra explicación. Porque es lo correcto... Si, definitivamente es lo cor-

-Aún así te amo...

...

...

-... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿'Que me amas? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Natsuki? Abre los ojos, por el amor de dios y mira la realidad.- Esto ya es demasiado. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Esa semana no fue suficiente para volver a toda esta mierda. Debí al menos olvidarme de todo por unos dos meses como mínimo.

-...- Te quedaste callada, ¿eh? Perfecto, porque ahora finalmente puedo retomar el liderazgo en la conversación, que en serio necesito un descanso de esta mierda.

-Eres alguien con inteligencia, así que deberías poder ver los hechos, ¿no? Deberías saber que eres demasiado deslumbrante para mí.- Antes de que se atreviera a intentar responderme, continúe. -¿No entiendes acaso que eres alguien fuera de mi liga e inalcanzable no importa cuanto me esfuerce?

-Mu-

¡No me interrumpas!

-Eso es lo que siempre me han remarcado, ¿no?¡Entonces demuéstralo y pateame la entrepierna para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas, ¿vale?! ¡Ya que eso es lo que todos deberían hacer! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ CON TODOS, ¿NO?! **¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁS HACIÉNDONOS ESTO A TODOS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESTÁS RECHAZANDO?!**

**Me exasperas, Natsuki. De verdad que me estás haciendo perder mi paciencia hasta un punto preocupante, ya que en serio estoy considerando golpearte para que todo vaya como tiene que ir. ¡Acepta la realidad hermosa y líberate de esa fantasía si no quieres sufrir de verdad!**

**¡Te aseguro que todos seremos más felices si lo haces!**

-... Muragawa... ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De dónde viene esto?

La cara de Natsuki era demasiado extraña para mí. Por alguna inexplicable pero seguramente equivocada razón, su rostro estaba en blanco, sin delatar ninguna emoción, como si de alguna tuviera que procesar todo lo que estoy diciendo sin buenos resultados. Lo que me extraña y preocupa, porque en realidad nada de lo que he dicho ha sido un secreto. Más bien al contrario.

Todas las verdades que estoy diciendo son de sentido común y lo que incluso ellas me han demostrado con su grandeza. Por eso no puede ser tan complicadas para Natsuki entender esto, ¿cierto? Definitivamente esto no puede ser alguna clase de revelación si todo el mundo ya lo sabe.

Después de todo, es el mismo mundo quien me abrió los ojos, y como Natsuki es parte de él... bueno... ¿En serio debo seguir explicando?

Todo es demasiado fácil de ver. No, ni siquiera hace falta verlo para saberlo, ya que todos a mi alrededor lo hicieron realidad aún sin siquiera verlo.

Ese pensamiento finalmente me hizo soltar una carcajada leve al mismo tiempo en que aparecía una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro, no importándome que seguramente me vea asqueroso para los demás. Ya no me importa que esas niñas me creyeran el malo del cuento. ¡De hecho eso es mejor! ¡Eso hará mi plan mucho más fácil! ¡Esta mala reputación hará que la salvación se haga realidad!

Y aunque no me la puedo ver, sé que es más auténtica que la media que suelo soltar. Es un poco más acercado a mi verdadero yo en general.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Deja de soltar tanta mierda, Murabaka. Y por favor deja de pasar tanto tiempo en tu cabeza, que en serio te está haciendo mal.- Las palabras de Natsuki no tuvieron ningún peso en mi actitud hacia las verdad, pero supongo que al menos debería mirarla a la cara mientras le contesto. Creo que eso es lo correcto aquí.

...

...

¿Por qué de repente te pusiste nerviosa? Tus cambios de humor son demasiado peligrosos.

-Son verdades, Natsuki. Todo lo que digo es la realidad.- A pesar de que intenté hablarle de forma más o menos agradable, intentando cambiar el enfoque de 'depravado sexual'... la extrañeza en la cara de Natsuki solo aumentó, haciendo que realmente empezara a sentirme nervioso.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, vi como su expresión cambiaba a una de indignación fúrica, haciendo que me quede con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Esa estupidez obviamente solo viene de parte de ti, idiota! ¡Nada de lo que estás diciendo son mis verdaderos pensamientos!- Eso me dejo perplejo... por un momento. Porque aunque es cierto que tal vez ella nunca me haya dicho estas cosas directamente y puede que incluso ni las haya pensado, pero nada puede ser contrarrestado por la realidad. Es Imposible.

-Je. Solamente estoy contando los hechos que me han clavado en la cabeza desde que vine al mundo. Hechos que son una realidad y que todo el mundo cree aunque nadie me lo diga de frente... por lo general...- A pesar de mi intento de confortarla con mi buena actitud, estaba consiguiendo el efecto opuesto. Ahora Natsuki estaba peor, con sus manos temblando mientras de a poco se levantaban, como si estuviera dudando si golpearme o no.

... Je, que tonto soy... No hay un 'si estuviera' aquí.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso, Muragawa. NUNCA. Y no sé con quienes te has encontrado antes, pero te aseguro que ellos estaban mal. No debes escucharlos. Ellos son muy malos y estúpidos, ¡¿me entiendes?!

Qué miedo. ¿Acaso quieres asustarme, enana?... Porque lo estas consiguiendo como una campeona.

-Hum. Puede que no lo hayas dicho directamente o incluso ni lo hayas pensado, pero sé que las cosas son así. Todos deberían pensar así y la mayoría lo hace sin titubear porque es lo correcto. Es lo que debe hacerse.- Una sonrisa genuina escapó de mis labios, dándome cierta alegría que finalmente pueda liberarme un poco.

Aunque sé que es la realidad, me gusta liberarme de vez en cuando. Me quita un gran estrés y ahora estoy lleno de esa mierda.

-Guh. Correcto, correcto, correcto. ¡No has parado de decir 'correcto' en sus mil versiones! ¡¿Quién decidió que eso era 'lo correcto'?!

-El mundo, por supuesto.

-...- Natsuki se quedó callada, como si intentara procesar esa información tan valiosa que me tomó mucho sufrimiento descubrir. Las niñas no han hecho ningún ruido, así que probablemente siguen aquí... o tal vez se fueron hace mucho tiempo y no me di cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado teniendo una crisis mental por culpa de esta chica.

Espero que no vengan con sus padres... o policías... O sus padres policías...

-Todos deben pensar así, ya que es lo normal. Incluso ustedes cuatro deberían hacerlo... No, ESPECIALMENTE ustedes cuatro deberían verme como nada más que basura.- Lo declaré como un hecho irrefutable ya que eso es lo que era. -Eso son hechos que nunca podré negar y por lo tanto tú tampoco... así que solo rechazame de una vez para que pueda irme de aquí a hacer cosas importantes que no quiero hacer.

Besar el suelo no me ayuda a dejar de sentir escalofríos por esa gran paliza que tú ayudaste a causar, ¿sabes? Creo que se me podrían formar unos cuantos nudos en la espalda si tengo que seguir en esta posición que de verdad me está lastimando emocionalmente. En serio quiero escapar de este drama... además de que temo que alguien de la escuela me vea acostado en el regazo de una chica linda mientras me sostiene de la cabeza y yo le miro a los ojos...

¿Qué pasaría si Monika se enterara?

No... **¿Que pasaría si Yuri se enterara?**

Mierda, ¡tengo que levantarme antes de que empiece una matanza sin sentido por lo que hay en mi entrepierna! ¡Así que déjame ir, Na-

-... Eso es estúpido, Muragawa... Totalmente estúpido y sin sentido. Son meras ideas tuyas que no son reales.

...

...

...

-... ¿Qué dijiste?- Debí haber escuchado mal. Si, eso debe ser, ya que no hay otra explicación para **semejante basura.**

-Muragawa, ¿por qué te odias tanto? ¿Qué clase de infancia pudiste tener si tuviste a Sayori a tu lado? Es extraño. ¡Todo esto es muy extraño!

Sayori...

Ah, si... Sayori. Esa chica a la que ayudé en el parque de unos abusadores un día y que desde entonces se pegó a mí como sanguijuela. Una chica que sin dudarlo cortó toda posible buena relación que pude haber tenido porque me quería solo para ella. Porque en secreto es una maldita perra egoista.

Si...** Esa Sayori es de la que hablas, ¿verdad?**

**-Jejej-**

-¡MURAGAWA!

-¿Eh?- De repente oí un fuerte grito que casi me revienta los tímpanos. Al mismo tiempo en que eso pasaba, me sentí de algún modo extraño, como si de repente todo a mi alrededor estuviera mal por alguna razón. Y aunque no sé muy qué es lo que me causaba dicho sentimiento, definitivamente sé que no es esta situación en sí, por más raro que eso suene.

-...- Natsuki, deja de mirarme así, que en serio me pone incómodo. Y por favor sé una buena chica y acepta mi mentira de una vez, que esto en serio ya es hasta bizarro. Esta supuesto confesión de amor ya ha durado lo suficiente. Necesito irme de aquí a seguir pensando en cómo lograr mi plan sin ningún daño colateral. Y aunque me dé asco el pensamiento, los estúpidos miembros del equipo de fútbol me ayudarán más que tú.

-... Natsuki, aunque sé que esto me hará quedar como un bastardo, te pido por favor que ignoremos esto y sigamos con nuestra vida hasta el Lunes, ¿de acuerdo?- Como ser exasperadamente efusivo no funciona, supongo que solo me queda por probar el 'ser un buen chico'... -Prometo que el Lunes te daré una respuesta en condiciones, pero ahora en serio no es buen momento. Tengo muchas cosas entre man-

**-¿Es Yuri?**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-... Mierda...

Tal vez debí arriesgarme y usar a Sayori como escudo. Ella no habría dado tantos problemas.

* * *

_**Originalmente tenía planeado leer todo el capítulo antes de publicarlo, pero confiando en las palabras de un conocido mío que se leyó todo el capítulo, decidí no perder más tiempo y empezar las notas de autor para publicar esto. Espero no estar cometiendo un error. No podría vivir con eso.**_

_**Sobre el capítulo en sí solo puedo decir que lo siento mi mejor trabajo en cuanto al dialogo de los personajes. Siento que ha sido ameno de leer pese a que es un capítulo algo más largo de lo usual y logré mezclar más o menos bien el duo de drama-comedia que tanto me cuesta implementar bien en mi opinión. Al menos eso es lo que sentí mientras lo escribía y recuerdo algunos momentos puntuales del capítulos mas las palabras de mi conocido.**_

_**Hablando de sus palabras, pues este capítulo mínimo llegó a las 7.000 cuando en sus comienzos pensé que incluso podría ser un capítulo más corto de lo usual. Con este capítulo confirmo que para prever cosas sobre mis proyectos soy un poco tonto XD. Y es que este capítulo EN TEORÍA debía cubrir TODA la conversación entre Muragawa y Natsuki, pero acabó alargándose para otro más.**_

_**Sinceramente, si van a hacer las cosas así hasta el final, puedo ver a este fic llegando a los 24 capítulos con suma facilidad... Y no sé cómo debería tomar eso, la verdad.**_

_**En fin, supongo que eso es bueno para ustedes, lectores que quieren más de este fic, y malo para mí, alguien que estaba esperando acabar esto para su aniversario.**_

_**Los giros de la vida, supongo. Y hablando de giros, es hora de voltear hacia los comentarios.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Honestamente temí que pude haberme pasado un poco con la comedia, pero es grato saber que lo disfrutaste. Y a los chicos XD. Las historias de este tipo necesitan más testosterona en mi opinión. Entre tanto drama adolescente, drama criminal y drama existencial, viene bien un poco de humor estúpido masculino. Siento que es algo que muchos fics de este tipo suelen ignorar.**_

_**Natsuki merecía algo de amor, así que decidí darle su pequeño momento con Muragawa. Ella es la que hasta ese momento no tenía ningún drama intimo con él, así que fue el momento perfecto de mostrar un poco esa amistad tan extraña que siempre he querido insinuar. No todo tiene que ser desesperación. Al menos mientras se puede, viene bien hacer cosas estúpidas para provocar risas estúpidas.**_

_**Creo que cuando termine la conversación con Natsuki lo haré. Solo tengo que averiguar cómo diantres cambiar el orden de los capítulos sin cagarla en el proceso. Y creo que la confusión viene por tener dos escenas en cursiva, ¿verdad? Y para eso solo puedo decir que desgraciadamente esta página no me da muchas para personalizar texto.**_

_**Al paso que vamos, yo creo que incluso ni siquiera estemos por el tercio. Todo depende de qué final quiera darle y dónde crea conveniente acabar la historia.**_

_**Ah, Pocket Mortys... Recuerdo haberlo conocido por un tipo que hacía algunos gameplays del juego. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero sé que la 'saga' empezaba con el meme de 'No lo sé, Rick, parece falso' con la foto de los personajes de esa serie de casas de empeño. Recuerdo mucho del video... y también que tomé tan literalmente eso de falso, haciendo que lo tachará como algo que no existe.**_

_**No volví a escuchar del juego... hasta ahora...**_

_**Si... Yo no es que sepa mucho del internet...**_

_**No sé mucho de la historia de Angry Birds o las políticas de Google Play o App Store, pero si sé que cuando lo intenté buscar en la tienda de android me sorprendió no ver casi ninguno. No aparecía la versión de Star Wars ni Space, dos que en serio me llegaron a fascinar en su momento por todo el concepto de las estrellas. Como alguien que en esa época pensaba dedicarse a la astronomía, lo veía como algo hecho para mí.**_

_**No sé que tan legal sea, pero actualmente me descargué el primer Angry Birds en PC. Temo que pueda venir con alguna clase de virus, pero por ahora todo ha ido bien, aunque no dejo de preocuparme.**_

_**¿Cut the Rope? Lo siento, pero nunca he oído hablar de esos juegos y eso que pasé un año entero solo jugando juegos de GBA... Aunque es cierto que no solía pasar de los RPG que estaban en español a menos que fuera un Zelda. Dicho eso, ¿podrías decirme qué esperar de él? Digo, perfectamente puedo buscar en internet la información, pero actualmente dependo de los datos de mi celular y no puedo ir gastando a lo impulsivo. Este plan apenas me alcanza para cubrir mis subidas a Fanfiction.**_

_**Quisiera una explicación de sus mecánicas, si no es mucha molestia.**_

_**Y sobre esa novela visual que me recomiendas, ¿de casualidad trata de un chico de 25 que de alguna manera aparece en un campamento de verano siendo un adolescente? Porque un canal al que sigo desde hace un año de esa página de vídeos con el logo rojo le hizo una especie de 'reseña' al juego, diciendo lo mismo que tú: Que a menos que lo completes el juego te parecerá demasiado simple. Que debes superar todas las rutas para desbloquear el verdadero final.**_

_**Así que te animaste a jugar DDLC por la noche, ¿eh? Supongo que debería felicitarte... pero en realidad me divierto preguntándome cómo te habrás sentido al jugarlo a esa hora. Claro, como juego de terror al uso puede no ser la gran cosa, pero es esa mezcla de glitches, distorsiones, audios y toda la historia que hay detrás lo que de verdad llega a inquietar.**_

_**Si, hace un par de días me dio por investigar un poco más en profundidad esto de los mods y tan solo pude sacar de todo esto que toda persona tiene su otaku interior XD. Porque honestamente, por parte de la comunidad anime no hubo TANTO revuelo por el juego. Claro que muchos otakus lo jugaron, pero la mayoría a estas alturas ya lo ven como lo que el creador quería que fuera: Una critica dura pero con cariño al mundo del anime.**_

_**En mi opinión, los que verdaderamente le dieron el salto de fama son la gente que no está metida en el medio. Conozco youtubers que casi no ven anime o que de plano lo odian a los que este juego les marcó de verdad. Y obviamente estoy generalizando, pero en páginas especializadas en el mundo anime DDLC tiene un 7.5 mientras que en Steam un 10/10.**_

_**Por todo esto yo tenía la ligera idea de que el fandom de DDLC se enfocaría más en el terror puro que trajo el juego original pero... bueno... supongo que al menos hay tragedia, ¿no? Y aunque ya me descargué el mod de Sayori con unas ganas inmensas de jugarlo, no puedo evitar decepcionarme un poco. Yo esperaba que DDLC tuviera un fandom como el del Undertale actual pero... si...**_

_**... Aunque bueno, al menos de verdad le tienen amor genuino al producto que les marcó, a diferencia de cierta saga que quería que atraparas a todos que tiene de mascota a una rata amarilla...**_

_**Aún no me he visto la cuarta temporada. Pienso esperar a que termine para darme un maratón de ella mientras intento ponerme al día con animes que dejé colgado a lo largo de los meses.**_

_**Y me alegra que te gustara Re:Zero. Temí que podrías llegar a odiarlo XD. Y aunque es una pena que lo vieras antes de la re-transmisión, no se puede hacer nada.**_

_**Sobre la re-transmisión en sí, pues de momento no hay muchos agregados. Los hay pero no creo que los notes si solo has visto la serie una vez, ya que son demasiado sutiles de momento. Habrá que esperar al Arco 2 para ver si de verdad cambiarán cosas importantes que valgan la pena.**_

_**Y hablando de ese anime, hay una pregunta milenaria que debo hacerte si te ha gustado...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**... ¿Emilia o Rem?**_

_**Y volviendo a cosas importantes, pues la verdad es que es verdad que muchas veces el MC suele ser un tipo demasiado perfecto para mi propia salud mental, aunque he visto algunos buenos ejemplos de cómo crear una buena versión de MC.**_

_**El fic ¨Doki Doki Un Mundo Para Todos¨ tiene para mí la mejor combinación que pudo haber entre un OC y el MC, por no hablar de un correcto desarrollo para ambos que los hacían medianamente distanciarse del cliché. Luego estaba ¨Only Monika¨ que tiene lo que el MC debió ser en el juego para generar una 'contraparte' del concepto de Monika. ¨Doki Doki Chuunibyou Club¨ fue mi mayor inspiración para esta historia, con un MC divertido de leer y las chicas siendo más 'humanas'.**_

_**Y en lo que recuerdo haber leído, ¨Auburn Eyes¨ funcionaba bien porque el MC era básicamente una excusa para desarrollar a las chicas. No molestaba que fuera perfecto porque cumplía un rol en la historia que requería que fuera así de Gary Stu. No lo sentí tanto como una auto-inserción, sino una manera de 'salvar' a las chicas porque el autor les agarró demasiado cariño.**_

_**Aunque es solo de lo que puedo recordar...**_

_**Pokémon y sus fics tienen una historia rara conmigo. Cuando empecé con esto de leer fics hace ya casi uno seis años, casi todo fic que leía era de Pokémon. Y ni siquiera eran los de inglés, sino los de puro español. De hecho recuerdo muchos de esos fics con cariño y siento que viví la 'época dorada' de los fanfics de Pokémon ya que había muy buenos fics para mi yo de ese entonces y encima en gran cantidad. Mis primeros intentos de historias fueron emular premisas de esas historias y darles mi propio giro.**_

_**Por no hablar de que en esa época conocí a FireAkai15, el que creó el fic que me llegué a leer unas diez veces desde el comienzo para rememorar toda la epicidad que mi yo de 15 años le veía. Recuerdo que fue debido a él que por un largo tiempo quise concentrarme en fics de acción con tramas épicas de por medio.**_

_**Pero entonces él dejó de escribir por un muy largo tiempo luego de su actualización el 14 de Febrero del 2017 y de a poco muchos de esos grandes fics se terminaron quedando inconclusos salvo, irónicamente, 'Second Chance', el primer fic que se había ido por más de dos largos años.**_

_**He intentado retomar leer fics de Pokémon en español, pero la mayoría son de OC, Pokémon favoritos del autor: El Fanfiction, de personajes secundarios que no me importan o de Ash teniendo romance con Serena, Misty y muy raramente otras chicas... por no hablar de que los pocos fics de aventuras con él de protagonista, que fueron los que más me enganchaban antes, parecen estar escritos mal a propósito.**_

_**Ya que tú sueles leer fics de Pokémon, me gustaría una recomendación tuya sobre cómo volver a meterme en ese mundo. Particularmente que no sea con Pokémon de protagonistas, ya que nunca me interesaron en su momento y no creo que sea la mejor manera de volver a interesarme en esos fics.**_

_**De ser posible, me gustaría que fuera con Ash, ya que estoy muy familiarizado con él, aunque si no quieres pues por mí está bien.**_

_**The Loud House es infame por un fandom cuyos problemas van mucho más allá del incesto en esta página, manchando el buen nombre de los pocos fics rescatables que tiene el fandom. No diré nada más porque me deprimo si sigo...**_

_**Y sobre leer mi viejo fic, pues tal vez algún día decida resubir todos los capítulos para que se note mi avance... aunque hoy no es ese día...**_

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que no consideres este un mal capítulo.**_

_**He escrito demasiado. Me duelen los dedos.**_

_**Con esa imagen mental para meterles compasión, me despido.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

_Estaba tranquilo en este salón del club, aprovechando a leer el nuevo volumen de Danmachi ahora que mi nefasta amiga, enemiga de toda la paz en el multiverso, se había ido a comprarse unos chocolates._

_Me encontraba en armonía con el cosmos y sentía que podía alcanzar el nirvana... hasta que de repente alguien soltó la bomba. _

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Muragawa-kun?_

_Y ese alguien fue nuestra Presidenta del Club, la cual de alguna manera podía mirarme a los ojos como si nada mientras se servía el té con una maestría que me costaba comprender como algo humano._

_... Ella es tan perfecta..._

_-Ugh. Ya va a empezar..._

_Aunque no es raro que nuestra Presidenta de Club quiera hablar con los miembros a pesar de que es un horario de lectura, el que sea yo la persona elegida es ciertamente inquietante. Más teniendo en cuenta que es solo mi segundo día en el club y ella no se ve muy feliz conmigo._

_¿La habré hecho enojar de alguna?_

_Espero que no... aunque una Monika enojada sería algo muy lindo de ver._

_¿Tal vez inflé los cachete-_

_¡No puedes desviarte, Chouchiki! ¡No sigas la senda del pecador!_

_-... ¿Ocurre algo, Presidenta?_

_-Mierda. Esto va a seguir._

_A pesar de que me pidió que la tratara con normalidad, en el fondo sabía que solo estaba diciéndolo por cortesía. Era esas cosas que la gente de clase alta dice para quedar bien ante los demás sin ninguna verdadera intención de cumplir esa promesa. Una mentira de la que todos son conscientes pero nadie dice nada._

_Si. Eso es apropiado para el tipo de personaje que es Monika; Es una dama de alta clase en toda regla y por tanto fue criada en un ambiente tóxico para cualquier persona de sana mentalidad._

_-No te preocupes. No has hecho nada malo.- La finura detrás de levantar una simple taza de té es una cosa para la que mi cuerpo no está listo aún, haciendo que agachara la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo de las demás. -Solo quiero hacerte una sincera y sin mala intención, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Esa sonrisa que me das es demasiado hermosa, pero hasta yo puedo sentirme mal si resulta ser tan falsa, ¿sabes? Así que por favor para, que me hace sufrir mucho y eres muy pura como para ser manchada por algo tan sucio._

_..._

_Dios, hasta yo quiero golpearme del asco que siento._

_-Entiendo... Pues entonces suéltala, que yo puedo con todo. Nada me afectará._

_... Excepto por el bufido de Natsuki, que en serio es castrante. Pero ni por asomo se acerca a los comentarios hostiles que has estado lanzando sin piedad desde que empezó esta conversación, maldita mocosa que no come nada en casa._

_¡Aún no te perdono por haberte comido mis galletas!_

_-... ¿Por qué te uniste al club?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Una tensión se formó en mi rostro al ritmo de la mirada interesada no muy sutil de nuestra querida Yuri._

_-... ¿Acaso estoy siendo expulsado? Y si es así, ¿puedo al menos terminar este capítulo antes de que me echen a patadas?_

_Sorpresa es lo que se mostró en Monika, seguida de un nerviosismo que era demasiado lindo para este mundo._

_-¡N-NO! ¡Por supuesto que no, Muragawa-kun!_

_-Ojalá..._

_Parece que mis palabras incorrectas la alteraron de mala manera... aunque incluso así sigue siendo hermosa. De hecho esta actitud es especialmente aún más hermosa en ella, si es que eso es posible para empezar. Tal vez tenga que ver con lo raro que se me hace verla as-_

_¡Mal, Chouchiki! ¡No cuestiones la magia!_

_-Hehehe..._

_-Tch. Qué desagradable._

_Igual que tu actitud, Natsuki. Aprende de Yuri y guárdate tu molestia para ti misma al menos por simple cortesía. Te aseguro que de esa forma todos te querremos un poco más y tal vez abandone la idea de hacerte pasar un día con cierto idiota que no quiero mencionar porque trae mala suerte._

_-E-En fin, volviendo al punto, lo que quería preguntarte es qué te motivó a querer unirte especificamente a este club de todas las otras elecciones.- Mientras más fue hablando, más tranquila se puso, quitando la magia a esta escena. -Teniendo en cuenta tus aficciones, el Club de Manga, Anime o Videojuegos habrían sido mejores opciones, ¿no?_

_-... Bueeeno..._

_Admito que la idea era atrayente, pero Sayori me atrajo con sus galletas gratis y esa cara de perro regañado... Por no hablar de que los tipos en esos clubes eran un poco... em... más intensos de lo considerado como saludable._

_-Me alegra de tenerte entre nosotras, Muragawa-kun, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si de verdad la estás pasando bien aquí cuando no eres afín a la literatura._

_... Siento que como un orgulloso friki, debería decirle que esta novela ligera ES literatura, pero siento que si lo hago podríamos ir por un rumbo equivocado._

_-... No puedo negar que la literatura convencional es algo que no me llama mucho la atención, ni tampoco que la poesía es algo que se me da fatal por falta de ganas...- Me preparé mentalmente para los posibles insultos que me pudiera lanzar esa mocosa con el pelo teñido. -... Pero... em, bueno... Creo que esto puede llegar a ser divertido si intento lo suficiente._

_Las reacciones fueron más o menos lo que me esperaba: Un rostro complicado de describir es lo que me estaba mostrando Monika mientras las otras dos directamente se veían ofendidas por mis palabras._

_Aunque por razones muy distintas, con una siendo una fanática leal de la literatura convencional que siente que menosprecian su pasión... y la otra solo enojándose porque lo dije yo, a pesar de la hipocresía de sus acciones._

_¿Cuál es cuál?_

_Spoiler: Es la que tiene el libro al revés._

_-¿Intentarlo? ¿Acaso sientes un interés en la literatura?_

_Ah, que mal me voy a sentir al ganarme la enemistad de Yuri..._

_-En realidad no. Ni un poco. Es menos cinco negativo._

_Esa cara me está lastimando como hombre de tantas maneras que no sé ni a cuál debería darle mayor importancia._

_-Eso es... una razón bastante interesante para unirse a un club._

_Bueno, supongo que no puedo negarlo. Y menos si me lo dices así, Monika. Se nota a leguas que intentas decirme cualquier cosa bonita, a pesar de lo que sientes realmente._

_Eso es tan lindo._

_Eres tan linda, Monika._

_-Asque-_

_-Bueno, admito que la literatura no es necesariamente un pasatiempo que me llene, pero pensé que me vendría bien expandir mis horizontes aunque sea por un semestres. ¡Y esto no está tan mal!- Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios mientras con mis manos señalaba todo este cuarto._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?_

_Ignora a la mocosa, Chouchiki..._

_-Es un lugar tranquilo en el que todos podemos leer lo que nos gusta y aprender muchas cosas sobre poesía... Y claro, no creo que vaya a usar la poesía para cumplir mis sueños, ¡pero si logro hacerme mangaka, tal vez pueda inventar un sistema de poder que funcione mediante poemas famosos y hasta de mis propias invenciones! ¡Eso me dará muchos puntos de ingenio en la Jump!_

_Cuando terminé de hablar, me di cuenta de que me dejé llevar tanto por mis emociones que me levanté, presionando mis manos contra la mesa con una fuerza innecesaria pero que no se sentía mal. No debería cuando estoy hablando de mis sueños._

_-Ya... Ya veo...- Nuestra Presidenta dijo aquello con una gama de emociones que iban desde positivas hasta algo un poco más apagadas. -Si... Es bueno tener aspiraciones en la vida. Ayuda a moverte y no estancarte en lo convencional. Si trabajas duro, puede que llegues lejos en la vida... Si, esa es una filosofía de vida._

_-... Me alegra oírte decir eso sobre mis aspiraciones en la vida, pero no creo que querer ser el nuevo Oda tenga tantas cosas de videos motivacionales detrás. Es solo seguir mis sueños; No es la gran cosa hasta que lo haga realidad con mis acciones._

_Esa era una realidad a la que nunca quise escapar; Aceptar que por el momento mis deseos son meras fantasías de niño soñador que aún no entiende lo que verdaderamente significa esforzarse en este mundo._

_-Jum._

_Ese gesto, por más lindo que sea, sobraba bastante, Natsuki._

_-Eso es... algo ciertamente ejemplar como postura, Muragawa-san._

_Como sé que no estábamos con confianza entre nosotros, solo me limité a mirar un momento a Yuri antes de asentir con formalidad. Después volví mi mirada hacia la chica que me hizo esta pregunta._

_Monika, la chica en cuestión, me estaba mirando con una amabilidad que se sentía diferente de las otras veces, por arrogante que se oiga dicho por mí._

_La sentía como... más genuina o algo por ese rumbo._

_-Precisamente el que no lo veas como algo grande es lo que vuelve a tu sueño algo tan digno de respeto.- Luego tomó un poco de su té y cuando vio que nadie más levantó la voz, agregó algo más. -No subestimes el impacto que puedes tener en los demás solo con sus acciones para seguir tus deseos._

_Palabras sabias dichas por una mujer mucho más sabia a sus 16 años que a lo que podré aspirar en toda mi vida._

_Yuri asintió en neutral acuerdo y Natsuki solo se quedó callada, lo que es bueno... ¿o no?_

_Ugh. Entender a esa chica es demasiado trabajo._

_-Eso está... bien, pero aún me falta mejorar mis dibujos. No solo debo concentrarme en que se vea bien, sino también en intentar cada vez hacerlos más rápidos... Por no hablar de que quiero tener planeada mi historia para evitar arruinarla con el tiempo._

_A pesar de que sus palabras me hacían feliz, no podía dejar que nublaran mi juicio. Siempre debe haber alguien critico contigo para que tus pequeñas victorias no te nublen del verdaderamente camino al éxito, que es a través del esfuerzo._

_Y si no tienes a nadie que te quite de tu pedestal, entonces debes hacerlo tú mismo._

_Eso es lo que creo que me llevará a ser un buen mangaka._

_No seguiré tu camino, Kishimoto. Yo superaré a las drogas que te fumaste durante la creación de tu último arco._

_-... La motivación es buena, pero siempre hay que tener los pies la tierra. Dejarte llevar por tus sueños muchas veces hace que muchas veces te niegues a mejorar por estar tan concentrado en tus ilusiones personales.- Una muestra de satisfacción adornó su rostro de repente. -Ese es un buen soñador para mí._

_... De acuerdo. Ahora sí estoy MUY sonrojado._

_Pero como sería aún peor ocultar mi cara, me planté firme contra el enemigo, ignorado el asco que mis otras dos compañeras del club deben estar sintiendo._

_El reloj seguía haciendo su molesto sonido y a través de la ventana el sol empezaba a alumbrar de un tono más anaranjado, dándole a este lugar un ambiente mucho más acogedor del que es en realidad._

_Si me quedaba callado, podía escuchar el sonido de la naturaleza._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... ¿Acaso algo acaba de ser golpeado? Y esa voz se me hace horriblemente conocida._

_Me suena al retrasado de..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Naturaleza. Déjemoslo en naturaleza._

_Carraspeé mi garganta antes de continuar._

_-¿Pero eso no es eso un poco exagerado para referirse a mí? Digo, eso me hace muy feliz, pero aún no he hecho nada para conseguirlo, así que se siente un poco... eh... ¿no satisfactorio?_

_La felicidad que irradiaba Monika cayó un poco... así como algo contundente en la cabeza de un cierto idiota q-_

_Naturaleza... Es la naturaleza..._

_-¿En serio? Lo lamento mucho.- Monika se agachó en señal de respeto que por supuesto era innecesaria. -Creí honestamente que halagar sus puntos buenos era lo que querían los chicos de mí._

_... Bueno, ella no se equivoca. De hecho eso es tan cierto que me preocupa cómo descubrió eso, pero que lo diga tan a la ligera y sin avergonzarse es un poco..._

_-... ¿Al menos lo que dijiste es cierto?_

_-Si. No he dicho ninguna mentira._

_Bien. Por lo menos esta subida temporal a mi ego no es falsa._

_Con eso fuera de la ecuación, aún había algo que debía aclararse._

_-... Presidenta, ¿por qué me pregunta esto? ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?_

_Al ritmo de Yuri pasando página en su libro y Natsuki chasqueando los labios, el rostro de Monika adoptó un temple más pensativo, pareciendo que me estaba ignorando y a las otras dos de relleno._

_-... Una razón, ¿eh?...- Soltó de manera baja, dando la impresión de no ser consciente de lo que dice. -Me pregunto si hay tal cosa..._

_¿Qué pasa con esa ambiguedad? Es demasiado extraña, al igual que toda esta situación._

_... Aunque sigue siendo muy linda._

_..._

_..._

_Despierta ya, Chouchiki, y ponte a cuestionar las cosas para variar._

_¿Con qué objetivo quiso empezar todo esto? Que me esté probando es tal vez lo más acertado, pero aún así los halagos se los pudo haber guardado. No hay duda de que ella sepa que es una belleza de tal nivel que con solo hablarme bonito ya soltaré hasta el número de mi cuenta bancaria._

_... Si la tuviera, claro está, ¡pero ese no es el punto!_

_Este razonamiento es muy extraño si su objetivo era quitarme información. A menos que de alguna manera te sientas mal por la otra persona, no harías... tal cosa..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... Así que es eso, ¿eh?_

_-Jeje... Jejeje..._

_-¿Muragawa-kun? ¿Estás bien?_

_-¿Acaso te volviste finalmente loco?_

_Cállate de una vez, Natsuki. Ya estoy a punto de superar mi límite._

_-Nah, no te preocupes por mí, Monika, que no solo me estoy riendo de mi torpeza por no haberlo notado._

_Su cara se mostró... preocupada y algo... temerosa_

_-¿Notado qué, Muragawa-kun?_

_Que fue lo que noté, ¿eh? Desde ni de chiste algo como para que me pongas esa expresión, Presidenta. Ten un poco más de confianza en mí, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Aquí, en este salón intrascendente, mientras estaba parado con mis manos apoyadas firmemente en la mesa, en frente de tres chicas que no conozco y a las que probablemente ni les importe, me aseguré de plasmar lo mejor posible los sentimientos que me generaron esta revelación._

_La revelación, por supuesto, fue..._

_-__**Que eres muy amable.**_

_... que debo estar agradecido de haber conocido a alguien como ella. Y comprender que no soy digno de estar en esta privilegiada posición que me ha hecho destacar entre mis compañeros._

_... Aunque no de la mejor forma..._

_Y mientras estaba mirándola luego de decir tales palabras, dando una retrospectiva a las situaciones que he vivido en solo estos dos miserables días, Monika..._

_-... A-Ah... E-E-Esto... P-P-Pues gra... gracias por tus a-a-a-a-amables palabras, Muragawa-kyu-¡Digo, kun! ¡Si, eso!_

_... Se convirtió en un manojo de nervios con un notorio sonrojo que parecía querer esconder con sus manos, pero que no se animaba tal vez porque sería incluso más vergonzoso hacer eso que el propio sonrojo._

_Si esto fuera un Simulador de Citas, ya me habría ganado a la chica protagonista._

_... ¿No es esto un poco exagerado?_

_-Que vulgar. Eres muy asqueroso, Muragawa._

_¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto!_

_-¡SÉ QUE LEES MANGA SHOUJO BARATO DETRÁS DE ESE LIBRO, NATSUKI! ¡Y ESE LIBRO ESTÁ AL REVÉS!_

_Y así fue como caímos al infierno._

_-¿Qué es todo este divertido escándalo?- El demonio hoy en día tiene al rosado como su nuevo símbolo del mal. -¡Sayo Sayo quiere unirse, así que háganle espacio, ¿si?!_

_Y así fuimos echados al instante porque éramos demasiado par ellos._

_-... Lo siento mucho, Muragawa._

_Fue lo que ella me dijo cuando acabo mi segundo día en el club_

_Al cabo de un tiempo, me olvidé de lo que discutimos y dejé de darle importancia a ese día en particular._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**hAsTa qUe fUe eL dÍa dEl pArTiDo**

**aHí, yO...**

**yO...**

**yO...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Tengo frío...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ahhh... Eres realmente hermosa, Monika.**

**... Ojalá pudiera haber hecho más.**

**Ojalá pudiera... hacer a todas felices**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... Ya no duele.**

* * *

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 9: Cuando has vivido engañado, prefieres seguir siéndolo hasta el final**

* * *

... Un chiste.

Esto tiene que ser un chiste. Y de los malos que te hacen querer matar al comediante a arañazos si hace falta.

Ese es el nivel de este circo de mal gusto.

-... ¿Qué acabas de decir?- El rostro de Natsuki estaba impasible, no sorprendiéndose de mi reacción por razones que no importan **porque escuché mal. **-¿Podrías repetirlo? Es que no escuché bien.

No hay manera de que haya escuchado bien. Es una ilusión auditiva creada por tanto estrés de tantas molestias diferentes.

-... Sé que escuchaste bien. No finjas que no y dime la verdad, por favor.

... Es mentira. Todo esto es mentira.

-... Lo siento, pero creo que volví a escuchar mal. Repitelo y así **escucharé la verdad**.

Esa combinación de letras con todo el jodido sentido del mundo hizo que Natsuki me mirara con molestia impia, lo que quiso demostrar aún más cuando la bolsa andante de problemas dio un paso hacia adelante, forzándome a dar uno hacia atrás para mantenerme a salvo de esta mierda.

Ah, parece que ahora también son ilusiones ópticas.

Mierda, en serio debo estar mal **si imagino todo esto**.

-No actúes como si no me hubieras entendido, Muragawa. Eres mejor que esto; No pierdas tu tiempo queriendo engañarme de forma tan rastrera.

¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Y por qué mierda te estás indignando cuando yo soy la victima aquí? Tenme un poco de compasión aquí, Natsuki, que ya no puedo aguantar esto.

-... ¿Engaño? ¿Crees que te estoy engañando?- Me indigné, lo cual quise demostrar no solo con mi tono, sino también al pisar con fuerza el suelo, ignorando el dolor que me provocó para salvar mi orgullo. -Pero si yo nunca te he en-

-¡No vayamos ahí! ¡No vas a desviar el tema más!- Sin poder evitarlo, retrocedí un par de pasos ante la barbarie que me estaba mostrando esta chica que podría romper solo tirándome encima suyo a juzgar por su apariencia. -¡Dime que está pasando con Yuri ahora mismo! ¡Estoy harta de no saber nada y que me traten como idiota!

-No te trato como i-

-¡SI LO HACES! ¡TODOS LO HACEN!

Ah, parece que finalmente se exaltó de verdad, ¿eh? Que molestia. Si atrae a ojos curiosos este podría ser el fin del camino para todo el club.

-Natsuki, cálmate por fa-

-Ella siempre ha sido una chica rara, ¡pero es que esta semana fue el colmo! ¡Siento que ella se está preparando para matar a alguien! ¡Así que por favor dime que está pasando con todos! ¡Dime por qué todo se está desmoronando!

...

...

...

...

**Matar.**

**-Yuri... Ella...**

...

...

...

...

Mal.

Toda esta cosa está endemoniadamente mal.

Está mal a niveles que no son sanos para mi estabilidad mental.

**Saber que estoy jodido me hace querer abandonar todo el plan.**

**Porque puede que ya no haya esperanza...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NO.**

Ésta cosa está mal a niveles que parecen sin salvación, pero aún es algo salvable siempre que me esfuerce hasta límites inhumanos por ello.

Todo problema puede serlo si se le pone suficiente empeño y si estás dispuesto a perder mucho para ganar aún más.

Aún estoy a tiempo de salvarlas; Hay posibilidad de salvación.

Y para que mi fantasía se convierta en una realidad, tengo que empezar este camino cortando de raíz la mala broma que dejó de ser divertida en el momento en que la concebiste en tu retorcido interior, Natsuki.

Este humor tuyo nunca tuvo salvación.

-... ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Muragawa? La estoy esperando y créeme que no quieres hacerme esperar.

Por favor no sigas hablando y deja de atormentarme, Natsuki, que tengo un límite que has rebasado con creces desde hace varios minutos.

Todo lo que dices está mal y solo busca hacerme daño; Esa es una verdad que nadie me puede negar.

Todos quieren hacerme daño.

Todos quieren impedir que las salve.

...

...

Jaja... ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?

**Si desde el comienzo han sido ustedes las parecen no querer salvarse.**

-... A-

-Y por favor no intentes esquivar este tema hablando de cosas sin sentido, como siempre haces cuando te acorralamos.- La mirada que me estás enviando es molesta a niveles que no alcanzo a comprender, Natsuki.

De hecho toda esta maldita situación lo es.

Y eso me está cansando.

Para tranquilizar un poco mi cerebro, decidí mirar hacia arriba, encontrando un cielo azul pintaba esta escena de forma surrealista, dando un ambiente de cómoda normalidad a lo que puede ser el peor evento desde que decidí saber qué mierda llevó a Yuri escribirme una jodida carta de amor.

El peor error de mi vida, sin duda. Uno del que nunca he dejado de arrepentirme y al que no paro de darle vueltas, imaginando un mejor resultado, por inútil que sea hacerlo.

...

-...

-¿Muragawa, me vas a responder?

...

-... Creo que acabo de escuchar mal, Natsuki.- Me forcé a tranqulizarme y la miré con neutralidad, esperando que obtuviera el efecto deseado. -Porque lo que sea que me hayas querido decir no pudo haber sido lo que escuché.

Es imposible... así que dime qué es lo que verdaderamente dijiste, Natsuki. Dímelo lo que DE VERDAD DEBES DECIR, por favor.

-... ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Viendo cómo lo tomó, cambié mi expresión por una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de mis labios, haciendo que quisiera golpearme hasta la muerte por semejante estupidez crónica mía por creer que Natsuki sería tan amable como para esquivar este tema por mi bien.

Las evidencias hace tiempo me demostraron que ella es capaz de todo con tal de cumplir sus objetivos. No importa si esa persona es un enemigo, desconocido o incluso ¨su amor¨.

-Ojalá lo fuera, pero es que tengo la cabeza en las nubes desde hace un tiempo por, ya sabes, toda la recuperación completa que hice después de las palizas que recibí hace una semana. Eso me hizo algo distraído.

Sonreí con fingida inocencia mientras en el fondo de mi mente me encontraba maldiciendo a todo lo que es sagrado por darme como oponente a la mujer más testaruda y no empática que he conocido en mi vida.

Cuando se trata de convencer, Natsuki puede llegar a ser mil veces peor que Yuri.

-...

-¿Así que podrías repetirme lo que acabas de decir? ¿Por favor? Prometo que esta vez escucharé **la verdad**.

Si. Debiste decir las cosas mal, Natsuki. Esa es la mentira que debes seguir si tan siquiera me quieres un poco. Y estoy seguro de que algo, sea lo que sea, tenemos entre nosotros. Así que sé una buena chica y dime lo que quiero oír.

-... Así que Yuri sí tiene que ver con esto...

Mi psique no tiene que aguantar esto, Natsuki, así que dame un poco de piedad, por favor.

-N-No. No tiene nada que ver Yuri en esto. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Es acaso una broma tuya por algo que hice? Porque si es así... no me disculpo.

Decreté sin dudas porque no existen. Todo lo que digo es cierto, así que créelo, Natsuki.

-... Estás nervioso, Muragawa. Se nota desde las nubes que estás ocultándome cosas por miedo o tal vez algo más tonto.- Afilando sus ojos, ella me envió una expresión de terror, poniéndome aún más tenso porque nada estaba siguiendo el plan.

-... Obviamente es falso. No estoy nervio-

-Lo estás. Tanto que me estás poniendo incómoda, así que dilo rápido para que pueda ayudarte de una vez.

-... ¿Ayudarme?

Natsuki... ¿se quiere meter en esto? ¿Se quiere inmiscuir en MIS problemas?

...

...

No puedo permitirlo.

-... Cortemos esto, Natsuki. No le hace bien a nadie.- Probé jugar al chico bueno para ver si conseguía buenos resultados, viendo que exigir cosas con furia es un barco que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Qué estás ocultando?

¿Miedo?

¿Crees que tengo miedo?

...

...

...

No.

No.

No.

No e**s cierto. ¡No es cierto, maldita sea!**

-No estoy nervioso y mucho menos dudando.- No me mires así, Natsuki. **No tienes ese derecho.**

-Claro que s-

-¡No es cierto, MALDITA SEA! ¡Ahora cállate y vayamos a conseguir esos condenados lapices del demonio ahora, que no quiero lidiar con los lloriqueos de ese bastardo, **MALDITA PUTAAAA!**

**¡!**

-...

De repente volví a entrar en si y me aseguré de terminar mis palabras en tono más calmado.

-Escucha, Natsuki... Yo... Yo no me encuentro bien, ¿si? Quiero creer que tienes buenas intenciones. De verdad que si... pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo. No debes involucrarte. No podría exigirte eso.

-...

-Yo... Incluso si yo soy una basura sin valor, esto es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo.- Una sonrisa triste se formó en mi cara. -Si lo hago... tal vez finalmente pueda madurar...

Dicho eso, avancé hacia la miserable tienda, esquivando a Natsuki; Eso fue hasta que ella me agarró del brazo... con mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento si esto te pone, pero no vas a escapar de esto, Muragawa.- La fuerza con la que me maltrataba aumentó en magnitud. -Y deja ya ese desprecio insano hacia ti, que me pone de los nervios.

¿A **TI TE PONE DE LOS NERVIOS?**

**...**

**No juegues co**nmigo.

No tienes derecho de demandarme cosas, Natsuki. Ninguna de ustedes tuvo el permiso para arruinarme la vida a su modo particular, pero no vi que eso las detuviera de hacerlo.

-... Suéltame, Natsuki.- Pese a mis sentimientos, tenía el suficiente auto-control para no desahogarme en ella, por más tentado que esté. -Ya hicimos esperar mucho al cuatro ojos. Y cuanto más espere ese cuatro ojos, peor va a ser mi destino.

-M-

-Y no quieres eso para mí, ¿verdad? No me harías sufrir en contra de mi voluntad si de verdad te importa todo lo que vivimos... así que sigamos con nuestras vidas, que es lo más sano.- Le di una mirada suplicante medio falsa a esta chica, esperando conmovido que esto maltrato hacia mí ya le pareciera suficiente.

... Y la muy bastarda no reaccionó en lo más mínimo, manteniéndose de piedra, no afectada por nada.

Viendo que intentar ser un buen chico me funcionó igual que el Comunismo a Rusia, mandé al diablo la diplomacia e intenté soltarme de esta trampa mata-hombres poniendo algo de ganas en mi brazo.

Al comienzo pude apreciar que ella estaba dudando sobre qué hacer, pero más pronto que tarde el mundo me demostró una vez más que Natsuki Amano es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo jamás podré llegar a ser, y eso quedó claro cuando su temple volvió a su estado de bruja insensible.

Su agarré en ningún momento se inmutó.

-Ellos pueden esperar, así que contéstame, Muragawa.

-Créeme que él NO puede esperar más tiempo.- Y aunque esto era una excusa para escapar, no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira. -Si tardo otros cinco minutos más, él podría llegar a ponerme como repartidor de agua del equipo. Y no sé tú, pero no me apetece oler tanta testosterona hoy.

Esos chicos dan miedo cuando están en medio de sus partidos...

-Entiendo...

¿De verdad entiendes? ¿Al fin sucedió?

-Bueno, pues si es así, v-

-Entonces suelta la verdad rápido y luego corre a salvar tu frágil virilidad si quieres.

-...

Serás hija de puta...

¿Vas a seguir torturándome para tu placer morboso después de todo esto? ¿Es que acaso tan poco te importa lo que yo quiero?

Por favor hazme un favor y termina con esto ya.

Y también hazle un favor a toda la basura irredimible de este mundo y no me sueltes eso con una sonrisa afable totalmente fuera de contexto, Natsuki, porque te estás haciendo más fácil de despreciar por tu servidor, ¿sabes?

-... No me provoques, mocosa.

Pronuncié esta declaración con una frustración que intentaba hacer pasar por furia con un resultado que seguro es algo penoso pero que soñaba con que fuera lo suficientemente convincente como para engañarla.

Quería soñar que podía ser así.

-No olvides que toda esta charla es sobre mí explicándote con manzanitas que eres una mierda para mí y que quiero hacerle cosas no puras a tu cuerpo como venganza.

La lancé la bomba, esperando su contestación...

-Tch. ¿Volvemos al mismo circo?

... La respuesta de esta chica fue chasquear los labios en señal de frustración mientras me apretujaba contra sus muy modestos pechos que no excitarían ni a un orangután en celo, también llamados de forma errónea ¨adolescentes con mucho estrés¨.

-¿Circo? ¿Crees que todo esto es un puto circo?- La indignación dominó mi voz. -¿Es esto en serio, Natsuki?

Las niñas siguen aquí, presenciando todo este show sin salvación que me he visto forzado a montar.

Esto es tan denigrante que hasta las jodidas palomas se están riendo de mí, haciendo sus chillidos molestos para ponerme de nervios aún peores porque quieren ver qué tan bajo puedo seguir cayendo.

Ugh, odio este mundo.

-¿De qué otra forma puedo referirme a la cúspide de tu estupidez? Esto no puede tener otro nombre.

-Si puede tener otro; Tortura hacia el pobre chico es un nombre valido.

Como soy un ser inteligente, me alejé un par de pasos al ritmo de Natsuki acercándose unos dos pasos.

Siempre hay que mantener una distancia prudencial del enemigo.

-¡Ya para el acto de una vez, Muragawa! ¡Esto no es chistoso y ya no puedo aguantarte más así!

La presión de sus brazos disminuyó después de sus gritos, pero no tanto como para que me pueda soltar y escapar hacia el horizonte si hace falta.

-...

-Por favor, para... No me gusta que digas estas cosas...

La miré con suficiencia, entre divertido y molesto por sus palabras. Más lo último.

Que tuviera un rostro sombrío de la tristeza era la horripilante cereza en este mugroso pastel.

-¿Chistoso? ¿Crees que quiero contarte un chiste?...- Soberbia bañó cada una de mis palabras, con una versión asquerosa y engrandecida mostrándose en todo mi débil cuerpo. -Wow, DE VERDAD estás en negación ante lo que es la pura realidad, ¿eh? **Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde.**

Pese a mis comentarios hirientes y con intenciones de, con suerte, verla llorando del dolor... no le afectó ni un poco mi clara intención de verla hundida.

En su lugar estaba mirándome, esta vez con cansancio. La molestia, efectivamente, parece haberse ido de ella.

-¿Aún sigues con ese cuento de ¨tus verdaderos sentimientos¨?

Pero aún no se ha ido de mi sistema.

-No es un cuento. Todo lo cuento es real y eres tú la que está mal.

El cansancio fue aún más pronunciado que antes y, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, noté que las niñas estaban en el mismo lugar, mirando este espectáculo de cuarta categoría con... ¿emoción?

...

...

...

Ahhh~... La juventud está perdida.

... Y acabo de sonar como mi abuelo.

...

...

Ahhh~... Mi juventud sin preocupaciones está perdida.

Bienvenida sea la amarga vejez.

-... Te aviso que extender tanto un chiste es desagradable y da mucha pena.- Su mirada se afiló más de lo debido, buscando intimidarme a cualquier costo para seguir demostrando su maldito punto.

-... ¿Y?

Sabiendo eso, ahora fue mi turno de no inmutarme.

-Eres desagradable y esas niñas me tienen pena por verme aguantando tus idioteces tanto tiempo, así que hazle un favor al mundo no respirando el mismo aire que nosotras si no vas a contar la verdad. Te lo agradeceremos eternamente.

Mis labios se estiraron, sin que pudiera llegar a controlar la satisfacción que me generaron esas palabras.

-Pues perfecto. Me iré de aquí e intentaré respirar el airrrrrrhhhrfndhjddf...

...

-¿Qué decías, Muragawa?

...

...

...

-... ¿P-Por qué mierda tenían que ser mis joyas?

Ahora es seguro que nunca tendré hijos. Todo por culpa de las piernas endemoniadas de esta mocosa que EN SERIO debe aprender algo llamado ¨auto-control¨, que un buen día puede matar a un pobre desgraciado que dijo algo equivocado en un mal día.

... Mierda, ¿acaso ese tipo no soy yo?

¿Es esto a lo que llaman una ¨profecía auto-cumplida¨?

Porque si es así... es un nombre muy largo para básicamente describir ¨yo, el mundo, creo que eres una perra y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarlo lo quieras o no¨.

... Si, de verdad puedo imaginarme a un Dios diciendo eso sobre mí hace una semana.

...

Hombre, que deprimente es todo esto.

Que una niña que no me llega ni al cuello sea mi abusadora no sexual no me ayuda a valorarme más.

Y que de verdad esté considerando que un Dios de mierda de alguna manera ha conspirado en mi contra para su entretenimiento vuelve toda mi vida una versión venida a menos del Joker.

... ¿O era El Bromas?

Ahh, ¿a quién le importa eso? Lo que de verdad importa es que debiste enseñarme boxeo, abuelo; Eso pensé mientras un par de lágrimas solitarias se escapaban de mis ojos, conmigo viendo todo el proceso desde muy cerca...

Prácticamente lo tenía pegado a m hermosa cara de bebé que no hace ejercicio porque estar sano está sobrevalorado y me gusta romper los estereotipos.

-... ¿Ahora me vas a responder, Muragawa?

Esas palabras hicieron que, a pesar del hecho de no poder levantar la cabeza, presionara mis palmas contra el suelo furiosamente, buscando de cualquier forma posible liberar la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-... No jodas conmigo.

-...

-¡No me joda**s, NATSUKI**!

-...

-¿Te crees que tienes derecho de hablarme después de toda la mierda que me hiciste pasar? Porque te tengo noticias, Natsuki; No tienes derecho a hablarme así, ¿entiendes? **¡Así que déjame en paz de una jodida y ponte a meterte en tus propios asuntos, maldita perra!**

...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no te ves afectada?

...

... No entiendo.

No entiendo nada de esto.

No te... No te entiendo, Natsuki.

-... No te dejaré desviar el tema tan fácil, Muragawa.- La amargura volvió a su rostro, pero de forma no tan visible como antaño. -Y menos cuando tu forma de desviar mi atención es asustarme con tu supuesto odio hacia mí. Mi orgullo está en juego.

Su rostro no tuvo ningún cambio deseado por mí. Había ira, pero no la cantidad que esperaba y desde luego mucho menos por las razones que necesito.

Ella está viendo a través de mi farsa.

...

Maldita sea.

¿Por qué no te ves ni un poco afectada por mis palabras, Natsuki? ¿Por qué tratas lo que digo como si no tuviera ningún valor?

**¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?**

...

...

...

Cálmate, Muragawa.

No caigas en sus artimañas. No dejes que consiga lo que quiere.

-... No es un ac-

-El que estés tan desesperado por hacer que me enoje contigo es prueba suficiente de que esto tiene que ver con la demente de Yuri. No hay otra explicación para tu falta de valentía.

¿Eh? ¿Qué acabas de...

...

...

... ¿Eh?

-¿Falta de valentía? ¿Yo?...- ... Luego de todo lo que estoy viviendo y todo lo que me he estado aguantado dentro mío, ¿me estás soltando esto? -... No bromees, Natsuki. No es divertido.

¿Que soy un jodido cobarde?

-No es una broma, Murabaka.

...

-... ¿Me estás llamando a mí, Muragawa Chouchiki, **un maldito cobarde de mierda**?

... ¿Y acaso la llamaste **demente**? ¿A Yuri? ¿**Tu amiga**?

-Si, eres un cobarde y todo lo que has dicho en esta conversación es una mierda; Eso es lo único que me has demostrado con este acto de ¨revelación¨ tuyo.- ... No me jodas. Esto debe se un chiste...

-...

-A ese nivel se encuentra toda esta situación, Murabaka.

...

...

...

...

**NO.**

**NO.**

**¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!**

-... Estás mintiendo. Todo lo que estás afirmando no son más que mentiras. Aprende a ver la realidad, por favor.

No te rías, Natsuki.

No tienes ese derecho.

-... ¿Es un chiste?- Ojalá todo esto lo fuera... -Si solo con mencionarla, de repente toda esa valentía que presumías hace nada se fue al retrete.

-No es cierto.

-Te acobardaste.

-No.

-No hay otra explicación para este circo que has montado.

-Estás mal.

-Y parece que estuvieras a punto de llorar, Muragawa, así que no hay duda de que te guardas esto por llano miedo.

-... Eso es mentir-

-Quisiste escapar a la primera oportunidad y tus insultos perdieron fuerza; Ósea que te olvidaste de tu actuación porque tenías **miedo**, ¿verdad? Por eso quieres cambiar la conversación, ¿verdad? **Tienes miedo de enfrentarme con la verdad y por eso quieres alejarme.**

-... Te equiv-

**-Eres un cobarde, Muragawa. Lo siento por tu ego, pero no hay otra explicación para semejante actuación.**

...

...

...

...

-...Te equivocas. No tengo miedo.- De repente a esta situación le encontré algún tipo de humor negro retorcido, forzando en mi rostro un gesto divertido de sentir. -¿Crees que tengo miedo? ¿Crees que el **miedo **es mi sentimiento ante todo el drama que tenemos?... No me hagas reír, Natsuki.

No pude evitar finalmente soltar una carcajada ante un pensamiento tan estúpido que me costaba siquiera concebirlo como una idea sin descolocarme de la risa.

Porque es sencillamente estúpido tener miedo de contar la verdad.

-...

-**No tengo miedo... No, es al contrario.**

**Porque el miedo es el temor a mi bienestar, ¿no?**

**Si es así, entonces no tengo miedo.**

**Todo ese invento es un intento delirante para manipularme y así contarte la verdad; Eso es lo que estás pensando, Natsuki.**

...

...

...

...

Así que métete de una vez en ese papel, ¿sí?

-Estás huy-

-¿**Huyendo**? **¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿Eso es lo que crees?**

**-... Si...**

**-... ... ... ... Ja... Jaja... JA... JAJAJA... ... ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

-...

**-¿Me estás cargando? **¿Por qué diablos tendría miedo de ti o de Yuri? Aunque sea alguien patético que ha ojos de todos da pena, por lo menos podrías pensar un poco mejor de mí, que no cuesta tanto, ¿sabes?

-... ¿Estás desviando esta conversación hacia ti despreciándote OTRA VEZ?

-¿Desviando?... ¿**Quieres que sea honesto**? Pues bien. Aquí va...

Ante la mirada de las niñas y mi amiga, saqué el maldito objeto de mi bolsillo.

-¡!

**-Voy a acabar con esto a como dé lugar... Incluso si hay daños colaterales.**

-M-M-Mura-

**-¿Entiendes, Natsuki?**\- No tengo idea de qué rostro habré puesto, pero de seguro fue uno que cumplió el objetivo de espantarla. **-Voy a quitar una vida.**

**Soy un ser horrible, así que odiame de una vez.**

**... Por favor...**

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Sé que tardé mucho, pero puedo explicarlo.**_

_**Necesitaba descansar.**_

_**...**_

_**Dije que podía explicarlo. No dije que pudiera dar una BUENA explicación. Gran diferencia.**_

_**Fuera bromas, este capítulo arrancó con el problema de que resolver el conflicto de la conversación entre Muragawa y Natsuki era demasiado corto como para siquiera llegar a las 5.000 páginas, por lo que me vi obligado a alargarlo hasta un límite aceptable.**_

_**El flashback fue la respuesta inmediata, pero aún así sentí que debía contar más... haciendo que terminara así.**_

_**... Saquen sus propias conclusiones.**_

_**Como ya estoy algo avanzado con dos historias, puede ser que tengan un nuevo capítulo para finales de Febrero o inicios de Marzo. Pero no se ilusionen. Es solo un tal vez.**_

_**En fin, vayamos a los comentarios.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**Si, al principio no pensaba tomarme la molestia de contar un pasado que, aunque clave para los personajes, termina no siendo necesario de contar. Pero luego pensé que era una buena oportunidad para explorar distintas facetas de los personajes y, por sobre todo, contar detalles del pasado que están afectando el presente.**_

_**Este flashback tiene un momento así casi yendo al final. Puede que ahora no tenga mucho sentido, pero al final eso cobrará importancia.**_

_**En fin, pues sí: Era mi intención que las palabras hacia Natsuki generaran aunque sea un poco de pena en el lector. Es mucho más fácil hacer esto con las chicas y no tanto con Muragawa porque a unas ya les tienes cariño por todo lo vivido en el juego y el otro es básicamente un OC.**_

_**Me aprovecharé mucho de eso.**_

_**Y hay muchas cosas que el protagonista no sabe. De hecho algo que quiero hacer es mostrar que el prota, a pesar de ser el centro del problema, es el que menos sabe de los problemas. Planeo hacer que él descubra los misterios junto al lector para ver cómo me va metiendo ¨misterio¨ en el fic.**_

_**Si, 24 capítulos terminó siendo algo apropiado considerando todo lo que quería comprimir en pocos capítulos. De hecho, algo que nunca mencioné es que en realidad no iban a ser 18 capítulos, sino 13. Aparte de contar un especial propio para cada chica, planeaba hacer una especie de ¨después de la historia¨ contada desde terceros que vieron toda la trama al margen.**_

_**A partir de ahora me aseguraré de tomarme mi tiempo con las historias para no hacer ese revoltijo de escenas que fue el capítulo 6. Eso me tranquiliza mucho a la hora de escribir.**_

_**De hecho, desde que me empecé a tomar mi tiempo, he disfrutado más de escribir esta historia.**_

_**Me alegra no estar solo en este desconocimiento de internet. Así como tú no te metes en gran variedad de cosas, yo no conozco ninguna de las ¨letras¨ tipo ¨:v¨. Lo único que conozco es del XD y eso se debe a pura casualidad: Así de desconocedor soy de su jerga.**_

_**Es curioso, porque en mi caso desde que que conocí internet he estado obsesionado con esa página de vídeos. Por el 2013, cuando la empecé a usar, estaba contento de poder ver una gran cantidad de animes regados por toda la plataforma. Los animes de ¨mi infancia¨ los conocí ahí e incluso ahora recuerdo a algunos con cariño.**_

_**... Aunque, ahora que he vuelto a ver algunos, me di cuenta de que no eran tan buenos como los recordaba.**_

_**Ahora me suelo dedicar a buscar criticas variadas. La mayoría suelen ser de anime, pero también consumo muchos canales de videojuegos y hasta alguno de cine. Los que cuentan cosas curiosas del mundo y algunos que hacen tops son algo que también miro con cierta frecuencia.**_

_**Y curiosamente conozco a Rangu, pero solo por su narración de ¨Las aventuras de Light y Dark Yagami¨ junto con algunos gameplays de Pokémon/Danganronpa.**_

_**De acuerdo. Ya estoy jugando el Star Wars 1 y debo decir que tiene su encanto. Con el original en PC ya estoy en la segunda zona. Y Cut the Rope es algo que jugaré apenas tenga tiempo libre, que con lo que me queda para estudiar no creo que pueda ponerme a jugar un nuevo juego.**_

_**Pronto volveré a clases, después de todo**_

_**Gracias por las recomendaciones. Las tomaré en cuenta.**_

_**Nunca he jugado ningún Zelda porque me da miedo ir a juegos de acción en tiempo cuando estoy acostumbrado a algo más pausado. Los MarioLuigi tienen una relación rara conmigo, con mi persona no gustándole la saga pero intentando cada tanto volver a jugarla probablemente por puro orgullo.**_

_**Fuera de Pokémon, Fire Emblem es la única otra saga que juego de la gran N. Me completé todos los de GBA, el Shadow Dragon de DS y ahora estoy volviendo a jugar Awakening para la 3ds.**_

_**Y si, entiendo que es muy difícil seguir las reglas del juego, tratando de evitar cerrar el emulador para tener otro intento cuando se te muere un personaje, pero tiene su encanto. Y además lo que hago en Awakening es poner el modo donde nadie muere incluso si los derrotan pero jugando en dificultad alta.**_

_**Así compenso un poco las cosas.**_

_**Hombre, si esa es su premisa, entonces creo haber escuchado en un blog sobre novelas visuales que hablaban de ella. Era particularmente un par de haters de la novela contra unos cuantos defensores que intentaban explicar qué hacía bueno al juego. No recuerdo cómo terminó, pero sé que ambos bandos terminaron lanzándose insultos y que al final no hubo ningún ¨ganador¨.**_

_**Ahora que me lo recomendaste, pienso que podría darle una oportunidad, pero antes de descargar el archivo, me gustaría saber si tengo que cambiar mi región a Japón para que me ande bien o descargar un programa tipo Deamon Tools para que mi computadora crea que hay un ¨disco de juego¨ en mi sistema.**_

_**Agradecería si me pudieras explicar.**_

_**Mi experiencia personal con DDLC es mucho menos emocionante. Jugué la primera parte de noche hasta que fue el día del festival. Como me habían adelantado lo que pasaba tomé la salida del cobarde y volví a jugarlo por la mañana, con mi familia haciendo sus cosas con MUCHO ruido. Y a pesar de ese ambiente, hubo unas partes que me inquietaron bastante.**_

_**Lo que sucede cuando escribes dos poemas a Natsuki y la parte en la todo se pone raro cuando tienes que elegir entre apoyar a Yuri o Natsuki son momentos que me inquietan solo de recordarlos. Tanto es así que me cuesta imaginarme volver a jugar el modo normal después de haber visto el final feliz.**_

_**Siento que sería una traición hacia ellas...**_

_**... Y si, suena tonto, pero es el efecto waifu que sufrimos los otakus. No le hagas mucho caso.**_

_**Y si, entiendo que es de esperar que cuando eres fan de algo, lógicamente no quieras que todo se ponga serio. Por algo existen tantas parodias de juegos del calibre de Red Dead Redemption 2 y por la que fans de Juego de Tronos sacan tantos memes malos que hasta llegan a ser buenos.**_

_**Dicho eso, se me hace raro que convirtieran a las chicas del juego en personajes del tipo anime considerando que hay un grupo no menor de fans que no están muy metidos en ese rollo. Y como sé que el anime no es algo que sea capaz de ser mainstream tan fácilmente, me cuesta entender qué hizo a este juego destacar.**_

_**Muchos de sus fanarts o las propias referencias que hacen los pocos fics de DDLC que he visto me muestran que muchos no deben saber casi nada de anime quitando las más populares. Los fanarts muchas veces tienen estética occidental y las referencias a anime brillan por su ausencia.**_

_**Es algo que no entiendo.**_

_**Respecto a SmashXUndertale, pues estoy tranquilo.**_

_**La inclusión de Sans me pareció un trolleo inmenso por parte de Sakurai, pero no de los malos. De hecho me reí bastante con esta ¨decepción¨ porque, ¡joder! ¡Sans está en Smash! ¡EN PUTO SMASH! ¡Si esto lo viviera en la época en que conocí Undertale, ahora mismo estaría molestando a todos en redes sociales con esto!**_

_**¡EN TU CARA, BENDY!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Como dije, estoy tranquilo.**_

_**Y Megalovania es casi el himno memetico de internet por excelencia, así que no me molesta su metida de oídos constante. Por supuesto que hubiera preferido que le dieran un protagonismo un poco más notorio a Hopes and Dreams y Your Best Nightmare, pero como dije; No me molesta esta sobre-explotación.**_

_**Pues de que hay gente a la que le molesta la hay, pero no suele ser un odio hacia Sans o a la canción, sino al hecho de que le quitan su ¨momento¨ a las canciones de personajes favoritos de algunos. Undertale suele ser una comunidad sana en ese sentido.**_

_**Salvo si simpatizas con Asgore o Toriel, no se suele odiar a ningún personaje.**_

_**No niego que Pokémon tiene muchos fanáticos que aman con pasión la saga que aportan muchas cosas, pero eso ha hecho que sean muy... intensos.**_

_**Desde el anuncio de que Espada y Escudo no tendría a todos los Pokémon, muchos fans frustrados han empezado a sacar lo peor de sí.**_

_**Mandan amenazas de muerte a Game Freak, Masuda y The Pokémon Company. Con el anuncio de los DLC muchos ya están llamando a Game Freak la nueva EA. Odian la octava generación con pasión, llamándola la peor de todas, a pesar de que todos los críticos que jugaron el juego han dicho sin cesar que tiene sus puntos buenos.**_

_**Y a esos críticos los tachan de vendidos porque defienden ¨el juego que mató a la saga¨.**_

_**Por no hablar de que los hack roms que se hacen por amor a la saga ahora son vistos como ¨los verdaderos Pokémon¨, ignorando todo el esfuerzo que invirtió Game Freak en la creación de la región.**_

_**En estos momentos Pokémon está pasando por su peor momento en cuanto al fandom y los fans están ansiosos por ver un ¨verdadero Pokémon¨, tambaleándose entre el optimismo y el cinismo hacia la saga.**_

_**... Pues si. A eso me refería.**_

_**Sobre Rick y Morty solo diré que los creadores son unos trolls a la altura del cansado Sakurai XD.**_

_**La retransmición de Re:Zero ha hecho muchos cambios de iluminación, efectos y sobretodo lo sacan sin la molesta censura. Aunque muchos se decepcionaron, otros dicen que los verdaderos cambios ocurrirán a partir del Arco 3, que es cuando empezaron a omitir información clave para el mundo.**_

_**Los dos primeros están dentro de todo bien adaptados, omitiendo detalles que no afectan al acabado final.**_

_**Y me hace mucha gracia el que no te esperaras esa pregunta, porque mientras se estaba estrenando hubo una batalla mortal en redes sociales sobre qué chica era mejor. El TeamRem y TeamEmilia fueron el meme de la comunidad anime por todo el 2016 e incluso a día de hoy se sigue luchando por ver quién es mejor.**_

_**Recuerdo con humor cuando en internet dije que Beatrice era mejor que ellas dos medio en broma y me empezaron a llamar de todo y hasta me dijeron de lo que me iba a morir. En ese momento me afectó de mala manera, pero ahora lo encuentro divertido.**_

_**Tuviste suerte con Second Chance. Yo la empecé a leer desde que iba por el capítulo 6 y desde entonces esperaba religiosamente a que se actualizara, llegando hasta ese infame capítulo 19 a principios de 2017 para después dejarla abandonada hasta hace poco.**_

_**Honestamente no siento mucho interés en retomarla de momento. Prefiero esperar a que tenga por lo menos unos cuatro capítulos más para así pegarme un maratón.**_

_**Los fics con Pokémon como protagonistas no me suelen gustar mucho porque al menos en mi caso, yo juego Pokémon por los personajes humanos. La única excepción que tengo es un fic llamado ¨Resistencia Plateada¨ del que leí su completa traducción casi sin pausa.**_

_**Una pena que no la siguiera, la verdad.**_

_**Conozco Battle Online. De hecho fue de los primeros fics que leí, aunque lo dejé por eso del capítulo 20 porque en su momento no me gustó que Ash perdiera de forma tan rastrera, totalmente anti-climática. No sé cómo continúa después, así que no me vendría mal un adelanto de lo que sigue después de eso.**_

_**Algo que me dijo un lector de otra historia mía es que comparte muchos elementos con Sword Art Online. Tanto que en la actual temporada Kir-Digo, Ash, parece que fue relegado como protagonista y en su lugar cuentan la historia de varios personajes al mismo tiempo.**_

_**No sé qué pensar de eso, pero de momento lo encuentro interesante... aunque si lo hace mal, tal vez hunda la historia.**_

_**Si, los problemas de The Loud House han generado polémica tras polémica debido a las tendencias de crear parejas incestuosas entre los personajes y a esa manía que los fans tienen de hacer a Lincoln en fanfiction sufrir depresión/escapar de casa/ser soldado de guerra/formar un harem con muchas o todas sus hermanas.**_

_**Eso sin contar que en español hay una historia que es una propagando política contra Trump con varios errores en pos de enviar su mensaje.**_

_**Recomendar historias, ¿eh? Pues las únicas que se me ocurren son Requiem por un Loud y Syngenesophobia, con la primera estando en español. Ninguna de esas es una total maravilla, pero esquivan mucho de lo malo de sus fanfics, así que es algo más o menos seguro.**_

_**Por lo menos no son una mierda y están bien escritos... al menos en ortografía y gramática.**_

_**Fuera de eso, no se me ocurre qué más mostrarte. Me he quedado con lo que está arriba en popularidad en este foro y estas son las únicas que no tropiezan con la mayoría de esas piedras.**_

_**... Eso es de parte de Requiem. No sé cómo avanza la otra. La dejé por el capítulo 6 más o menos y creo recordar que era solo un drama familiar convencional.**_

_**Fanfiction tiene algo llamado Private Messenger en el que puedes enviar, valga la redundancia, mensajes privados con un límite de 8.000 caracteres.**_

_**De hecho te envié uno hace tiempo... y no me respondiste.**_

_**Es algo que a veces suele pasar. A veces no anda del todo bien cuando empiezas una conversación.**_

_**Prueba a ver si funciona y si no anda lo volveré a intentar.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo haya valido aunque sea un poquito la pena. Y sino, no te preocupes, que el siguiente vendrá más rápido y tendrá más contenido. Puedo asegurarte que, si lo hago bien, será de los mejores hasta ahora**_

_**...**_

_**Bueno, sé que tardé mucho, pero como dije: Descanso.**_

_**Actualmente he hecho unas 6.000 palabras de Autoconvencimiento y más o menos 1.500 de Al final, su amor es falso, por lo que podré actualizarlas en pocos días para ponerme a escribir el siguiente.**_

_**Recuerden estar atentos a finales de Febrero e inicios de Marzo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	11. Capítulo 10

_-¿Estás bien, Chouchiki? Te ves muy tenso._

_Dejé de escribir y estar pegado a esta maldita hoja de mierda cuando escuché una voz familiar que me hizo pegar un brinco. Y mientras esa voz soltaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa ante mis tonterías, guardé la compostura lo mejor que pude mientras escondía su contenido lo mejor que pude._

_No necesitaba que ella hiciera preguntas molestas. No cuando este es el momento crítico.._

_-Si... Me encuentro bien...- Como pude pronuncié con un intento de sonar relajado... con resultados que no me convencen del todo._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Y por qué tanto secreto con esa hoja?_

_Haces muchas preguntas, mamá. Y encima de las malas._

_-Solo estoy intentando transformar las tácticas del capitán en algo que todos puedan entender. Y perdón si te lo escondo. Es la costumbre que me metió el capitán a la fuerza._

_Mendigo hija de puta es ese tipo al hacerme vivir un entrenamiento de mierda que parece más bien una tortura china._

_-Eeeh... Ya veo._

_-Si, y ya estoy a punto de terminar. Solo espera un poco más y te dejaré toda la sala para ti, ¿vale?_

_-Vaaaale_

_¿Qué pasa con ese tono? ¿Acaso eres mi hermana?_

_Mi mamá es una mujer que es muchas cosas para el mundo, pero para mí en especial es una mujer que actúa conmigo como si fuera una especie de hermano menor al que debe cuidar desganada._

_Por supuesto que cuando quiere puede ser una madre de verdad y muy estricta, así como también alguien que cuando sufre de mucha presión puede volverse irreconocible, pero en general esta es su actitud._

_Demasiado asquerosa en mí opinión._

_Quería preguntarle por qué había vuelto media hora antes, pero me contuve para evitar decir alguna estupidez. Y como no confiaba en mis palabras, comencé a mirarla fijamente para evitar que se acercara a mí por detrás para mirar lo que estoy escribiendo._

_Ella es capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero e infantil con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Afortunadamente, parece que por esta vez no soy del suficiente interés de mamá como para que ella haga un esfuerzo, así que por ahora estoy salvado._

_Me costó horrores no soltar un suspiro aliviado._

_-¿En serio hace falta que tú hagas eso? Es solo un partido de fútbol. No debe ser tan complicado entender eso. Es solo perseguir un balón y meterlo en una red._

_... Wow... Solo wow..._

_De verdad mi mamá es de otra época... y creo que mentalidad también._

_-Es más complicado que eso, pero supongo que es verdad. No debería ser tan difícil entender las tácticas... Pero el capitán es así de sorprendente: Convierte tácticas que deberían ser simples en toda una red que está hecha para dominar al oponente sin ningún cabo suelto... Todo un prodigio._

_Si, y todo un arrogante que me obligó a hacer eso porque, en sus palabras, ¨solo una mente simple puede educar a mentes simples. Y yo soy demasiado inteligente como para rebajarme a su nivel¨._

_Hijo de puta es lo que eres, cuatro ojos._

_-¿Es así?- Ella sonaba curiosa y también... algo orgullosa. -Entonces debes estar contribuyendo mucho al equipo._

_Escuché como cerró el refrigerador y se acercó con pasos firmes hacia mí, haciendo que me pusiera aún más nervioso: Porque la posibilidad de que ella me arranque la hoja de repente existe. Y es bastante alta._

_-Más o menos... Aunque esta es solo una táctica preliminar estándar, la verdad es que esto nos puede ayudar mucho si de alguna manera no logramos acabar la verdadera estrategia a tiempo._

_Nuestro sofá podía aguantar a cuatro personas... ¿así que por qué tuviste que sentarte al lado mío, querida madre? No es correcto._

_-¿Preliminar? ¿Que esa no esa es la estrategia para el partido?_

_Demasiado cerca. Tus manos están demasiado cerca de mi hoja, mamá._

_Con no mucha sutileza alejé la hoja de ella, viendo de reojo como arrugó la cara en decepción... demostrándome una vez más que ella es una mujer demasiado infantil cuando quiere. Y ella quiere muchas veces ser como mi hermana mayor inmadura._

_-No, ojalá lo fuera._

_Así al menos podría justificarme a mí semejante suplicio._

_-¿Entonces qué es?_

_-Lo que estoy ¨traduciendo¨ es una táctica que sirve para explotar al máximo las capacidades de nuestro equipo.- Una mierda que me hace trabajar de más: Eso es lo que me hicieron hacer. -Lo que aún no tenemos y algo que está en proceso es una táctica que sea la contra perfecta de nuestro rival._

_-... Suena complicado para algo tan simple._

_-Si... De verdad que este equipo hace lo simple demasiado complicado._

_Aunque ya me he acostumbrado._

_Por eso lo completé hace dos días._

_Ahora estoy haciendo algo diferente._

_Algo mucho más importante._

_Algo que debo continuar, al menos en mi cabeza._

_... __**¿Cómo cambiará la situación si Yuri logra apuñalarme primero?**_

* * *

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 10: Eres tonto, retrasado y a veces te odio... pero eres un buen tipo**

* * *

Para cuando logré finalmente volver con los demás, ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que me fui con Natsuki.

Unos veinte desde que acabé mi discusión con ella en muy malos términos.

Y unos diez desde que decidí finalmente ir a la bendita tienda para complacer los caprichos de este loco.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Murabaka? Creí que te habías escapado como el cobarde doble cara que eres. Me alegra pero que me haya equivocado al menos una vez... pero al mismo tiempo me decepciona el no haber acertado.

Quitando el hecho de cuanto te odio, la verdad es que simpatizo un poco contigo. A mí también me enoja no haber predicho lo que harían otras personas.

Es un sentimiento aterrador no tener el control y ¨reaccionar a la situación¨.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara, Muragawa-san?- De repente me habló un chico de primero, de los pocos que me tratan con respeto. -Parece que está a punto de matar a alguien.

...

...

-... He estado ocupado charlando algo muy... importante...- Lo dejé hasta ahí porque es lo correcto. No me voy a poner a contar problemas que solo me conciernen a mí. No es justo para nadie. -Lo siento por tardar tanto. Aquí tienes tus lapices. Compré los de mejor calidad y una caja entera porque sé que los romperás.

Se lo ofrecí con mi mano extendida y él lo tomó con brusquedad, empujando mi brazo como si fuera un fideo gracias a la teoría del movimiento.

Movimiento... Era ¨a cada acción hay una reacción¨, ¿verdad?

... Parece algo con lo que puedo simpatizar.

-Es un alivio tenerlo con nosotros, Muragawa-san. Ya no podíamos manejar más a Hiraga-senpai. Digo, él es muy amable, ¡pero es un total monstruo! ¡¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada luego de diez vueltas al estadio?! ¡No es humano!

Sonreí con comprensión ante quejas tan familiares. Quejas que de hecho yo llegué a lanzar en varias ocasiones cuando ese retrasado hacía cosas que estaban más allá del sentido común.

-Lo siento por hacerlos aguantar el infierno, chicos. Sé que Ikuto es algo... especial... en el mal sentido, y aún así han sobrevivido para contarlo. Esa es una haza que podrán presumir a sus hijos cuando sean adultos.

Todos pusieron caras raras ante mis palabras, pero de todos destacó la de un senpai de tercero, que se veía de todo menos feliz.

-Puff~ Es verdad que por hacer esto merezco un puto museo en mi honor, ¡pero esto no saldrá de nosotros! ¡Nadie puede saber que un mocoso de primer año aguantó más tiempo que yo Y ENCIMA ME LLEVÓ A CUESTAS!

Aaaah... Cierto. Él es así cuando los demás ¨lo tratan de débil¨.

-¡Y-Ya dije que lo siento, senpai! ¡Solo quería ser un buen compañero!

Pobre niño. Cree que este tipo es comprensivo.

-¡Buen compañeros mis pelotas de playa! ¡Lo hiciste solo para hacerme ver mal! ¡Esa sonrisa de diablo lo demuestra!

-¿Sonr-risa del diablo? P-Pero si solo quería tranquilizarlo y creí que una sonrisa confiada ayudaría.- ... Parece que alguien es un otaku del anime en secreto. -E-Estaba a punto de desmayarse, senpai.

-¡Y es por eso que nadie nunca hablará de esto, ¿entendido?!

-¡S-S-Si usted lo quiere, senpai!

-... Takeo, deja de asustar al niño. Por estas cosas es que no le gustas a los niños.

-Hmph.

Estos tipos en serio no tienen remedio. Esta actitud es la que solo pueden tener niños con hormonas.

Todos en este grupo son unos totales idiotas que viven todo al momento, sin pensar en lo que vendrá cuando se conviertan en adultos: Solo se concentran en disfrutar el ahora con una sonrisa, tratando una final de fútbol regional escolar como si fuera el evento más importante de sus vidas.

Probablemente llegará el día en que miren esta época con un brillo especial, diferente de todo lo demás.

Tal vez algunos de estos chicos en el futuro, cuando miren atrás, se queden con lo positivo de esta etapa, pero puede que haya otros que lamenten las decisiones que tomaron aquí.

Incluso los senpais que están más emocionados que casi todos por este partido tal vez se arrepientan de haber pospuesto sus estudios para concentrarse en este partido en unos años.

Cuando les toque hacer el examen que definirá su futuro de aquí hasta que se mueran, podrían pensar en cuan idiotas fueron por malgastar su tiempo haciendo un deporte que no los ayudará más que para tener un buen recuerdo.

O puede que no.

Pueden que vean esto como la cúspide de su felicidad y no se arrepientan de esto, pensando en que al menos pudieron ¨vivir el sueño¨, aunque fuera por muy corto tiempo.

Ambas mentalidades pueden convivir en este equipo de aquí a unos cuatro años, pero independientemente de las personas en que se convertirán, hay algo claro. Algo definitivo y que no se puede discutir.

... Tienen un futuro. Después de hoy existe un mañana para ellos.

Este es solo un día más en sus vidas.

Y para mí... bueno... si.

-... Khn.

Ese pensamiento me llena de muchas emociones que están en conflicto. Todas son negativas sin excepción, pero hay una en especial que creo es con la que debo quedarme e intentar hacerla parte de mi sistema.

Resignación: Ese es el mejor sentimiento que puedo sentir de todo esto.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está esa chica que trajiste? Natsuki,¿no? ¿Qué acaso no fue contigo?

Un chico de primero pregunto y unos pocos se quedaron atentos a mis palabras. La gran mayoría siguió con lo suyo, incluyendo al cuatro ojos que estaba escribiendo con furia demoníaca. Y viendo su cara, casi pareciera que está aplastando hormigas.

Hormigas con nuestros nombres. Hormigas que repiten mi nombre unas cuatro veces.

-... Desgraciadamente surgieron problemas con nuestro club y ella fue con la Presidenta a hablar de eso... sea lo que fuera.- Me rasqué la cabeza por atrás mientras ponía un rostro de disculpa torpe. -No estoy seguro de qué sea, pero parece ser importante. Se veían muy serias con eso.

Natsuki en especial. Se tomó mis palabras demasiado en serio, la mocosa esa.

-¿En serio? Qué pena. Ella se veía linda.

¿Linda?

No, te equivocas.

La Natsuki que vi hoy no es linda en absoluto. Es su opuesto definitivo.

Lo que me mostró cuando le revelé mis intenciones no es nada lindo.

-Lo siento por eso... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ikuto? Si terminaron de correr, ¿no debería estar con ustedes?

Justo después de que dije eso, los pocos que me escucharon desviaron la mirada, pareciendo avergonzados por alguna razón. Los demás seguían en lo suyo, salvo por megane-yaro, que arrugó aún su cara... si eso es posible para empezar.

-Los perezosos estos convencieron al idiota supremo que él necesitaba correr más que los demás para elevar la moral del equipo. Para demostrar que él es nuestro pilar que debe ser mejor que nosotros para que no nos desmoronemos por la presión de no tener nuestro símbolo de la victoria en nuestros corazones.

...

...

...

Me palmeé la cara.

-¿Y él idiota se creyó esa m-Aah, ¿de quién estoy hablando? A ese idiota lo puedes convencer de que el cielo puede ponerse rojo si le muestras mucho fotos alteradas y le hablas en lenguaje de primaria.

Un suspiro exasperado escapó del cuatro ojos, que se veía incluso más molesto que yo por la tontería habitual pero no menos molesta de Ikuto.

-Cierto. Me sorprende que no se haya lanzado desde un cañón hacia el cielo para ¨llegar con Dios¨.

Esa imagen está mal de tantas maneras porque, sinceramente, puedo llegar a imaginarme la situación como si fuera real.

Porque podría serla.

-Si... Pero por las dudas no se lo digas. No queremos que él quiera hacer la tontería de campeonato antes del partido.

-Hmph. ¿Con quién crees que hablas? He logrado que sobreviva hasta hoy sin hacer de esto una tragedia. Por algo será.

-... Porque yo soy el que hace todo.

-Detalles menores.

Y una mierda que lo son.

-... De verdad que tienen química... Tal vez demasiada.

-¿Verdad? Es como ver a una pareja de anime. El capitán es una tsundere perfecta.

-... **Cuatro ojos, yo veo a estos chicos con demasiada energía, ¿no?**

**-Si, de hecho se ven recuperados si pueden contar chistes que no dan puta gracia.**

**-¿Verdad? ¿Crees que deberían correr un poco más con Ikuto? Parece que están listos para quemar un poco de energía.**

**-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, Murabaka.**

**-Yo también, cuatro ojos.**

-...Bueno, si de todas formas vamos a morir, lo diré: ¡MugaXTaka OTP FOREVER!

¡!

...

...

...

...

**-Lo mato. Voy a destrozar esa sucia boca aunque sea lo último que haga.**

**-No antes que yo, cuatro ojos. Estoy muy estresado y de verdad necesito liberar tensión.**

Estábamos a punto de darle una lección a ese hijo de puta que ya comenzaba a correr cuando vino el huracán... de retraso.

-¡OH, has vuelto al fin, Muragawa! ¡Temí que te perderías el mayor evento de nuestra historia como equipo!

Bajé los hombros en señal de derrota ante la vida

-Ojalá, Ikuto... Ojalá...

Cuando le vi la cara, supe que iba a decir algo estúpido.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Muy gracioso, Muragawa! ¡Ahora ven! ¡Te toca a ti pasar tiempo conmigo!

... Dios, ¿por qué solo lo puedo predecir a él?

* * *

Aparentemente el dejarme lidiar solo con esta bestia que asesina la paciencia es otra cosa que debo agregar a la lista de ¨razones para matar al cuatro ojos antes de que muera¨... Una lista que, de hecho, está bastante llena con experiencias mías siendo el bufón personal del idiota que tengo al lado.

El idiota en cuestión está, por cierto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras trataba cada pequeña cosa que veíamos como algo emocionante hasta el absurdo de emocionarse por ver dos cuervos ¨acariciarse¨.

-Aaaah~

Suspiré, pero no de cansancio. Porque ni siquiera le estoy prestando atención a este idiota. Al menos por hoy no.

Si estuviéramos en una situación normal, solo aguantar esto por diez segundos me haría querer golpearlo hasta dejarle la cara con sangre y fallar en el intento porque no tengo fuerza para lastimar a este oso...

Ahora ya no tengo ganas de molestarme por cosas tan pequeñas. Por lo menos hasta que termine el partido planeo aguantarme la desesperación que causa Ikuto en todo ser pensante.

En lugar de molestarme por cosas que solo pensarlas ya me dan ansiedad, simplemente me quedé admirando toda el aura imponente que me lanzaba el estadio, la simbolización demasiadas cosas para la escuela, incluyéndome a mí.

No puedo evitar admirar este lugar al menos un poco.

Este estadio brillaba con un blanco que lo hacía parecer celestial, todo gracias al sol que ya estaba llegando a su punto más alto.

Y a pesar de que era molesto recibir tanta luz en la cara, se compensaba con este viento fresco que es justo lo que me recetó el doctor.

Solo vivir estas sensaciones unos minutos fue suficiente para calmar partes de mis emociones conflictivas que aún están marcadas por la conversación que tuve hace pocos minutos con Natsuki. Una conversación que terminó conmigo siendo golpeado porque le di miedo.

... Me pregunto dónde estará ahora.

Espero que no haga nada loco para intentar detenerme. Porque a diferencia de mí, Yuri no podrá tolerar que le exijan cosas. No se sorprendería que esa chica incluso la matara por algo tan estúpido.

Ella no está bien.

-Oye, Muragawa, ¿qué te tiene tan decaído?

¡!

... Sentí una respiración.

...

Con lentitud giré mi cabeza y...

-¿Qué te pasa, Muragawa?

**Lo único que podía ver era dos ojos.**

-¡AAAAAAH!

Sin siquiera poder controlar mis acciones, me alejé de ese monstruo con mi corazón yendo a mil por hora. Como era un idiota que era odiado por el universo, me caí por pisar mal, pero aún así me seguí alejando como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Fue cuando estuve a una distancia segura de ese monstruo que me levanté y...

Y...

...

...

**Y me invadió una ira asesina.**

-¡KHN! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ, IDIOTA! ¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!

El supuesto ¨monstruo¨ resultó ser Ikuto, quien, como el retrasado que es, se puso a cinco centímetros de mi cara porque el sentido común está demasiado sobrevalorado para él. Y también porque, juzgando por su rostro de diversión, parece disfrutar verme actuando como un idiota.

-Disculpa por hacerte gritar como niña, Muragawa.

-¡No grite como niña! ¡Fue un grito de hombre!

-... Claro, lo que tú digas.- ¡Bastardo!... -En fin, lamento eso, pero no me dejaste opción: Te he estado llamando desde hace como tres minutos y no me hacías caso. Solo te quedaste mirando el cielo con un rostro lamentable. ¡Tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas, hombre!

-Medidas desesperadas mi culo. Solo te enojaste porque no te hacía caso y quisiste vengarte, ¿verdad?

-... ¿Quéeeeee? Claaaaaro que no.

-¡Al menos habla como alguien convincente, idiota! ¡Y borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro!

-... ¡JAJAJAJA!

Y él se lanzó a reír como un lunático...

Viendo que ya perdí todo el control de la situación y que no tengo el poder de cambiar esta mierda, tan solo limpié mis pantalones del polvo mientras esperaba a que el idiota dejase de ser tan... él.

Mientras eso pasaba, indirectamente pensé un poco en todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos desde que nos reunimos en ese día lamentable en el que Dios definitivamente me vendió al demonio por un panecillo.

Al comienzo lo odiaba... y creo que aún lo sigo haciendo, pero al final terminé viendo sus lados positivos... por escasos que sean.

Y uno de los pocos aspectos redentores que tiene es algo que estoy viviendo en mis propias carnes en este momento.

-... ¿Era necesario todo esto?

Una cara condescendiente fue su respuesta, haciéndome suspirar del cansancio, dándome cuenta de que este sentimiento nunca me dejará mientras esté con él. Y no importa cuánto me esfuerce, todavía no he encontrado la manera de que me deje en paz.

Lo intentó, pero aún sigue aquí.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Muragawa?

No tengo idea de qué rostro habré puesto, pero a juzgar por su sonrisa estúpida, yo diría que uno bastante amargado, como si fuera un viejo cascarrabias.

-Si por mejor te refieres a sentir el mismo sentimiento de siempre que me hace querer tirarte al océano ártico... pues si. Me siento mejor.

Me aseguré de imbuir cada letra con todo el sarcasmo que podía invocar mi ser acostumbrado a convivir con Natsuki, pero...

-Me alegro. ¡Ahora podemos hablar de lo que te molesta!

... Supongo que debí esperar una falta total de importancia por parte de él. Fue mi culpa por tener expectativas y esforzarme.

Bajé los hombros en señal de derrota ante el mundo y comencé a caminar hacia el estadio, que es donde deberíamos haber ido desde el principio.

-No te preocupes por eso. Es algo que yo no quiero decir ni que tampoco tú podrás entender, así que es mejor para ambos si nos quedamos callados y fingimos que eso no existe. Créeme que así al menos te odiaré un poco menos.

No tardó mucho en que hubiera dos pisadas fuertes que me seguían el paso. De hecho el idiota acaba de romper su propio récord, ya que en cuestión de cinco segundos ya estaba justo al lado mío.

Que aterradora piernas tienes ahí, Ikuto.

-¡Vamos, no seas así, hombre! ¡Puedes contarlo lo que quieras a tu mejor amigo! ¡Siempre estaré aquí para escucharte, así que suelta la bomba!

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en mis labios mientras avanzaba un poco más rápido.

-... Me gustaría contarselo a mi mejor amigo, pero solo estás tú, Ikuto, así que paso.

La reacción idiota no tardó en aparecer.

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHH?! ¡PERO SI YO SOY TU ÚNICO AMIGO, MURAGAWA!

... Esta fue mucho más grosera que de costumbre, pero es igual. Escucharlo afectado ya es suficiente ganancia para mí. Con eso ya me doy por satisfecho.

Volteé a mirarlo, encontrando a oso que supera a todo lo que sabíamos sobre el límite humano mirándome como si acabara de lastimarlo de verdad. Y conociendo cómo es, definitivamente lo lastimé.

Eso me hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Sabes? Hablarte sí me ha hecho sentir mejor. Supongo que tenías razón.- Agrandé mi sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos para verme lo más inocente posible. -Gracias, Ikuto. Me alegra haber podido contar contigo.

Dejé de mirarlo en cuando vi cómo su rostro pasó de herido a ofendido.

-¡Eso no era de lo que hablaba, Muragawa!

Qué pena, Ikuto. Tal vez tengas mejor suerte para la próxima.

-¿En serio~? Pues para mí ha funcionado, ¿así que qué importa?

Es verdad. Aunque a veces no soporte a este tipo, la verdad es que él es un muy buen tipo. El tipo más amable que jamás he conocido... porque solo él ha sido el único que está dispuesto a ser tratado de menos si con eso logra ayudar a alguien.

Todo esto es un acto para él. Un acto que solo existe con el fin de ayudarme a olvidarme de lo que me impide disfrutar de un día tan importante para la escuela. Un día en el que yo cumplo un rol importante... o eso es lo que el equipo parece creer, ya que para mí no soy más que un bufón glorificado.

Entretener a Ikuto es difícil para todos, pero no para mí. Porque de alguna manera él ha encontrado algo en mí que lo hace al menos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos, tanto que me llega a considerar un amigo.

... Ahora que lo pienso, salvo con Sayori, nunca he sido considerado ¨amigo¨ con las demás. Todas ellas sentían algo diferente por mí. Algo que puede ser más poderoso según el pensamiento común, pero que para mí es una versión más poderosa que al final se desvanecerá en el tiempo.

El amor es una estrella fugaz: Brilla con más intensidad que las demás por un tiempo, pero al final se apaga y de sus restos no quedan nada.

Por eso el amor es inferior a la amistad: Porque aunque es cierto que una amistad no puede compararse en intensidad al amor, lo que sí puede es perdurar más en el tiempo. Porque el amor es un sentimiento que en cuanto desaparece, lo hacen también todos los recuerdos bonitos que tenías con la otra persona.

Lo mismo es con la amistad, pero con una diferencia clave.

**Un día, el amor definitivamente se irá.**

**Es seguro que pasará.**

**La amistad es la única que puede perdurar por toda la vida.**

-... Tch. Has vuelto a poner ese rostro decaído, Muragawa. En serio, ¿qué es lo que tiene pensando tanto? Tú no sueles pensar.

Arrugué mi rostro en cuanto escuché al lado mío a este idiota hablándome como si nada, demostrando aún más que todo eso solo fue un acto para aliviar mis sentimientos.

-Que irónico que tú me acuses de no pensar. Y no sé tú, pero tener un rostro serio no es equivalente a estar decaído.- Le dirigí una mirada molesta mientras estábamos a pocos metros de llegar al estadio. -La gente normal no puede mantener una sonrisa todo el día. Es demasiado cansador y es una vía fácil para que acabes odiando a todo el mundo.

Ante mis duras verdades, pude ver como el rostro de Ikuto pasaba a transformarse en algo más optimista, como si creyera que ahora encontró una respuesta definitiva ante mis palabras...

Cosita tierna. Tierna y tonta.

-¿En serio? Pero si yo puedo hacerlo, ¡entonces no debe ser imposible!

-... Como dije: Gente normal. Tú has trascendido a los simples humanos... tanto para bien como, mayormente, para mal.

Y así es como destruí su esperanza en pocos segundos y gastando muy poca saliva. De hecho es todo un récord en mi historial

-¡Eso es duro, Muragawa!

Tus quejidos falsos son los que en realidad golpean duro mis tímpanos, Ikuto.

-Yo lo llamaría realista, pero haya tú con tus ideas raras. No puedo esperar otra cosa de ti, mi no estimado amigo.

-¡Muy duro!

Jejeje... Tal vez tengas razón.

Luego de pensar eso, hubo una pausa en nuestra conversación. Una pausa que me dio tiempo para admirar por última vez las afueras del estadio antes de que debiéramos entrar para prepararnos ante este partido que se nos viene.

Mirando hacia un costado, pude que Ikuto obtuvo un rostro más tranquilo al mismo tiempo en que su sonrisa se atenuaba un poco. Y a pesar de que era antinatural en él, ósea que es bueno, de algún modo me sentía molesto por como iban las cosas

-... Oye, Ikuto... ¿De casualidad tienes alguna teoría sobre lo que me está pasando?

De algún modo sentí que por lo menos debíamos charlar sobre esto antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

-Hm... No sé... Tengo algunos pensamientos sobre eso, pero usualmente siempre suelen estar mal según tú, así que no sé si deba decirlos.

Arrugué nuevamente la cara ante esa provocación inconsciente de su parte mientras apretaba un poco de más mis manos para calmar mis ansias de golpearlo.

Él seguía con la misma expresión y actitud al caminar, sin estar consciente de mis sentimientos. Y eso es lo que me hace querer golpearlo más: Un círculo vicioso del que nunca pude escapar ni siquiera queriendo.

Dejé de enfocarme en él para pensar en que más decir, y fue después de un momento lúcido para mi mente que me di cuenta de cómo podía desquitarme al menos un poco.

-Entiendo...- Me aseguré de mantener un tono desinteresado. -Supongo que entonces honraré la tradición y diré que estás equivocado.

Sonreí ante mi insulto cuidadosamente escondido.

-Si. Haz eso.

... Será hijo de puta...

Lo miré con la mejor mirada penetrante que pude conjurar, pero él siguió en lo suyo, ignorando mis acciones como si ni siquiera supiera que las estoy haciendo... Y conociendo a este tipo desde hace más de un año, estoy seguro de que así es en realidad.

Mantuve mis ojos en él por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente me cansé de esforzarme tanto por algo que no me da ninguna recompensa y miré hacia el frente. Apreciando el estadio que cuanto más nos acercamos más imponente se ve, pensé un poco en lo raro que siente tener a este subnormal esforzándose para que esté bien.

Nuestra relación se basa tan solo en él siendo la causa de mis migrañas y yo haciendo todo lo que esté en mi poder para no intentar un homicidio, con buenos resultados pero no satisfactorios para mi salud mental.

¿En serio me veo tan mal? Realmente no creo que sea tan así. Digo, si, me siento como la mierda, pero no tanto como para que se preocupen por mí. Y además soy un buen actor, así que engañarlos debería ser fácil.

Poco antes de entrar en el estadio, pensé que podría preguntarle algo a este tipo, ya que parece tan ansioso por ayudarme.

-Oye, ¿qué piensas del auto-sacrificio?

Su respuesta fue dejar de caminar y que yo le siguiera el ejemplo poco después.

No me molesté en mirarlo y solo fijé mis ojos hacia el frente, esperando una respuesta que estaba tardando demasiado. Pero a pesar de que espero una respuesta, tampoco es que crea en este idiota para darme la respuesta que estoy buscando. No soy tan idiota y hace tiempo dejé de ilusionarme con las personas.

Fue en el intervalo de esta conversación que empecé a notar como algunas personas ya estaban entrando al recinto donde se llevará a cabo el partido que definirá muchas cosas. Y a pesar de que no estaba ilusionado por ver tantas caras desconocidas, la evidente emoción de unos cuantos por esto me hacía tolerar un poco más su presencia.

Es bueno que algo tan mundano te emocione. La pasión también debe tomar el rumbo de tu vida, al menos en tus ratos libres.

-... Pienso que es tonto.

Dejé de prestarle atención a esa gente sin importancia y procesé la respuesta que me dio Ikuto con una seriedad que pocas veces veo en él. No mentiré al decir que me desconcertó, pero logré recuperarme relativamente rápido.

Tengo experiencia en que todos terminen traicionando mis expectativas en algún momento.

-¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es algo bonito... aunque también triste.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de que dije eso y aproveché ese tiempo para mirar la hora en el gran reloj que convenientemente tenía el estadio al lado de la hora para los partidos de hoy.

Muy conveniente.

-Para mí es tonto porque no tiene sentido. Porque si todos buscamos ser felices, ¿por qué sacrificarías tu felicidad para que otros puedan vivirla? ¿No es eso injusto? ¿No debería buscar una forma de que todos puedan ser felices?

... Supongo que es verdad, pero...

-Pero eso no puede ser siempre, ¿verdad? En algún punto llegarán problemas que no se podrán solucionar sin sacrificios. Problemas en los que dar la cara y sufrir todo el daño es la única manera de evitar un peor resultado... Es simple lógica.

Es cierto. Todo lo que hago es para evitar un peor resultado. Porque es lógico y nadie puede rebatir contra la lógica. Es absurdo pensar que sí y aún más querer hacerlo.

Presioné el bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde tenía escondida el arma que acabará con todo el mal del Club de Literatura en unas pocas horas.

-Es verdad, pero... ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tenías que tener problemas tan complicados, Muragawa?!

Finalmente lo miré gracias a esas palabras y me aseguré de tener un rostro para nada bonito.

-En ningún momento dije que estaba relacionado con mi problema, Ikuto.

Ante mis palabras él solo me sonrió de forma pedante y estúpida mientras hacía una pose orgullosa.

-Puede que sea tonto, pero no soy idiota. ¡Obviamente iba a hacer las conexiones! ¡Soy más inteligente de lo que crees, Muragawa!

... El que no sepas que son sinónimos demuestra que eres retrasado, un nivel superior al de cualquier tonto e idiota promedio.

... Aunque supongo que es cierto eso de no darte todo el crédito que te mereces. Felicidades por romper mis expectativas puestas en tu inteligencia, por más nulas que sean. Si sigues así tal vez hasta te considere al nivel de un preescolar.

Solté una carcajada leve ante mis insultos mentales tan ingeniosos y di la vuelta hacia el estadio, pensando un poco en lo fácil que tienen estos chicos para hacerme dejar de pensar en asuntos importantes.

-Supongo que es cierto ese mito de que la estupidez es contagiosa.

-Si... Espera, ¿me acabas de llamar estúpido?

-... Noooooo.

-Oh... Pues bueno, ¡ahora cuéntame tu problema, Muragawa! ¡Prometo que haré todo lo posible para echarte una mano!

-Sigue soñando, Ikuto.

Sigue soñando, estúpido.

...

...

De verdad eres un buen tipo, idiota.

Si que lo eres, así que...

-... Ikuto, si todo sale bien, haré algo muy estúpido. Algo que me hará alguien despreciable.

Ante mis palabras, el idiota dejó de quejarse al aire y en su lugar se quedó en silencio. Yo, esperando este tipo de ambiente, solamente seguí caminando hacia el estadio, ignorando lo mejor que podía el mundo a mi alrededor que me terminará tachando de peligroso para cuando termine el día.

De verdad soy estúpido si considero esto como algo aceptable.

Si... Un auténtico e irremediable estúpido...

-... ¿Qué vas a hacer, Muragawa?

Suenas muy serio, Ikuto. Demasiado para mi gusto y estás saliendo de tu personaje simplón, así que bájale intensidad a esto, ¿si? No es como si fuera el fin del mundo ni que salieras perjudicado de alguna manera.

Lo miré de reojo y mi pensamiento solo se hizo más fuerte cuando lo vi con un rostro tan serio, algo que le queda muy mal.

Nos quedamos mirando al otro por un segundo antes de que viera este concurso de miradas como una perdida de tiempo y cediera.

No tiene caso tomarse tantas molestias para demostrar que soy poderoso cuando claramente no lo soy. Es una disonancia terrible en mi personaje ordinario que verías en todo el mundo sin darles importancia.

Si... Todos en este mundo son personajes. Para ser exactos con mi situación, las chicas son las protagonistas de su propia historia que podrían llegar a impactar en el mundo mientras que yo soy un extra ordinario que al final no puede cambiar nada.

Ellas están destinadas a la grandeza mientras que yo solo veré el fango: estar juntos en este momento solo fue una coincidencia que no afectará el resultado final de su vida.

No tendré importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas... pero hoy lo tengo. Hoy puedo cambiar las cosas... y me aseguraré de que sea para mejor.

-... Lo que haga no es importante. Solamente arreglaré un pequeño problema.- No dije ninguna mentira y en su lugar solo omití unas cuantas verdades: esa es la forma suprema del engaño y tal vez la única buena cosa que saqué de mi padre. -Más imporante, Ikuto... quiero pedirte un favor. Uno grande.

-¿Un favor? ¿De qué tipo?

La confusión se podía notar en este tipo idiota pero a la vez muy amable, lo que me daba sentimientos encontrados, pues no me era sencillo aprovecharme de esta inocencia. Claro que podía enojarme y querer lastimarlo, pero traicionarlo es algo que cruza toda la línea que estoy dispuesto a cruzar.

...

Dicho eso, aún lo haré.

Aunque en el fondo puede que me sienta, necesito abusar de su confianza en mí. Es por el bien común.

Necesito su ayuda pero no tengo el coraje de pedirla: Ese es el dilema que tengo.

-No te preocupes. No es nada complicado... Solo... Cuando todo esto termine, **asegúrate de apoyar a Yuri, ¿si? Sin importar qué pase o qué es lo que te digan, nunca la abandones. Ella te necesitará.**

... Aaaah~ Esto es demasiado vergonzoso. Me siento como un protagonista de drama romántico genérico.

De verdad he caído muy bajo.

-¿Yuri? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en e-

-Eso es todo lo que diré.

-¿Eh?

-Nada de ¨eh¨. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Si quieres de verdad ayudarme, harás lo que pido y no lo cuestionarás, ¿entendido?

Pese a que hubiera deseado mucho que esto terminara aquí y pasar a una página más importante, mi sexto sentido me dice que el mismísimo universo está a punto de escupirme en toda la cara.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Ah, parece que esto finalmente fue el colmo para muchos y ya nos están mirando con molestia apenas disimulada. Todo aderezado con la molesta ignorancia de este retrasado que me está moviendo como si fuera un costal de papas.

Debí prever este resultado, supongo. Era demasiado fantasioso que todo se pudiera arreglar tan fácil.

Como ya no podré sufrir por culpa de las chicas, ahora me toca vivir el infierno que me dará este idiota.

-¡Oi, dejen de avergonzar a la institución! ¡Ponle un alto a esto, Muragawa! ¡¿Para qué te pago?!

-Usted no le paga, capitán.

... Corrijo: IDIOTAS.

Ni siquiera ha empezado este partido y ya quiero que termine. A poder ser en una gran explosión hecha por mí.

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Sé que me tardé mucho, y esta vez no tengo excusas. De hecho voy a hundirme más al confesar que ya tenía casi todo el capítulo listo desde hace dos semanas y solo no lo terminé por mera pereza.**_

_**Lo siento, pero es que las clases empezaron al mismo tiempo en que me había comprometido a publicar semanalmente mi fic de RWBY: Esa mezcla hizo que todas mis historias salieran perjudicadas.**_

_**Pero no se preocupen. Es algo que voy a cambiar pronto.**_

_**De momento quiero publicar esto cuanto antes, así que pasemos directamente al comentario.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**Quiero pedir perdón por no haberte contestado, pero es que la mezcla de volver a clases + un fic semanal me dio muy poco tiempo para Fanfiction en general. Hace cuatro días que ni siquiera me pongo a leer algo. Y también me disculpo si me notas un poco apurado en las respuestas, pero es que de verdad quiero publicarla antes de que termine el día.**_

_**Ahora, al capítulo en sí;**_

_**Si, puedo entenderlo. Siento que toda la discusión con Natsuki se alargó demasiado. O sea, creo que fueron como casi tres capítulos en total y ni siquiera llegaba a su final. Con flashbacks o no, mirando hacia atrás debo admitir que el ritmo que empleé fue una mierda.**_

_**De hecho, este capítulo tiene un estilo bastante más fluido en mi opinión. Intenté no perder tanto tiempo en determinada escena e ir directo a la acción. Dime qué te pareció, por favor, porque no tengo confianza en mi habilidad para hacer avanzar la historia a buen ritmo.**_

_**Es mi mayor pecado como escritor.**_

_**Ah, cierto. Recuerdo cuando yo era de los que dependía de los datos móviles hasta que robé-digo, pedí prestado el wi-fi a mi vecino...**_

_**Fueron tiempos oscuros...**_

_**... En fin, continuando: Me apena decirlo, pero mi entrada al mundo de internet vino de la mano de fanfics... de Sonic... Y no en Fanfiction, sino en blogs o páginas de Deviant Art. De hecho recuerdo que fui tan fan de uno que me la pasaba todos los días viendo para ver si actualizaba y otro que me leí su último capítulo en plena clase de matemáticas.**_

_**... ¡Oye, no me juzgues! ¿Qué podía hacer con 10 MB de internet al día? ¡Era eso o la wikipedia!**_

_**He intentado buscar esas historias para ver qué tan mierda era lo que yo disfrutaba, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ya me olvidé cómo se llamaban. Supongo que vivirán para siempre en mis recuerdos.**_

_**Como anécdota sin sentido de mi yo de niño, recuerdo que mi primera emulación de un juego de Pokémon fue una versión de Esmeralda... sin bateria interna... y yo no sabía lo que era el Save Data... y avancé hasta la tercera medalla... en un día... con solo un Swampert con esteroides y un Swellow como su asistente.**_

_**Nunca probé ningún Mario aparte de los RPG, la verdad. Y creo que ya conté cómo terminó eso, así que no tengo una buena imagen de la franquicia XD. Igual siempre fui más de Sonic, así que...**_

_**One Thousand Lies ya está en mi PC y funciona perfectamente. Solamente necesito encontrar tiempo libre para poder jugarlo con tranquilidad para saborear bien la historia. Y si, puedo notar que aunque tiene una estética muy similar al anime, tiene las suficientes diferencias como para ser su propia versión del medio.**_

_**Me gusta el estilo de dibujo.**_

_**Y si, el fenómeno waifu es demasiado fuerte. Tengo muchos compañeros a los que no les gusta el anime pero gustan mucho de su estilo de dibujo. Hasta hay uno que hace chistes contra los otakus pero tiene una buena cantidad de imagenes de Rem y Emilia... aunque ni siquiera se vio el anime y solo las conoce porque me voy viendo la serie en el recreo.**_

_**... No hay esperar más. ¡El futuro es hoy!**_

_**Si, la diferencia entre Undertale y Bendy es que mientras ambos fueron víctimas del encaprichamiento que trae la moda, cuando se acabó ese momento Undertale tenía una historia envolvente con personajes carismáticos, así como un mensaje que puede llegar a muchas personas... Mientras que Bendy solo tenía un estilo bonito... supongo.**_

_**Cuando la gente tóxica que distorsionaba la visión del juego se fue, Undertale finalmente pudo brillar como uno de los grandes juegos indie de la historia.**_

_**A pesar de que ya no es moda, está lejos de morir. De hecho cada día tiene más fanáticos y Deltarune demostró que incluso sin esa gente tóxica Toby Fox podía destacar.**_

_**Siendo el único juego que me hizo llorar, ver este desenlace en algo tan bonito me alegra mucho.**_

_**Sobre Pokémon, tristemente las cosas siguen estando muy mal, pero el tiempo y la salida de Mystery Dungeon DX parece haber calmado un poco la sed de sangre del fandom. Espero que las expasiones y el esperable remake de Sinnoh logren quitar toda la toxicidad del fandom.**_

_**Este fandom tiene demasiadas cosas buenas como para que la gente de afuera solo se quede con lo malo. Es, junto al de Sonic, de los más activos en cuanto a comunidades de videojuegos se refiere. Sus fangames, parodias, comics e incluso el anime han hecho de esta comunidad algo demasiado grande como para caer por esto.**_

_**Al menos eso es lo que pienso.**_

_**Si, lo de Beatrice es chistoso... porque la waifu suprema es Ram. ¡Change my mind!**_

_**Si, es raro que lo juegue por los personajes humanos cuando la gracia del fan de Pokémon es pensar ante todo en las nuevas criaturas que salen con cada juego, pero supongo que porque no me considero un gamer como tal. Soy ante todo alguien que quiere una buena historia y eso no me la darán los Pokémon.**_

_**... Bueno, eso y el que los fanarts badass de los protagonistas masculinos infunden respeto y Pokémon siempre ha tenido buenas waifus. Ni siquiera la Octava Generación decepcionó en eso XD**_

_**Tristemente nunca pude superar un Mundo Misterioso. El original me aburrió después de un tiempo y Exploradores del Cielo es mi mayor espina, ya que mi partida se borró justo cuando iba a encontrar a ese maldito Lapras. No sé cómo termina y ese gran post-game que tiene me es totalmente ajeno.**_

_**Algún día me animaré a jugarlo de nuevo... Algún día...**_

_**Y si, a mí también me llega spam diciéndome que visite una página desconocida para encontrarme con una ¨gatita caliente y deseosa de leche¨. No estoy seguro de si era un boot o una persona, pero una vez me hice pasar por una feminista y le lancé un discurso sobre la moral que robé de facebook.**_

_**Si era una persona real, entonces su cara habrá sido oro puro.**_

_**En fin, espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena. La próxima vez intentaré que al menos no sea un mes.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Eso es todo.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 11: Un preludio con paz que no durará porque no puedo tener cosas bonitas**

* * *

Luego de cerrar ese asunto molesto pero necesario con este idiota, entramos en el estadio junto a un montón de espectadores que vinieron, interesados en vernos perder otra vez en vivo: porque nadie confía en que nosotros ganemos es que el cuatro ojos está tan alterado y ansioso por liberar estrés conmigo.

No es mi culpa que la historia dicte que vas a perder, ¿sabes? Agradecería que no te quisieras sentir mejor usándome tan descaradamente.

-¡Wooh! ¡Tanta gente! ¡Esto es muy emocionante, ¿verdad, Muragawa?

Ikuto, el muy bastardo, de repente me sorprendió al presionar sus fornidos brazos con mi hombro derecho, apretarlo cual serpiente a su presa, y atraerme hacia él, ignorando que hasta hace bien poco estaba en mi cama sin posibilidad de levantarme. Más o menos lo mismo de siempre pero un poco más grosero.

Quería gritarle sus verdades, pero no es el lugar. Estamos siendo observados por mucha por la actitud tan festiva que tiene uno de los jugadores del equipo que tiene a muchas promesas que podrían llegar a alcanzar el nivel internacional si se esfuerzan.

Somos mundialmente el mejor equipo de fútbol soccer escolar de japón... pero siempre perdemos contra la misma escuela: no es extraño que nos crean malditos por un ritual extraño y que por eso siempre perdemos al estar tan cerca de la victoria.

Aguantándome esta situación, sonreí, pero de una forma temblorosa: demasiado falsa.

-Si... Pensar en que puedo darle agua a los posibles campeones me llena de emoción.

Fue un sarcasmo tal que cualquiera lo notaría.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sabía que estabas emocionado! ¡Lo intentas ocultar con tu cara de gruñón usual, pero no me engañas, Muragawa!

¿Cómo que mi cara usual? Voy a golpearte si me vuelves a insultas así.

-... Si tú lo dices.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo ocultas de nuevo, ¿eh?! ¡Vamos, no tengas verguenza, hombre!

Mira, Ikuto. Puedo entender que estas haciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor y que con suerte te hable de mis problemas, pero de esta forma solo vas a conseguir que me sincere contigo sobre todos tus errores como ser humano... otra vez.

A pesar de que estar con mi cara a centímetros de su axila no es lo que llamaría un buen recuerdo, este es un buen cambio de aire. Esto es mucho mejor que la discusión que tuve con Natsuki y su horrible final.

Sabía que este buen ambiente de tranquilidad no podría durar para siempre, pero... no estaría mal que esto siguiera un poco ma-

-¡Tardaste mucho, Chou-kun! ¡Creí que nunca te iba a encontrar!

¡Esto es muy pronto! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaron disfrutarlo cinco minutos más?!

Miré hacia donde venía esa voz y...

-Oh no...

Sayori ya se encontraba corriendo hacia mí y cerraba la distancia a una velocidad muy peligrosa, poniéndome los pelos de punta mientras mi rostro seguramente hacía una expresión patética de terror.

Sacando la fuerza escondida que tengo en mí, me liberé con rapidez del brazo fornido de Ikuto, ignorando como él soltaba un grito estúpido del susto y retrocedía un paso hacia atrás por la magia de la inercia.

Para cuando tenía vía libre hacia la huida, ella ya estaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Yay~!

Tres segundos.

En esa cantidad o en incluso menos ella ya estaba frente a mí, dándome una sonrisa adorable que no lo era en absoluto para mí cuando tenía su brazo derecho flexionado peligrosamente, haciendo sonar una marcha fúnebre en mi cabeza.

No tenía manera de alejarme a tiempo, así que desistí de ese esfuerzo mundano. Solo aproveché este poco tiempo parar mirar hacia un costado para no presenciar mi masacre y rogar a los cielos para que esto sea rápido.

-¡Toma~!

Con un chillido adorable ella me dio un puñetazo en el estómago... y me fue imposible no agacharme sosteniéndolo, buscando recuperar el aire con desesperación mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. No quería verme más patético de lo que soy ante tantos ojos desconocidos que tendrán la dureza de juzgarme.

Eso sería muy doloroso.

-¡¿E-Estás bien, Muragawa?!

¡Claro que no, idiota!

Pese a que quería gritarle eso en el momento que dijo semejante frase genérica absurda, me fue imposible cumplir mi deseo y tuve que esperar que el dolor pasase. Mientras tanto solo pude frotarme la barriga con furia, como si de alguna forma esto ayudase de alguna forma: así de idiota soy.

Los segundos pasaron en agonía abrumadora, pero pronto pude volver a tener la mirada en frente, observando a mi querida pero violenta amiga Sayori sonriéndome como si fuera un ser puro que no ha hecho daño ni a una mosca.

Tratando de no prestarle atención a las miradas de curiosidad dolorosa que me mandaban estas personas que vinieron a vernos perder otra vez, me las arreglé para mirar a Ikuto con un rostro más tranquilo.

El tipo en serio tiene una cara estúpida. Aún más cuando está preocupado.

-Si... Más o menos. Sobreviviré.

Luego de eso sentí un dolor fantasma en mi estómago, provocando que volviera a mi cuasi-posición fetal antes de que desapareciese tan rápido como llegó. Y aunque sé que no es prudente volver mi cuerpo a la normalidad, no me siento cómodo estando tan indefenso y a merced de esas mujeres.

Hay dos poderosas amenazas rondando cerca. En algún lugar se están preparando para arruinar el plan antes de tiempo.

-Te he~ Lo siento, Chou-chan. Me excedí un poco, ¡pero es que en serio estaba muy muy enojada! ¡Estuviste evitándome todo el día!

Mi amiga en serio es adorable: mucho más cuando hace esa cara de perrito regañado que siempre es capaz de conmoverme el corazón y hacerme seguir el camino que a ella siempre le beneficia; así es como funciona nuestra relación y es algo a lo que estoy ya acostumbrado.

El dolor es algo que viene junto a esta gran amiga, y es algo que puedo tolerar.. la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Pero era para golpearme? Acabo de recuperarme, maldita sea. ¿Quieres mandarme a la cama de nuevo?

-Bueno... ¿Si lo hago tendré a Chou-kun para mí sola?

¿Por qué dices algo tan aterrador con un rostro tan serio? Da miedo, Sayori. Me estás dando miedo.

-Estoy seguro de que mis padres pondrán una queja si me secuestras.

-... Si, supongo que si.

¿Qué pasa con esa decepción en ti? ¿Acaso de verdad quieres secuestrarme para que juegue contigo sin parar y sin alguien que me proteja? ¿Acaso esta es tu manera de volverte mi esposa?

Dios. Como esperaba, el matrimonio es el mal absoluto.

-Em... ¿Les importa si me uno a la diversión?

Puedes tenerla toda para ti, idiota.

Mientras Sayori e Ikuto tenían una charla singular de la que no quiero formar parte, noté que estábamos llamando un poco demasiado la atención. Y no toda es de la buena: estoy viendo a unos cuantos señores mayores con niños pequeños a sus lados mirándome con el mismo reproche que mi abuelo malo.

Eso me lastimaba un poco, pero no se acercaba ni un poco a ese grupo de chicas de secundaria que parecían verme con ¨un poco¨ de asco. Eso último si es parar ponerme a llorar ríos de sangre.

El partido tardaría un poco en comenzar, pero tampoco queda mucho. En poco más de una hora y media comenzará el principio.

Comenzará la cuenta regresiva para mi plan.

Toqué el objeto en mi bolsillo para darme el confort emocional de que yo tenía algo con lo que actuar.

Necesito valor. Mucho de él.

-... Lo conseguiré.

-¿Qué conseguirás, Muragawa-kun?

**¡!**

...

...

...

...

Respira.

Respira, pero no te excedas, Muragawa Chouchiki. No puedes perder el control. No tientes al destino aún.

Necesitas mantener la compostura, pero ante todo la apariencia de tranquilidad hasta el momento en que todo explote.

Hasta ese momento, esta farsa debe continuar un poco más.

Con esa mentalidad dándome una fuerza desconocida en mí, volteé mi cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado mío, viendo unos ojos hermosos pero que esconden una locura indomable devolverle el duelo de miradas con una facilidad aplastante.

La tensión en mí aumentó. Mi pulso aún más.

De repente necesitaba tomar agua, pero incluso así me forcé a hablar de forma normal por el bien de todas.

-Cuánto tiempo, Yuri. ¿Cómo te ha ido en esta semana sin mí?

Ella me sonrió y en ese momento mi cuerpo se sintió mucho más ligero. En ese instante fui liberado de una carga inmensa porque esta máscara mía fue capaz de engañarla.

Ella no actuará como lo que es en verdad.

Nadie corre peligro aún.

-Horrible. Por un tiempo creí que estaba en el genuino infierno cuando te ocurrió eso y yo no estuve para protegerte.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, esta vez invadiendo mi espacio personal descaradamente y ante lo vista de todos. Pero sobretodo ante la vista de mi querida amiga que no conoce la palabra secreto y ante la posible observación de una cierta presidenta de club demasiado equivocada para entender cómo funciona el sentido común.

Traté de mantenerme estable, pero no resistí el impulso primitivo de tragar saliva para refrescar mi garganta.

Eso no generó nada malo en ella a simple vista, pero uno nunca es demasiado cuidadoso. Mucho menos con una loca de por medio.

-... Eso es... muy lamentable. Perdón por preocuparte tanto.

Le di una sonrisa dentuda pero sin dejar de mirarla en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño. Ella solo me devolvió la sonrisa, pero mucho más discreta y elegante: igual que la máscara que proyecta al mundo.

-Si, fue horrible. **Y de hecho estaba muy enojada contigo...**

**-¡!**

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡No estoy para lidiar con est-

-... pero ya no. Ahora estás conmigo, y eso hace que todo valga la pena.

Ufff~

Falsa alarma.

-... Entiendo. Es bueno escucharlo.

-Si, así que no necesitas asustarte tanto. No estoy enojada contigo, ¿si?

...

...

...

...

-Es... Es bueno escucharlo...

-¿Ves? Esa cara te queda mucho mejor, Muragawa-kun. Te hace mucho más apuesto.

Esas palabras cursis deberían hacerme sentir algo caliente por dentro, pero solo se sentían como un veneno de serpiente que pudría todo mi cuerpo a placer: eso es lo que simbolizaba Yuri para mí.

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor se sentía ajeno, como algo de lo que no formara parte. Sentía como si todo menos ella perdiera todo significado. Sentía que ella era lo único importante en este mundo... porque si no le prestaba atención por solo un misero segundo... **ella me mataría.**

**Ella es una asesina. Una loca.**

-... M-Me alegro escucharlo, pero no lo digas tan directamente. Me pones nervioso.

**Del terror.**

-¿En serio?... Bueno, si Muragawa-kun siente eso, entonces yo obedeceré gentilmente... **porque soy tu novia.**

-Si. Lo eres.

**Ni en tus sueños. Nunca sería el novio de alguien como tú.**

Puede que aún te considere mi amiga, pero nunca iremos más allá. No estoy loco y tú sí: por eso nunca funcionará.

-¡Ohh! ¡No es justo, no es justo! ¡¿Por qué Yuri tiene tiempo con Chou-kun?! ¡Yo soy la mejor amiga! ¡La mejor amiga tiene prioridad sobre la amiga ordinaria!

Tch. Maldita sea. ¿Acaso no pudiste guardar silencio por un momento ahí, Sayori? Y no te acerques a nosotros con esa cara de enojo tan linda. Eso solo te hace parecer más débil frente a este monstruo disfrazado.

¡¿No querías ayudarme, idiota?! ¡Pues has algo para detenerla y no te quedes mirando como un retrasado, RETRASADO!

¡Mierda! ¡¿Ahora cómo salgo de esta?! ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa una maldita solución ahora, Muragawa Chouchik-

-Tienes razón. Lo siento mucho, Sayori. No volverá a suceder.

...

...

... ¿Eh?

¿Ella... acaba de aceptarlo? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin pelear, amenazas con matarla o empezar una masacre?

¿Tan solo vas a bajar la cabeza y alejarte como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo?

¿Adónde se fue tu locura, Yuri?

-Eh... Q-

-¡Chou-chan malo! ¡No debes abandonar a Sayorin así!

-¿Qué est-

-¡TOMA~!

¡UGH!

¡M-M-MIERDA!

Esto... esto no tiene sentido.

Se supone que ella es una loca que me ama tan obsesivamente que es incapaz de importarle otras personas: esa es la única explicación que puedo tener para su actitud de mierda y que es capaz incluso de matar al ¨amor de su vida¨ mientras dice insultos hacia sus supuestas ¨amigas¨.

Ella es una chica falsa y loca: eso es lo que mostró ese día.

Eso es lo que ella es... ¿verdad?

-... Yo... no entiendo...

-¿No entiendes? ¡Estoy enojada y te castigo! ¡Solo eso!

Maldita sea. Normalmente puedo tolerar que me hayas golpeado por capricho y que ahora este mirando el techo con todo mi cuerpo recostado en el frío piso, pero en esta situación eso me molesta, Sayori. Estoy molesto contigo a pesar de que todo esto es para ti.

Lo hago por tu bien... ¿y así me lo pagas?

Debes saber todo esto. Es lo quiero hacer...

-... Gracias por explicármelo, Sayori...

... pero creo que no debo decir eso, por más ganas que tenga. Tu seguridad tiene mucha más prioridad, Sayori.

Deberías agradecer por tener a un amigo tan genial como yo. Soy único e irrepetible, ¿sabes? Mejor aprecíame mientras puedas.

... Con esa sonrisa feliz que me estás dando, algo me dice que nunca has dejado de hacerlo.

... Maldita sea... Esto no es justo.

-¿? ¿Estás bien, Muragawa? De repente pareces triste.

...

...

...

-... Cállate. Métete en tus asuntos.

Este es mi problema. Todo lo que ellas pueden llegar a sufrir es por mi culpa, así que solamente yo debo lidiar con esto. Sobretodo la parte emocional.

Bajé un poco la mirada al sentir de repente todo el peso de estos ojos juzgándome, pero no lo suficiente. Me negué a mostrarme tan débil. Por lo menos en este día quiero mostrar mi mejor cara: al yo que siempre quise ser.

Vi como Ikuto hacía gestos con la boca, queriendo decirme unas cuantas cosas estúpidas, pero al final fue alguien inteligente y se las guardo para sí mismo, sin importar cuántas ganas tenga de joderme: porque él en el fondo es un buen tipo. Idiota pero bueno.

La mirada extrañada de Sayori era algo que me costaba mirar, pero era mucho más soportable que la mierda de preocupación que me estaba lanzando Yuri. Eso se sentía muchísimo más cruel, peligroso y ante todo falso.

-... ¿Muragaw-

-Vamos. Falta poco para el juego. Debemos prepararnos, ¿verdad, Ikuto?

-... Si... No queda mucho tiempo. Lo siento, chicas, pero necesitamos irnos.

Esto me confirmó de nuevo que Hiraga Ikuto, a pesar de ser un genuino idiota que no puedo soportar, es una buena persona que es capaz de mostrar su lado comprensivo cuando es necesario. Esa es la única razón por la que puedo medio tolerar su presencia.

Sonreí hacia él para demostrar mi gratitud y él me devolvió el gesto pero mucho más fuerte.

-¡¿EEEEH?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Recién me encuentro con Chou-chan y ya me lo quieren quitar?! ¡No es justo!

Debí esperarlo de ti, Sayori.

-Entiendo la importancia de prepararse para este evento, ¿pero no queda aún más de una hora? No creo que el encargado del agua necesite una hora de preparación, ¿verdad?

... Debí esperarlo de ti, Yuri.

Ambas chicas estaban dándonos miradas de rechazo ante mi intento de huir, pero eso no hizo retroceder tanto a Ikuto. Él es probablemente el único chico en toda nuestra escuela que puede hablar sin problemas con cualquier chica, sin importar en la situación que estén. Él es así de denso.

Por eso no me sorprendí cuando él enfrentó la situación que me habría hecho correr asustado solo mostrando un gesto de disculpa nervioso y levantando las manos como todo un retrasado, si, pero también con un par de pelotas de playa colgando entre sus piernas.

-Él hace mucho más que eso, chicas. Lo llamamos ¨aguatero¨ solo por orden del capitán. ¡En realidad él es el que traduce las estrategias del capitán para que nosotros lo podamos entender! ¡Es súper importante!

Si... Y es porque yo ¨arruino¨ sus creaciones que me guarda tanto odio: esa es la clase de niño petulante con el que convivo a diario.

Y hablando de ojos de clase baja, estoy viéndolo acercarse hacia nosotros con un rostro muy furioso, seguido de no tan cerca por sus soldad-quiero decir, sus compañeros de equipo a los que obviamente no trata como si fuera su sargento en el ejercito.

Claro que no. Eso es un mito urbano.

-¡¿Qué hacen todavía aquí?! ¡Se suponía que esperaran en el vestuario, par de imbéciles!

Buscando ofenderle, me giré de cuerpo entero hacia él con una cara de arrogancia extrema, sin importarme los ojos curiosos que cada vez aumentan en número.

-Tú dijiste que tomáramos nuestro tiempo para ¨quitarnos la estupidez¨: eso estamos haciendo, idiota.

Oh, funcionó MUY bien. El tipo en serio parece querer mi sangre y usar mis entrañas como bufanda. Y es algo que estoy seguro intentaría si no estuviéramos con tantos ojos observando este intercambio tan absurdo.

A él puede no importarle lo que digan gente desconocida sobre él, pero no está dispuesto a manchar el nombre de su equipo, sin importar cuantas ganas tenga de dejarse llevar por su locura: es por eso y su inteligencia ridícula que es el capitán, a pesar de que nadie lo respeta como tal.

-Vamos a calmarnos, ¿si? No es buena idea ponernos a pelear antes del gran juego y con tantos mirándonos.

Quien dijo esas valientes palabras fue uno de los jugadores veteranos del equipo, quien se puso en medio de nosotros dos como todo un campeón. Él muchas veces termina siendo la voz que da razón a este equipo que carece de ella. Es por eso que todos, incluyéndome, lo terminamos tratando como el auténtico capitán.

Con una sonrisa grande pero a la vez nerviosa, él se paró decidido en medio de tanta presión ejercida por el gran público.

El cuatro ojos miró con intensidad hacia este pobre buen chico, quien a pesar de que no se atrevió en ningún momento a observarlo, sí se mantuvo plantado en su posición, no retrocediendo.

Este intercambio solo duro unos segundos, pero seguramente fueron los más largos cinco segundos en la vida de este senpai.

-... Tch. Como sea. Vamonos al vestuario. ¡Y eso los incluye, par de idiotas!

Su actitud me sigue haciendo querer golpearlo, pero por una vez estoy feliz de que él sea un asno total. Tan feliz que el peso que sentía en mi espalda fue liberado y pude voltearme hacia el par de chicas con una cara de genuina alegría.

-Lo siento, pero ya lo oyeron. Me necesitan.

Incluso aunque me sentía seguro, esperaba que Sayori me lanzara un rostro de desaprobación adorable y que Yuri mostrara un gesto insatisfecho que me regresó algo de ese doloroso peso.

-¡Pero... Pero no es justo! ¡Chou-chan es mi amigo! ¡Yo llegué primero! ¡¿Eso no me privilegios de mejor amiga por siempre?!

Mientras ella me gritaba a una frecuencia algo alta como era usual, el que decidiera agarrarme cruelmente de los hombros y sacudirlos sin piedad es algo que me sorprendió bastante, no dejando espacio en mi mente para argumentar de esa afirmación tan egoísta.

Esta actitud tan enérgica no es inusual en ella, pero los movimientos que le está haciendo a mi pobre cuerpo se sienten diferentes... mucho más desesperados, generando en mí un malestar asqueroso, muy similar a aquello que provoca Yuri en mí.

Y hablando del demonio, ella solo se conformó con quedarse callada, no uniéndose a Sayori en su cruzada por hacerme vomitar mi desayuno. Ella solo se quedó mirándome con un gesto de desaprobación lindo obviamente falso que solo me generó en mí un asco increíble hacia la falsedad.

Este maltrato de Sayori hacia mi salud parecía no tener un fin cercano, pero todo se acabó de repente en cuanto el cuatro ojos me agarró por mi brazo izquierdo y me jaló hacia él, liberándome de las garras malvadas pero pequeñas de Sayori con suma facilidad. Y a pesar de que no podía verla, pude escuchar como lanzó un quejido sorprendido al ver la fuerza del capitán.

El tipo es un monstruo. Por algo él está siendo observado por nombres poderosos en el mundo del balón-pie.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamonos ya.

Nunca me he alegrado tanto de tu falta de modales, hijo de puta. Siento que ahora te quiero un poco más.

-¡¿EEEEEHH?! ¡DÉJAME A CHOU-CHAN A-

-Cállate y ven con nosotros si quieres. Lo mismo va para ti, rarita.

¡ME CORRIJO: ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA AL QUE NO TOLERÓ!

-¿Eh? Pero, capitán, no creo que eso esté permit-

-¿ME ESTÁS CUESTIONANDO?

-¡IIIHHH!

Aaah~ Solo bastó una mirada para deshacerse en pedazos la ayuda que planeaba darme ese chico de segundo año. Sé que no debí hacerme muchas ilusiones, pero en serio estoy decepcionado porque todos teman tanto a este idiota.

Mientras me lamentaba por la debilidad de todos e intentaba cada tanto liberarme sin buenos resultados, todos empezaron a seguirnos, con Sayori y Yuri pegadas peligrosamente a mí junto a un Ikuto que tenía un rostro complicado de describir.

Ignorando la mirada aguda que me estaban dando ambas chicas que me hacían sentir que algo estaba mal, decidí enfocarme más en que nadie tocara por error lo que estaba en mi bolsillo: no quería ser descubierto y menos con ellas presentes.

* * *

Estar en el vestuario con dos chicas lindas fue incómodo para casi todos nosotros, pero de alguna manera ellos lograron sobrevivir a tamaño verguenza y yo pude ignorar más o menos bien a la loca de Yuri, quien sentí que nunca dejó de mirarme, tal vez ansiosa por cumplir sus fantasías oscuras como la desquiciada que es.

Sayori estuvo seria todo el tiempo, lo que es raro en ella, pero no le di importancia. Me concentré en escuchar lo que el cuatro ojos tenía que decir mientras le respondía con un tono burlón, empezando otra de nuestras típicas peleas en las que un Ikuto sin camisa vino a intentar detenerla.

Sobra decir que no tuvo éxito y todo lo que consiguió fue que Sayori le diera un golpe por pervertido con una cara enojada que se sentía demasiado falsa para mí.

Fue demasiado horrible estar encerrado con Yuri y con una Sayori tan inquietante, pero de alguna forma me las arreglé para salir de ahí con todos en una pieza. Cuando mis ojos vieron un color verde sintético, supe que la cuenta regresiva para que empiece mi plan había comenzado.

Tenía miedo, pero lo resistí de la mejor manera posible.

Lo que tengo que hacer es obvio. No hay otro camino posible: así que solo puedo mirarlo de frente y no huir como un cobarde.

Ellas dependen de mí.

-De acuerdo. ¡Quiero que todos se calmen de una vez! ¡Falta poco para el partido! ¡No manchen el buen nombre de la escuela o juro que los mato!

-¡SI CAPITÁN!

Yo soy el único que puede arreglar esto. No puedo contar con Sayori, Monika y mucho menos Natsuki. Estoy solo y debo seguir así de aquí hasta el final.

Nunca más podré contar con ella luego de lo que mostré en ese momento. Ella no se acercará a mí en todo el día... así que seguramente esa haya sido la última vez que nos veremos. Esa estúpida discusión será nuestro último buen recuerdo juntos... y lo peor es que esa discusión fue tan estúpida que me puso de los nervios.

Pero no tanto como ahora.

-¡YOOSH! ¡VAYAMOS POR LA VICTORIA, EQUIPO!

-¡CÁLLATE, HIRAGA! ¡DESCONCÉNTRAS AL EQUIPO!

Falta poco...

Falta poco para que el plan comience de verdad: eso fue lo último que pude pensar antes de que el equipo titular que enfrentará al Rakuzan entrara a la cancha sintética, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me quedé desconcertado ante toda esta exhibición de juventud soñada delante, dejándome hasta con la boca abierta, pero enseguida la cerré y me quedé pensando en todo lo que esto significaba para mí.

Se jugará un partido normal. 90 minutos de juego total más unos 15 como intermedio. Eso es poco menos de dos horas.

El sol daba vida a todo lo que estaba frente a mí, pero curiosamente yo era lo único que no era alcanzado por los rayos de sol. Es casi como si el sol mismo me estuviera rechazando, considerándome alguien indigno.

Y tal vez... sea cierto.

-¿Por qué Muga Muga está tan serio? ¡El partido está a punto de comenzar! ¿No es emocionante?

Esa voz tan dulce me hizo parpadear de la confusión un momento, pero pronto cambié mi expresión a una sonrisa mientras giraba mi cabeza para ver a la explosión de felicidad que estaba sentada a mi lado con la sonrisa más brillante de este mundo.

Ella, como siempre, era linda. Es como la hermana que siempre quise pero que nunca tuve: esa es nuestra hermosa relación.

Su actitud seria se había ido, así como el sentimiento de que ella estaba actuando.

... Supongo que solo me lo habré imaginado.

¿Y qué es eso de ¨Muga Muga¨? ¿Por qué ese nuevo apodo?

... En fin, cosas típicas de Sayori, supongo.

-Si, estoy emocionado, Sayori. De veras que si...

Le di una sonrisa dentuda, algo que ella no tuvo problemas en devolver. Y a pesar de que mis problemas estaban lejos de desaparecer, por lo menos mi mente se tomó un pequeño descanso para disfrutar este bello momento entre nosotros dos.

Hace mucho que no lo tenemos.

Disfruté de manera genuina de este momento... pero entonces una mala sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, como si de alguna forma mi cadera estuviera siendo presionada por un objeto muy filoso... cosa que en realidad es.

-Aún no me queda claro las reglas del juego. ¿Podrías darme un repaso, Muragawa-kun? Cuanto más detallado mejor.

Volteé mi cabeza, pasando de apreciar a todo lo que estaba bien en este mundo a contemplar toda la locura del mundo concentrada en esos ojos desquiciados que me dieron muchas pesadillas en mis momentos más débiles.

Pese a todo el miedo que siento y que el dolor en mi cadera está aumentando, le doy una sonrisa afable a esta loca.

-Por supuesto, Yuri. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

Puedo mantener esta fachada... pero en verdad es difícil. Tan difícil que por un momento hasta siento que voy a perder el equilibrio, sin importar cuan absurdo sea afirmarlo cuando estoy sentado.

Las maravillas que una loca le hacen a una persona normal, supongo.

-... Está bien. Empecemos por las posiciones.

Yuri sonrió en aprobación y la sensación de tener algo clavado en mi cadera se aflojó un poco, pero el dolor no se redujo. De hecho hasta aumentó.

-Mou~ Yuri es una egoísta.

Sayori lo pronunció de forma linda, pero... no sé si esto es por el delirio constante que estoy teniendo pero... **eso no fue lindo en absoluto.**

**Fue aterrador.**

Pese a esa sensación horripilante que invadía todo mi ser sin ninguna razón, logré evitar temblar lo mejor que pude, mantuve la sonrisa típica en mí con maestría y empecé a hablar sobre un deporte que francamente no me importa, todo mientras no me pude sacar ese miedo de que alguien me estaba vigilando.

En ningún momento vi a Natsuki.

Seguro que ella se fue de aquí.

... Que mal que nuestro último encuentro sea así. Me hubiera gustado acabar las cosas de mejor manera.

Hay tantas cosas que pude acabar de mejor manera.

-... Ugh.

-¿Qué pasa, Muragawa-kun? De repente te detuviste. ¿Estás bien?

Lo estaría si no estuvieras presionando ese cuchillo contra mi cadera, Yuri. Me estás haciendo un nuevo agujero y no es bonito. Es un milagro que nadie haya notado la sangre que podría salir en cualquier momento.

Tratando de ignorar como mi querida amiga Sayori estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal a un punto preocupante para asegurarse de que ¨estuviera bien¨, continué la explicación del deporte sin ninguna complicación más allá de las quejas de ese cuatro ojos por ¨perder el tiempo en lugar de cumplir tu deber¨.

Agarra la botella de agua tú, bastardo. No es tan difícil.

La explicación al final se extendió mucho más de lo debido y terminó cuando el partido iba en su minuto diez.

La cara que me estaba mandando el cuatro ojos era todo un poema, pero al menos no se concentraba en mí todo el tiempo, a diferencia de cierto idiota que no entiende la importancia de este partido y que cada cosa tiene su jodido momento.

Maldición. ¿Dónde estarías sin mí, idiota?

...

...

Ojalá pudiera saberlo.

Eso me quitaría un peso de encima.

-Oye, Chou-chan...

-¿?

Aprovechando que Yuri parecía haberle encontrado un poco de interés a este partido que francamente no me interesaba, giré levemente mi cara hacia Sayori, la cual por alguna razón tenía de nuevo un rostro serio que contrastaba demasiado con su cara enérgica usual. Eso generó en mí un malestar.

No quería que ella estuviera triste. Y menos aún por mi culpa. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir: mucho menos ahora.

Mientras la pelota salía de la zona de juego muy cerca de nosotros, pude sentir como los ojos de Sayori se afilaban, como si estuviera decidida a algo.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar un momento? ¿Solo nosotros dos?

Sus palabras no tenían nada de malo... excepto que en este contexto me pusieron nervioso. Hicieron que de repente todo el ruido a mi alrededor se desvaneciera y solo estuviéramos nosotros dos junto a una loca que puede matarnos en cualquier momento.

Ella va a-

-Está bien. Por mí no hay problema.

... ¿Eh?

-... ¿Estás segura, Yuri?

No me resistí a mirarla y no tuve la fuerza para contener la sorpresa sincera que me provocó. No entendía porqué alguien que manchó toda nuestra sala de club con sangre de repente parece ser una novia normal, pero no caería en ese truco.

Hay algo escondido aquí. Algo que aún no logro ver.

¿Qué pasó en esa semana?: Esa es una pregunta de la que quiero una respuesta.

-Si. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Los mejores amigos deben tener cosas que solo pueden contarse entre ellos, así que está bien.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirarme de frente y darme una sonrisa comprensiva que se veía demasiado sincera. Demasiado auténtica en comparación a las anteriores... lo que me hizo aún más desconfiado.

-¿Vamos, Chou-chan?

La mano de Sayori apoyándose sobre la mía me hizo despertar de mi estado de alerta. Volteé hacia ella ligeramente, viéndola con la misma cara calmada de siempre que aún me generaba un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho. Me daba la sensación de que esta Sayori estaba mal de alguna forma.

Luego observé de nuevo a Yuri, pero ella ya estaba concentrándose de nuevo en el partido. Los gritos de los jugadores se seguían sintiendo como algo lejano a mí, igual que siempre, pero ahora la diferencia es que Yuri también era parte de ese mundo ajeno.

Me quedé admirando esta irrealidad un segundo bastante más largo para mi mente antes de negarme mentalmente a seguir manteniendo esta escena. No quería seguir en este acto estúpido sin ningún valor.

-Volveremos pronto.

Me levanté con el mismo mal presentimiento que me ha venido acompañando desde que me encontré con ellas. Sayori, como la impaciente que es, no tardó en guiarme hacia el lugar donde tendríamos una charla, sea cual fuera.

Ella de verdad parece querer tener una charla a solas, ¿eh?

Me pregunto qué querrá.

-La próxima **quiero ser parte de eso, ¿si?**

...

...

...

Seguí caminando.

Nunca me detuve.

-Si... Yo también quisiera eso.

De verdad hubiera querido que tuviéramos una charla así. Eso habría sido muy lindo. Tal vez incluso tener una reunión de amigos en la que nos contamos nuestros secretos: como si fuera una pijamada o una mierda de esas.

Si...

-... Habría sido lindo.

Mis palabras no llegaron a nadie. Yuri no dio ninguna respuesta y Sayori siguió caminando al frente sin titubear.

* * *

Apenas nos alejamos lo suficiente de la vista y oído del gran público, pero sobretodo del idiota, así como también de Yuri, Sayori me estampó contra la pared mientras ponía a centímetros de mi cara unos ojos llenos de ira asesina.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

A pesar de que intentaba mantener la calma, era imposible que no notara como cada letra suya estaba llena de un odio que debería abrumarme mientras me hacía temer mi destino. Mientras me generaba dolores fantasma que recorrerían hasta la parte más profunda de mis entrañas.

Que debería hacerme temblar del puro terror y pedir misericordia.

-... Eh-

Pero solo miré hacia el techo, fascinado por la iluminación.

-¡CONTÉSTAM-

-Ya lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo.

No sé porqué lo olvidé, pero eso no importa. Cosas sin importancia que al final del día no importarán cuando tenga éxito.

Lo importante es que recuerdo todo lo que vivimos y lo que nos unió.

Recuerdo el miedo que siempre quiso inculcarme.

Y sé cómo enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Co-

**-Eres una perra, Sayori.**

-¡!

Si... Sayori es una perra. Es una hija de puta demente que es incapaz de tratar bien a aquello que le importa. Alguien que quiere aferrarse a mí bajo cualquier método posible para sentirse satisfecha o sino podría hasta quitarse la vida gracias a esa desesperación inhumana que siente.

Así que... **acabaré con todo eso. Para siempre.**

* * *

_**Un capítulo de transición. La verdad es que no tiene mucho que contar por sí mismo. Es solo la historia sucediendo y tomando todos los elementos que puse en la mesa desde el comienzo. El próximo capítulo, por otro lado, será uno que intentaré hacerlo el mejor hasta ahora, así que esperenlo con ansias.**_

_**Y denme tiempo. Necesito esforzarme para no cagarla en el próximo. De verdad quiero que esta historia tenga al menos un capítulo memorable.**_

_**Ahora vamos al comentario.**_

_**PowerRedLegend:**_

_**¿Sabes que es gracioso? Que pensaba publicar esto ayer a la noche pero no pude hacerlo porque se me fue la luz. Si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría que responder tu comentario porque no lo habría: una pequeña casualidad que me da un poco de gracia.**_

_**Ahora yendo al comentario en sí, TODOS estamos de acuerdo en que este sistema de mandar y enviar la tarea por internet es una mierda. Digo, sé que eso se hace en el primer mundo, pero aquí en Latinoamerica y creo que algunos países de Europa no estamos listos para digitalizarlo todo. Casi ningún compañero mío tiene una fotocopiadora y una red estable.**_

_**Esta es solo una idea mía, pero siento que la escuela lo hace para hacer menos trabajo y sin gastar ni un centavo. Les da igual que muchos no podamos hacerlo y se quedan tan a gusto**_

_**Esos hijos de puta...**_

_**Pero en fin, cambiando de tema para evitar amargarme, me alegra que hayas notado ese cambio. Ha sido bastante reciente, pero ahora soy capaz de hacer las escenas más vivas sin entrar en detalles molestos y en mis historias más populares ha sido un cambio muy apreciado por mis lectores. Espero que este haya sido un cambio a bien para ti.**_

_**Si, el anterior capítulo fue sobre qué sentía Muga hacia su situación y también darle algo de profundidad a su relación con Ikuto. Quise hacer notar que a pesar de que no está al nivel de las chicas, él tiene otro vínculo con un tipo que es buena persona... muy idiota, pero buena persona.**_

_**Me encanta darle una amistad/rivalidad masculina a mis protagonistas. Es algo que me fascina y es la razón por la que de niño me encantaba tanto los animes como Dragon Ball o Naruto.**_

_**Si, esos re-colores daban pena ajena. Entiendo que la mayoría eran creados por niños, pero aún así como fan del Erizo Azul no puedo evitar tenerle repudio a esa abominación sacada de la parte más enferma de Deviant Art. Si no existieran el mundo sería un lugar mejor.**_

_**Ah, que nostalgia. Yo también empecé con los fanfics a través de esa página. Recuerdo que leí una historia de romance original (que era de incesto pero uno falso) y varios de animes. Recuerdo que había un escritor DE VERDAD malo del que leía todos sus trabajos.**_

_**Él de verdad era malo. Sus capítulos no solo eran de mil palabras por capítulo (con suerte), sino que escribía todo en mayúsculas con color negro, empezaba los diálogos así: ¨GOKU: TENGO HAMBRE!¨, metía un jodido narrador al acabar el capítulo, metía un revoltijo de cosas sobre otras series, metiendo hasta la idea de un jodido multiverso que nunca vuelve a ser explorado luego de esa saga.**_

_**Y él trataba sus escritos como un anime... No, en serio. Hizo una copia de su historia y le añadió el ¨¡ANIME EDITION!¨ con su par de pelotas bien grandes.**_

_**Creo que hoy en día sigue activo, pero ya no con la misma frecuencia que antes. Y su último proyecto parece ser mucho más digerible que los anteriores: por lo menos ya no escribe todo en MAYÚSCULAS.**_

_**Pero a pesar de que hoy en día me cuesta horrores pasar del capítulo 1 de cualquier historia suya, esos fueron buenos tiempos. Horribles en retrospectiva, pero aún así era feliz con cosas tan malas.**_

_**Mario es una saga extraña para mí. Entiendo lo influyente que fue para el medio y como sigue haciendo escuela hoy en día, pero siendo honestos su estilo me parece muy ¨feliz¨. Y creo que es porque mi infancia con los plataformas fue con los Megaman, unos juegos que incluso a día de hoy me entretienen como un niño pequeño.**_

_**De hecho es por X y Zero que me di cuenta cuánto amo esta camaradería masculina XD.**_

_**Si, los juegos de Sonic tratan de llegar lo más rápido posible a la meta. La gracia es completarlo en el menor tiempo posible y romper marcas personales o de tu grupo de amigos. Así son todos... bueno, salvo una excepción.**_

_**Nunca lo he probado, pero todos los fans de Sonic concuerdan en que Sonic CD es el más alejado de la formula de la saga. Es un juego que TE PIDE explorar para sacar el verdadero final. Para completarlo de verdad tienes que encontrar un objeto escondido en quien sabe donde o encontrar un transportador que te lleva a una zona especial para agarrar ese objeto directamente.**_

_**Esa simple idea hace a este juego no del todo diferente, pero si uno que está hecho para que prestes atención a tu entorno y puedas ver hacia donde tienes que ir. Es mucho más lento que los Sonic convencionales para que esta mecánica funcione, por supuesto.**_

_**No sé si lo puedas disfrutar, pero por como te expresaste creo que por lo menos te podría gustar más que los Advance.**_

_**Supongo que yo tuve suerte con mis compañeros XD. Es que en mi salón hay muchos frikis. Aunque hay pocos, tenemos unos otakus, pero no se queda ahí, ya que hay muchos de videojuegos y comics/películas de Marvel. Yo soy de la minoría, pero no nos tratan mal. Esos chistes de Otaku son algo que muchas veces solo se dice para molestar. No hay un verdadero sentimiento de lastimar detrás para mí.**_

_**... Y no me dicen que me bañe, ¡así que es una victoria!**_

_**De hecho es tan así que somos ¨famosos¨ en nuestra escuela y provocamos solo con existir que los compañeros de grado en otras aulas nos burlen con que somos unos ¨gordos sin vida¨... aún cuando hay muchas chicas que también son como nosotros.**_

_**Si: por eso no me tomo en serio a los chicos de mi edad.**_

_**Aunque algo que noté con el tiempo es que muchos de los grandes youtubers y canales normales que no dependen del salseo para existir son unos frikis totales. Ya sea del anime, comic o videojuego: es casi seguro que a los grandes de la plataforma les gusta una de esas cosas o incluso las tres.**_

_**Me gusta como muchos de los ¨influencers¨ respetados son en realidad gente friki no muy distinta a mí o a ti. Se siente como una justicia poética que valida todo el sufrimiento que viví en primaria.**_

_**Si, Pokémon podrá ser una de las comunidades más tóxicas, pero no se puede negar que es también la que más aporta a la franquicia y muchos de sus fanáticos son muy leales a ella. Digo, a pesar de que muchos se quejan de Espada y Escudo, hay una gran mayoría que se siente mal por el ataque que recibió Game Freak e intentan calmar las aguas.**_

_**Es una comunidad que le tiene mucho amor al juego: por eso creo que son tan tóxicos cuando se decepcionan. Espero de todo corazón que los DLC calmen un poco esta ira y que de verdad valgan la pena.**_

_**¡Gloria la escocesa lo merece! ¡Ese meme no puede morirse por tanto odio!**_

_**Ah, ahora entiendo a qué te referías con eso. Y si, es un poco irónico que mi amor a la saga sea lo que le falta al mejor juego de la franquicia. Es chistoso, pero tampoco es algo que me haga odiar o no gustar los Mundo Misterioso. Reconozco que tienen el pico más alto de calidad en la saga, pero aún así no me atraen tanto.**_

_**Si, el primero empieza bastante lento, pero luego de repente mete un turbo a la mitad y nunca para. Siento que el ritmo es algo que faltó pulir en la primera parte de la historia, pero es algo que el Post-game soluciona bastante bien. Admito que en ese apartado se lucieron bastante. Siento que solo Blanco y Negro 2 pueden hacerle un poco de pelea.**_

_**He jugado One Thousand Lies y debo decir que me encanto. No está al nivel de DDLC, pero me llevé una agradable sorpresa. Admito que al comienzo tenía mis dudas sobre su calidad, pero cuando lo complete al 100% mi visión del juego cambió para mejor.**_

_**No sé cómo serán las Visual Novel en general ya que solo he jugado DDLC y Fate/stay night, pero este juego me han hecho querer probar más de este estilo. Más exactamente me hacen ver qué cosas pueden crear autores no japoneses con este genero.**_

_**Los Simuladores de Citas no me atraen mucho. O al menos no los que se suelen vender al público.**_

_**¿Conoces Katawa Shoujo? Y si es así, ¿me lo recomendarías? Es que escuché buenas criticas, pero no sé si valga la pena ponerme a descargar todos mis datos móviles por el juego. Quisiera tu opinión si es que jugaste el juego.**_

_**Exploradores del Cielo está ahí. Volví a descargar el juego y ya superé el tutorial. No he podido continuar más por estar ocupado haciendo la tarea y escribiendo para Fanfiction, pero apenas tenga tiempo libre lo continuaré.**_

_**Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Espero que éste también, que es la preparación para el siguiente.**_

_**Tienes suerte de que no hayas tenido que esperar nada. Ojalá tuviera esa suerte con las historias que sigo.**_

_**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**...**_

_**Ahora que me he liberado de un problema, he podido actualizar con más constancia. A partir de ahora dudo que deban esperar un mes por un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Para Junio espero acabar esto y ponerme a escribir un nuevo proyecto, el cual de verdad me emociona.**_

_**En fin, esto es todo.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Por favor entiéndelo.**_

_**No importa si me odias, pero por favor no cometas una locura: no merezco que caigas tan bajo solo por mis acciones. Eso no es correcto.**_

_**Incluso si eres una loca... Incluso si arruinaste mi vida, tú me extendiste la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo. Te convertiste en ese faro de esperanza que tanto necesitaba pero que nunca creí tener.**_

_**Eres, a pesar de todo, la persona que más valoro, así que...**_

_**Por favor sé feliz, Sayori.**_

* * *

**Sin escapatoria**

**Capítulo 12: Lo que mal empieza termina aún peor**

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre, Chouchiki? ¿Por qué de repente estás actuando tan raro? Esto no es propio de ti.

Esas palabras inocentes dichas con un rostro que no lo era me hicieron bajar los hombros y mi cabeza también, haciéndome sacar una sonrisa derrotada que no me llegaba al corazón: se sentía demasiado impropia en mí.

No vi los ojos de Sayori, pero estoy seguro de que ella los afiló aún más, seguramente estando ansiosa por castigarme: eso es lo que siempre le ha gustado como la loca psicótica que es en verdad.

-¿Que no es propio?... Si... Puede que tengas razón, Sayori: estoy actuando como otra persona, ¿verdad?

Luego de decir eso levanté mi cara, viendo de frente esos ojos que parecían estar equivocados de tantas formas que me era imposible centrarme en una. Tan solo podía devolverle el duelo de miradas sin titubear, logrando que se enfadara más, aumentando su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Chouchiki?

-¿Chouchiki?... ¿Qué paso con ¨Chou-chan¨ y ¨Chou-kun¨, Sayori? Creí por un momento que de verdad te habías olvidado mi nombre, ya que... **eres así de egoísta, ¿verdad?**

La respuesta fue inmediata...

**¡PAAAM!**

... y dolorosa.

Negando cualquier clase de orgullo en mí, agarré mi estómago adolorido como si se me fuera la vida en ello, lo que solo pude hacer un momento, pues pronto mi querida amiga de la infancia me agarró del cuello y levantó mi rostro, dejándome a merced de esos ojos aterradores que en su momento fueron capaces de hacerme temblar.

Hoy no.

-... Ahora, Chouchiki, deja de jugar este juego y dime **POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TE ESTÁS RETORCIENDO DEL MIEDO?!**

...

...

...

**-**No sabía que conocieras ¨retorciendo¨. Punto para ti.

**-¡AAAAAH!**

Ella gritó con la boca bien abierta, lanzándome su saliva de la forma tan asquerosa que te estás imaginando... pero no hizo nada más: porque en el fondo ella solo puede ser violenta conmigo cuando estoy indefenso. De otra forma, ella tan solo es una chica cualquiera que se ve incapaz de enfrentar la realidad.

Sayori es así de patética.

-No me asustas más, Sayori. No sé cómo definir la clase de relación abusiva que teníamos, pero eso se acaba ahora, así que ya no me importas. Ya no me gobiernas. Nunca más lo harás.

Luego de decir aquello, con toda la calma del mundo agarré la mano de Sayori que hace tiempo dejó de apretarme el cuello con fuerza, logrando que soltara un pequeño quejido de sorpresa que ignoré. Con la neutralidad absoluta dominando mi ser, lo siguiente que hice fue empujar su mano pequeña hacia un costado, logrando perturbar su equilibrio de cierta forma.

Ella bajó su cuerpo, llegándome hacia el cuello, teniendo por primera vez el rol sumiso en nuestra postura, lo que estaba mal de demasiadas formas, pero aún así era lo que quería, así que inevitablemente terminé soltando una pequeña carcajada: en parte por la satisfacción de finalmente romper un ciclo, pero también para enojarla.

Es lo que quiero.

-... Chou... chiki, ¿qué te ocurre?

Siguió insistiendo en eso, pero podía sentir como su voz era más débil de lo usual, casi estando al borde del sollozo. Yo, en vez de compadecerme de ella, agarré sin piedad su hermoso cabello rosado, estirándolo hacia arriba junto a su cabeza, dejando que sus ojos pudieran presenciar los míos para mayor efecto dramático.

-Sayori, de verdad eres una mala persona. La peor con la que pude haberme topado.

-¡!

Era tan solo una frase simple. Su contenido no era tan destructivo como todo lo que he hecho anteriormente y ni siquiera me molesté en agregarle odio a mi voz... pero es porque no hacía falta. La sola mención de esa verdad que ella quiere negar es suficiente para lo que quiero conseguir.

Sus ojos se nublaron un poco, confundida sobre qué quise decir, seguramente tardando en procesar que yo haya tenido la valentía de decirlo. Luego, cuando comprendió lo que decía, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse de forma casi perturbadora, como si esto de alguna manera fuera el mayor terror para ella.

Y lo es.

Porque me está perdiendo, y eso la aterra.

-Tú eres una chica muy mala... No, eres un monstruo que se intenta ocultar haciéndose pasar por una chica normal: eso es lo que en realidad eres, Sayori.

Seguí diciendo esto con cero satisfacción o frustración en mí. Y eso es debido a que no sentía nada. Estaba vacío. Cualquier clase de emoción por finalmente enfrentar a este demonio se quedaron solamente en una fantasía.

Todo el escenario a nuestro alrededor que forma parte del momento clímax en la vida del equipo de fútbol aún seguía sin carecer de importancia, pero escuchar esos pequeños ecos en la lejanía con tonalidades familiares que parecían estar felices me hizo comprender que esto era el final.

Este es el final de la historia.

-Yo... Yo no-

-¿No eres así? Je. Por favor no te mientas a ti misma, Sayori. Puedes tratar de engañarme a mí, pero nunca te atreviste a hacerlo contigo mismo, así que no te molestes.

Esta vez mostré un sentimiento en mis palabras y fue la empatía: modulé la voz de tal forma que sonara como un amigo comprensivo que no quiere ver en problemas a su mejor amiga... lo que, aunque no debería serlo, se convertía en un ataque directo a las emociones de esta chica con serios problemas en ese ámbito.

Su expresión se volvió pálida y pronto dejó de ser necesario para mí que siguiera viendo mi cara, así que solté su pelo con brusquedad, dejando que mi amiga de la infancia cayera al suelo con brusquedad, quedando su trasero reposado en el frío piso y mirándome desde abajo con unos ojos lamentables.

Esta sin duda es una vista que me toca el corazón... pero no lo mostré. Nunca lo voy a mostrar.

-... ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos empezaron a volverse brillosos y la confusión en ella era demasiado genuina como para ser uno de sus actos: ella realmente no podía entender por qué estaba actuando así y le dolía mucho.

Enderecé mi postura, viéndome aún más alejado de ella.

Estando en la misma posición que ella siempre gozo, forcé mi ceño a fruncirse mientras le daba la mejor cara de asco que podía actuar.

-Porque desde el día en que te conocí, no me has traído más que dolor. Te odio por eso. Siempre te odié y siempre te odiaré.

-¡!... A-Ah...

Nuevamente mostró sorpresa mezclada con mucho dolor, pero pronto eso desapareció y fue reemplazado por unos ojos vacíos, carentes de toda emoción que pronto dejé de ver cuando agachó su cabeza, soltando un gemido patético cuyo sonido fue silenciado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo al ver esto.

Estaba viendo algo malo. Algo horrible que no debería existir. Algo que por lo que debería morirme para que mis pecados puedan ser minimamente perdonados, mas no olvidados, pero... pero aún así, tan solo pude apretar mi labio en frustración, aprovechando que ella no me estaba viendo para desahogarme.

Pero fue un respiro temporal y que duró muy poco, ya que enseguida ella levantó su cara, esta vez viéndome con una férrea voluntad que definitivamente era una actuación. Yo, no asustado por ella, puse mi cara más pedante al mismo tiempo en que ponía una postura que combinase a la perfección.

-¿Qué pasa, Sayori? ¿Acaso de nuevo quieres ir a lo físico? Porque si es así... **en serio das asco.**

A pesar de que esta vez me aseguré de tener el tono más hiriente posible, ella solamente mostró un leve momento de debilidad antes de seguir manteniendo esa postura de falso valor, lo que hace un poco más difícil mi plan ya que contaba con que ella fuera blanda de corazón hasta el final, pero meh: lo hace más complicado, pero no imposible.

Solamente debo subir el nivel.

-... Estás siendo muy arrogante, Chou-chan. Demasiado arrogante para **quien te saco de tu miseria, ¿verdad? Deberías ser más considerado con tu JODIDA SALVADORA, malagradecido.**

-...

... Bueno... Eso sin duda fue algo que no esperé... lo que es estúpido, ya que ella nunca me deja olvidar el pasado.

Eso me pasa por estar tan preocupado por Yuri y Monika, supongo.

A pesar de que por un momento mostré una sorpresa incrédula, enseguida volví a la misma actuación de siempre, pero esta vez con muchas más ganas, mirando a Sayori con un asco que parece tan genuino que ella por varios momentos parecía que iba a ceder en este duelo de miradas, pero pronto recuperó la voluntad, esta vez más confiada que nunca.

Hasta tenía la osadía de dirigirme una sonrisa arrogante que iba en contra de todo lo que mostró hace tan solo unos instantes.

-Chou-chan, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Has olvidado por qué aún sigues en este mundo y no te has matado hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo? ¿Sabes por qué puedes tener hoy en día la fuerza para desafiarme?

De a poco su voz comenzaba a tener más intensidad al mismo tiempo en que de a poco se levantaba hasta finalmente estar totalmente erguida, mirándome con un orgullo asqueroso sin titubear ante mis gestos faciales. De hecho, parece que eso lo tomó como una invitación para ser aún más pedante, ya que se pegó tanto a mí que podía sentir su respiración.

-...

No pronuncié ninguna palabra: en parte porque no lo veo necesario, pero también porque debía escuchar sus palabras. Era lo correcto.

-Fue por mí. TODO lo que tienes es por mí.

Arrugué un poco la cara del asco cuando un poco de saliva me entró en la nariz, pero pronto seguí intentando mantener una ilusión de normalidad... cosa que ella no se estaba tragando a juzgar por esos ojos que se volvieron más afilados.

-...

-Nadie te quería. Todos te despreciaban, Chou-chan. Eras incapaz de tener un solo amigo y solamente vivías de ser el patiño de los demás. Incluso si te acercaste a mí para salvarte, al final yo fui quien te sacó de tu miseria.

-...

-Si no fuera por mí, nunca habrías podido sobrevivir. Te habrías matado del asco o vuelto un adolescente depresivo estándar. Yo evité el peor resultado. Yo te di felicidad, MALDITO INFELIZ, **ASÍ QUE SÉ UN BUEN CHICO Y COMPÓRTATE!**

...

...

...

Tienes razón. No te equivocas en nada. Tú de verdad fuiste esa salvadora que sin proponerselo terminó salvándome de una vida miserable en la que ni siquiera podía formar un vínculo. Aunque en el pasado fuera apartado de los demás por causas que en la secundaria ya no existieron, no quita que estoy aquí gracias a ti.

Fuiste mi salvadora, Sayori... así que...

-Tienes razón. Por eso, ahora que ya no me sirves, vete a la mierda, Sayori. Ahora que soy fuerte, ya no debo aguantarte más.

**te salvaré.**

-... Chou-chan, t-

-No soy ¨Chou-chan¨. Mi nombre es Muragawa Chouchiki, el tipo que te odia y que no quiere verte nunca más.

-...

-Pierdete, Sayori.

Por unos cuantos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, no hubo ninguna reacción de ella. Sus ojos seguían viéndome con la misma emoción destructiva y su respiración estaba inusualmente calmada, no mostrando nada de molestia por ser básicamente despreciada por la persona más importante de su vida.

... Dios, estoy sonando tan arrogante.

De a poco esta escena empezó a cobrar vida, pero no como quería.

Sus ojos se volvieron más nítidos, peligrosos como los de una bestia deseosa de carne fresca.

Su mano me agarró y tiró por la zona de mi cuello hacia abajo sin que me diera cuenta, sintiendo perfectamente como ella estaba temblando, pero no de la tristeza.

Ese odio no puede ser de dolor.

-... Tú... **Tú...**

Pese a que mi sentido de autoconservación dictaba una cosa, mantuve contacto directo con esos ojos y me atreví a soltar una carcajada asquerosa que oculta mis verdaderos pensamientos.

-Una perra hasta el final, ¿eh?

**-¡MURAGAWAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡PAAAM!**

**¡PAAAAM!**

**¡PAAAAAAAAAMM!**

Esos tres golpes fueron brutales. Sobretodo el último...

... Bueno, aunque ese último no lo he podido vivir... ya que no fui quien lo recibió.

-Ya te dije que me niego a seguir siendo tu juguete, Sayori. Estás despedida sin posibilidad de remuneración. Ya no eres necesaria.

La respuesta de Sayori fue agarrarse el estómago con aún más desesperación mientras sus piernas perdían todo rastro de fuerza, cayendo por su propio peso, lo que sumado a los sonidos lamentables que soltaba esta chica, daban una imagen bastante clara de lo que era ¨debilidad¨.

Sayori es débil.

Eso es de lo que finalmente me di cuenta.

-A-Ah... Y-Youhg... Tyur-

-No te fuerces. No le haces un favor a nadie diciendo cosas sin sentido con esa voz tan débil. No te muestres más patética de lo que ya eres.

Sin piedad corté cualquier intento de discurso que pensaba darme, lo que parece finalmente haberla desaminado de seguir intentándolo, solo soltando pequeños quejidos de dolor acompañados de lo que tal vez eran sollozos que estaban a muy poco de hacerla soltar lágrimas.

Aunque esto podría ser suficiente hasta que logré mi cometido, a la larga no será suficiente. Necesito pensar a futuro.

Con eso en mente, pisé fuerte.

-¡AAAH-¡COUGH!

Primero le di una pisada a su mano que intentaba sin resultado levantar el cuerpo entero, y después, cuando ella estaba demasiado concentrada en eso, lo terminé con ese mismo pie empujando sin piedad su pecho, dejándola caer hacia atrás como si fuera una muñeca que acabara de perder su marionetista.

Cuando me acerqué a ella y la vi con mis ojos, finalmente logré quebrarla.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras dejaba de moverse, perdiendo toda voluntad de luchar.

Sonreí como el auténtico hijo de puta que soy.

-Eres una perra, Sayori. No me mereces. Ya no.

-Cho-

-**¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS, PERRA!**

-¡!

¿Oh? ¿Solo te grité un poco y ya te ves tan asustada, retorciéndote como una lombriz?

Dios, ¿cómo es que en algún momento yo llegué a temerte?

-... Como iba diciendo, puede que en un comienzo tú fueras mi salvadora y todo eso, pero eso ya es historia antigua. Como ya no dependo de ti, no tienes poder. Y como tú dependes de mí, entonces esto es aún más dulce.

-... C-Ch... C-

**-Cállate, perra. Todo terminó. Ya ríndete.**

-... Cho-

-**¡QUE TE CALLES!**

Por impulso, terminé pateándola justo en la cara.

... Eso es un pequeño error de cálculo, pero creo que está bien: conseguiré que este ¨odio¨ hacia ella sea tomado mucho más en serio y ella vivirá para contarlo... y si lo cuenta, tal vez hasta pueda ayudarme.

Cuento con tu despecho, Sayori.

-... a-aah...

-A partir de ahora seguiré mi propio camino. Seré lo que tú siempre quisiste negarme y espero que para cuando lo logre estés en primera fila para llorar.

-aaah.

-Adiós, Sayori.

Dándole una última sonrisa que intentaba transmitir la mayor cantidad de sensaciones negativas posibles, comencé a dirigirme nuevamente hacia el campo de juego, ignorando como mejor pude los débiles sollozos de una chica psicótica... pero al mismo tiempo tan lamentable que no puede evitar conmoverme.

Pero sin importar cómo me sintiera, me puse la máscara de neutralidad que he ensayado para enfrentarme al mayor peligro, despidiéndome mentalmente de esa chica demente que... bueno...

Que supongo ella es mi mejor amiga a pesar de todo lo malo que me ha hecho: porque ella me salvó cuando más lo necesitaba es que siempre le tendré cariño... creo.

Por lo menos, así es como puedo expresar como me siento y sentiré hasta el final del camino.

Por todo lo que has hecho por mí... gracias.

* * *

_-Oye, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Tengo una pelota!_

_**Si debo ser honesto por esta única vez... ella no me gustaba. Esos ojos sin vida me repelían tanto que me costó horrores atreverme a acercarme un simple paso.**_

_**Sé que es horrible, pero así es como suele ser un niño: si algo no le gusta, entonces se aleja y no teme en demostrarlo.**_

_-..._

_La chica tan solo me miró un momento antes de volver a jugar con la arena con la misma cara perturbada de siempre. Yo, como buen niño, me quedé esperando un poco para ver si decía algo... pero nada._

_Siguió moviendo la arena con sus manos, jugando un... ¿juego? ¿A eso se le puede llamar juego? ¡Solo estás moviendo arena, por el amor de dios! ¿Cómo puedes conformarte con eso cuando tienes la posibilidad de jugar con la mejor pelota del universo?_

_Enojado, reboté la pelota contra el monto de arena que estaba juntando, arruinando lo que sea que ella quisiera construir. Esto hizo que se detuviera de golpe, como un robot. Y luego, como un robot, me volvió a mirar con la misma falta de sentimiento que solo puede tener alguien sin alma._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te enoja? Si es así, ¿por qué no arreglamos las cosas con un juego? ¡Así es como lo hacemos en este barrio!_

_Dije eso buscando provocarla para al menos tener algo que hacer, pero ella me siguió mirando con la misma frialdad, sin cambiarla en ningún momento, como si no sintiera nada al respecto._

_Esta chica EN SERIO es espeluznante. Con razón nadie la quiere._

_Es decir, ¡vamos! ¿Quien se viste tan de rosa teniendo una cara tan muerta? ¡Demasiado rosa para una cara tan oscura!_

_-... Que infantil._

_Luego de decir eso, volvió a jugar con su arena._

_Yo, por supuesto, no iba a permitirlo._

_-¡Vamos! ¿No te aburre venir aquí para hacer lo mismo todos los días? ¿Qué clase de persona puede querer eso?_

_-Lo mismo va para ti, ¿no?_

_-¿Eh?_

_Ella siguió juntando arena sin siquiera mirarme, pronto alcanzando juntar un monto de la misma cantidad que yo había quitado. Mientras seguía haciendo eso, se quedó en silencio, lo que me estaba desesperando más de lo que creí que esta niña podría hacer._

_Ahora entiendo porqué los pocos que se atrevieron a hablar con ella nunca lo volvieron a hacer..._

_-Siempre que vienes aquí es para juntarte en ese grupo y hacer todo lo que te digan. Haces lo mismo una y otra vez, igual que yo, ¿así que por qué lo mío es malo y lo tuyo no?_

_... Tch. Tenía que ser una sabelotodo. Siempre dicen palabras simples de forma complicada para confundirte. ¡Por eso está bien golpearlos! ¡Ellos se lo buscan!_

_-Porque ellos son mis amigos, duh._

_En serio, ¿qué tan tonta tienes que ser para no entender que entre la arena y los amigos hay miles de mundos de diferencia? De verdad que esta niña es muy rara si no puede entender algo tan simple._

_¿Tal vez dice todo de forma complicada para ocultar su falta de inteligencia y sentirse superior?_

_... Hm. Es algo que un nerd haría. Ellos son así de patéticos._

_-¿Amigos?... ¿Tú de verdad piensas que eres amigo de ellos?_

_Ella dejó de juntar arena para mirarme con esos ojos que ahora no estaban tan muertos... pero que me enojaban mucho más por una razón que no entiendo y que me frustra no entender. Me frustra tanto que lanzarle la pelota en la cara es algo que de verdad quiero hacer._

_Extraño. Nunca me había sentido así, y mucho menos por una niña._

_-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Que no los amigos son con quienes juegas para pasar un buen rato?_

_Cuando dije eso sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco, dándome ganas de borrar esa sonrisa presumida de su rostro mientras me empezaba a sentir un poco inquieto de estar junto a ella sin nadie cerca._

_Miré de reojo hacia mis costados, pero no había nadie que nos pudiera escuchar o que nos esté viendo. Todos los niños están jugando un partido de fútbol muy lejos de aquí junto a algunos adultos. El único que está aquí es una pareja de ancianos que no nos parecen prestar atención._

_O sea que estoy solo... con esta chica._

_... ¿Es demasiado tarde para correr?_

_-El que estés tan inquieto de repente solo con la mención de su amistad me dice que es algo que ya tienes pensado, aunque parece que te niegas a aceptarlo._

_Me enoja. Ella me enoja._

_Apunté mi pelota hacia ella para intimidarla, pero no reaccionó más allá de un parpadeo que se sentía demasiado falso para mí. Seguía siendo igual de aterradora que siempre, lo que me ponía peor._

_-¿Negarme a qué? No hay nada que negar. Ellos son mis amigos y solamente estoy pasando tiempo con ellos._

_-... Tú solo eres una herramienta que usan, ¿sabes? No eres su amigo y a este paso nunca lo serás._

_-¡!_

_... Ella... ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!_

_-Por favor no reacciones así. Temo por mi segurid-_

_-¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE SOY UNA HERRAMIENTA?!_

_-... ¿Me puedo referir a otra cosa?_

_ELLA..._

_Cómo... ¿Cómo puede decir algo tan cruel con una cara tan robotica? ¿Es que acaso en verdad no tiene corazón y no siente nada al ser aislada? ¿De verdad existe gente así? Y si existe... ¿acaso no sufren por ello?_

_De repente una brisa de viento me golpeó, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo con tanta velocidad que ni me di cuenta del cambio ni pude reaccionar. Tan solo apreté más fuerte la pelota mientras la niña seguía jugando con la arena... seguía actuando igual que siempre._

_No soportando más, pise el monto de arena... igual que su mano._

_-..._

_-Esto... ¿Debería pedir ayuda? ¿Acaso solo eres un perro que ladra pero no muerde?_

_No reaccionaba._

_Nada de lo que hacía la hacía reaccionar._

_-TÚ... ¡No seas tan arrogante! ¡Tú, monstruo que no tiene amigos! ¡Por eso a nadie le gustas!_

_Ya no soportando más estar con ella, me fui a sentarme en la banca con mi querida pelota lejos de esa bruja. No había nadie mirándonos y sus papás no estaban por aquí, así que nadie me puede castigar por ser malo. ¡Y además, esa chica se lo merece!_

_Frustrado porque todo salió tan mal, me senté y miré hacia el frente, viendo en el centro a la misma niña asquerosa que se cree la gran cosa._

_... Me pregunto por qué se está cubriendo los ojos y... ¿está temblando?_

_... Apuesto a que no es nada importante. Seguramente se está riendo de mí._

_Si, eso debe ser._

_**Eso no es lo que fue.**_

_**Ella estaba llorando y es algo que no me di cuenta hasta muchos años después, cuando en un brote raro de sinceridad ella me confesó que mis palabras de ese día de verdad le habían dolido hasta el punto de no querer ir más al parque por un mes para no encontrarse de nuevo conmigo.**_

_**Honestamente... incluso si me hubiera librado de ella cuando empecé la secundaria, no creo que terminara teniendo muchos amigos. No cambié nada de mi yo en la primaria en ese entonces salvo... bueno, que era más hormonal que de costumbre.**_

_**Ugh. Solo pensar en esa época ya me siento asqueroso.**_

_**Pero me siento aún más asqueroso por cómo terminaron las cosas.**_

_**Si... Este es el final.**_

_**Aunque ella se mereciera un poco de sufrimiento, definitivamente no quería que acabaran las cosas así. No quería.**_

_**No quiero... pero es lo mejor.**_

_**Es lo que la hará fuerte algún día y de paso tal vez pueda tener a otro chico en su vida.**_

_**Uno mejor. Uno insuperable.**_

_**Uno que, con suerte, no será como yo.**_

_**...**_

_**¿Sabes? Yo... Bueno, yo debería odiarte. Debería hacerte pagar por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir. Debería hacerlo, y estoy seguro de que si le cuento a los demás toda la verdad ellos hasta podrían llegar a pensar que estoy siendo muy blando: estoy seguro de que esa es la verdad.**_

_**... Pero... pero simplemente no puedo, ¿sabes? No puedo lastimarte. No QUIERO lastimarme.**_

_**Incluso si mi vida fue horrible gracias a ti, al final lo único bueno que me hiciste tiene más peso. Me importa mucho más este gran regalo que me hiciste en lugar de toda la mierda que vino después.**_

_**Tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Me marcaste de tal forma que ni siquiera puedo saber qué es lo siento por ti.**_

_**Pero sé una cosa, Sayori...**_

_**Aunque te odie, aunque te desprecie, yo... bueno, yo te quiero. No, yo te amo.**_

_**Pero no como te imaginas. ¡Claro que no! No soy tan masoquista.**_

_**Mi amor por ti es... ¿platónico, tal vez? No estoy seguro de que algo tan positivo pueda definir nuestra relación... pero, de nuevo, ni siquiera yo sé qué clase de relación teníamos.**_

_**Sé que tu me amabas... o bueno, creo que tengo la suficiente evidencia para al menos considerar eso. La verdad es que esto aún puede ser solo una obsesión muy enferma, y personalmente es la que más me inclino a creer.**_

_**Pero me desvío: lo que quiero decir es que... te quiero.**_

_**Sin importar cuánto me odies o lo loca que estés, aún te quiero. Te querré siempre.**_

_**Puede que no lo quieras o necesites, pero yo te perdono.**_

_**Te perdono todo lo que has hecho, Sayori.**_

-... así que por favor recuperate, ¿si?

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, Muragawa-kun?

Escuchar esa voz me despertó de mi ensoñamiento de recuerdos que ahora ya poco importan, pero por esta vez no me alteré. Mantuve la misma emoción y rostro mientras veía como el partido se seguía desarrollando, viendo una especie de magia en ver a estos adolescentes sudorosos darlo todo por sus objetivos.

Era hermoso... y oloroso. Más esto último.

-... No. Nada en especial. Solo murmuraba para mí mismo.

-...

No di una respuesta más allá de eso y Yuri no me lo cuestionó, así que seguí apreciando este partido de fútbol, fingiendo que no había algo terriblemente mal con sentarme al lado de una loca que se cortó los brazos por ¨amor¨.

Toda esta escena estaba mal de incontables maneras, pero... si: supongo que me lo merezco después de haber sido un auténtico hijo de puta con Sayori. Porque sin importar cuanto se lo mereciera, eso no es algo que esté dispuesto a aceptar.

Nunca lo haré.

El tiempo pasó. Los minutos seguían sumándose y de momento este partido se había mantenido en un sólido empate, con dos anotaciones para cada bando. Los espectadores, aunque no podían enloquecer tanto como quisieran ya que estábamos en japón, sí le daban a este lugar un ambiente más fiestero que de costumbre.

Estar mirando esto con este ambiente tan alegre es en cierto modo... agradable. Me alivia de mis mierdas personales.

-Me pregunto cómo será un verdadero amigo...

Fue tan agradable que me olvidé por un segundo de dónde estaba. Pero apenas terminar de decir eso me desperté y tensé mi cuerpo al máximo, estando preparado para todo lo que podría salir mal mientras me decía mil insultos en mi cabeza llena de, al parecer, jodido helio.

No me atreví a mirarla para al menos lograr aparentar un aire de normalidad que fuera lo suficientemente convincente como para evitar que aprovechara el momento para echarme sal en la herida. No estaba con ánimos de aguantarla a ella y sus locuras.

-... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

... ¿Lo dijo en un tono normal? ¿Un tono de no locura psicótica, sino de... curiosidad cordial?

Yuri, ¿acaso no piensas aprovechar este momento para enloquecer porque existe la posibilidad de que no te considere mi ami-ah, cierto... ella cree que somos no... novios.

Me olvidé totalmente de eso... y ahora trataré de volver a hacerlo.

-...

-¿Muragawa?

Ah, cierto. Debo contestarle o sino me arriesgo a un terrible destino: uno que por lo menos debe ser evitado unos cuantos minutos más.

-Bueno... yo... tuve una pequeña discusión con Sayori que me hizo pensar en eso. Es todo.

-Oh... Si, **esperaba que ella dejara de estorbar.**

¡!

...

...

...

Respira y trata de no hiperventilar en el proceso, Muragawa Chouchiki. Sin importar cuán doloroso sea, no debes perder la cordura. Si lo haces, estás condenando a todos al infierno y no quieres eso en tu consciencia, ¿verdad?

Ignora la pequeña carcajada perturbadora que está haciendo Yuri.

Ignora como todo a tu alrededor de repente perdió todo rastro de vida, viéndose como un simple circo del que no formo parte.

Ignora todo y mantente en el personaje.

-... Si... supongo que al final no fui un buen amigo. No pude evitar cagarla a lo grande.

Al decir eso, pude calmarme un poco sobre todo lo que me hacía sentir Yuri para concentrarme en el dolor que le hice sufrir a Sayori: y por más que eso me duela, en realidad es algo que me merezco por haber sido un auténtico hijo de puta.

El partido seguía. Los jugadores sustitutos de ambos equipos que estaban sentados a una distancia algo lejana de nosotros seguían animando a sus respectivos compañeros como si se les fuera la vida, lo que era algo que en circunstancias normales me debería alegrar, pero que ahora solo me generan un rechazo.

Rechazo hacia mí mismo, por supuesto.

-¿Por qué crees que no fuiste un buen amigo?

-¿Eh?

Esa pregunta extraña me hizo soltar un gemido de sorpresa estúpido que me dio el poderoso impulso de mirarla para asegurarme de que esa pregunta no era una broma. Pero, por supuesto, no era tan idiota como para olvidarme de que prestarle aunque sea un poco de atención a esos ojos pueden llevarme a cometer el impulso de idiotez.

Me mantuve mirando hacia el frente, forzándome a no darle un vistazo. Ella, en cambio no pronunció ninguna palabra ni hizo el afán de acercarse a mí, lo que me inquietaba bastante pero no hasta el punto de delatarme.

Este escenario se mantuvo igual incluso varios segundos después, lo que de a poco conseguía calmarme.

-... Pregunté por qué crees que fuiste un mal amigo, Muragawa-kun. **Por favor no me ignores.**

...

...

Calmando mi corazón, me forcé a pensar en qué decirle y... no se me ocurrió nada.

-Yo... Digo, es obvio, ¿no? Yo la traicioné a pesar de que soy su amigo, así que obviamente eso me hace un mal amigo.

Al no encontrar una respuesta que me pudiera satisfacer, terminé soltando lo más genérico que se me ocurrió que más o menos pudiera explicar lo que pienso.

La verdad es que las palabras que solté no pueden hacerle justicia a mis verdaderos pensamientos, pero me cuesta tanto encontrar una manera de explicarlos que tan solo... no se da. Y aceptar que la gente nunca sabrá lo que verdaderamente siento porque no es mi abuelo es un hecho que debo aceptar.

-Hm. Eso... no tiene sentido. Aunque no niego que un mal amigo puede llegar a traicionar a los suyos, eso no te hace un mal amigo en general: no si tienes una justificación.

¡!

...

Cálmate, Chouchiki.

No enloquezcas.

Sabes que si enloqueces todo se irá a la maldita mierda, así que no dejes que lo peor de ti te gobierne. Eso nunca ha salido bien.

-... ¿Justificación? Eso no importa. Lo que pasó fue que la traicioné y eso me hace indigno de su amistad. Me hace una **basura**.

¡! ¡Pero que est-

-¿Basura?... ¿Te consideras basura, Muragawa-kun?

Esto es malo.

Esto es MUY malo.

Ya llamé la atención de Yuri. Su peligrosa y espeluznante atención.

Puedo sentirlo: siento como ella me está mirando con esos ojos de loca que tantas pesadillas me causaron. El recuerdo de ese momento está tan fresco en mi mente que no puedo evitar temblar que sentía no pasaba tan desapercibido como me gustaría, lo que me generaba una especie de nudo en mi garganta.

El partido ya estaba por terminar, Ikuto no ha dejado de mirarme desde hace un minuto y el sonido de los espectadores es cada vez más ruidoso, lo que, irónicamente, ahora me hacía sentir a esta escena menos viva.

Vivo... Si, ¿me pregunto cómo será no estarlo?

¿Eso me redimir-NO.

No pienses en eso, Chouchiki.

-...

-¿Estás bien, Muragawa-kun? Te noto inquieto.

Deja de sonar tan inocente, perra. Estoy seguro de que tú mataste a alguien con esas mismas manos que están tocando la mía por ¨accidente¨, así que para con ese teatro, que es francamente repugnante.

-Si. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Deja de creerte cosas que no son.

Mierda. Hasta yo puedo notar que dije eso mucho más cortante de lo usual. Eso es malo.

Yuri no dijo nada al respecto, pero estoy seguro de que eventualmente lo hará. Todo lo que parece buscar ahora es meterme miedo al agarrarme con más notoriedad de mi mano que pienso fregarme hasta que duela, mientras que el partido estaba entrando en su último minuto antes de que empezara el descanso.

... Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera me dejaron encargarme del agua.

¿Entonces por qué mierda estoy aquí?

Eres un maldito bipolar por cambiar de opinión tan fácil, y uno de los peores por hacerlo en el momento menos indicado. Por eso te desprecio tanto, mi no estimado capitán con el ego hasta las nubes.

**-¿Qué pasa, Muragawa-kun? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?**

Ojalá. Sería mucho más apetecible que un felino destroce mi lengua a mordiscos que la realidad: la cual es que te estás acercando tanto a mí que me estoy empezando a mostrar inquieto, lo que aumenta aún más el riesgo si Monika nos llega a ver.

... Ahora que lo pienso, sin importar las veces que me giré, nunca pude ver a Monika. Y aunque eso me alivia bastante, es verdaderamente extraño... muy extraño en la chica que definitivamente está esperando para seguir esa nefasta platica sobre sus sentimientos equivocados hacia mí.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡FINAL DEL PRIMER TIEMPO! ¡NO TOQUEN EL BALÓN! ¡REPITO: NO TOQUEN EL BALÓN!

... Se terminó. Al menos por ahora... se terminó.

-¡MURAGAWAAAARRRGH!

-¡Deja de avergonzarnos, idiota!

-P-Por favor no se altere, capitán. Usted puede dar un mal ejemplo.

La pandilla idiota, ajena a todo lo que había hecho en esos cuarenta y cinco minutos en los que estaban viviendo el momento más importante de su vida escolar, rápidamente empezó a acercarse hacia las bancas, muchos particularmente donde estaba sentado junto a Yuri, quien finalmente dejó de imbuir esa asquerosa presión suya.

No resistiendo el impulso de liberarme aún más de estos grilletes impuestos por una demente, me levanté con una gran sonrisa para recibir a estos jugadores con una gran sonrisa que obviamente no era por su empate milagroso a último momento.

Estaba tan desesperado por liberarme de ella que le di la espalda a Yuri, confiando en que ella no sería tan demente como para l-¡UGH!

...

...

Bueno... hablé antes de tiempo.

¿Y Yuri? De verdad quiero saber cómo mierda reaccionaste tan rápido para clavarme ese jodido instrumento de tortura.

Ignorando eso, me concentré en el cuatro ojos que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, feliz de que mi incomodidad parece no haberla notado este tipo con serios problemas de control

-¿C-

-¡¿Por qué no estabas observando, Murabaka?! ¡Se supone que tenías una obligación! ¡Solo eso debías hacer!

-¿Eh?

¿Qué me estás contando? Y me acabas de echar tu saliva. Que asco. Das asco.

-¡Nada de ¨eh¨! ¡HIRAGA, LLÉVATELO CON NOSOTROS! ¡NECESITA APRENDER POR LAS MALAS!

-¡SI MI CAPITÁN!

¿Eh? ¿Qué mierdas les paaaaaaaasssaaa-¡SUÉLTAME, HIJO DE PUTA!

-Por favor no te resistas, Muragawa-san. Solo lo motivas más.

¡Tengo derechos, maldita sea!

-No sé lo que estás pensando... pero no.

Muérete, cuatro ojos.

Y así, sin que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de replicar, el idiota más musculoso del universo me llevó a cuestas hacia los vestuarios, dejándome mirar los ojos muertos de Yuri que el resto del mundo parecía ser inconsciente, lo que da tanto surrealismo a la escena que la posibilidad de que fuera una alucinación es fuerte en mí.

Cuando pasamos por el mismo lugar en el que dejé a Sayori, vi que no había nada... pero pude notar unas manchas frescas en el piso que iba dejando atrás a la velocidad del retraso, generándome fuertes sentimientos en conflicto cuando los jugadores las pisaban sin darse cuenta de todo lo que significaban para mí.

Y así, el preludio antes del funesto final del club de literatura llegó al descanso de quince minutos antes de su segunda mitad.

Todo estaba moviéndose justo donde quiero para el final.

Aunque me alegra que todo esté yendo tan bien... siento que hay algo mal aquí. Tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que algo se está gestando en mi contra y que me vendrá a moder el culo más pronto de lo que quiero.

Y sé, sin duda, que Monika está involucrada en esto. Y puede que de alguna forma inesperada una de las otras dos chicas sea parte de este complot contra el final feliz que tanto intento alcanzar para ellas.

Oh, bueno... Supongo que jugar a ser el malo una vez más era esperable. No hay segunda sin tercera después de todo.

Por favor perdóname, Monika.

Aunque puedo atreverme a ser un hijo de puta con las otras sin dificultad, estoy seguro de que terminaré arruinando el acto contigo de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto... Ikuto, deja de cargarme como una puta princesa. Estás haciendo que el cuatro ojos de mierda me esté dando una sonrisa repugnante y que los chicos detrás nuestro digan cosas realmente hirientes que merecen un golpe.

Tu princesa no está en este castillo, Mario con esteroides, así que para de reírte como un degenerado, que me estás dando unas inmensas ganas de golpearte.

Mirando sin querer a la lejanía, pude apreciar que unos ojos muertos me miraban fijamente, haciéndome notar aún más que el reloj de arena estaba a punto de completar un ciclo.

Es una suerte que Ikuto no me esté tocando _esa_ zona del pantalón.

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Sé que me tardé más de la cuenta, pero es que sinceramente no es que tuviera mucha presión con este proyecto. Digo, no recibí comentarios, así que no tenía prisa. Aun así perdón, supongo.**_

_**No pienso abandonar este proyecto por no recibir comentarios, si es lo que alguno está temiendo. Empecé y continué este proyecto por puro amor a DDLC y eso es algo que se mantendrá hasta el final. Lo que SI pasará es que esperar un mes y medio sea una posibilidad bastante plausible, pero meh: no todo puede ser cosas bonitas en la vida.**_

_**Tengo mucho que comentar, pero siento que no es necesario. Ya mostré todo lo que quería y siento que eso ya está bien explicado. Si acaso debo decir que perdonen el caos que dejé al escribir esto, pero fanfiction no es precisamente un editor de texto que me permita diferenciar bien el tipo de escenario, así que sean un poco comprensivos con todo el desmadre que formé.**_

_**Por lo demás, espero que quien lea esto lo haya disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no saldrá muy pronto.**_

_**Adiós.**_


	14. PAAS 2

_De repente la paz que estaba gozando luego de unos días demasiado movidos para mi gusto fue destrozada sin piedad, amargando todo el buen humor que estaba sintiendo por tener unos momentos para mí en los que no estuviera incómoda en esa casa del demonio._

_Pero me desvío. Mejor me concentro en el tipo cuando alguien abrió la puerta con tanto ruido que de inmediato me hizo saber quién era el responsable, lo que solo empeoró mi estado de ánimo.._

_Mirándolo con furia, apreté el libro con fuerza mientras mordía levemente mi labio._

_-Oh... ¿Sólo estás tú?_

_Quien dijo esas palabras groseras como si no fueran nada fue el mismo chico que tantos problemas ha causado a este club en el poco tiempo que se unió. Un chico que apoyaba su brazo derecho en el marco de la puerta para intentar verse ¨cool¨, pero claramente no le salía._

_Mucho menos con esa cara sonrojada de la verguenza._

_-Si. ¿Algún problema?_

_Mi tono fue crudo y normalmente eso bastaría para espantar a la gente, pero la reacción de este chico fue solo sacudir la cabeza en fingida indignación como si fuera una niña para acto seguido darme una sonrisa de ¨chico genial¨ que no le quedaba no golpeándolo con un martillo._

_... Aunque no estaría mal intentarlo._

_-Vamos, Nat, no me seas así. ¡Somos amigos, ¿no?!_

_Fruncí aún más el ceño mientras más hablaba, sobretodo cuando gritó alto la última oración. Sintiendo como mis nervios se ponían a prueba nuevamente por este idiota que nunca sabe cuando cerrar la boca._

_-Ni en tus mejores sueños. Y no me llames así. Lo odio. Ya te lo dije varias veces y aún así no me escuchas._

_Mi queja comprensible provocó que él soltara una carcajada leve pero muy fastidiosa con una cara que iba a juego con su idiotez. Esto me hizo apretar con más fuerza de la debida el libro que tenía en mis manos, pero me obligué a no dejar que sus acciones me dominasen._

_-Lo que tú digas, Nat._

_-No me llames así._

_Su respuesta ante mi sincero desprecio por ese extraño apodo que quiere imponer en mí fue sacudir su mano con una sonrisa pedante para acto seguido dedicarme la misma expresión que le daba a Sayori cuando ella actuaba de forma infantil, haciendo que le reprendiera por sus acciones._

_-Si te quieres convencer de que aún no estás cautivada por mis encantos, eres libre de seguir manteniendo esa actuación. No me molesta un poco hasta que seas sincera. Soy así de increíble._

_..._

_-... Imbécil. Ver a morirte en una zanja por todo lo que me importas._

_Su acción obviamente no inteligente fue soltar una risa muchísimo más sonora que las anteriores, lo que traté de callar dándole una cara de absoluto desprecio que él _

_-Si, si. Ya dije que puedes seguir jugando este juego de odiarme todo lo que quieras. No hace falta ponerte tan exaltada._

_Hmph. Cuanta arrogancia a pesar de no destacar en nada más allá de su personalidad molesta._

_¿Que lo tiene tan creído? Ni que fuera la gran cosa._

_... Aunque... bueno, supongo que por lo menos es bastante determinado cuando se trata de hacer las cosas que quiere. Nosotras somos el mejor ejemplo._

_A pesar de que hice todo lo posible para alejarlo de mi vida y que pudiera seguir manteniendo ese débil pero cómodo estatus quo, él fue lo bastante estúpida como para seguir intentándolo hasta que todas terminamos cediendo, dejándonos guiar por su sentimentalismo barato._

_Incluso cuando él es solo un idiota del montón que no puede destacar en nada que soltó un montón de palabras vacías que no puede respaldar... de alguna forma se las arregló para... para..._

_-..._

_-¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

_¿Eh?_

_... Oh... ¡Oh!_

_-¡N-N-No es nada! ¡S-Siéntate si vas a quedarte y sino entonces lárgate! ¡Ve a molestar en otro lado._

_Por mucho que intentara mantener una actitud fuerte y no mirarlo para aparentar indiferencia, mi tartamudeo hizo que él terminara por sonreírme como si fuera la gran cosa, soltar una pequeña risa que ocultó muy pobremente y finalmente entrar en la sala de club, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo._

_Y por supuesto que esto no lo sabía porque lo estaba mirando en secreto con el libro cubriéndome toda la cara. ¡E-Eso no es verdad!_

_-Eres bastante rara, Natsuki... PERO eso te hace especial~_

_Incluso si solo me estaba molestando, sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba, haciéndome apretar aún más fuerte el libro y lo que estaba protegiendo._

_-C-Como sea..._

_Traté de fingir que no lo estaba viendo y en su lugar estaba leyendo un libro super complejo que obviamente no está escondiendo una historia de amor (¡por supuesto que no!), pero estoy segura de que mi intento de engañarlo se queda solo en eso, ya que su risa no se ha detenido._

_Finalmente sentándose en su asiento típico al lado de Sayori y Monika mientras ve de frente a Yuri, creí que la conversación moriría ahí. Creí de todo corazón que sin ninguna de las chicas aquí no habría necesidad de forzarme a socializar con este tonto._

_... Pero, por supuesto, olvidé que él era un tonto._

_-¿Dónde están las demás? Es raro que Monika se ausente... No, olvida lo de raro. Ella NUNCA lo ha hecho. Ni en la escuela ni en el club de debate. Tiene el récord de asistencia perfecta de toda la escuela... pero se niega a recibir el premio porque siente que algunos días no dio todo de sí en la escuela..._

_-Tch._

_Aquí viene eso otra vez..._

_-Aaah~ Ella es así de perfecta. No hay nadie que se le compare._

_Bufé ante el evidente tono de admiración con el que hablaba de Monika a pesar de que ella odie esa actitud, casi sonando igual a esos enfermos que tiene como admiradores. Casi, porque Muragawa es lo suficientemente cobarde para no intentar algo que lo pueda poner en peligro, sin mencionar que es un débilucho._

_Es un pervertido inofensivo. Estúpido, pero incapaz de hacer daño, aunque no por falta de ganas.._

_-... Ignorando todo lo que vino después, parece que Monika tiene problemas con sus padres y tuvo que retirarse temprano. No dijo exactamente qué era, pero asumo que tiene que ver con cosas de la clase alta._

_Cuesta recordarlo cuando pasas tanto tiempo con ella y ves sus desperfectos, pero Monika no deja de ser una chica increíble con cientos de virtudes, irrisorios defectos y una fortuna que legalmente mi padre no puede superar ni en sus sueños más humedos._

_Incluso si mi familia ni de chiste puede ser considerada normal, a diferencia de mí, el linaje de Monika es algo de lo que debería enorgullecerse, pues sus padres, tan malas personas como parecen ser, fueron capaces de levantar un imperio empresarial prácticamente de la nada solo con su intelecto._

_Ellos son asombrosos a diferencia de ese hombre._

_-... Entiendo._

_Muragawa tan solo dijo eso y se quedó callado. Y aunque no lo miré, estoy segura de que estaba teniendo una amalgama de emociones en su rostro._

_Queriendo cambiar el tema a algo más ameno, decidí continuar la conversación._

_-En cuanto a las demás, Yuri dijo que debía ir al medico hoy y que era muy urgente, así que creo que se fue dos periodos antes de que terminara la escuela. Y Sayori... ¿sabes dónde está Sayori? Tú eres su mejor amigo, ¿no?_

_Lo miré con intriga y dejando mi mang-digo, libro super complejo apoyado contra mis muslos para evitar molestias innecesarias, preguntándome si él podría saber qué había hecho ausentar a Sayori hoy._

_Él, aunque no sé cómo, es la persona más cercana a ella, con quien parece compartir un vínculo mucho más fuerte de lo usual._

_No mentiré al decir que estoy un poco envidiosa de esa confianza que se tienen, pero... ¿por qué de repente te ves tan pálido, Muragawa?_

_Él no me estaba mirando y en cambio tenía sus ojos clavados en la mesa, como si estuviera metido en un trance a juzgar por esos ojos tan... muertos. Pero eso no era nada comparado a su temblor cada vez más notorio y como estaba abrazándose a si mismo con desesperación._

_-... N-n..._

_De repente comenzó a murmurar cosas que no llegaba a oír._

_Tratando de asegurarme de que estuviera bien, me levanté de mi asiento ubicado al lado del de Yuri con cierta discreción, temiendo que esta pudiera ser otra de sus bromas pesadas que tanto le gustan._

_Por las dudas, cubrí mi lectura secreta al cerrar el libro super aburrido, memorizando el número de la página por la que me había quedado._

_Empecé a acercarme, ahora viendo con más detalles el estado de Muragawa. Y mientras más cerca estaba, menos empezaba a verlo como una actuación._

_A pesar de que no me gusta mostrarme débil, no pude evitar tener una cara de preocupación. No pude evitar mostrarme débil cuando alguien importante para mí parecía estar sufriendo._

_-Muga-_

_**-Te mataré, Sayo-¡!**_

_¡!_

_-..._

_..._

_..._

_Si... todos ellos son importantes para mí. Demasiado. Hasta un punto que seguramente no es sano._

_Porque son todo lo que tengo es que siento un calor en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en pasar tiempo aquí, con mis... amigos._

_Entonces... Entonces yo..._

_-__**... **__¿Qué haces ahí parada, Natsuki? Y encima con esa cara. Parece que viste un fantasma._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_A pesar de como me sentía por dentro, queriendo decirle tantas verdades a este chico extraño y que él me confiese la verdad que tanto esconde, me forcé a mantener la misma actitud que tengo siempre._

_Borrando todo rastro de mi preocupación como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, traté de contentarlo. Como siempre hago._

_-¿Y qué me dices de ti? Esa cara asquerosa y esos murmullos son muy sospechosos. ¿Seguro que no tienes una revista porno ahí escondida?_

_Incluso si mi actuación fue penosa a niveles preocupantes, él se aferró con emoción a esta mentira piadosa y puso una expresión de ofensa exagerada falsa, pero que se veía muy convincente... tanto que me daba asco._

_Todo esto me hace querer vomitar._

_-Puff~. ¿Quién en estos días compra una revista? ¿Me veo como un señor de cuarenta?_

_No sé muy bien qué fue lo que le dije o si para empezar siquiera le dije algo, pero él mantuvo todo el tiempo la misma máscara feliz, sin ningún cambio aparente. Actuando como si todo estuviera normal._

_Como si todo lo que tenemos entre nosotros no fuera más que una falsedad bonita a la que todos nos aferramos por razones personales._

_Y estoy segura de que yo soy la única que los valora a todos. Que no podría vivir sin uno._

_Sé que hay muchas cosas mal entre nosotros. Lo sé porque, a diferencia de los demás, yo no soy ciega ni trato de ignorar la verdad._

_Sé que la relación entre Muragawa y Sayori guarda algo muy oscuro._

_Sé también que la estabilidad emocional de Monika no es la mejor._

_Y sé... sé que Yuri nos está escondiendo algo._

_Pero..._

_Pero incluso si es así, yo no..._

_Yo no..._

**-¿Entiendes, Natsuki? Voy a quitar una vida. Y no será la mía.**

...

No pensé que las cosas llegaran a este extremo.

* * *

**Sin escapatoria**

**PAAS 2: Por más que ella lo amara, nunca fue capaz de entenderlo**

* * *

No... no es que no lo pensara, sino que no quería creerlo.

Porque soy débil.

Sabía que algo había pasado el viernes que fue fundamental para que todo a lo que me aferraba hasta ahora se empezara a ir a la mierda.

Sabía que la actitud de Muragawa era demasiado deplorable por una cuestión que ponía en peligro todo nuestro vínculo.

Y por supuesto que también sabía que Yuri tenía algo que ver con ese incidente sin imagen, viéndose cada vez más desquiciada con el pasar de los días, liberando una faceta de ella que no entendía... y que no quería entender.

Sin mencionar la actitud DEMASIADO normal de Sayori a pesar de que evidentemente todo estaba mal, siguiendo anclada a esa burbuja de felicidad como si nada importara... nada más allá de Muragawa: ella nunca dejaba de hablar de él y con el tiempo eso se fue volviendo más aterrador.

Mientras más loca se volvía Yuri, más veía la falsedad en la actitud de la que hasta entonces consideré una chica feliz sin ninguna preocupación. Finalmente empecé a saber un poco más de la oscura relación pasada que parecían tener ella con Muragawa.

Monika era la única que actuaba normal, estando tan extrañada como yo, pero... sé que ella me esconde algo. Algo que tiene que ver con Muragawa.

Y ahora que él me revela esto con esa actitud de locura cada vez más convincente, yo...

-... No entiendo. No entiendo nada.

Bajé mis ojos hacia el piso, no queriendo ver esos ojos maniáticos que estaba haciendo quien hasta hace bien poco solo era un chico estúpido diciendo cosas estúpidas.

Quería, por más infantil e imposible que suene, aferrarme a la anterior imagen que tenía de mi amigo y de algo mucho más importante: tratar, incluso si es imposible, de no ver la realidad frente a mí.

Pero ya era tarde. Y tal vez lo fue desde hace demasiado tiempo como para que pueda recordar.

Ya había visto pequeños rastros de esta horrorosa realidad hace tanto tiempo que ahora, con esta confirmación, ya me es imposible seguir escondida debajo de una mentira cómoda donde simulaba que todo estaba bien.

Ya no podía protegerme más de la realidad.

La realidad de que nuestra relación estaba mal.

Que todos, de alguna u otra forma, quieren romper todo lo que hemos formado.

El pensamiento de que aquello que me había dado la fuerza de no acabar con todo por culpa de mi padre se iba a destruir me hacía sentir en el maldito infierno. Tanto es así que mis ojos querían llorar de la frustración, seguramente haciéndome ver como la chica patética que siempre fui pero intente esconder... hasta de mí misma.

-... Lo siento, Natsuki, pero no hay opción. Desde el comienzo este era el único camino.

No... No lo es.

-... N-

-Necesito hacer esto... por el bien de todas ustedes... Y aunque nunca puedas perdonarme, te prometo que esto lo hago por tu bien.

Luego de decirme esas palabras tan egoístas y estúpidas como si tuviera algún sentido, comenzó a caminar para irse hacia donde estaba la supuesta tienda en la que debíamos comprar esos malditos lapices.

Empezó a avanzar como si nada estuviera mal, ignorando como me estaba sintiendo y concentrado solo en su puto culo.

Ignorando como se estaba viendo frente a unas niñas desconocidas que hace tiempo ya se fueron chillados asustadas de tal forma que podía hasta saborear su miedo.

E ignorando la posibilidad de que ellas se hayan ido para llamar a la policía porque vieron a un chico francamente delirante sacar una jodida pistola a la vista de cualquiera que se acercara.

No le importaba nada más que destruir todo lo que quiero por cosas que ni siquiera se molesta en explicar.

Eso... Eso es...

-NO.

Lo grité con una voz ronca, deteniendo sus pasos casi al instante. Aferrándome a ese pequeño impulso de valor que obtuve, me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, encontrando una espalda de una persona que no tiene el valor de darse la maldita vuelta.

-...

No me respondió vocalmente, pero al ver como hacía ruido con el gatillo de esa pistola que aún no se ha molestado en guardar como si no fuera un objeto asqueroso que debería desaparecer, supe que ese era un intento de generarme un miedo patético que me hiciera callar: algo tan rastrero que es factible en él.

... E incluso si era más efectivo de lo que quiero admitir, aún así no cedí a mis burdos temores que no se cumplirán debido a que Muragawa siempre ha sido un perro que ladra en exceso pero es incapaz de morder.

No pienso dejarme dominar por los demás y hacer lo que ellos quieran. Nunca más.

Merezco mucho más que eso y voy a demostrarlo.

-¿Crees que te dejaré destruirlo? ¿Crees que luego de todo lo feliz que he sido gracias a este club voy a dejar que lo destruyas porque eres un cobarde que no enfrenta los problemas de frente?

-...

No me respondió. No se dignaba en hacerlo, y aunque estoy ansiosa de asumir que es debido a que no puede rebatirme porque no es todavía un retrasado total, sé que seguramente mis palabras aún no logran penetrar esa dura cabeza llena de mierda.

Sé que es así. Esos ojos indiferentes no pueden dar otra explicación.

Liberándome por un momento toda mi frustración, me permití dejar que fluyera toda esta fura.

-¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No voy a dejarte asesinar a lo que más aprecio, ¿me entiendes?! ¡NO VAS A PASAR SOBRE MÍ, IDIOTA!

Mis palabras en exceso fuertes y determinadas fueron contestadas por un silencio sepulcral que de a poco empezaba a ser llenado con extraños ruidos ahogados que me daban inquietud.

... Pronto empezó a ser tan fuerte que fui incapaz de negar el hecho de que se estaba riendo de forma genuina de todo lo que dije.

Mi pecho dolía cuanto más estaba consciente de todo esto y más escuchaba esta asquerosa carcajada que estaba despreciando todo lo que apreciaba.

Aprovechando que él no me estaba viendo por su cobardía, me permití mostrar un momento de debilidad apretando mi falda de pura frustración, sintiendo como ese extraño y asqueroso líquido en mis ojos volvía a formarse.

Finalmente él dejó de pisotear lo que aprecio con esa risa y se quedó en un silencio que era interrumpido por unas largas respiraciones cada pocos segundos, seguramente porque fue lo bastante idiota para reírse sin descanso de esa manera.

-¿Asesinar lo que aprecias? ¿Yo?... Estás mal. Estás muy mal, Natsuki.

Luego de decir aquellas mentiras soltó otra risa, esta vez más pequeña pero muchísimo más repugnante, que me enervó aún más los nervios hasta el punto en que quería golpear esa cara engreída hasta que sangrara.

Pero no lo hice. Todavía le tengo amor, por mucho que él esté haciéndome sentir lo contrario, pero aún así, no aguantando más quedarme callada, decidí cortar este acto.

-Dime qué es lo que buscas conseguir con esto, Muragawa. ¡Respóndeme!

-... Je.

¡Contesta, hijo de puta!

¡Deja de tratarme así!

-¡¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que amo?! ¡¿Por qué no has pensando en otra salida?! ¡¿Es que acaso eres tan cobarde que no puedes pensar otra manera?!

Aunque intenté mantener la compostura al comienzo, me fue imposible cuando él seguía sin tomar en serio mis palabras, todavía metido en ese acto de chico demente que trataba de esconder una sencilla tontería. Incluso cuando me acerqué un par de pasos de forma ruidosa para llamar su atención, todo lo que obtuve fue otro resoplido burlón.

Quería gritar más, pero me contuve. No era correcto empezar a liberar mis frustraciones con él. Eso no dará nada bueno. Podría perder la mejor oportunidad que tengo de obtener unas malditas respuestas a todo lo que está pasando?

-Estás mal. Estás muy mal, Natsuki.

-¡YA DIJISTE ESO!

-... Deberías rendirte en tratar de mantenernos juntos, ¿sabes? Creo que es lo mejor para ti.

¡!

...

...

... ¿Qué acaba de decir?

...

Como...

-... ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme s-

-Es verdad. Todo lo que teníamos entre nosotros ya se ha roto, Natsuki. No hay manera de que podamos a volver a como éramos antes.

-¡!

...

Todo mi desprecio... mi odio hacia Muragawa... murió en el instante en que me miró con esos ojos... esos malditos ojos que eran demasiado genuinos en lo que sentían.

Esos ojos de una persona que estaba confesando una verdad absoluta que cree desde el fondo de su corazón.

Es una maldita mierda que está mal a demasiados niveles, pero... pero... es una que necesito escuchar... No... es una que DEBO escuchar.

Con esa horrible verdad en mi mente bombardeada de cosas equivocadas, me abstuve de responderle, tragando todo mi orgullo, esperando que cuando él volviera a hablar pudiera darme al menos un poco más de información.

-... Natsuki, creo que hay un malentendido aquí. Uno realmente gordo.

No es cierto. No tengo un malentendido, ya que estoy viendo la realidad de que eres un maldito imbécil sin corazón.

-... Escucha, aunque no lo creas, yo soy la jodida víctima aquí. Víctima de la locura de esa maldita perra que es capaz de lastimar con un cuchillo sin dudar. Entiende que solamente estoy dándole lo que se merece.

...

...

Que... ¿Qué mierda?

¿Acaso Muragawa se... se refiere a Yuri?

¡¿A YURI?!

¡Eso es mentira!

¡Es una vil mentira!

¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!

-¡No me jodas! ¡Eso no puede verdad!

-...

No me respondió... ¡El maldito hijo de puta no me quiere responder porque no tiene cómo hacerlo! ¡Solo me está soltando estupideces sin sentido que no sabe defender! ¡Porque son mentiras!

¡TODO ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA!

¡TODO!

... **Todo...**

-... Incluso si ella no ha sido la misma de siempre, sé que ella no es así. Yuri podrá ser una chica rara, pero no es una loca asesina ni nada de lo que estás insinuando. ¡Sé qu-

**-¿Qué sabes?**

-¡!

-... **¿Qué es lo que realmente sabes de Yuri, Natsuki? ¿Y qué hay sobre mí? ¿Qué es lo que sabes de todos nosotros. Natsuki?**

-...

...

...

...

Lo odio.

Lo odio pero... no se me ocurre nada con que responder.

Porque por más que quiera negarlo, me es imposible no admitir que Muragawa estaba diciendo la verdad. Que él, el loco que quiere matar a mi amiga, tiene algo que no puedo rebatir.

-... Natsuki, tú no sabes nada de Yuri. NADIE aquí sabe nada de Yuri y porqué es una demente con ansias de sangre. Y por supuesto que yo estoy igual que tú en este asunto... pero lo he visto.

Quiero negarlo.

-...

Quiero que esto desaparezca...

-He visto un poco de lo que se esconde ahí... **y es aterrador. Es sin duda el rostro de una psicópata que nunca se detendrá por más cadáveres que arrastre en su loco camino por ¨amor¨.**

Cuanto más estaba hablando sobre mi amiga como si fuera un monstruo que estaría mejor muerta, más pálida se ponía su piel y más fruncido se ponían sus cejas, como si en su cabeza estuviera reviviendo algo que desconozco pero que DEBERÍA conocer.

Hay algo que no sé.

Hay algo que me están ocultando.

Quiero saberlo.

¡QUIERO SABERLO!

-... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Mi pregunta hizo desaparecer mágicamente su ceño fruncido para que en su lugar apareciera una expresión estoica evidentemente falsa que se veía aún peor con la palidez en su piel a niveles críticos.

Esto, aunque me daba cada vez más pánico por conocer la verdad, al mismo tiempo me motivaba a seguir rascando en busca de la verdad.

-...

Necesito la verdad.

Quiero la verdad.

Haré lo que sea para conocer la verdad.

-¡RESPÓNDEME!

¿Por qué nunca sé nada?

¿Por qué todo siempre se me escapa?

¿Por qué... nunca puedo conseguir sostener nada?

-... Ocurrió lo que siempre ha estado ahí pero nos forzamos a negar. Aunque solo fuera por un momento, finalmente vi la verdad, Natsuki.

Sus palabras, aunque reveladoras a simple vista, en realidad solo consiguieron frustrarme aún más.

Pero, incluso si la idea de darle una patada en la entrepierna a este idiota sonaba más tentadora con cada minuto que pasaba, decidí tragarme todo eso y mostrar una cara tranquila que claramente era falsa

-... Deja de ser tan críptico y dime qué está pasando.

Forzarme a decirlo con calma me daba asco... pero no tanto como la expresión de Muragawa, que merecía ya unos cuantos golpes.

Sonriéndome como un arrogante sin nada en lo que poder sostener esa actitud, supe que su respuesta no me iba a gustar.

-Créeme, Nat: es mejor si no sabes qué está pasando... pero tranquila, que cuando cumpla mi objetivo seguramente serás capaz de unir todas las piezas. Aunque seas un asno total, eres bastante inteligente.

Luego de pronunciar su mierda, me dio la espalda, restándole valor a toda mi existencia: mientras yo me indignaba al pensar en esa cruel realidad, él comenzó a caminar, manteniendo esa jodida aberración capaz de quitar vidas en su mano, burlándose de mí.

Estoy segura de que él cree que voy a dejarme intimidar por su pobre actuación, ¡pero va a ver que no!

Dándome valor al ver esa débil figura desprotegida que se alejaba de mí, comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas mientras preparaba mi puño para darle un merecido golpe.

Incluso si él es una persona importante para mí, no me voy a contener. ¡Él se merece esto y más después de atreverse a siquiera considerar destruir todo lo que hemos construido gracias a SU AYUDA!

¡¿Cómo puede romper lo que él ayudó a mantener como si fuera nada?

¡¿CÓMO PUEDE ROMPER NUESTRO... **NUESTRA** RELACIÓN?!

¡No lo voy a permitir!

Estando ya a pocos pasos de él, de repente lo que debía hacer estaba tan claro como el día. Tanto que no pude evitar darme cuenta y sufrir de lo tonta que estaba haciendo.

No necesito pensar. Yo no pienso. Esa es cosa de Yuri.

Si algo me molesta, ¡simplemente lo golpeo hasta que deje de hacerlo!

¡Y ME ESTÁS MOLESTANDO, MURAGAWA!

-¡NO TE CREAS TANT-

**¡BAAAAANG!**

¡!

... No estoy segura de cuando fue exactamente, pero lo que me importa es que terminé perdiendo toda la fuerza en mis piernas, cayendo al suelo con mis rodillas tocando el suelo y viendo a una altura impresionante al chico que hasta hace bien poco consideraba un idiota algo entrañable.

Pero mi atención no se centró en él, sino en el objeto con forma inquietante que estaba apuntando hacia el banco donde hasta hace bien poco estaban unas niñas inocentes que podrían volver en cualquier momento si todo nos sale mal. Agudizando un poco mis ojos, me percaté de que estaba soltando un poco de humo blanco.

-... Tch. ¿Se calentó con tan poco? Dios, las armas del pasado son un mal chiste. No entiendo como esta cosa pudo salvar una vida o quitarla.

Lo escuchaba hablar con molestia sobre algo que no tiene ningún valor y que solo servía para ser ruido de fondo, pero poco me importaba eso. Aquella mundanidad carecía de todo valor cuando por la sencillez con la que soltaba semejante basura, no importándole nada lo que pudiera pensar o sentir.

Aquella indiferencia hacia mí me generaba... dolor. Me hacía sentir tantas cosas, pero lo que más notaba era el dolor: y todo eso es algo que a él no le importaba.

No le importaba Natsuki, la chica que confesó que lo amaba.

...

Es curioso...

Sé que debería estar asustada o furiosa, pero no siento... nada, aunque sé que podría ser que soy incapaz de procesar aún todo lo que está pasando y actuar en consecuencia.

Pero aún así no deja de ser extraño, ¿no? Al menos este es un sentimiento que ni mi padre me pudo generar.

Pero a diferencia de mi padre, no pienso recibirlo sin hacer nada.

-... Ah...

Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para no hacer que deje de pisotearme, pero lo único que terminé soltando fue un quejido debilitado.

¡!

...

...

Eso fue suficiente para que me mirara... y demasiado para que yo comenzara a alejarme de él con desesperación, aún teniendo mis piernas saboreando el suelo sucio.

No me entiendo... ¿Por qué estoy actuando así?

¿Por qué, me pregunto?

Acaso... Podría ser que... ¿estoy asustada?

¿De él?

¿Yo, Natsuki, estoy asustada del chico que amo?

-... ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Natsuki? ¿Entiendes finalmente la gravedad del asunto? ¿Lo que implica tu actitud?

-...

No dije nada. ¿Por qué no dije?

¿Por qué estoy dejando que tome el control? ¿No se suponía que esto debía ser al revés? Es lo que debería pasar, ¿no? Sé que es así. Estoy segura de que hay algo muy mal aquí. Tiene que haber un fallo. Lo tiene que haber porque no tiene sentido.

No lo tiene.

No lo tiene.

**No lo tiene.**

**No puede tenerlo.**

**No debe tenerlo.**

**NO QUIERO que lo tenga.**

-... Supongo que no es necesario seguir atormentándote con una pregunta que ya tiene respuesta. Perdón por eso. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas.

Sé que hay algún fallo aquí que no debería pasar, ¿pero cuál? ¿Que hace a esta situación tan malditamente **IMPOSIBLE** hacerse posible? ¿Cuál es el fallo que pasé por alto al concentrarme tanto en Yuri?

¿Qué es lo que me perdí de Muragawa Chouchiki? ¿Qué es esa cosa que no entiendo?

¿Monika?

¿Yuri?

¿Sayori?

¿Yo?

¿O alguien que no conozco?

Tengo que descubrirlo.

Tengo que hacerlo.

Debo hacerlo.

Lo debo hacer.

Definitivamente lo haré.

**sInO nO pUeDo sEgUiR aQuÍ.**

**nO qUiErO sEgUiR vIvA sI nO tEnGo rEsPuEsTaS.**

**Respuestas...**

**-¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS!**

-No te las daré, Natsuki. Créeme que es lo mejor.

**-¡NO LO ES! ¡DÁMELAS!**

¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda y empezar a alejarte! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Lo prohibo!

¡Levántate, Natsuki! ¡No dejes que este hijo de puta se salga con la suya!

... ¡Maldita sea!

¡¿Por qué no me puedo levantar?!

-... Pero... cuando todo esto termine... cuando cumpla mi objetivo, estoy seguro de que alguna de las chicas te dará la suficiente información para que puedas sacar tus propias conclusiones. Y sino... pues honestamente no me importa.

Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, me dijo esas crueles e indiferentes palabras como si fueran una carga molesta, como si las dijera más por obligación a algo que no entiendo que por genuina compasión hacia mí.

Sentía que... sus palabras tenían una intención detrás. Una intención maliciosa que buscaba hacerme más daño de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Eso no es posible. Es absurdo pensar así.

Sé que solamente estoy exagerando y que el Muragawa que conozco no podría ser tan malvado e inteligente... pero... ¿exactamente cuánto sé sobre Muragawa? ¿Qué es lo que es auténtico en él de todo lo que me ha mostrado y cuales son las mentiras que ha puesto en su máscara?

**¿Quién es Muragawa Chouchiki? ¿Con quién realmente me he encariñado y abierto mi corazón hasta el punto de considerarlo mi amigo? ¿Hasta el punto de estar enamorada de él?**

**Quién... ¿Qué es él?**

**Yo... no lo sé.**

**No sé nada.**

-... E-E-E-Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿verdad?

Pronuncié aquellas palabras, exponiendo mi debilidad incluso cuando siempre que lo he hecho sufrí, para que, de forma milagrosa, el Muragawa Chouchiki tonto pero cariñoso volviera a aparecer y me demostrara que mis temores eran infundados.

-...

... Pero no pasó.

Él no se detuvo, avanzando por un camino que solo me lastimará.

Siguió caminando, tal vez ni siquiera enterándose de que le había hablado, metido en sus propios delirios que no puedo entender.

Él, sin duda, sería capaz de destruir todo lo que aprecio en su estado actual.

Debo impedirlo.

Debo proteger lo que quiero incluso si para eso debo hacer lo que me duele.

Pero... supongo que soy una cobarde, ¿eh?

No me puedo levantar. Mucho menos luchar por lo que creo.

Y, por encima de todo, incapaz de hacerle entrar en razón al chico que dije amar hace unos momentos.

-... Soy tan patética.

...

Incluso... Incluso si pudo haber sido una ilusión mía por estar en tan mal estado emocional, yo... yo de alguna forma encontré consuelo en algo tan débil como creer haber escuchado un ¨no es así¨ en la lejanía.

... Si. Sin duda soy... patética.

Si no hubiera sido una cobarde yo... tal vez pude haberlo impedido. Tal vez podría haber protegido todo lo que quiero.

Tal vez...

...

...

...

...

...

-¡E-E-Espere por favor, Monika-san! ¡Le digo que espere! ¡Por favor aléjese de Natsuki-san!

¡!

* * *

_**Un capítulo obviamente de transición, pero era necesario para preparar bien las cosas y que cuando lleguemos a lo importante haya una buena construcción detrás. Además, siento que este PAAS salió mucho más entretenido que el anterior, así que si toleraron ese, estoy seguro de que este en comparación es hasta bueno.**_

_**No tengo mucha confianza en narrar a otros personajes. Me he acostumbrado tanto a Muragawa que muchas veces escribía a Natsuki describiéndose a sí misma como un hombre. Y estoy seguro de que se me habrá escapado alguna, así que pido perdón de antemano.**_

_**En fin, esta vez tuvieron que esperar mucho menos, así que bien por ustedes. Definitivamente este proyecto no acabará para el aniversario del fic, ¡pero oye! Eso significa que pueden disfrutarlo un poco más.**_

_**Cuando termine este proyecto, crearé una historia de DDLC corta mientras me preparo para mi siguiente gran fic que escribiré con la intención de superar a este en todos los sentidos, así que no se preocupen, que las historias de DDLC continuarán.**_

_**Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que debía decir, así que pasemos a los comentarios.**_

_**[Guest]:**_

_**Estoy muy feliz de que alguien que no sea el mismo diga que le encanta el fic. A veces siento que solo me lee una persona, lo que me desmotiva de vez en cuando, así que muchas gracias. Por más que no haga esto por los comentarios, recibirlos me motiva a sacar esto más rápido.**_

_**Si, siento que escribirlo en primera persona tiene un efecto más potente cuando llegan las escenas importantes. Impacta mucho más saber los pensamientos del personaje en un momento crudo que tener un narrador que te explique aquello con frialdad en mi opinión.**_

_**No digo que la otra forma sea inferior, por supuesto. Tiene muchas ventajas que no posee esta, pero este fic en particular no necesita de dicha ventajas.**_

_**Este capítulo en particular continua la discusión con Natsuki, lo que podría ser un paso hacia atrás con respecto a la emoción, pero meternos esta vez en los pensamientos de Natsuki le dio un nuevo giro a la escena que la volvió fresca. Y ahora que trato de que todo tenga un buen ritmo, esta vez no se volvió pesada en mi opinión.**_

_**De nuevo, creo que hubo un bajón de calidad, pero es necesario y no siento que haya sido un golpe brusco en mi opinión. Además, es muy necesario para lo que está por venir. Te lo garantizo, así que aguanta un poco la insatisfacción por ahora, ¿si? Pronto vendrá lo bueno.**_

_**No sabía que alguien se tomaría la molestia de contar los días. No pensé que alguien se pudiera emocionar tanto con este trabajo, pero me alegra que sea así. Y espero que este capítulo puedas verlo lo más pronto posible para no sentir que la espera fue para nada. Prometo que el siguiente estará también en esta cantidad de días... más o menos.**_

_**No se sabe lo que pueda pasar en el futuro.**_

_**Gracias por comentar. De nuevo te digo que fuiste una sorpresa muy grata que me motivo a sacar este capítulo antes de tiempo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que estés impaciente por lo que se viene, que, al menos como lo tengo imaginado, es muy emocionante.**_

_**Cuídate y espero leerte en el futuro.**_

_**[PowerRedLegend]:**_

_**Me alegro volverte a leer. Me había preocupado por un segundo. Pensé que no volvería a leerte.**_

_**No te preocupes. Entiendo que la universidad tiene consumido a todo estudiante. Ahora que no tienes tu casa como respiro, puedo entender que el estrés de no tener algo en lo que desviar tu mente y que, al menos en mi país, las universidades ahora envían más trabajos de lo usual, hace que no tengas tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia mía.**_

_**Por supuesto que yo no vivo eso XD, pero comprendo la situación y te deseo lo mejor. Trata de no morir ahogado en eso, ¿si?**_

_**Ya cambiando de tema, me alegra mucho que estos últimos dos capítulos te hayan gustado tanto... o eso creo que quisiste decir con ¨cargados de emociones¨, aunque tengo mis dudas...**_

_**Al menos en mi honesta opinión, siento que dependiendo de qué tan bien haya salido este capítulo, creo que podría considerar a esta parte del fic ¨su mejor momento¨. Finalmente tantos capítulos lentos me hacen avanzar la trama a buen ritmo, sin necesidad de explicar tanto como antes.**_

_**Este capítulo rompe un poco esa idea, pero igual lo considero mejor que el PAAS anterior, así que si disfrutaste al menos un poco ese, creo que este hasta podría ser UN POCO bueno.**_

_**Me siento feliz (?) de que esos momentos pesados los sintieras duros. Cuando los estaba escribiendo, temí que fueran demasiado planos y no generaran ninguna reacción, pero me alegra de haber estado equivocado. De verdad me esforcé mucho en la escena de Sayori y hasta llegué a reescribirla unas tres veces.**_

_**Saber que esas horas perdidas no fueron en vano me alivia bastante.**_

_**Pues si, aquí las cosas son bastante jodidas, pero siento que se debe más por el sistema educativo que una cuestión de estudiantes. Argentina, mi país, es el segundo país con el rendimiento estudiantil más bajo luego de ya puedes suponer quien, así que siento que es una cuestión de que los maestros no toman en serio su profesión.**_

_**Respecto a Mario, pues aunque entiendo que Nintendo es una desarrolladora de videojuegos que no teme hacer las cosas sin pretenciones y que Mario es el mejor ejemplo de ello, desde pequeño siempre quise que hubiera un trasfondo o un objetivo para ponerme a saltar por ahí. La filosofía que sigue el Fontanero no es de mi agrado.**_

_**Si, creo que hubo un tiempo en que Nintendo quería madurar como lo estaban haciendo las demás desarrolladoras y quisieron darle un toque maduro a sus juegos. Creo que en la misma época de Galaxy y eso que nombras también sacaron para Zelda el Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword, que trataban de hacer madurar el concepto de Zelda.**_

_**Además, la 4 Generación de Pokémon fue un salto importante en cuanto a narrativa, así que creo que esto de dar toques más adultos a sus juegos es algo que Nintendo aplicó a sus IP más importantes.**_

_**Pero me desvío: sí, he escuchado maravillas de la jugabilidad de Galaxy. Honestamente tengo muchas ganas de probarlo por mí mismo, pero carezco de la consola y por lo que he oído los emuladores de Wii no suelen ser muy veloces, así que de momento solo se queda en un deseo.**_

_**Sobre Sonic... pues realmente si ese es tu problema, temo decirte que CD te complica aún más las cosas. Creí que tu problema era que no se podía apreciar el escenario, cosa que CD arregla, pero vuelve a ¨coleccionables¨ algo MUCHO más difícil de conseguir.**_

_**Yo no soy de los que quieren completarlo todo, así que no me afecta, pero puedo entender que sea una parte importante para muchos jugadores. Con eso en mente, no sé cómo guiarte, ya que completar todo al 100% nunca fue un requisito para mí.**_

_**Creo que el mayor problema con Espada y Escudo es que tenía todo para ser la mejor entrega de la saga a la par de Blanco y Negro, pero fue desperdiciado debido en gran parte a que The Pokémon Company obligó a sacar el juego a las apuradas, haciendo que no pudieran agregar todo lo que tenían en mente y pulir lo que ya tenían.**_

_**Pero aún así es bastante bueno. Al menos lo considero mejor que X e Y. Porque aunque es cierto que en historia falta pulir muchas cosas, los Pokémon de Galar, las Formas Galar y el tratamiento de los Líderes de Gimnasio junto al correcto desarrollo de personajes como Hop la hacen para mí una entrega bastante disfrutable.**_

_**Hablando de Katawa Shojo, recientemente me apareció en recomendados algo llamado ¨Doki Doki Literature Club: Blue Skies¨, que aunque se vende como un mod, parece querer ser su propia versión de las cosas.**_

_**No solo abandona toda la idea del videojuego terrorífico, sino que en los dos años que tardó en desarrollarse los creadores quisieron hacerlo ¨tan ambicioso como Katawa Shojo¨. Con su misma gama de elecciones y posibles finales.**_

_**Esto recién me apareció hace unas horas, así que todavía no he podido tener tiempo de investigarlo bien, pero estoy un poco ilusionado con jugarlo. Quisiera ver si es capaz de cumplir eso de explorar bien a los personajes femeninos que Salvato nunca pudo por cuestiones de tiempo y en parte ganas.**_

_**Te digo esto para saber si estabas enterado de ese proyecto y, en caso de ser así, decirme qué opinas al respecto, ya que tú sabes más de estas cosas que yo. En base a los mods que me has dicho, este parece uno un poco más ambicioso que la media.**_

_**Si, cuesta pensar que esta historia la empecé hace casi un año y que aún no la haya abandonado. No planeo hacerlo, pero mirando en retrospectiva siento bastante el paso del tiempo. De este capítulo al primero hay una gran brecha de calidad que a veces me cuesta asimilar.**_

_**Esta actualización fue más rápida de lo usual debido a que recibí dos comentarios. Aunque ya dije que esto es algo que voy a continuar hasta el final, los comentarios son un gran incentivo que me motiva a sacarlos más rápido.**_

_**PD: Como alguien que ha jugado el original Fate/stay night sin posibilidad de negar esas escenas, créeme que nada me puede sorprender con respecto a Katawa Shoujo. Yo he trascendido a un nivel que los simples mortales no pueden ni deben comprender XD.**_

_**...**_

_**De acuerdo. Esto es todo. Recuerden que los comentarios son un gran motor para que no deban esperar un mes exactos.**_

_**Adiós.**_


End file.
